Never End Our History
by KarenColferKLAINE
Summary: Never End Our history, by Karen Colfer KLAINE FANFIC CRISSCOLFER **HISTORIA OCULTA**KLAINE** never end our story (nunca terminara nuestra historia) La historia que no nos muestran, pero se dice que es verdad… ¿Chris Colfer y Darren Criss se conocían antes de Glee? ¿Qué pasa con ellos detrás de escenas? No te lo preguntes mas que por fin sabemos todo…
1. ASI NOS CONOCIMOS

**_CAPITULO 1_**

**_ASI NOS CONOCIMOS_**

Chris Colfer, era un niño como cualquier otro, travieso y hasta desobediente pero mas que nada dulce y amable. ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta de eso? ¿Por qué sus compañeros lo trataban mal? ¿Por qué no tenía amigos? Quizá por su voz aguda, por su piel blanquísima, por su comportamiento un tanto afeminado, por su gusto por escribir, cantar, bailar, actuar y pasión por la moda ¿Por qué la gente se fija en eso y no en las cualidades que tienen sus defectos? ¿Por qué nuestro mundo es así? El crecio, hasta ser un joven… 16 años… pero nada cambio… el mundo seguía igual…

En fin, el era el líder de la revista literaria de su escuela, la cual nadie leía… pero aun asi el daba todo porque su trabajo se notara. Solo tenía una amiga llamada Jenna Cohen-Chang (que por cierto, no era nada popular) una joven asiática, humillada siempre por sus ojos. Eran mejores amigos, ya que entendían la situación del otro, por estar pasando precisamente por lo mismo. Asistian a una escuela como cualquier otra, común y hasta quizá corriente, en ella habían chicos de todo tipo, los chicos malos, los nerds, los emos, los punks… en fin había de todo tipo que se puedan imaginar, excepto uno… homosexuales.

Todo estudiante de esa escuela se había burlado al menos una vez de Chris, pero el chico que mas los molestaba, era uno, uno el cual era sumamente apuesto, seguido por las chicas, exelente deportista y buen cantante, era Grant Gustin, no paraba de decirles lo pésimos que eran en todo, de humillarlos en publico, y en especial a Chris referido a su preferencia sexual, si, Grant decía que Chris era "homo" pero Colfer lo negaba siempre, diciendo que su novia era Jenna (lo que era mentira), un dia entre los pasillos de la escuela…

Jenna. ¿Por qué?

Chris. ¿de que hablas?

Jenna. ¿Por qué siempre te defiendes diciendo que soy tu novia? Tu sabes que eso no es verdad

Chris. No soporto que me digan homo

Jenna. ¿Qué no lo eres?

Chris. Pues si pero…

Jenna. ¿Entonces de que te preocupas? Asi eres tu

Chris. No sabes lo que será de mi vida si lo hago publico

Jenna. Pero también me incomoda que me uses como escudo

Chris. ¿y a quien mas? Mis padres al enterarse me dejaron solo

Jenna. ¿me utilizas porque soy la sobra? Si, soy la sobra que

siempre te defendió y te ayudo en todo

Chris. Y te lo agradezco, pero mi vida es un infierno

Jenna. Pero aseguro que hay personas que te quieren por lo que eres

Chris. ¿ a si? ¿Quién?

Jenna. Hay alguien haya afuera, que quizá aun no conoces… un chico, un chico que se enamorara de ti y te defenderá de todo, ¡te lo aseguro!

Chris. Lo dudo mucho

**GRANT SE ACERCA Y METE EL PIE A CHRIS, ESTE CAE ATRAYENDO BURLAS E INSULTOS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE LOS RODEABAN**

Grant. ¿Qué paso homo?

Jenna. ¡puedes dejarlo en paz!

Grant. Mmmm… no

Chris. (lavantandose) ya déjalo Jenna…. No lo vale

Grant. (empujando a chris contra la pared) ¿¡Qué te atreviste a decir!?

Chris. (se pone bastante nervioso, le temblaban sus labios y rechinaban sus dientes, pero se armo de valor) que no tenemos que perder nuestro tiempo con alguien como tu

Grant. Ja! ¿sabes que soy el chico mas popular de la escuela, no?

Chris. Entonces ya no pierdas tu tiempo con nosotros y lárgate

Grant. (lo toma del cuello apretándolo un poco) yo se lo que hago, no debes decirme

Chris. Si supieras lo que haces no habrias repetido este año, ooouu o es tu meta quedarte en la secundaria ¿no? (se oyen murmuraciones entre el publico de compañeros)

Grant. Escúchame bien Colfer, no te vuelvas a meter conmigo

Chris. ¿o qué?

Grant. Ya sabras que (lo suelta y se da la vuelta, apenas da 2 pasos y…)

Chris. Algún dia tu trabajaras para mi, y yo soy el que se burlara de ti

Grant. (se molesta y corre hacia el lo que causa que ambos caigan y comiencen a pelear, hubo gritos y muchos se fueron, mientras otros grababan y apoyaban a Grant… … … … duran así aproximadamente un minuto, ambos llenos de sangre y moretones)

**LLEGA UN CHICO DE CABELLO RIZADO, DE ESTATURA BAJA, CON UN MOÑO EN SU CAMISETA… … ¿?¿…. QUE SEPARA A AMBOS CHICOS**

Xxx. ¿¡Qué les sucede a ambos!?

Chris. ¡A ti que te importa!

Xxx. Me importa mucho y calma tu tono conmigo

Grant. Darren, solo vámonos este chico cree ser mejor que nosotros

Darren. Pfff hasta crees que algún dia seras como nosotros

Chris. Te sorprenderá lo que llegare a ser comparado con lo que tu seras… …. ¿Quién eres?

Darren. Me llamo Darren Everett Criss, mejor amigo de

Grand y creeme que me molesta que lo traten asi

Chris. ¿? Son mejores amigos ¿?

Darren. Si

Grant. ¿Por qué la duda?

Chris. No, por nada

Darren. Mas te vale que dejes a Grant en paz

Chris. ¿dejarlo en paz? ¡pero si el es el que…

Darren. ¡callate! Y no me hables que siento que me pega lo tonto

Chris. ¿perdon? Si las cosas funcionaran asi entonces con estar a diez metros de ti cualquiera se volveria estúpido

Darren. ¡que te atreviste a decirme!

Chris. No puedo dejar que me sigan controlando asi las personas, asi que las enfrentare. Dije que eres estúpido

Darren. ¿y eso que se compara con ser un homo?

Chris. ¡ya déjenme en paz! Si ya, lo acepto ¡soy homo! Y orgulloso de ello, nadie me hara cambiar

Darren. Woow ¿enserio estas tan orgulloso de ser homo?

Chris. Born this way, asi naci ¿Por qué me avergonzaría de eso?

Darren. … … … …

Grant. Por nada!

Chris. ¿Darren?

Darren. Ya te dijo el que nada ¿Qué no escuchas?

Chris. Creo que tu eres el sordo, porque te pregunte algo y no me respondiste

Darren. (suelta una patada a Chris en el estomago y se larga corriendo desesperadamente)

**CHRIS SE RETUERCE DEL DOLOR Y SE NOTA QUE LE SALEN LAGRIMAS Y QUEJIDOS**

Jenna. ¡chris! ¿estas bien?

Chris. No, no lo se

Jenna. Cariño, deja de ayudo (lo leventa poco a poco)

Jenna. (grita a todos los espectadores) ¡y ustedes que ven aquí!

**AMBOS SE VAN CAMINANDO MUY LENTO… …**

Chris. ¿viste eso?

Jenna. ¡claro que si! Te golpeo y…

Chris. No, eso no, me refiero a Darren y a Grant

Jenna. ¿Qué tienen ellos dos?

Chris. ¿no lo notaste? Porque entonces ser gay te da el don de identificar gays

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE DARREN…**

Grant. ¿Darren? Cariño, te ves mal…

Darren. ¿no crees que el joven tenia razón?

Grant. ¿de que hablas?

Darren. Del tipo con el que te peleaste hace unas horas

Grant. ¿Chris?

Darren. Chris… ***SE PIERDE UN MOMENTO RECORDANDO SUS OJOS*** el… el dijo que no se avergonzaba de quien era, y pues nosotros… llevamos meses juntos y…

Grant. ¿hablas de que no hacemos publico que somos gays?

Darren. Exactamente

Grant. ¡porfavor Darren!

Darren. ¿Qué?

Grant. No necesitamos que los demás sepan… nosotros nos amamos ¿Qué mas necesitamos?

Darren. Necesito que me demuestres ese cariño siempre, y si no le decimos a los demás quiere decir que le tenemos miedo a lo que nos puedan hacer, o que nuestra popularidad pueda bajar

Grant. ¡claro! Yo por nada cambio mi popularidad

Darren. ¿por nada? Digamos… ni siquiera por m…

Grant. Nada

Darren. Mmm ya veo, entonces en ese caso, ¿el tal Chris no

es mas valiente que nosotros?

Grant. Claro que no, el es el humillado, y por nada quiero que le hables

Darren. Jamas le hablaría a un perdedor como el, a lo que me refiero es que ya dejes de molestarlo

Grant. Pero es divertido

Darren …

Grant. Ya se, apartir de mañana tu lo molestaras conmigo y veras que te sentiras mejor

Darren. ¿seguro?

Grant. Seguro

Grant. (se inclina y besa a darren, un pequeño beso) te amo

Darren. Yo a ti

**EN LA ESCUELA, ESTABA CHRIS CON JENNA, SE LE VEIA DE INMEDIATO QUE NO CAMINABA BIEN, SE DOBLABA VARIAS VECES Y HACIA CARAS DE DOLOR EXTREMO**

Jenna. ¿Por qué veniste niño? Te podrias haber quedado en tu casa con justificación

Chris. Mi padre se hubiera dado cuenta que me molestan en la escuela, además no puedo faltar, quiero pasar cada materia con excelente promedio para irme lo mas pronto posible de este lugar

Jenna. ¿y porque no fuiste con el director y le dijiste lo que te hicieron Grand y… y…. el otro tipo?

Chris. Darren…

Jenna. El Darren ese!

Chris. No se, lo deje pasar

Jenna. Pero tu nunca dejas pasar nada, por eso muchos te

odian, porque por cualquier cosita los acusas con el director, claro sin que tu familia se entere

Chris. Si… pero estoy bien

Jenna. ¡bien! Solo mírate

Chris. Solo dejalo

Jenna. Ooooooouuuuu

Chris. ¿Qué pasa?

Jenna. Te conozco bien… esa mirada… esa voz…

Chris. (nervioso) ¿de que hablas?

Jenna. Tu sabes de lo que hablo

Chris. (aun mas nervioso) noooo

Jenna. ¡estas enamorado de Darren!

Chris. ¡que! Como se te ocurre?!

Jenna. Niégamelo

Chris. …. …

Jenna. Lo sabia

Chris. No puedo creer que sea tan tonto como para que me

guste alguien que me trato asi de mal, y que además tiene pareja

Jenna. Según tu

Chris. Claro que el y Grand son novios

Jenna. No te preocupes, todos hemos sentido amor no

correspondido

Chris. Solo espero que se me pase rápido

**GRANT PASA Y HABIENTA UN SLUSHIE AZUL A CHRIS Y OTRO ROSA A JENNA, AMBOS CONGELANDOSE Y JENNA CASI LLORANDO**

Grant. Hayyy perdón me equivoque, el rosa era para el chico

Chris. Cállate

Darren. (se acerca) ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Grant. ¡qué bueno que llegaste! Mira traje dos slushies

Darren (pensando que era para compartirlos juntos) owww ¿enserio?

Grant. ¡claro! Aviéntale uno a él y uno a ella

Darren. (desilusionado) aaahh… si…. Claro… lo que digas…

Chris. ¿estas bien Darren?

Darren. ¿he? A si si

Grant. Solo hazlo Darren

Darren. Es que yo pensé que…

Grant. ¡Dije que lo hicieras! ¡tonto!

Chris. Hey! Déjalo en paz!

Grant. ¿y tu que te metes, si para ti va el slushie?

Chris. No tienes porque gritarle si no quiere hacerlo

Grant. ¡solo hazlo Darren!

Darren. De acuerdo

Chris ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es que permites que te controle tan

fácilmente?

**TODO QUEDO EN SILENCIO POR UNOS 5 SEGUNDOS, CUANDO DARREN SOLO TOMO LOS DOS SLUSHIES Y SE LOS ARROJO EN LA CARA A CHRIS, LO HIZO PORQUE MILES DE PENSAMIENTOS INVADIERON SU MENTE Y SOLO HIZO LO QUE SUPO QUE SERIA LO MEJOR, ESTE IMPACTADO TRATO DE SECARSE SACANDO PAPEL DE SU MOCHILA**

Jenna. ¿estas bien?

Chris. Esta helado

Grant. Woow me impresionas Darren, 2x1, eres genial

Darren. Gracias

Chris. Ja! Ahora si es genial ya que hiso lo que querías ¿no?

Grant. Claro

Darren. Ya no te metas Chris, yo estoy bien así

Chris. Pues que lastima por ti, porque podrías conseguirte a otro hombre mejor que este

Darren. ¿Cómo que otro hombre? No me digas que tu sabes que soy g….

Grant. Otro hombre para mejor amigo

Chris. Hay porfavor ustedes pueden fingir todo lo que quieran, pero yo se lo que ocultan

Darren. ¿de que estas hablando?

Chris. Tu sabes de lo que hablo

**SE DA LA MEDIA VUELTA Y SE VA JUNTO CON JENNA, DARREN ASUSTADO VOLTEA A VER A GRANT QUE TAMBIEN ESTABA NERVIOSO**

Darren. ¿crees que lo sepa?

Grant. No lo se, pero esto es malo

Darren. Si, porque nuestra relación podría ser al principio algo incomoda y…

Grant. ¡que babosadas dices! ¡perdería mi popularidad!

Darren. Claro, como eso es lo mas importante en tu vida :c

Grant. Claro que lo es, y me choca que siempre tengamos que discutir por esto

**GRANT SE VA Y DEJA A DARREN PENSANDO… ¿REALMENTE LO AMABA? ¿Por qué ULTIMAMENTE HABIA DEJADO DE SENTIR ALGO POR GRANT?. MIENTRAS TANTO CHRIS Y JENNA ESTABAN EN LA SALA DE LA REVISTA LITERARIA, SOLO LOS DOS.**

Jenna. Vaya que no sabes ocultar nada

Chris. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

Jenna. Nada malo, solo que no creo haber sido la única que

noto como defendías a Darren

Chris. Oh eso, porfavor no se vio nada

Jenna. Mmmm claro que si

Chris. ¿soy tan obvio?

Jenna. Si

Chris. Que horror

Jenna. Pero pienso que si hablas mas con el y…

Chris. Déjalo Jenna, jamas funcionaria nada entre Darren y yo

**EN ESOS MOMENTOS LLEGAN 3 JUGADORES DEL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL AMERICANO A DONDE ESTABAN, ESTOS SOLO LOS OBSERVAN FIJAMENTE**

**_CONTINUARA.. COMENTEN! ESTO ES ANTES DE GLEE RECUERDEN_**


	2. HAY ALGUIEN QUE ME PROTEGE

**_CAPITULO 2_**

**_HAY ALGUIEN QUE ME PROTEGE_**

Chris. ¿soy tan obvio?

Jenna. Si

Chris. Que horror

Jenna. Pero pienso que si hablas mas con el y…

Chris. Déjalo Jenna, jamas funcionaria nada entre

Darren y yo

**EN ESOS MOMENTOS LLEGAN 3 JUGADORES DEL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL AMERICANO A DONDE ESTABAN, ESTOS SOLO LOS OBSERVAN FIJAMENTE**

Chris. ¿se les ofrece algo?

Xxx. No nada, solo esto (jala la silla donde estaba sentado Chris lo que hace que este caiga de frente y se golpee la cara)

Xxx. Huy lo siento ¿te dolio?

Chris. (en el suelo, porque temia que si se levantaba pudieran hacerle algo peor) ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué hice yo?

**LOS JUGADORES DE FUTBOL SOLO REIAN Y JENNA TRATABA DE IR CON CHRIS PERO UNO NO SE LO PERMITIA… EN ESO HIBA CAMINANDO DARREN POR EL PASILLO DONDE LA PUERTA ESTABA ABIERTA Y SE ASOMO A VER LO QUE SUCEDIA**

Chris. (en el suelo, porque temia que si se levantaba pudieran hacerle algo peor) ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué hice yo?

Xxx. Ser tu, eso hiciste, naciste mal, eres un error en el mundo

Chris. Solo váyanse, y déjenme tranquilo

Xxx. No creo querer

Chris. (se nota que sale una lagrima de su ojo, estos se ponen rojos e hinchados) ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

Xxx. Y aun no terminamos contigo

Darren. (entra) si, ya terminaron

Xxx. ¿Darren? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Darren. Solo pasaba, y dije que ya terminaron y se fueran

Xxx. ¿Por qué?

Darren. Porque yo lo digo

Xxx. ¿y quien eres tu para decirnos que hacer?

Darren. (toma a uno de ellos, lo toma de ambos brazos y lo pega contra la pared) mas les vale que se vayan ahora

Xxx. Hay ya déjenlo, vámonos

Darren. (suelta al chico, observa como se van, de inmediato voltea a ver a Chris que ya estaba siendo atendido por Jenna) ¿estas bien?

Chris. Solo es un golpe en la cara, no es nada

Darren. ¿no es nada? Mira tu rostro, se ve horrible

Chris. Na, personas llamadas Grant me han hecho cosas mucho peores

Darren. … lo siento

Chris. (sonriendo) no te preocupes, no es tu culpa (Darren le devuelve la sonrisa) pero creo que deberías ser mas duro con tu novio, que no te controle tanto y…

Darren. Entonces si lo sabes

Chris. Si (se miran mutuamente unos segundos, ambos aun sonriendo) Bueno… muchas gracias

Darren

Darren. Fue un placer (se va)

Jenna. Huuuyyy

Chris. ¿Qué?

Jenna. Lo siento, no es tu culpa, muchas gracias, fue un placer y sus miradas

Chris. ¿se vio la química no?

Jenna. En definitiva

Chris. ¿crees que le llegue a gustar?

Jenna. No lo se, pero ya se nos hace tarde para la próxima clase, vamos

**AMBOS FUERON…. AL DIA SIGUIENTE DARREN CAMINABA JUNTO A GRANT**

Grant. Y luego despues de molestar a Sidney, sigue Miranda y luego Chris, despues Edher

Darren. ¿Chris?

Grant. Si, ¿algun problema?

Darren. ¿Por qué no vamos a hacer algo juntos?

Grant. ¿Qué nos vean juntos en algún otro lugar que no sea la escuela? ¿no crees que sospecharían?

Darren. Pero hace mucho que no salimos

Grant. Jaja Darren… nunca hemos salido

Darren. A eso me refiero!

Grant. Mira ahí esta Chris, hay que molestarlo de una vez

Darren, ¿y tu lista?

Grant. Solo ignorala

Darren. Esta bien, lo molesto si me prometes que despues saldremos juntos

Grant.¡¿Qué?!

Darren si o no

Grand. Ya de acuerdo, trato

Darren

**DARREN SE ACERCA A CHRIS Y LO AZOTA CONTRA SU CASILLERO**

Darren. ¡homo!

Chris. ¿?¿ ¿Qué haces Darren?

Darren. Diciéndote lo que eres

Chris. Pero crei que tu y yo comenzábamos a ser am…

Grant. ¡homo!

Chris. ha ya me doy cuenta de todo, el te dijo que lo hicieras, bueno en ese caso tengo una noticas que decirles a todos ¡OIGAN, SABIAN QUE DARREN Y GR… (Grant le tapa la boca a chris)

Grant. Callate!

Chris. Entonces dejame en paz

Darren. Que cobarde eres Chris

Chris. ¿yo? Mira quien lo dice

Darren. Tonto

Chris. Baboso

Darren. Feo

Chris. Horrible

Darren. Callate

Chris. Tu primero

Grant. Oh ya, nos vamos pero callate

**AMBOS SE VAN**

Chris. Huy si, Darren puede tener sentimientos por mi

Jenna. ¿Por qué rayos cambio su actitud contigo?

Chris. Hay no lo se, quizá solo lo nuestro jamas hubiera funcionado

Jenna. No digas eso

**UNAS HORAS DESPUES… EN EL SALON DE CLASES DE TEATRO ESTABAN CHRIS Y DARREN, ALGO SEPARADOS EN UNO DEL OTRO, LOS MISMO 3 CHICOS DE FUTBOL DEL DIA ANTERIOR SE ACERCARON A CHRIS Y LO MIRARON FIJAMENTE**

Chris. Parece que no se saben otra mas que venir a mirarme

Xxx. ¿Quién te pidió tu opinión?

Chris. nadie yo lo dije porque quiero

**DARREN AL VER QUE SE ACERCARON A CHRIS EL AVANZO HACIA HAYA PARA PODER ESCUCHAR**

Chris. nadie yo lo dije porque quiero

Xxx. Pues no lo hagas

Chris. Me vale lo que digas

Xxx. Wow parece que estas de mal humor

Chris. No tienes idea

Xxx. Pues a nosotros también nos vale y queremos que te arrodilles ante nosotros

Chris. ¡¿Qué?!

Xxx. Anda

Chris. ¿porque haria eso?

Xxx. Porque nosotros decimos

Chris. No me obligaran

Xxx. Eso es lo que crees

**LOS TRES SE AVALANZARON ENCIMA DE EL, PERO TODOS CALLERON, EN ESO DARREN SE ACERCO Y LOS SEPARO**

Darren. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Xxx. ¿Por qué siempre te metes?

Darren. Recuerden mi amenaza

Xxx. Tsss eres un tonto, no nos dejas divertirnos

Darren. ¿quieren que cumpla lo que les dije si volvían a molestar a Chris?

Xxx. Ya ya nos vamos, bye SE VAN

Chris. ¿con que los amenazaste?

Darren. Decirles a sus novias que tienen atracción hacia otra

Chris. Ohh… y … ¿les dijiste que no me volvieran a molestar?

Darren. Sii…

Chris. ¿Por qué?

Darren. ¿somos amigos no?

Chris. ¿amigos? En la mañana me golpeaste

Darren. Empuje

Chris. Es igual, porque ahora dices que somos amigos

Darren. No lo se

Chris. Yo si, dejas que Grand te mueva

Darren. Es solo que cuando estoy con el siento que tengo que hacer lo que me diga, como un buen novio

Chris. Eso esta mal

Darren. ¿pero podemos ser amigos cuando el no este?

Chris. Si de verdad quisieras ser mi amigo almenos me tratarias de una forma u otra

Darren. No se, es que amo a Grant, con verlo me emociono, y pues…. Te dire esto solo porque eres el único que sabe que soy gay… el fue mi primer amor

Chris. Pero no por eso te tiene que controlar

Darren. Ya se, pero no puedo evitar desobedecerlo

Chris. Ya entiendo ¿quieres ser mi amigo para asegurarte que no le diga a nadie sobre ti y Grant no?

Darren. No, realmente quiero ver que es tener un amigo

Chris. Pero tienes muchos, los jugadores de futbol, los de la escuela entera ¡todos te respetan! En cambio yo solo tengo a Jenna

Darren. Pero ella si te quiere, yo quiero almenos tener un amigo al que le importe, y creo que tu eres ese tipo de persona

Chris. Lo soy, pero no con chicos que fingen odiarme

Darren. No te odio, es solo que me moleste contigo por golpear a mi novio

Chris. Claro lo entiendo

Darren. Pero mientras de arrojaba el slushie el otro dia… me defendiste aun cuando te trato mal ¿Por qué?

Chris. *hay no, no puede sospechar que me gusta D:* no lo se

Darren. Bueno… pero me agrado, Grant nunca ha hecho eso por mi…

Chris. ¿nunca te ha defendido?

Darren. No, dice que eso provocaría que bajara su reputación

Chris. ¿y no crees que vales mas que una reputación?

Darren. Pues… si…

Chris. ¿entonces enserio crees que Grant te merece?

Darren. Pero si no es Grant ¿Quién mas? No hay ningún otro gay en la escuela mas que tu *se queda pensando… si había otra opción además de Grant, era Chris*

Chris. Hay alguna persona que quizá aun no lo sabes pero es la que te corresponde, y yo opio que Grant no lo es

Darren. Eso creo… gracias Chris…

**DARREN TOMA CON UNA MANO A CHRIS, AMBOS INTERCAMBIAN MIRADAS CON ASOMBRO Y AMOCION, LOS DOS SABIAN QUE ERA UN ERROR EL TOMARSE DE LA MANO, DARREN TENIA NOVIO Y CHRIS NO PODIA DEJARSE LLEVAR POR SUS SENTIMIENTOS CUANDO SABIA QUE DARREN ERA TODO LO CONTRARIO DE LO QUE ESTABA SIENDO EN ESE MOMENTO, PERO AUN ASI NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SE RETRACTO, CHRIS QUERIA SALIR CORRIENDO ANTES DE QUE ALGO MALO PASARA, ANTES DE QUE SE AMOCIONARA CON DARREN Y LUEGO LO DEJARA, PERO ALGO NO SE LO PERMITIO. DARREN QUERIA PENSAR EN GRANT PARA PODER SOLO IRSE DE ALLI, PERO NO PUEDO, SU MENTE NO PODIA DEJAR DE PENSAR EN CHRIS… SOLO CHRIS…**

**CHRIS DIO EL SIGUIENTE MOVIMIENTO, SE PUSO FRENTE A DARREN, SUS ROSTROS SOLO LOS SEPARABAN UNOS MILIMETROS, AMBOS SENTIAN LA RESPIRACION, ESA AUTENTICA, UNICA, DELICIOSA Y TIBIA RESPIRACION DEL OTRO, SE JUNTARON UN POCO MAS HASTA QUE SUS NARICES ROZARON, ENTONCES DARREN TOMO DE LA CINTURA A CHRIS CON LA OTRA MANO, CHRIS SINTIENDO ESA DESCARGA EN SU CUERPO, COLOCO SU OTRA MANO EN EL PECHO DE DARREN, PUDO SENTIR COMO TAMBIEN EL CORAZON DE DARREN LATIA TAN RAPIDO COMO EL SUYO, TENIAN LA MIRA HACIA EL SUELO. DARREN SUELTA LA MANO SE CHRIS Y CON ESA MISMA TOMA SU BARBILLA Y LA SUBE SUAVEMENTE, PARA SUS OJOS QUEDARAN EN CONTACTO TOTAL.**

Darren. ¿sientes eso?

Chris. (asiente)

Darren. Te digo un secreto, jamas he sentido esto por Grant, ni siquiera cuando me besa

Chris. (se emociona) ¿enserio?

Darren. Enserio

**SE OBSERVAN UNOS SEGUNDOS, AMBOS SONRIENDO… CHRIS RECARGA SU CABEZA EN UNO DE LOS HOMBROS DE DARREN, DARREN RODEA LA CINTURA DE CHRIS CON SUS BRAZOS Y CHRIS SOLO LO ABRAZA**

Chris. (llorando) esto esta mal Darren

Darren. No, no lo esta

Chris. Claro que si, tienes novio, y siento que esto no es correspondido

**SE SEPARA DE DARREN Y CAMINA HACIA LA PUERTA**

Darren. No chris, espera (toma de la mano a chris)

Chris. Solo contéstame algo

Darren. Claro…

Chris. cuando este Grant me trataras mal ¿no?

Darren. Tengo que fingir odiarte

Chris. estúpido

Darren. ¿entonces no?

Chris. No (SE VA)

**DARREN SE QUEDA PENSANDO, ALGO TRISTE PERO AUN NO SABIA PORQUE DEFENDIA A CHRIS, PORQUE HIZO TODO ESO, PERO ALGO MUY DENTRO LO MOVIA A SEGUIRLO HACIENDO, SALIO DE ALLI Y VIO A GRANT ENFRENTE SUYO, CREO QUE LO HABIA VISTO TODO…**

_**CONTINUARA... RECUERDEN QUE ESTO ES ANTES DE GLEE**_


	3. CREO QUE TE AMO

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**CREO QUE TE AMO**_

Darren. No chris, espera (toma de la mano a chris)

Chris. Solo contéstame algo

Darren. Claro…

Chris. cuando este Grant me trataras mal ¿no?

Darren. Tengo que fingir odiarte

Chris. estúpido

Darren. ¿entonces no?

Chris. No (SE VA)

**DARREN SE QUEDA PENSANDO, ALGO TRISTE PERO AUN NO SABIA PORQUE DEFENDIA A CHRIS, PORQUE HIZO TODO ESO, PERO ALGO MUY DENTRO LO MOVIA A SEGUIRLO HACERLO, SALIO DE ALLI Y VIO A GRANT ENFRENTE SUYO, CREO QUE LO HABIA VISTO TODO…**

Grant. ¿Qué hacias alla adentro con Chris?

Darren. ¿tu que crees? Molestándolo

Grant. No escuche ningún grito

Darren. Es que solo lo insulte

Grant. Oh… eso explica que salio llorando

Darren. ¿salio llorando?

Grant. Si, justo despues lo tire al suelo y el corrió XD

Darren. ¿Por qué lo tiraste?

Grant. Es divertido

Darren. … …

Grant. ¿somos un buen equipo no?

Darren. Solo molestando :c :c ¿Qué no podemos ser

un equipo como novios?

Grant. Darren… Sabes que te quiero muchísimo, te amo, pero no puedo demostrártelo

Darren. Es que siento que te importan mas los demás que yo

Grant. Ok para que no te quejes, vamos a tomar un café, ¿quieres?

Darren. C: gracias, eres el mejor

Grant. Lo eres tu

**SE TOMAN DE LAS MANOS Y CAMINAN POR EL PASILLO JUNTOS, DARREN PIENSA… NO SE CAMPARABA EN LO ABSOLUTO LO QUE SINTIO TOMAR DE LA MANO A CHRIS CON LO QUE SENTIA EN ESE MOMENTO, EN FIN, CAMINARON JUNTOS PERO SE SOLTABAN CADA QUE ALGUIEN PASABA. SALIERON DE LA ESCUELA Y FUERON AL CAFÉ "LOVE IT" DONDE AMBOS SE SENTARON EN UNA MESA, REDONDA CON UNA VELA EN MEDIO, LA QUE A PESAR QUE ERA DE DIA SE VEIA HERMOSA**

Grant. ¿contento?

Darren. Mucho

Grant. Que bien, ire a pedir tu orden de café

Darren. ¿sabes lo que me gusta?

Grant. No, te pediré lo que yo quiera y para lo que me alcance

**SE VA, DARREN SOLO SONRIO CREYENDO QUE ESTABA BROMEANDO, AL ALZAR LA VISTA LOGRO VER A JENNA, ¿JENNA? ELLA NO SALIA SI NO ERA CON CHRIS, LE LLENO DE EMOCION LA IDEA DE VER A CHRIS, ASI QUE SE ACERCO Y PUDO VERLO, SI ALLI ESTABA, AHÍ ESTABAN ESOS OJOS QUE LO ENLOQUECIAN, ESA SONRISA QUE CAMBIABA SU SER… LOS OBSERVO UN RATO…**

Chris. ¿Por qué tuve que ser gay?

Jenna. ¿a que te refieres?

Chris. Si fuera hetero seriamos novios y todo seria mejor

Jenna.¿ fue eso un cumplido?

Chris. No lo se

Jenna. Vamos, llevas unos días sintiendo eso por el, solo unos días, en unas semanas las cosas pueden cambiar

Darren. _(desde su escondite)_ ***¿siente que por quien? ¿¡sintiendo que por quien?!***

Chris. Yo no entiendo esto del amor

Jenna. Es difícil entenderlo

Chris. :c

Jenna. Y si sirve de algo, el es super sexy

Chris. Cx jaja lo se

Jenna. Ahora regreso, pediré la cuenta

Chris. Claro

**CUANDO JENNA SE LEVANTA Y SE VA, DARREN NO LO DUDO Y CORRIO HASTA ESA MESA Y SE SENTO EN LA SILLA AHORA VACIA**

Darren. ¿chris?

Chris. **ALZA SU MIRADA** ¿Darren? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Darren. Vine con Grant, y te vi y…

Chris. ¿el sabe que estas conmigo?

Darren. No, esta formado

Chris. ¿quieres decir que te avergüenza estar conmigo? Eso quiere decir que tuvo razón en rechazarte, lárgate de aqui

Darren. tu sabes lo que pasaría si ven que soy bueno contigo

Chris. Me dejarían de molestar

Darren. O nos molestarían a los dos

Chris. ¿no arriesgarías eso por mi?

Darren. ***enloqueció cuando escucho ese POR MI*** Chris…

Chris. Sabes que, tome la decisión correcta, no te quiero en mi vida

Darren. Pero yo si te quiero en la mia **LO TOMA DE LA MANO**

**AMBOS SE VEN MUTUAMENTE MUCHO TIEMPO, JENNA LLEGA PERO AL VERLOS JUNTOS SE VA…, NINGUNO DE LOS DOS DESVIABA LA MIRADA DE LOS OJOS DEL OTRO, DARREN SONRIE POCO A POCO, LO CUAL CHRIS TAMBIEN HACE**

Darren. ¿te han dicho que tu sonrisa es hermosa?

Chris. Muchas veces

Darren. ¿te han dicho que tienes los mejores ojos del mundo?

Chris. Si

Darren. ¿te han dicho que eres perfecto?

Chris. Claro :33 **APRIETA MAS FUERTE LAS MANOS DE DARREN**

Darren. Entonces te han dicho todos esos cumplidos ¿he?

Chris. Muchos

Darren. Mmm muchos….

Chris. ¿celos?

Darren. Bastante **ACARICIA LAS MANOS DE CHRIS**

Chris. ¿de que otras personas también me hagan cumplidos?

Darren. De que te vayas a fijar en alguien mas

Chris. ¿quieres que me fije en ti? **SUELTA LAS MANOS DE DARREN**

Darren. Quiero verte feliz todos los días, ver esa sonrisa

Chris. ¿estas diciendo que te gusto?

Darren. …. …. …. …. …. Mucho

**LO TOMA DE NUEVO PERO AHORA ENTRELAZAN SUS DEDOS SUAVEMENTE PERO A LA VEZ CON SEGURIDAD Y FIRMEZA**

Chris. ¿entonces porque dudas en estar

conmigo?

Darren. Chris… sabes que tengo novio

Chris. Lo se :c

Darren. Pero haría lo que sea por ti

Chris. ¿romper con el?

Darren. Romper con el

Chris. ¿arruinar tu popularidad?

Darren. La arruino

Chris. Siento que estoy soñando…

Darren. ¿Por qué?

Chris. No puedo creer que me estes diciendo esto

Darren. Pues esta pasando

Chris. La verdad nadie me había dicho nada de mis ojos, sonrisa y perfeccion :333

Darren. ¿entonces?

Chris. Es que me gusta ver como te fastidias cx

Darren. XD eres tan malo

Chris. Lo se

Darren. Chris….

Chris. Si?...

Darren. creo que no quiero una Amistad contigo

Chris. ¿entonces que?

Darren. Creo que entendiste mi indirecta

Chris. Quiero que me lo digas directamente

Darren. :)… Chris… **SE LEVANTA Y SE PONE JUNTO A LA SILLA DE CHRIS DE RODILLAS….**

Chris. ¿si?

Darren. ¿quieres ser mi n…

Grant. ¡Darren! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

**DARREN NO SABE QUE HACER, CHRIS LO MIRABA DICIENDOLE –DILE- PERO NO PODIA HACERLE ESO A GRANT, PERO NO PODIA HACERLE ESO A CHRIS, ADEMAS LLEVABA AÑOS CONOCIENDO A GRANT Y ESTANDO ENAMORADO DE EL, A CHRIS LO CONOCIA HACE UNOS DIAS, SEGURO SOLO ES UNA EMOCION PASAJERA QUE PASO POR SU LOCO SER, ASI QUE OBEDECIO A SU MENTE Y PATEO LAS PATAS DE LA SILLA HACIENDO QUE CHRIS CALLERA**

Darren. ¡eso pasa cuando no me obedeces homo!

Grant. Hay por un momento crei que estabas haciendo otra cosa

Darren. Eres un perdedor Chris

Grant. Ya déjalo, hay que pasar tiempo juntos y ya

Darren. Me voy, ¡y te atreves a volverme a hacer algo Colfer!

Grant. Te amo tanto cuando eres asi _(en voz baja)_

**GRANT TOMO DE LA MANO A DARREN Y AMBOS CAMINARON LENTAMENTE HACIA LA SALIDA, DARREN VOLTEA Y PUDO VER A JENNA AYUDANDO A CHRIS A LEVANTARSE, ESTE LO VOLTEO A VER CON LOS OJOS MAS ROJOS QUE JAMAS HABIA VISTO, DE TRISTEZA, CORAJE, ENOJO Y DOLOR. DARREN QUERIA REGRESAR CORRIENDO Y ABRAZARLO… PERO ALGO SE LO IMPIDIO Y SOLO SE FUE.**

Chris. Hace dos minutos crei que este era el mejor dia de mi vida

Jenna. Ya no voy a animarte a conseguir a alguien como Darren. Es un idiota

Chris. Lo se :c

Jenna. ¿quieres ir a algún lado?

Chris. No, solo vamos a casa, te paso a dejar

Jenna. Muchas gracias

**SE VAN EN EL AUTO DE CHRIS, AL MISMO TIEMPO GRANT Y DARREN CAMINAN EN LA MISMA CALLE DONDE VIVE CHRIS**

Grant. ¿Darren? Estas raro

Darren. *pensando en los ojos de Chris, al principio eran los mas hermosos que se podía imaginar, ya alcabo de segundos eran de odio* ¿perdon que dijiste?

Grant. ¿para eso querías que saliéramos? ¿para que me ignores?

Darren. No es eso, es que… ¿Por qué tenemos que ser los malos? ¿no podemos ser buenos?

Grant. No, eso es ser nerd

Darren. Es que me mata el tratar mal a ch…. chicos de la escuela

Grant. Vamos, hare algo para levantar tu humor, sígueme

**MIENTRAS CAMINABAN CHRIS LLEGA A CASA DE JENNA Y BAJA**

Jenna. ¿no quieres que me quede un rato contigo?

Chris. No, estoy bien

**ARRANCA EL AUTO Y SE VA, MIENTRAS CON GRANT Y DARREN**

Darren. ¿Qué haces Grant?

Grant. Mensajeo a unos amigos, hoy va a ser un dia genial

Darren. ¿Por qué? ¿haremos algo juntos todos como amigos?

Grant. Ha, claro que si

Darren. Genial ¿Qué?

Grant. Es una sorpresa cariño

Darren. :33

Xxx. Llegamos

Darren. ¿Qué no son los tipos que molestan a Chris?

Xxx. Clarooo

Darren. D: D: ¿Qué vamos a hacer Grant?

Xxx. Ya lo veras

Darren. ¿Chris tiene algo que ver? ¡respondan!

Grant. ¿y que si si tiene algo que ver?

Darren. No quiero participar en esto

Grant. ¿¡que es lo que quieres decir!?

Darren. Nada

**CHRIS LLEGA EN SU AUTO Y BAJA, A UNAS CASAS ESTAN DARREN, GRANT Y SUS AMIGOS, CAMINA HACIA LA PUERTA DE SU CASA**

Darren. ¿¡que van a hacer!?

Grant. Que vamos a hacer

Darren. Ya! Que vamos a hacer!?

Grant. ¡Ahora!

Xxx. **OPRIME UN BOTON DE UN CONTROL REMOTO**

**JUSTO CUANDO CHRIS ESTA POR ENTRAR LE CAE UNA CUBETA CON VINAGRE EN LA CABEZA, TRATA DE LIMPIARSE Y CAMINA HACIA ATRÁS Y TROPIEZA CON UN CORDON QUE TAMBIEN GRANT PREPARO, ESTE HACE QUE LE CAIGA UN POLVO VERDE EN TODOS LADOS, LO QUE HACE QUE HUELA LO PEOR QUE SE PUEDAN IMAGINAR. GRANT SALE DE TU ESCONDITE CON CUBETAS DE PINTURA, LAS CUALES AVIENTA A CHRIS CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS, LOS OTROS TRES CHICOS LE ARROJAN DIAMANTINA POR TODOS LADOS AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE SE BURLABAN**

Xxx. Homo! Asi es como quieres ser

Grant. Ahora si tienes que presumir, ahora si eres gay de verdad

Xxx. Rosita Diamantitos

Grant. ¡ven Darren! Vas tu, arrojale estas flores alrededor, para que asi termine su dulzura homo

Darren. Ammm

Xxx. ¡saquen la cámara! Esto tiene que quedar en

internet

Darren. ¡No!_ (CHRIS VOLTEA A VER A DARREN FIJAMENTE}_

Grant. ¿no que?

Darren. No… podemos hacerlo sin un video de evidencia _(VOLTEA A VER A CHRIS Y VE QUE ESTA LLORANDO POR DENTRO ESTABA MURIENDO PERO POR FUERA ERA UNA ADRENALINA FANTASTICA)_

Grant. Eres increíble

Xxx. Buena idea

Darren. _(TOMA LAS FLORES Y SE LAS PONE A CHRIS, EN EL CABELLO, EN LA ROPA, POR TODOS LADOS… CHRIS SOLO SE DEJA, NO HACE NADA PARA EVITARLO)_

Grant. Creo que ya esta

Darren. Vámonos

Grant. No sin antes la foto y el video

Xxx. Ten Darren, haznos el honor_ (LE DA LA CAMARA)_

Darren. Osea ¿yo lo subiré a internet?

Grant. Claro, eras reconocido por haberle hecho esto a Colfer

Darren. A si, lo mejor es ser reconocido

Grant. Solo hazlo

**DARREN TOMA LA CAMARA, VE A CHRIS PERO ESTE SOLO ESTA MIRANDO HACIA EL SUELO, DARREN QUERIA LLORAR, GRITAR Y DEFENDER A CHRIS, PERO FUE DEMASIADO TARDE PORQUE SU DEDO APRIMIO EL BOTON Y SALIO EL FLASH DESDE LA CAMARA –SUBIENDO… 5%-**

Grant. Bien hecho Darren

Darren. Gracias…

Xxx, el homo no ha dicho nada

Grant. ¡ahorita que grabemos tienes que decir algo he!

Chris. … … …

Xxx. ¡di algo!

Chris… … … _(caian lagrimas de sus ojos, solo eso)_

Grant. ¡no te pedi que lloraras, dije que hablaras!

Xxx. ¡habla tontoooo!

Chris. …. … …

Grant. ¿con que no?

**-SUBIENDO 15%-**

**GRANT SE ACERCA Y TOMA DEL CABELLO A CHRIS, EL CUAL COMIENZA A JALAR POR TODOS LADOS, ESTA VEZ CHRIS SOLO GRITO CON TODAS LAS FUERZAS QUE PUDO, LO JALABA DE UN LADO A OTRO, LO ALZABA Y LO BAJABA… DARREN SENTIA QUE ESTABA APUNTO DE DESMAYARSE, NUNCA SE HABIA SENTIDO ASI, SENTIA QUE HIBA A MORIR ALLI…**

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**comenten! recuerden que esto es antes de Glee :DD**_


	4. TE AMO

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**TE AMO**_

Xxx. ¡habla tontoooo!

Chris. …. … …

Grant. ¿con que no?

**-SUBIENDO 15%-**

**GRANT SE ACERCA Y TOMA DEL CABELLO A CHRIS, EL CUAL COMIENZA A JALAR POR TODOS LADOS, ESTA VEZ CHRIS SOLO GRITO CON TODAS LAS FUERZAS QUE PUDO, LO JALABA DE UN LADO A OTRO, LO ALZABA Y LO BAJABA… DARREN SENTIA QUE ESTABA APUNTO DE DESMAYARSE, NUNCA SE HABIA SENTIDO ASI, SENTIA QUE HIBA A MORIR ALLI…**

**PENSAMIENTO DE DARREN. YA ES HORA QUE SEAS TU MISMO, YA ES HORA QUE DEJES LA POPULARIDAD Y LO DEMAS, QUE REALMEBTE OBTENGAS LO QUE QUIERAS NO LO QUE LOS DEMAS QUIERAN QUE OBTENGAS, PORQUE AVECES ES MEJOR HACER CASO A TUS SENTIMIENTOS QUE A TU MENTE**

**-SUBIENDO 30%-**

**GRANT SEGUIA JALANDO VIOLENTAMENTE A CHRIS Y ESTE SEGUIA LLORANDO, GRITANDO Y ROGANDO QUE LO DEJARAN EN PAZ, EN ESE MOMENTO DARREN ENTRO Y PATEO A GRANT LO QUE HIZO QUE ESTE CALLERA Y POR CONSECUENCIA SOLTARA A CHRIS, CHRIS ASOMBRADO MIRO A DARREN UNOS SEGUNDOS, DESPUES CUANDO SINTIO QUE DARREN ESTABA PUNTO DE VOLTEARLO A VER VOLVIO A VER AL SUELO, GRANT SE LEVANTA.**

Grant. ¿¡que te sucede Everett!?

Darren. Déjenlo en paz y se largan

Grant. ¿¡que estas haciendo!?

Darren. Lo que debi haber hecho hace mucho tiempo

Xxx. ¿otra vez ya lo vas a defender?

Grant. ¿Cómo que otra vez?

Xxx. Darren lleva defendiendo a este chico ya unos días

Grant. ¡¿pero porque?!

Darren. Porque lo quiero

**-SUBIENDO 70%-**

**CHRIS ALZA LA MIRADA Y POR FIN SE PUDO DAR CUENTA DE SU ASPECTO, ERA TERRIBLE, Y SU OLOR ERA ESPANTOSO**

Grant. ¿Cómo puedes sentir cariño por este?

Xxx. Hay nosotros nos vamos

Darren. No, no antes de que sepan que Grant y yo llevamos meses de ser novios

Xxx. ¡Qué! Grant ¡¿eres homo?!

Grant. ¡Darren que te ocurre! Se supone que lo nuestro hiba a ser secreto

Darren. Hiba….

Grant. ¿Por qué me humillas asi? Eso no hacen los novios

Xxx. Ooooh ya tenemos nuevas victimas gay

Grant. Ustedes se callan y se van

Xxx. Ok pero no creas que esto quedara en secreto _(SE VAN CORRIENDO Y RIENDO)_

Grant. Acabas de arruinar mi vida

Darren. Ya era hora de ser hombres

Grant. Nosotros somos la peor pareja de la historia

Darren. Pues que bien, porque ya no hay nosotros

**CHRIS MIRA A DARREN FIJAMENTE, AMBOS SE SONRIEN LEVEMENTE**

Grant. ¡eres un tonto! Te amo

Darren. No, no es cierto, esto no es amor, al menos ya no

Grant. _(MIRA A CHRIS CON ODIO)_ ¡esto es tu culpa!

Darren. ¡no es culpa de el!_ (CUBRIENDO A CHRIS CON AMBOS BRAZOS)_

Grant. Hazte a un lado Darren

**EMPUJA A DARREN MUY FUERTE, ESTE CAE Y NO LOGRA LEVANTARSE DEL DOLOR, CON LO POCO QUE SE PUDO ALZAR ALCANZO A VER COMO GRANT GOLPEABA VIOLENTAMENTE A CHRIS. QUIZA SE GOLPEO TAN DURO QUE NO ESCUCHABA NADA… SOLO VEIA COMO CHRIS SE MOVIA CON DESESPERACION Y ABRIA LA BOCA MUY GRANDE**…

Darren. ¡dejalo en paz! _(con la voz cortada y débil)_

Grant._(Deja a Chris, para ver que la cámara que ahora estaba en el suelo sono, la levanta y decía –imagen subida-)_ ya esta hecho, ya estas en internet Hummel

Darren. Déjalo, déjalo a el, hazme lo que quieras a mi

Grant. De acuerdo, te grabare para a ti también humillarte

**REC ° GRABANDO**

Grant. _(ahora ya grabando)_ haber Darren, diles a todos lo que acaba de pasar

Darren. _(en el suelo sin poderse mover)_ ¿donde esta Chris?

Grant. Por alla tirado, no se si ya se murió… pero eso no fue lo que pregunte

Darren. ¿chris? ¿me oyes?

Grant. Diles, diles a todos que eres gay

Darren. Soy gay, y orgulloso de ello, born this way

Grant. Y ahora humíllate diciéndoles a todos de quien te enamoraste

Darren. De Chris… es el mejor chico que jamas haya conocido, es único… si tan solo dejaran de molestarlo se darían cuenta de la fantástica persona que es

Grant. Gracias,eso es suficiente_ (DEJA DE GRABAR, Y SE VA, COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO)_

Darren. ¡Chris! ¿me oyes? _(TRATA DE LEVANTARSE, LO LOGRA, EL DOLOR POCO A POCO HIBA DESAPARECIENDO) ¿Chris? (LO VE Y CORRE HACIA EL, ESTABA SENTADO LLORANDO EN EL SUELO, YA PODIA ESCUCHAR)_

Chris. Se atrevio a hacerlo _(le temblaba la boca, apenas se entendio lo que dijo)_

Darren. ¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado?

Chris. Me lo hizo, me lo hizo _(llorando a gritos)_

Darren. _(SE SIENTA Y ABRAZA A CHRIS)_ todo esta bien…

Chris. ¿tienes idea de lo me hizo?

Darren. Dime

Chris. El… el… me… me….

Darren. Te escucho cariño…

Chris. Me… vio… creo que si me vio…

Darren. ¿estas queriendo decir lo que creo que vas a decir?

Chris. _(asiente con la cabeza)_

Darren. ¡ese maldito! Lo voy a matar, te lo juro que lo mato

Chris. Déjalo asi…

Darren. ¡como que dajalo asi! Me estas diendo que te violo

Chris. No se si si lo hizo, no podía ver bien

Darren. ¡porfavor Chris!

Chris. Creo que no lo hizo tan directamente, solo me bajo el pantalón y froto muchas veces mi miembro (le temblaba la voz)

Darren. Aunque no haya sido violación directa, merece morirse

Chris. Pero tu no hagas nada, solo hay que denunciarlo, que se lo lleven lejos y ya

Darren. Yo hare lo que me digas, con tal de que estes comodo

Chris. Y me duele mas, porque se que alrato me vas a volver a tratar mal, voy a aceptar tu ayuda y luego me abandonaras, lo presiento

Darren. No es asi…

Chris. Ya van dos veces que pasa, ¿Por qué esta vez seria diferente?

Darren. Porque esta vez estoy seguro de que te amo

**LO MIRA A LOS OJOS, LO CUAL CHRIS TAMBIEN HACE**

Chris. ¿estas jugando conmigo no?

Darren. No, estoy seguro de lo que siento

Chris. ¿Cómo se que es verdad?

Darren. Me tendre que ganar tu confianza, pero por ahora solo puedo darte esto

**DARREN SE INCLINA SUAVEMENTE HASTA QUE SUS LABIOS ROZAN LOS DE CHRIS, PERO ANTES DE HACER CUALQUIER COSA PREFIRIO SABER SI CHRIS ESTABA DE ACUERDO, PODIA NO QUERER HACER NADA DE ESE TIPO DESPUES DE LO SUCEDIDO, PODIA ESTAR INSEGURO Y SOLO PROVOCAR QUE TODO SE ARRUINARA. SUS LABIOS SEGUIAN ROZANDOSE PERO NINGUNO DE LOS DOS HACIA NADA MAS.**

Darren. ¿puedo?

Chris. ¿realmente quieres hacerlo?

Darren. Si

Chris. ¿pero solo por este momento?

Darren. Por siempre, siempre te amare

**EN ESE MOMENTO CHRIS AVANZA LOS MILIMETROS QUE FALTABAN PARA BESARSE, DARREN SE SORPRENDIO, CHRIS FUE EL QUE INICIO EL BESO. FUE UN BESO MUY LARGO Y ROMANTICO, CHRIS ACARICIABA UNA DE LAS MANOS DE DARREN Y DARREN CON LA OTRA MOVIA SU MANO POR EL CUELLO DE CHRIS. Y ASI COMO LO INICIO, CHRIS TERMINO EL BESO SEPARANDOSE DE DARREN. PERO AUN ASI EL NO APARTABA SU MANO DE SU CUELLO**

Chris.¿estas seguro de lo que sientes por mi?

Darren. ¿Por qué tan inseguro?

Chris. Tengo miedo que despues me rompas el corazon

Darren. Eso no pasara

Chris. Pero que mal educado soy, estamos enfrente de mi casa y no te he invitado a pasar

Darren. No te preocupes

Chris. ¡y mi olor! OMG no puedo creer que tuvieras que soportarlo

Darren. No lo note, estaba concentrado en tus increíbles ojos

Chris. Tampoco es para que mientas _(abre la puerta y ambos pasan)_

Darren. ¿y tu familia?

Chris. Esta de viaje, afortunadamente

Darren. ¿Por qué afotunadamente?

Chris. No podía dejar que me vieran asi de mal

Darren. Estas radiante cx

Chris. Ja-ja y mas con las flores que me pusiste

Darren. :c lo siento, no se que estaba haciendo

Chris. No te preocupes, me meteré a bañar unas 5 veces para quitar el olor, la pintura, la diamantina, el vinagre… iuuugh soy un asco

Darren. Para mi en todo momento eres el ser mas bello del mundo

Chris. Woow, que afortunado era Grant de tenerte a ti y a tus cumplidos hermosos

Darren. De hecho… a el nunca le dije nada como esto… creo que a nadie se lo había dicho antes…

Chris. ¿enserio? Entonces tienes talento

Darren. no es el talento, sino a quien se lo digo

Chris. Entonces que afortunado soy por ganarme tus cumplidos

Darren. Te amo

Chris. … … …

Darren. ¿Por qué no me respondes?

Chris. Siento algo, como si me fueras a dejar cuando me deje llevar en tu amor

Darren. Nunca haría eso

Chris. Lo se, pero mi mente… aggh

Darren. De acuerdo, tómalo con calma, no te presionare a nada, te dare tu tiempo

Chris. Gracias

**NO PASO NADA INTERESANTE ESA NOCHE, DESPUES DE QUE CHRIS SALIO VIERON UNA PELICULA ACOSTADOS EN EL SOFA COMIENDO PALOMITAS… PERO NINGUN MOVIMIENTO, NISIQUIERA SE TOMARON DE LAS MANOS, PERO ESO SI PASARON UN INCREIBLE MOMENTO JUNTOS. DARREN SE FUE. NO SIN ANTES DESPEDIRSE DE CHRIS CON UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA. CAMINO A SU CASA DARREN SE DIO CUENTA QUE SU VIDA ESTABA APUNTO DE CAMBIAR, SE HIBA A DAR CUENTA COMO SE SENTIA SER LA VICTIMA, SER GOLPEADO Y HUMILLADO A DIARIO… PERO ESO QUE IMPORTABA CON CHRIS A SU LADO.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE… TODO EMPEORO, TODA LA ESCUELA VIO LA FOTO DE CHRIS, LO CUAL HIZO QUE LO MOLESTARAN 10 VECES MAS DE LO NORMAL, Y EN EFECTO GRANT SUBIO EL VIDEO DE DARREN ADMITIENDO SER GAY, LO INCREIBLE ERA QUE GRANT YA NUNCA MAS SE APARECIO EN LA ESCUELA. TODOS SE REIAN CUANDO DARREN PASABA. LO AVENTABAN Y ABUCHEBAN, SE DIO CUENTA PORQUE CHRIS NO LO QUERIA PERDONAR, PORQUE EL LE HIZO TODO ESO…**

Chris. Y se fue, pero me dijo –buenas noches- y me dio un beso en la mejilla, eso fue todo

Jenna. Aaaahhh! ¡que emoción! Espera, ¿eso significa que son novios?

Chris. No lo se, no hablamos de eso

Jenna. Pfff, bueno lo importante es que todo esta saliendo bien ¿no?

Chris. Si…

Jenna. ¿que pasa?

Chris. Estoy preocupado por Darren. Seguro hoy va a ser el peor dia de su vida, ¿Qué tal si se arrepiente? ¿Qué tal si me deja para que todos lo quieran otra vez?

Jenna. Entonces va a significar que nunca te amo y no te merecia

Chris. Realmente quiero que estemos juntos… siempre, siempre

Jenna. Mira, ahí viene, ¡hay que emoción!, quiero ver, hay no que grosera ¿quieres que me vaya para que hables con el?

Chris. No, quiero que te conozca

Darren. _(LLEGA CAMINANDO LENTO Y SONRIENTE)_ hola Jenna, Chris

Jenna. Hola Darren

Chris. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Darren. Ya has de imaginar

Chris. Si…

Jenna. No te preocupes Darren, somos personas en las que puedes confiar y apoyarte

Darren. Muchas gracias, eres realmente buena amiga Jenna

Jenna. _(se pierde en los ojos de Darren, en esas cejas triangulares, en sus pestañas perfectas, esa sonrisa…)_

Chris. ¿Jenna?

Jenna. ¿Qué?

Chris. Darren preguntaba si querías almorzar hoy con nosotros

Jenna. Claro :33

Darren. Ok, nos vemos al rato Chris _(le da un beso en la frente y se va)_

Chris. Esto es hermoso, ¿no crees que es genial?

Jenna. Sii…. _(pensando en su voz)_ quiero verlo otra vez

Chris. ¿perdon?

Jenna. Nada, es que hacen una química tan excelente

Chris. Pues gracias

**EL TIEMPO PASO RAPIDO, A PESAR DE QUE LAS BURLAS HIBAN EN AUMENTO, DARREN Y CHRIS LAS IGNORABAN, PUES PENSABAN QUE LA VIDA HIBA A SER MEJOR CUANDO ESTUVIERAN OFICIALMENTE JUNTOS. LLEGO LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO Y ESTABAN CHRIS Y JENNA**

Chris. Necesito tu opinión

Jenna. Claro

Chris. ¿crees que le deba decir a Darren si quiere ser mi novio? ¿o es muy apresurado?

Jenna. Apresurado

Chris. ¿Qué? Pero crei que hibas a decir que…

Jenna. Yo digo que no, el esta tomando todo con calma para que tu llegues y le preguntes asi nadamas ¿no?

Chris. Quizá… pero es que ya anhelo tenerlo en mis brazos y poderle decir que lo amo

Jenna. No lo hagas, se lo que te digo

Chris. Tienes razón, gracias por ser tan buena amiga

Jenna.

**LLEGA DARREN Y ABRAZA A CHRIS POR ATRÁS, RECARGANDO SU BARBILLA EN SU HOMBROY RODEANDOLE LA CINTURA**

Darren. Hola precioso, ¿Cómo has estado?

Chris. Bien, pero ahora mejor ya que estas aquí _(SE MIRAN MUTUAMENTE)_

Jenna. ¡y… y que paso con Grant! ¿saben algo de el? No lo he visto

Darren. _(Suelta a Chris)_ no lo se, y no me interesa

Jenna. No puedes decir eso cariño, es tu exnovio, te tienes que preocupar por el

Darren. Para nada

Chris. Es que… no le conte del todo a Jenna, no sabe que Grant… ya sabes…

Darren. Oooh ya

Jenna. ¿Qué ocurrio?

Chris. Nada importante, cambiemos de tema

Jenna. Y… ¿Qué música te gusta Darren?

Darren. De todo, pero me gustan mas las canciones

que yo escribo cx

Chris. ¿compones? Eso no me lo habias dicho

Darren. Si

Jenna. Entonces me imagino que tocas y cantas

como un angel

Darren. Jaja pues no lo se

Chris. ¿nos cantas algo?

Jenna. ¡si! a MI y a el

Darren. No… no se… nunca he cantado en publico

Chris. Inténtalo _(toma de la mano a Darren)_

Darren. De acuerdo watch?v=aferLkbwwvU

Chris. Darren… eres increíble *u*

Jenna. vaya que si

Darren. no es para tanto

Chris. ¿Cómo de que no? Tienes talento mi vida

Darren. _(MI VIDA ya se esta soltando mas siii)_ pues, gracias

Jenna. Comamos ¿no?

**COMEN, DESPUES DE ELLO CHRIS VA A UN SALON DONDE OLVIDO UN TSUETER, SE QUEDAN JENNA Y DARREN SOLOS… JENNA PODIA HACER CUALQUIER MOVIMIENTO EN ESE MOMENTO, ERA SU OPORTUNIDAD DE DEMOSTRARLE A DARREN COMO AMA UNA CHICA.**

_**CONTINUARA... like y comenten si les gusto!**_

_**esto es antes de glee :DD**_


	5. NOVIOS

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**NOVIOS**_

Chris. ¿Cómo de que no? Tienes talento mi vida

Darren. _(MI VIDA ya se esta soltando mas siii)_ pues, gracias

Jenna. Comamos ¿no?

**COMEN, DESPUES DE ELLO CHRIS VA A UN SALON DONDE OLVIDO UN TSUETER, SE QUEDAN JENNA Y DARREN SOLOS… JENNA PODIA HACER CUALQUIER MOVIMIENTO EN ESE MOMENTO, ERA SU OPORTUNIDAD DE DOMOSTRARLE A DARREN COMO AMA UNA CHICA.**

Jenna. Darren…

Darren. ¿si?

Jenna. ¿te han dicho que tienes la cara mas hermosa del mundo?

Darren. mmmm…

Jenna. Y que eres perfecto

Darren. no y gracias Jenna

Jenna. ¿no te la dicho Chris? ¿y asi disque se aman?

Darren. llevamos un dia de saberlo, dejanos en paz

Jenna. Solo que hay personitas a tu alrededor que te convienen mas que Chris…

Darren. Chris es mi mundo, único entre millones para mi

Chris. (llega normal) listo, ¿nos vamos?

Darren. claro _(cruza uno de sus brazos con uno de los de Chris)_

Chris. ¿vienes con nosotros Jenna?

Jenna. Me gustaría, pero aun tengo clases :c ***te conquistare Darren, un dia de estos lo dejaras***

Chris. Aaah ok, no te ´preocupes, nos vemos mañana

Jenna. Ok 7u7 ***tengo todo calculado***

**JENNA SE VA Y CHRIS CON DARREN CAMINAN HACIA LA SALIDA DE LA ESCUELA, DURANTE TODO SU CAMINO FUERON ENTRELAZADOS DE LOS BRAZOS AUNQUE LOS EMPUJABAN, GRITABAN, BURLABAN, AMENAZABAN, TOMABAN FOTOS, VIDEOS… PERO MAS QUE NADA LE GRITABAN A DARREN –DISQUE EL MAS MALO Y TERMINAS SIENDO UNA ROSA- -TE ENAMORAS DE LAS SOBRAS- -NADA DE QUE TE GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES, EL ES UNA NIÑA- -ESTABAS EN LA CIMA Y BAJASTE POR HOMO- -TENIAS TODO LO QUE CUALQUIERA QUIERE Y LO ARRUINAS POR UNA EMOCION PASAJERA- LAS MUJERES DECIAN –NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME INTERESE EN TI- . AL PARECER LASTIMABAN MAS A CHRIS QUE A DARREN, SALIENDO FUERON AL CAFÉ "LOVE IT", SE SENTARON**

Chris. No tienes porque hacer esto

Darren. ¿hacer que?

Chris. Seguir estando conmigo, soy objeto de que seas el mas humillado de la escuela, cuando ayer eras el mas popular

Darren. a mi no me importa la reputación

Chris. Me hiere lo que te dicen

Darren. a mi también, pero siempre que me quiero rendir pienso en ti, y eso es mas que suficiente

Chris. Me preocupa que sea cierto lo que dicen, que es una emoción pasajera, que olvidaras el dia de mañana, me dejaras…

Darren. otravez con eso… entiendo que en mi vida eres lo mas importante, por nada te lastimaría

Chris. Si me prometes que por nada del mundo me abandonaras, podríamos llegar a ser algo mas si quieres

Darren. te lo prometo, siempre me asegurare de que seas feliz

Chris. Entonces…

Darren. entonces, ¿ya somos novios?

Chris. _(sonríe)_ si

Darren. CX siiiii

Chris. Prométeme que no me abandonaras, engañaras, me mentiras y todo eso

Darren. te lo prometo mi amor

Chris. siento raro, siento que esto esta mal

Darren. quiza lo sientas porque hace unos dias nos odiabamos

Chris. yo siempre te ame, aunque te grite ese dia, siempre senti atraccion por ti

Darren. ¿enserio? woow... no me imagino como te sentiste que la persona que te gustaba te tratara mal

Chris. muy mal

Darren. si... pero ya todo cambio _(lame la oreja de Chris)_ ahora eres lo unico que me importa

Chris. Te amo Darren

Darren. Yo también Chris, yo Siempre

Chico de la música. Lo sentimos comensales, pero no llego nuestro cantante estrella que hiba a cantar f** perfect, lo siento, esta noche no habrá numero musical

Chris. ¿escuchaste eso?

Darren. si

Chris. Es tu oportunidad

Darren. haaa no no no

Chris. Si si si

Darren. no, porfavor Chris no

Chris. _(en voz alta)_ este chico sabe cantar_ (señalando a Darren)_

Chico de la música. Ok, adelante chico

Darren. ¿sabias que te odio?

Chris. No es cierto

Darren. no, te amo

Chris. Es tu momento de brillar

Darren. y… ¿Qué no podríamos hacer un dueto?

Chris. ¿Qué?

Darren. si si si

Chris. No, Darren no te atrevas no no

Darren. _(en voz alta señalando a Chris)_ este también sabe cantar

Chico de la música. Entonces vengan y denos un dueto

Chris. Como me gustaría golpearte justo ahora

Darren. XD andando

**SUBEN AL ESCENARIO, CADA UNO CON SU MICROFONO… Y CANTAN**

watch?v=o6tEcM-qZoI

**EN TODA LA CANCION SE MIRABAN FIJAMENTE A LOS OJOS, NO PODIAN VER A OTRO LADO... QUIZA SOLO PARA TOMAR LAS MANOS DEL OTRO, O PARA ABRAZARSE... PERO TODA LA CANCION FUE AMOR PURO Y VERDADERO, NI SIQUIERA LAS PERSONAS QUE SE QUEJABAN DE VER GAYS EN UN ESPECTACULO LES IMPORTABAN, SENTIAN QUE ESTABAN EN EL CIELO, EN UN MAS ALLA, MENOS EN LA PLATAFORMA DE UNA CAFETERIA... ESA CANCION REFREJO ALGO ESPECIAL**

**(APLAUSOS Y GRITOS DE ESCUCHAN ENTRE EL PUBLICO)**

Darren. woow Chris, no sabia que cantaras tan bien

Chris. No canto tan bien como tu

Darren. pero claro que si… eres fantástico

Chris. Nuestro primer dueto juntos

Darren. el primero de muchos, lo presiento

**SE VAN A SU MESA, PLATICAN SOBRE LA ESCUELA, SOBRE LO DEL DIA ANTERIOR, SOBRE SUS VIDAS EN GENERAL… AL TERMINAR DARREN LLEVA A CHRIS A SU CASA EN SU AUTO**

Chris. Muchas gracias por traerme Darren, seguro mi familia ya esta de regreso

Darren. te voy a extrañar

Chris. Solo son unas horas, y nos podemos comunicar por internet ¿sabes?

Darren. no es lo mismo que estar junto a ti

Chris. Te amo tanto Darren

Darren. la primera vez que te vi, nunca me imagine que me llegarías a importar tanto

Chris. ¡yo menos! Hasta te insulte

Darren. si…

Chris. Bueno, que descanses

Darren. Chris espera

Chris. ¿si?

Darren. _(toma la barbilla de Chris y la acerca hacia el, Chris lo abraza por el cuello… se besan tierna y delicadamente…)_ hasta mañana

Chris. Hasta mañana _(baja del auto)_

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE DARREN Y JENNA ESTABAN EN LA MISMA CLASE, ASI QUE CAMINARON JUNTOS A LOS CASILLEROS**

Jenna. ¿y que hiciste ayer con Chris?

Darren. no mucho, pero para mi fue lo mejor

Jenna. Oh ya veo… pero… ¿ustedes aun no son… o si?

Darren. si, ¡si! ya lo somos

Jenna. que lindo…

Darren. no te veo contenta

Jenna. Darren… no has pensado que quizá, te lleguen a gustar las mujeres

Darren. Jenna, creo que tienes sentimientos hacia mi, y es normal porque siempre te enamoras de quien menos esperas… pero ahora estoy con Chris, y es tu mejor amigo. ¿quisieras tu también ser mi mejor amiga?

Jenna. Si… gracias…

Darren. (llega a su casillero y se encuentra con una nota pegada a el) –gracias por fijarte en mi cuando podias haber conseguido a quien tu quisieras, te amo muchísimo, feliz primer dia de estar juntos-

Jenna. ¿es de Chris no?

Darren. si, lo amo tanto

**JENNA SERIA POR DENTRO SONRIE UN POCO, VAN A SUS CLASES… HASTA EL ALMUERZO SE ENCUENTRAN.**

Chris. Hey tu _(tocando el hombro de Darren)_

Darren. hey miren quien es, el hombre mas genial, sexy y asombroso del mundo

Chris. Te extrañe mucho, ¿viste mi carta?

Darren. si, la ame… porque viene de parte tuya… y con respecto a lo que dice… nunca creas que voy a estar con alquien mas, me fije en ti porque eras diferente y especial, eso jamas cambiara ¿de acuerdo?

Chris. De acuerdo

**LLEGAN LOS 3 TIPICOS JUGADORES DE FUTBOL Y LES ARROJAN SLUSHIES A LA CARA**

Xxx. Homos

Darren. ¡se siente horrible!

Chris. Te vas acostumbrando

Darren. es lo peor que había sentido en mi cara _(tratando de limpiarse con las manos)_ y no se quita

Chris. Vas aprendiendo como

Darren. es la primera vez que me hacen eso

Chris. Es la millonésima vez que lo hacen a mi

Darren. y en varias de esos fui yo :c

Chris. Ya basta Darren

Darren. perdóname, yo debería agradecerte a ti, por fijarte en mi cuando te maltrate y te humille en publico

Chris. Es parte del pasado

Darren. el pasado de hace una semana

Chris. Total, ahora estamos juntos ¿y eso es lo que importa no?

Darren. no se que haría sin ti _(lo abraza)_

Chris. ¿enserio crees que soy único?

Darren. especial y fabuloso

Chris. Te amo

Darren. te amo

**AMBOS ABRAZADOS, DIERON ALGUNOS PASOS HASTA LLEGAR A UNA ESQUINA, DONDE SE EMPEZARON A BESAR APASIONADAMENTE (AUN LOS DOS CON EL SLUSHIE, PERO ESO NO LES INPIDIO NADA ) DARREN ACARICIO LA ESPALDA SE CHRIS AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LE QUITABA LA CAMISA, CHRIS ALBOROTABA EL RIZADO CABELLO DE DARREN VIOLENTAMENTE… NO PODIAN DEJAR DE BESARSE ASI DE FUERTE…**

Chris. Espera, Darren, espera

Darren. ¿Qué sucede? _(siguió besándolo en el cuello, pequeños y rapidos besos)_

Chris. Darren porfavor, estamos en la escuela, aquí no, deja de hacer eso

Darren. te deseo Chris

Chris. Si tanto me deseas esperaras hasta que yo quiera para hacerlo

Darren._ (toma de las manos a chris)_ por ti esperaría un milenio si fuera necesario

Chris. Entonces un milenio será

Darren. ja- ja

Chris. Cx

Darren. me tengo que ir, llegare tarde a mi próxima clase

Chris. Eres adorable _(lo besa en los labios)_

que habías dicho que ya no

Chris. Es solo un pequeño beso, ese rato nos estábamos comiendo

Darren. nos vemos amor

Chris. Bye cielo

Darren. gracias de nuevo por quererme a pesar de lo que te hice

Chris. Gracias por preferirme sobre de muchos y muchas

Darren. eres mi vida

Chris. Eres mi mundo

Darren. CrissColfer es lo mejor

Chris. ¿CrissColfer?

Darren. ya sabes, nuestros apellidos juntos

Chris. Eres tan creativo que me apasionas

Darren. _(besa a chris del cuello lenta y de forma exitante)_

Chris. Darren…

Darren. lo siento

Chris. Bye mi vida nos vemos alrato

Darren. chao

**SIGUEN LAS CLASES NORMALES, DESPUES DE ELLO, ES LA SALIDA… DARREN QUEDO CON CHRIS DE VERSE EN EL CAFÉ "LOVE IT" SALIENDO, PERO NO LLEGABA, LLEVABA MAS DE UNA HORA QUE HABIAN SALIDO Y EL CAFÉ ESTABA A 10MIN DE LA ESCUELA, ESTABA PREOCUPADO. ¿Y SI LE PASO ALGO? ¿Y SI SE MOLESTO CONMIGO? NO RESPONDE MIS LLAMADAS NI MIS MENSAJES D: D: MORIRE. EN ESOS MOMENTOS SUENA SU CELULAR, ERA CHRIS, CONTESTA RAPIDAMENTE**

Darren. ¿bueno?

Chris. Hola, ¿Qué paso?

Darren. ¿Qué paso? No estas aquí, no contestas mis llamadas ni mis mensajes

Chris. Si lo se… lo siento

Darren. hey amor, ¿Qué pasa?

Chris. Mi tia sufrio un accidente, estoy en el hospital ahora, dicen que en estos momentos su vida esta colgando de un hilo

Darren. hay mi Chris, ¿Dónde estas? Voy a verte

Chris. No, no vengas

Darren. ¿Por qué?

Chris. Ahora necesito estar solo

Darren. ok, pero cualquier cosa que necesitas me marcas y contestare este haciendo lo que este haciendo

Chris. Gracias Darren, eres el mejor, te amo demasiado

Darren. yo mas cariño, yo mas

Chris. Bye

Darren. bye_ (cuelga y llega Jenna por detras de el y se sienta en el asiento vacio)_

Jenna. Hola Darren, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

Darren. se supone que estaría con Chris pero no va a venir

Jenna. Te dije que Chris no te convenia

Darren. su tia sufrio un accidente y esta apunto de morir

Jenna. Las parejas verdaderas ante todo están juntas

Darren. Jenna porfavor entiende que quiero a Chris

Jenna. Lo entiendo, estoy tratando de que entres en razón

Darren. no me importa lo que me vayas a decir, Chris es mas que todo en mi vida

Jenna. ¡porfavor lo conociste hace unos días!

Darren. a ti también, y te conozco menos que a el

Jenna. Solo piénsalo… tu y yo juntos… donde tu quieras… _(acaricia suavemente la mano de Darren, este la quita de inmediato)_

Darren. Jenna, no se que trames, pero mejor me voy

Jenna._ (junta su silla mas a la de Darren, acaricia su rostro de una manera exitante, que hace que Darren se emocione)_ piensa en lo que yo te puedo dar amor

Darren. Jenna porfavor…

Jenna. _(acaricia la entre pierna de Darren)_ eres la personas mas sexy que he conocido

Darren. _(exitado)_ no… Jenna no… _(suena el teléfono de Darren, el se levanta rápido alejándose de Jenna y contesta)_ si, Chris

Chris. _(llorando)_ mi tia acaba de fallecer

Darren. Dios, Chris no se que decirte, lo siento tanto

Chris. Me voy

Darren. te amo _(Chris cuelga antes de que logre decírselo)_

Jenna. Asi que te colgó

Darren. esta herido, no tiene ganas de hablar con nadie seguramente

Jenna. ¿no sientes que Chris es frio? Y sabes al frio que me refiero

Darren. quizá mas bien, solo no sea caliente

Jenna. Es igual, yo te puedo dar justo ahora lo que el te dara en años, y no será lo mismo

Darren. me gusta asi

Jenna. Ven aca _(toma con las dos manos el rostro de Darren y lo besa a apasionadamente)_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**COMENTEN! like si te gusto :DD**_


	6. ME VOY

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**ME VOY**_

Darren. Jenna porfavor…

Jenna. (_acaricia la entre pierna de Darren)_ eres la personas mas sexy que he conocido

Darren. _(exitado)_ no… Jenna no… _(suena el teléfono de Darren, el se levanta rápido alejándose de Jenna y contesta)_ si, Chris

Chris. _(llorando)_ mi tia acaba de fallecer

Darren. Dios, Chris no se que decirte, lo siento tanto

Chris. Me voy

Darren. te amo _(Chris cuelga antes de que logre decírselo)_

Jenna. Asi que te colgó

Darren. esta herido, no tiene ganas de hablar con nadie seguramente

Jenna. ¿no sientes que Chris es frio? Y sabes al frio que me refiero

Darren. quizá mas bien, solo no sea caliente

Jenna. Es igual, yo te puedo dar justo ahora lo que el te dara en años, y no será lo mismo

Darren. me gusta asi

Jenna. Ven aca _(toma con las dos manos el rostro de Darren y lo besa a apasionadamente)_

Darren. ***¿Qué estas haciendo Darren? tienes novio, dejala, pero se siente tan bien ¿Qué si soy hetero? O aun mejor ¿bi?, tienes que explorar de todos lados Everett, ¡no! ¿Qué estas pensando? Amas a Chris ¿no?, alejala alejala.*** _(Darren aleja a Jenna y sale corriendo, Jenna lo sigue y terminan a unas 8 cuadras de donde estaban)_

Jenna. _(cansada)_ ¿pero que sucedió?

Darren. ¡amo a Chris! Entiendes lo que te digo

Jenna. Si lo amaras no me hubieras besado como me besaste, ¿no te das cuenta que es solo una emoción pasajera?

Darren. no lo es, se que no lo es

Jenna. Solo déjate llevar

**-vuelve a besar a Darren, Darren por baboso se deja llevar y la abraza, Jenna por medio de una trampa lo lleva a un bar que estaba por ahí y manda a que lo emborrachen con una bebida-**

Darren. no se que hago aquí jenna me tengo que ir, no puedo hacerle algo malo a Chris, es mi mundo y mi vida, sin el yo me muero

Jenna. Pudiste vivir años sin saber que existía

Darren. pero ahora que se que existe no se que podría hacer que lo olvidara, nada, mejor solo no cometo un error y me voy

Jenna. De acuerdo vete, pero tomate esta bebida antes, el camino es largo y hace mucho calor

Darren. gracias _(toma la bebida…. Y ya se imaginaran lo que paso…. Esa noche hubo exitacion extrema. Gemidos, besos en distintos miembros, efectivamente hicieron "el amor" mas salvaje del mundo, entre gritos y abrazos terminaron por caer rendidos ambos, en la casa de Jenna)_

**JENNA DESPERTO, ESTABA LO MAS FELIZ QUE SE PUDIERA HABER IMAGINADO, LO HIZO, SU PRIMERA VEZ CON EL HOMBRE QUE QUERIA. EN EL FONDO SE SENTIA CULPABLE PERO ERA MAS EL PLACER QUE LA CULPA, SE LEVANTO Y PREPARO UN PEQUEÑO DESAYUNO.**

**CHRIS ESTABA DEVASTADO, NECESITABA APOYO, UN APOYO VERDADERO ASI QUE LLAMO A DARREN TODA LA NOCHE, PERO ESTE NUNCA CONTESTO ¿NO QUE CONTESTARIA NO IMPORTANDO LO QUE ESTUVIERA HACIENDO? ASI QUE LLAMO A JENNA, QUE TAMPOCO CONTESTO, SE PREOCUPO UN POCO ASI QUE DECIDIO IR A BUSCARLA A SU CASA.**

Chris. _(toca el timbre)_

Jenna. ¡voy! ¿Quién es?

Chris. Yo, Chris

Jenna._ (sintió un miedo profundo, no podía abrir ¿y si descubria lo que hizo? Pero… tenia que ser valiente y dejar de ser una niña y empezar a ser adulta, esa noche ya había pasado a la siguiente etapa, asi que decidio dejarlo pasar, y si se enteraba terminarian y seria mejor para ella)_

Chris. Hola Jenna, ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?

Jenna. Hola, oh lo siento debi haberlo dejado en vibrador

Chris. Mm ok no te preocupes

Jenna. ¿Cómo sigues, escuche lo de tu tia?

Chris. Mal, pero no encuentro a Darren por ningún lado ¿sabes donde esta?

Jenna. (_si ya vas a ser adulta necesitas ser diva y decir la verdad ante todo)_ si

Chris. Genial, ¿donde esta?

Jenna. En mi cuarto

Chris. ¿Qué?

Jenna. Perdóname Chris

**EN EL INSTANTE CHRIS SE IMAGINO TODO, AUNQUE TRATABA DE NEGARSELO A SI MISMO QUIZO VERLO, CORRIO AL CUARTO DE JENNA Y LO VIO, ALLI ACOSTADO, DURMIENDO CON TODA LA ROPA EN EL PISO, LA MISMA CAMISETA DE LLEVABA EL DIA ANTERIOR, UNOS CALZONSILLOS, UN BRASIER, SE DIO CUENTA DE TODO LO QUE HABIA PASADO.**

Chris. ¿Cómo pudiste Jenna?

Jenna. Lo siento

Chris. Crei que eras mi amiga, mi única amiga

Jenna. Perdóname ¡no se que decir!

Chris. Pero a la vez gracias, porque esto me aclaro que el no era para mi, siempre lo sentí, sentía que me hiba a hacer esto pero me deje llevar por mis estúpidos sentimientos

Jenna. Entonces denada

Chris. No quiero volverlos a ver a ninguno de los dos en mi vida

Jenna. Trato _(trataba de actuar como si no le importara, pero quería llorar a gritos)_

**SE VA MOLESTO Y TRISTE… D: JENNA DE VERDAD SE SENTIA MAL, PERO REALMENTE QUERIA A DARREN, NO SABIA COMO HIBA A DECIRLE QUE SU NOVIO LOS DESCUBRIO, ASI QUE SE VISTIO Y SE FUE, SOLO DEJO UNA NOTA EN LA PUERTA**

**DARREN DESPIERTA, AL PRINCIPIO SE LEVANTA RAPIDO Y SE DESUBICA, NO SABIA DONDE ESTABA, Y PUDO VER LA ROPA TIRADA EN EL SUELO Y LA CAMA DESTENDIDA, ¡NO PODIA SER POSIBLE! LO HABIA HECHO CON JENNA, ¡Y NISIQUIERA LO RECORDABA! SE SENTO Y SE PUSO A LLORAR, ¿Cómo PUDO HABERLE HECHO ESO A CHRIS? DECIDIO QUE TENIA QUE CONTARLE ANTES DE QUE SE ENTERARA, SE VISTIO Y CORRIO HACIA LA PUERTA, PUDO VER UNA NOTA QUE ARRANCO Y COMENZO A LEER.**

-Chris vino en la mañana y nos descubrió, cuando lo siento, perdóname, todo fue mi culpa… dijo que no quería volver a vernos en la vida. Y honestamente ya no podre vivir viéndote y recordar a Chris, mi único amigo, asi que me voy por unos meses, para despejarme, deberías hacer lo mismo, porque conozco a Chris y no te va a perdonar-

**DARREN SE HECHO A LLORAR A GRITOS, NO PODIA CREERLO, SOLO LLEVABAN UNOS DIAS JUNTOS Y LO ENGAÑO, PERO REALMENTE LO AMABA, LO AMABA, DEBIA HACER TODO LO POSIBLE POR RECUPERARLO. ASI QUE SALIO CORRIENDO A CASA DE CHRIS, TOCO EL TIMBRE**

Sr Colfer. ¿si lo puedo ayudar en algo?

Darren. Buenos días, ¿estara Chris?

Sr Colfer. Si, ahora baja

Darren. gracias

**ESTUVO ESPERANDO EN AL PUERTA COMO 10 MINUTOS, LO QUE FUE UNA ETERNIDAD PORQUE NO SABIA NI LO QUE HACIA, EN ESO CHRIS ASOMA SU CABEZA POR LA PUERTA**

Darren. ¿Chris?

Chris. Darren

Darren. Sabes lo que paso ¿no?

Chris. si

Darren. enserio lo siento, Jenna me emborracho y cai en su trampa, te amo, enserio creeme te amo con toda el alma

Chris. No acepto tus disculpas, es lo peor que alguien me haya hecho, y mas cuando prometio un dia antes que no lo hiba a hacer

Darren. soy un estupido, porfavor perdóname

Chris. Mañana me mudare a Ohio, con familia de alla. Hare una nueva vida, cambiare de escuela, amigos

Darren. ¿entonces ya terminamos?

Chris. No te debería de doler, solo fueron unas horas

Darren. esas horas para mi fueron mi vida

Chris. Y quiero que sepas que ahorita te recibi porque mi padre no sabe lo que paso, asi que con su permiso, hasta nunca. Si realmente me quieres no volveras a buscarme. _(cierra la puerta)_

**DARREN SE SINTIO COMO LA MAYOR BASURA DEL MUNDO, SU VIDA A PESAR DE LAS BURLAS CON CHRIS ERA PERFECTA, Y LO ARRUINO, LO ARRUINO… PERO TENIA RAZON, SI REALMENTE QUERIA A CHRIS DEBIA ALEJARSE, Y ESO HIZO… SE FUE… NUNCA MAS TRATO DE CONTACTARLO… PERO EL DESTINO TENIA ALGO DISTINTO PARA ELLOS.**

_**COMENTEN!**_

_**ya viene la parte interesante... Glee...**_


	7. AUDICIONES

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**AUDICIONES**_

**CHRIS COLFER, ERA UN CHICO DE 19 AÑOS CUYA PASION ERA CANTAR, BAILAR Y ESCRIBIR. DESDE PEQUEÑO FUE HUMILLADO EN SUS ESCUELAS, ERA VICTIMA DE ACOSO DEBIDO A SU ORIENTACION SEXUAL. LLEVABA VIVIENDO EN OHIO 3 AÑOS, Y ERA FELIZ AHÍ, PUES AUNQUE SEGUIA SIENDO HUMILLADO EN SU ESCUELA TENIA UNA FAMILIA Y AMIGOS QUE LO QUERIAN, ELLOS ERAN LEA MICHELE Y CHORD OVERSTREET. ERAN AMIGOS COMO NINGUNOS OTROS, SIEMPRE LO APOYABAN Y LO ALENTABAN ANTE TODO, EL YA HABIA TENIDO AMIGOS QUE LO HABIAN TRAICIONADO, PERO AHORA CON ELLOS ERA FELIZ. DE HECHO SENTIA CIERTAA TRACCION HACIA CHORD, EL SIEMPRE LO DEFENDIA NO IMPORTANDOLE NADA, ERA CABALLEROSO Y GENTIL ADEMAS DE SER GUAPO.**

**SI, SU VIDA ERA BUENA YA QUE IGNORABA LO QUE LE DIJERAN PARA MOLESTARLO, EL ERA FELIZ COMO ESTABA, LO DEMAS NO IMPORTABA. COMO ERA DE ESPRARSE LOS TRES, ERAN LOS NERDS, TONTOS DE LA ESCUELA, DONDE NADIE LOS ACEPTABA.**

**LOS TRES ERAN MEJORES AMIGOS Y AMANTES DEL**

**TEATRO, HIBAN A TODAS LAS OBRAS QUE PODIAN, DESDE LAS MENOS HASTA LAS MAS IMPORTANTES, HIBAN A LAS DE MENOS PARA JUZGAR Y OPINAR COMO PODRIAN MEJORAR Y A LAS IMPORTANTES PARA APRENDER DE ELLAS. PERO SIEMPRE LO HACIAN EN SECRETO, YA QUE LES DABA PANICO QUE ALGUIEN LOS SORPRENDIERA Y AUMENTARAN LAS BURLAS QUE YA ERAN HORRIBLES.**

**CIERTO DIA ESTABAN EN LA CASA DE LEA, VIENDO TV, CHORD TENIA UNA LAPTOP EN SUS PIERNAS Y CONVERSABAN… QUIZA NADIE LO NOTABA, O TODOS LO NOTABAN PERO CHORD Y CHRIS INTERCAMBIABAN MIRADAS PICARAS TODO EL TIEMPO, EN ESOS MOMENTOS LEA QUERIA DESAPARECER PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO DISFRUTABA VER LOS CARIÑOS "DISIMULADOS" QUE SE HACIAN ENTRE ELLOS**

Lea. ¿Qué tal la obra de hoy?

Chord. Me parecio genial… mas que nada aquella

frase –yo me enamoro de la persona no del genero- _(mira a Chris fijamente, este solamente sonríe levemente y se sonroja)_

Lea. Podríamos hacer algo asi en nuestra escuela

Chris. ¿a que te refieres?

Lea. Una obra, para que se den cuenta que a aquellos que humillan son los mas talentosos

Chord. La idea es buena, la cosa es que provocaríamos a nuestros compañeros a odiarnos

mas

Chris. Si, y eso si van. Si lo hacemos nadie va a ir

Lea. Cierto, si tan solo pudiéramos demostrarles que somos importantes, de alguna forma… aggg lo que quiero es humillarlos a ellos para que sientan una vez, solo una vez lo que nosotros sentimos a diario

Chris. Un dia se darán cuenta

Chord. Eso espero

Lea. Para eso debemos hacer algo radical ¿saben? Algo que hagan que nos reconozcan

Chris. Pero lo único que sabemos hacer bien es actuar, cantar, ¿Quién nota eso?

Lea. Si tenemos ese don debemos usarlo para algo

Chris. ¿y que tal si no es un don sino un defecto?

Chord. No, claro que no, tienes una hermosa voz como para creer que es un defecto (toma a Chris de la mano, a ambos se les tornan las mejillas rosadas)

Lea. Pero aun los populares aman a Lady Gaga,

Adele, a Barbra

Chord. ¿estas dieciendo que podríamos llegar a ser famosos?

Lea. Es prácticamente imposible, lo se

Chris. Pero existe una pequeña posibilidad

Lea. Hay que ver cosas mas cercanas

Chord. Hey, que tal audidionar para un programa de TV que aun no sale al aire

Lea. ¿de que hablas?

Chord. Miren esto _(les enseña la computadora)_ audiciones para "GLEE" será una serie de televisión comica-musical emitida por la cadena fox. Se ambienta en el glee club "New Directions" de una escuela secundaria de Lima, Ohio, donde sus miembros hacen frente a las relaciones amorosas, la sexualidad y la discriminación.

Lea. Nos queda perfecto

Chord. En el periodo de las próximas dos semanas se estarán recibiendo audiciones para:

Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-chang , Artie Abrams , Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman y will schuester

Chris. ¿creen que lo lograríamos?

Chord. ¡claro que lo lograran!

Lea. Y tu chord ¿no quieres audicionar?

Chord. La verdad ninguno me llama la atención, asi que no gracias

Chris. Vamos

Chord. No gracias amigo

Lea. Déjame leer el libreto

**CHRIS Y LEA LEEN EL LIBRETO MUY ATENTOS, PENSANDO EN QUIEN PODRIAN SER. AMBOS SE EMOCIONABAN CADA VEZ MAS CADA QUE LEIAN, EL CAPITULO TITULADO "PILOT" ERA SIMPLEMENTE PERFECTO. AL FINAL LEA DECIDIO AUDICIONAR PARA MERCEDES Y CHRIS PARA ARTIE. ASI QUE FUERON A LAS AUDICIONES, ACOMPAÑADOS DE CHORD, ESTAS COMENZABAN A LAS 7.00AM ASI QUE DECIDIERON LLEGAR A LAS 4.00AM PARA ALCANZAR UN BUEN LUGAR, PERO AL ESTAR AHÍ SE ENCONTRARON QUE HABIA UNA FILA INMENSA DELANTE DE ELLOS**

Lea. No me digan que todos ellos adicionaran

Chord. Supongo

Lea. Osea que muchas de ellas van para mercedes ¿no?

Chord. Si, aquí hay tanta gente que te podrías encontrar con cualquiera

Xxx. ¡Chris! ¡Chris!

Chris. ¿oyeron eso?

Chord. ¿qué?

Chris. Como si alguien me gritara

Xxx. ¡Chris colfer!

Lea. Lo escucho

Chris. ¿de donde viene?

Chord. Ya no se escucha

Lea. Mmm quien sabe

Chris. Yo también estoy nervioso, y ¿si solo hago con esto que me humillen mas?

Lea. Tienes razón, hay que irnos

Chord. Ustedes 2 no van a ninguna parte

Chris. Vamos Chord

Chord. No chris, confio en ti _(lo toma de la mano)_

Chris. _(sintió lindo, un ligero cosquilleo que recorria su cuerpo)_ gracias

Lea. Hay que intentar haber que pasa, no perdemos nada

**ESPERARON EN EL MISMO PUNTO HASTA LAS 7.00AM JUSTO CUANDO COMENZARON LAS AUDICIONES, LA FILA AVANZO LENTAMENTE, ESTABAN APUNTO DE LLEGAR…**

Lea. ¿ves a ese chico? _(señalando a un joven conversando con sus amigos, unas cuantas personas enfrente de ellos)_

Chris. Si

Lea. Esta guapo ¿no crees?

Chris. Cx Lea que me preguntas eso a mi

Lea. ¿no eres gay? A ti también te debe de atraer

Chris. Jaja bueno, si, no esta mal

Lea. Creo que me gusta

Chris. Huuy Lea

Lea. Estuve escuchando lo que platicaba con su

amigo, al parecer adicionara para Puck

Chris. Genial, también es del elenco principal

Chord. ¿de que hablan chicos? _(abrazando a Chris, quizá solo quizá ellos eran amigos/novios, todo el tiempo estaban juntos, abrazandose y diciéndose cumplidos románticos)_

Chris. A Lea le gusta el chico de alla

Chord. Lo conozco, era hijo de un amigo de papa

Lea. ¿enserio? ¿Cómo se llama?

Chord. Cory, Cory Monteith

Lea. Lindo

Chris. Ahora regreso, tengo que ir a hacer algo

Lea. ¿Qué?

Chris. Unas necesidades

Lea. ¿Qué necesidades?

Chord. Lea…

Lea. Oh ya, perdón, perdón, ya entendí

Chris. Ahora regreso

**CHRIS CAMINA, SIGUE LAS FLECHAS QUE LE INDICAN DONDE ESTABA EL SANITARIO, AL ENTRAR SE DIO CUENTA QUE NO ESTABAN TAN MAL, BUENO PARA SER UN BAÑO PUBLICO ESTA EXCELENTE. AL SALIR COSTO SABER DE DONDE VENIA PERO LOGRO UBICARSE Y VER A CHORD DE LEJOS… WOOW CHORD… ¿SERIA EL CHICO QUE HABIA ESTADO ESPERANDO? SE ACERCA… PERO LOGRO VER A UNA CHICA ASIATICA QUE CONVERSABA CON LEA Y CHORD, ESA CASTAÑA DE OJOS RASGADOS… LA CONOCIA, LA CONOCIA, DESDE LEJOS LOS OBSERVO. WOW YA QUE RECONOCIO A LA CHICA SE LLENO DE ODIO Y CORAJE, TANTAS EMOCIONES DE JUNTARON EN EL QUE NO SE PUDO CONTENER Y SALIO CORRIENDO, EN UNA ESQUINA SE SENTO Y SE HECHO A LLORAR.**

Lea. No me digas eso

Jenna. Si, hay una chica por alla que también va a audicionar para Mercedes y es realmente talentosa

Lea. D: me estoy preocupando

Jenna. ¿te molestaría cantar una canción?

Lea. ¿Qué?

Jenna. Vamos, quiero ver si estas a su nivel, o que

tal si eres mejor

Chord. Vamos Lea, lúcete

Lea. Me da pena

Chord. Si vas a estar en un show que verán seguramente millones de personas, no te debe dar pena cantar frente a tu mejor amigo y… y una amiga nueva

Lea. Pff de acuerdo

Jenna. ¿Qué canción?

Lea. Chord, ponme el karaoke, el que tu quieras

Chord._ (saca su celular y reproduce una pista)_

watch?v=BYazedEiaKk

**LEA CANTA, AL PRINCIPIO BASTANTE NERVIOSA PERO DESPUES LOGRA SENTIRSE AGUSTO HACIENDOLO HASTA LOGRAR CONTROLAR LA CANCION COMO SI FUERA SUYA**

Lea: You just gotta ignite, the light

And let it shine

Just own the night, like the 4th of july

**PERSONAS SE ACERCAN Y LA ESCUCHAN CANTAR**

Lea: 4th Of july

… … … …

/Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter

Than the moon, moon, moon/ (termina la cancion)

**TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN ESCUCHANDOLA QUEDARON IMPRESIONADOS, EL SILENCIO LOS INUNDO UNOS SEGUNDOS, CUANDO DE PRONTO TODOS COMENZARON A APLAUDIR Y OTROS A GRITAR, LEA SOLO SONROJADA SONRIO.**

Jenna. Woow eres fabulosa

Lea. ¿crees que sea mejor que la otra chica?

Jenna. Quizá, pero te garantizo que al escucharte no dudaran en hacerte famosa

Lea. ¿enserio? Muchas gracias

Jenna. Eres genial

Chord. Eres fabulosa, obtendrás el papel, lo se

Lea. Los quiero tanto, eres una gran persona Jenna

Chord. ¿y alguien sabe que sucedió con Chris?

Lea. Ya tardo mucho

Jenna. ¿con quien?

Chord. Chris

Lea. Su novio

Chord. No somos novios, yo soy hetero

Lea. Eso dices

Chord. ¿de que hablas?

Lea. Solo basta con ver como lo miras para saber que te gusta

Chord. … … ¿Cómo lo miro?

Lea. No se, como si fuera lo mas hermoso del mundo

Jenna. Chris… ***recuerda a aquel amigo que tuvo hace algún tiempo, el único que la había ayudado en todo, aquel con el que paso juegos, risas, lamento, lloro, ese amigo único que jamas volveria a encontrar seguro y lo traiciono por una simple emoción que despues paso***

Chord. ¿Qué hay con Chris?

Jenna. ¿he? A no nada, conocía a un Chris... pero lo trate muy mal, no se porque

Lea. ¿siguen siendo amigos?

Jenna. No, jamas me perdonaría lo que le hice

Chord. ¿Qué hiciste?

Jenna. Mmm preferiría no hablar de eso ahora

Chord. Ok, no te preocupes

Jenna. Bueno me voy, luego los veo chicos

Lea. Te aseguro que conseguiras el papel de Tina

Jenna. Muchas gracias _(se va)_

Chord. Voy a buscar a Chris, ya se tardo muchísimo

Lea. Ok, yo me quedo aquí para apartar el lugar

**MIENTRAS, CHRIS SE LIMPIA LAS LAGRIMAS QUE AUN TENIA EN SU ROSTRO Y AUN SE PREGUNTABA.. ¿Por qué HABIA LLORADO ASI? ¿Qué NO CHORD ERA SU ATRACCION AHORA? ¿Por qué SEGUIA AMANDO A UNA FANTASIA? SE LEVANTO, SE TALLO LOS OJOS Y COMENZO A CAMINAR HACIA LA FILA.**

Chord. ¿Chris? _(viendo a Chris a unos 10 pasos de distancia)_

Chris. Chord…

Chord. ¿Qué tienes?

Chris. Nada ¿Por qué preguntas?

Chord. Tienes los ojos rojos

Chris. Agg es que los baños son un asco y mis ojos son muy delicados

Chord. Me habían dicho que estaban bastante bien

Chris. No, están mal

Chord. Mmm ok

Chris. Vamos c:

**CAMINAN JUNTOS HASTA QUE LLEGAN CON LEA**

Lea. ¿Qué ocurrio Chris?

Chris. Nada, estoy bien

Chord. Te perdiste de la compañía de una chica que vino hace unos momentos

Lea. Es una gran amiga

Chris. _(rueda los ojos)_ claro

Lea. ¿Qué tienes?

Chris. (_cruzando los brazos)_ nada

Xxx. ¡chris!

Lea. Otra vez gritan

Xxx. ¡chris colfer!

Chris. Mmm

Chord. ¡te va Lea!

Lea. Hayyy miedooo, deséenme suerte

Chris. No la necesitas

**ENTRA Y AUDICIONA, TENIA CONFIENZA EN ELLA MISMA, GENTE QUE TAMBIEN HIBA A AUDICIONAR LE APLAUDIO, SABIA QUE ERA DE SUS MEJORES OPCIONES**

watch?v=h0X_lNU_Vpg

Ryan. Ok, te informamos de todo, felicidades hiciste una gran audición

Lea. Gracias a ustedes

**SALE, EMOCIONADA, CONTENTA, TODO SALIO MEJOR DE LO QUE SE IMAGINO**

Lea. Creo que les encanto, les cai bien

Chord. Te lo dije

Chris. Voy yo D:

Chord. No te preocupes, eres perfecto_ (lo acaricia en el rostro)_

Chris. Gracias

Chord. _(se inclina y deposita un pequeño y tierno beso en sus labios_) se que puedes

Chris. C: _(entra a audicionar)_

watch?v=TRJLCmXKgnw  
watch?v=YrYj738kc1E

Ryan. Perfecto, eres magnifico, único, inigualable, estaremos en contacto contigo

Chris. Muchas gracias, enserio gracias

**SALE**

Chord. ¿que sucedio?

Chris. Creo que lo obtuve, me dijeron que era unico, que era inigualable

Chord. Claro que lo eres

Lea. Fantástico

Chord. Vamonos, mañana marcaran para ver que sucedió

Lea. Estoy nerviosa, aunque se que lo hice fue lo mejor que lo pude haber hecho

**SE VAN, CHORD MANEJABA, FUE A DEJAR A LEA A SU CASA, DE AHÍ A CHRIS**

Chris. Muchas gracias por traerme Chord

Chord. Te voy a extrañar

Chris. Solo son unas horas, ¿podemos hablar online no?

Chord. No es lo mismo que estar junto a ti

Chris. Te quiero Chord

Chord. La primera vez que te vi nunca me imagine que me llagarias a importar tanto

Chris. Yo tampoco

Chord. Si

Chris. Bueno, que descanses

Chord. Chris espera

Chris. ¿si?

Chord. _(toma la barbilla de Chris y la acerca hacia el, Chris lo abraza por el cuello… se besan tierna y delicadamente…)_ hasta mañana

Chris. Adiós

**ARRANCA EL AUTO, EN ESO CHRIS RECUERDA ALGO QUE PASO… SI LO RECORDABA PERFECTAMENTE BIEN, ERA ALGO PRACTICAMENTE IGUAL QUE ESA NOCHE, HACE AÑOS… CUANDO ACEPTO SER NOVIO DE DARREN DESPUES DE CANTAR**

*****Chris. Muchas gracias por traerme Darren,

seguro mi familia ya esta de regreso

Darren. te voy a extrañar

Chris. Solo son unas horas, y nos podemos comunicar por internet ¿sabes?

Darren. no es lo mismo que estar junto a ti

Chris. Te amo tanto Darren

Darren. la primera vez que te vi, nunca me imagine que me llegarías a importar tanto

Chris. ¡yo menos! Hasta te insulte

Darren. si…

Chris. Bueno, que descanses

Darren. Chris espera

Chris. ¿si?

Darren. (toma la barbilla de Chris y la acerca hacia el, Chris lo abraza por el cuello… se besan tierna y delicadamente…) hasta mañana

Chris. Hasta mañana (baja del auto)*****

**CHRIS RECORDO A DARREN, ESE FABULOSO Y SEXY CHICO, SONRIO AL RECORDARLO, PERO AL PENSAR EN LO QUE LE HIZO SE OBLIGO ASI MISMO A NO PENSAR EN EL.**

_**¿que tal? COMENTEN falta poco para glee :33**_


	8. HEVANS

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**HEVANS**_

**ARRANCA EL AUTO, EN ESO CHRIS RECUERDA ALGO QUE PASO… SI LO RECORDABA PERFECTAMENTE BIEN, ERA ALGO PRACTICAMENTE IGUAL QUE ESA NOCHE, HACE AÑOS… CUANDO ACEPTO SER NOVIO DE DARREN DESPUES DE CANTAR**

*****Chris. Muchas gracias por traerme Darren, seguro mi familia ya esta de regreso

Darren. te voy a extrañar

Chris. Solo son unas horas, y nos podemos

comunicar por internet ¿sabes?

Darren. no es lo mismo que estar junto a ti

Chris. Te amo tanto Darren

Darren. la primera vez que te vi, nunca me imagine que me llegarías a importar tanto

Chris. ¡yo menos! Hasta te insulte

Darren. si…

Chris. Bueno, que descanses

Darren. Chris espera

Chris. ¿si?

Darren. (toma la barbilla de Chris y la acerca hacia el, Chris lo abraza por el cuello… se besan tierna y delicadamente…) hasta mañana

Chris. Hasta mañana (baja del auto)*****

**CHRIS RECORDO A DARREN, ESE FABULOSO Y SEXY CHICO, SONRIO AL RECORDARLO, PERO AL PENSAR EN LO QUE LE HIZO SE OBLIGO ASI MISMO A NO PENSAR EN EL. FUE A LA PUERTA DE SU CASA Y ENTRO. DEJO SU BOLSO EN UN SILLON, SUBIO LAS ESCALERAS HASTA SU HABITACION, SE SENTO EN SU CAMA A PENSAR EN LO QUE HABIA PASADO, DECIDIO MARCAR A LEA.**

Lea. ¿si?

Chris. Hola

Lea. Hola cariño, ¿Qué pasa?

Chris. Tengo algo super importante que contarte

Lea. ¿es sobre Chord no?

Chris. ¿Cómo lo sabias?

Lea. Te beso en publico cuando hibas a audicionar, y

vaya que era mucho publico

Chris. ¿se noto tanto?

Lea. Si, pero fue tierno

Chris. Si…

Lea. Cuéntame, ¿Qué paso?

Chris. Me volvió a besar

Lea. ¡enserio! Que romántico

Chris. Si, me vino a dejar y antes de que saliera me dijo que me hiba a extrañar y luego… solo paso

Lea. Es muy lindo

Chris. Mucho

Lea. Tomando en cuenta que el esta pasando por tu situación y te entiende, además lo conoces desde hace años, sabes como actua y que jamas te abandonaría, cumpliría sus promesas

Chris. Eso es lo mas importante

Lea. ¿Qué cosa?

Chris. Que no me abandone

Lea. Chris… hay algo que no me has contado de tu pasado

Chris. Es algo de lo que no me gustaría hablar

Lea. Ok, te dare tu tiempo para que cuando tu creas que es tiempo me digas

Chris. Gracias Lea, tu si eres una verdadera amiga

Lea. ¿y que vas a hacer con Chord?

Chris. Creo que estoy enamorado de el

Lea. Pero aguarda, ¿no se supone que Chord es hetero?

Chris. Que supiera si

escucha, esto es lo que tienes que hacer

Chris. Te escucho

Lea. Mañana le preguntaras, sin rodeos, se directo, le preguntaras si es gay

Chris. ¿asi de directo?

Lea. Asi de directo. Si te dice que si, el entenderá que quieres que estén juntos. Si te pregunta si

quieres ser su novio es porque realmente te ama, si

no lo hace significa que jamas fue para ti

Chris.¿estas segura?

Lea. Totalmente

Chris. Wow, gracias

Lea. Eres mi mejor amigo Chris, quiero lo mejor para ti

Chris. Solo para asegurarme… ¿no tienes ningún interés en Chord verdad?

Lea. ¿Qué? No, ninguno, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Chris. *recuerda a Jenna, a Darren, esa escena en donde los sorprendio* no, por nada

Lea. Mmm… ok…

Chris. Te quiero mucho

Lea. Yo a ti mas bebé, cuídate

Chris. Bye _(cuelga, se acuesta en su cama boca arriba con las manos en la cabeza, no podía ordenar sus pensamientos)_

**CHRIS SENTIA INTENSA ATRACCION POR CHORD, QUIZA HASTA LO AMABA, TODO EL TIEMPO ESTABA PENSANDO EN EL… PERO RECORDAR COMO LO ENGAÑARON, COMO LO UTILIZARON, COMO JUGARON CON EL EN EL PASADO LE HACIA SENTIRSE QUE NO PODIA VOLVERSE A ENAMORAR. *ESTUPIDO DARREN* PENSABA, *SI NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO, ESTARIA FELIZ CON CHORD*, LE DOLIA LA CABEZA, PERO AL FINAL DECIDIO SIMPLEMENTE DEJARSE LLEVAR POR LO QUE EN ESE MOMENTO SUCEDIERA.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE, LOS LLAMARIAN PARA SABER SI PASARON A LA SIGUIENTE ETAPA. CHRIS Y LEA ESTABAN TAN CONFIADOS QUE DECIDIERON IR A CELEBRAR A UNA PLAZA COMERCIAL, COMPRANDO TODO LO QUE LES GUSTARA SIN IMPORTAR EL PRECIO. ERA UN DIA UNICO, LOS TRES SE DIVIRTIERON MUCHO, REIAN, CONVERSABAN, JUGABAN… LLEGARON A UNA TIENDA Y LEA VOLTEO A VER A CHRIS Y CON LA MIRADA LE DIJO –ES HORA-, CHRIS MOVIO SUS LABIOS DICIENDOLE –NO QUIERO-, ENTONCES LE DIJO –TIENES QUE-**

Lea. Tengo que irme ya, los dejo mis amores

Chord. ¿ya te tienes que ir?

Lea. Si… pero mañana volvemos a salir ¿no?

Chord. Claro, ya que este confirmado que pasaron

Chris. Si…

Lea. Chao _(se despide de cada uno con un beso en la_

_mejilla y se aleja)_

Chord. ¿nervioso por los resultados?

Chris. Si… pero tengo confianza en que obtendré el papel

Chord. Yo también, se que lo hiciste de maravilla

Chris. Chord…

Chord. ¿si?

Chris. Tengo algo que preguntarte…

Chord. Claro

Chris. Pues mira… yo… ***recuerda lo que te dijo Lea, nada de rodeos, pregúntaselo directo***

Chord. ¿si?

Chris. ¿eres gay?

Chord. ¡ooh! Vaya, que pregunta

Chris. ¿y?

Chord. Yo lo llamaría mas bien "bi"

Chris. ¿bisexual?

Chord. No te voy a engañar, también me atraen las mujeres

Chris. Mmm…

Chord. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Chris. Tu sabes porque

Chord. Chris… se que es apresurado… se que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, pero expresándote lo que realmente siento por ti solo unos días…

Chris. ¿sii….?

Chord. Te gustaría… ¿te- te-t?

Chris. Solo dilo

Chord. Si ya sabes lo que voy a decir, no me obligues a decirte

Chris. Quiero que me lo digas

Chord. Jaja ok… ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Chris. ¿enserio?

Chord. Te amo

Chris. Solo… solo si me prometes algo

Chord. Lo que sea

Chris. Que nunca me abandones, que cumplas todas tus promesas, que nunca me traiciones

Chord. ¡pero claro! Te quiero muchísimo como para hacerte algo

Chris. ¿seguro?

Chord. Si… ¿pasa algo con eso?

Chris. No, no

Chord. Mmm… si te sirve de algo… me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, pero guarde mi espacio y trate de ganarme tu confianza para que no te fuera a incomodar

Chris. ¿enserio?

Chord. Totalmente

Chris. Entonces acepto

Chord. Este es el major dia de mi vida

Chris. El mio también… te amo

Chord. Yo mas _(lo acaricia de la mejilla con una mano y con la otra lo abraza por el cuello)_

Chris. Amm.. Chord este es uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida… pero este lugar es publico, ahora no

Chord. Claro…, esperare por ti un milenio si es lo necesario

Chris. ***aaaggh ¿Por qué no dejas de recordarme a Darren*** c:

Chord. Entonces vamos a tu casa, a esperar la llamada

Chris. Claro _(se toma de la mano de Chord y se sonríen, caminan juntos hasta el auto… y no lo podían negar, muchos los veian con cara de asco, la gente decía en voz alta ¿Cómo es que son gays? ¿Por qué se toman de la mano enfrente de las personas normales?, pero en esos momentos a ellos no les importaba nada)_

**LLEGARON A SU CASA, SE SENTARON UNO ALADO DEL OTRO SIN DECIR UNA PALABRA…**

Chord. Chris, ¿te han dicho que tienes una sonrisa perfecta? Unos ojos perfectos…

Chris. ***si, si me lo habían dicho /3*** no…

Chord. Pues los tienes

Chris. Te quiero

Chord. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado _(se inclina y besa a Chris por unos cuantos segundos, fue corto pero un apasionante beso)_

Chris. Eres único

**SUENA EL TELEFONO, CHRIS CORRE, SABIA QUIEN ERA, SABIA QUIENES ERAN, QUE QUERIAN, QUE LE DIRIAN, SOLO CONTESTO NERVIOSO, EMOCIONADO.**

Chris. ¿si?

Xxx. Si… ¿hablo con Chris Colfer?

Chris. Si, el habla

Xxx. Buenas tardes sr. Colfer, hablo de parte de

fox, división especializada en audiciones Glee,

usteded el dia de ayer audiciono para Artie ¿no?

Chris. Si…

Xxx. Bueno, fue un honor para nosotros que presentara su increíble talento

Chris. Muchas gracias _(ya se imaginaba saliendo en tv internacional, cantando frente a mucho publico, con los aplausos y gritos, un sueño apunto de volverse realidad)_

Xxx. Es increíble, siempre cumpla lo que se proponga… … … pero el dia de hoy le aviso que ha quedado descalificado de la competencia. Que tenga una buena noche

Chris. D': :c gracias…_ (cuelga y llora)_

Chord. ¿Qué paso?

Chris. Yo… yo… crei que lo obtendría

Chord. ¿no te dieron el papel?

Chris. No… no pase ni la primera etapa

Chord. Pues son unos estúpidos, porque tu eres fantástico, y si no te quisieron ahí es por algo, porque algo malo hiba a pasar

Chris. Pero tenia el anhelo de estar en glee

Chord. ¿tenias el anhelo de estar en glee? ¿o de ser famoso para que te dejaran de molestar?

Chris. Tu debes entenderme, ya no aguanto que me hagan daño

Chord. Yo siempre estare para protegerte

Chris. Aun asi, ¿no te hubiera gustado decirles algún dia… gritarles en la cara, JAJA LO LOGRE, YO GANE, AHORA SOY MAS IMPORTANTE QUE USTEDES?

Chord. Claro que me gustaría… pero no es el fin del mundo, hay muchos mas programas para los que puedes audicionar, si ser famoso es lo que quieres

Chris. :'( es que sentía que Glee era algo especial…

Chord. No necesitas pertenecer a algo especial para ser especial

Chris. Ser parte de algo especial te hace especial Chord

Chord. Creo que estas molesto, triste… mejor me voy y mañana hablamos

Chris. No es necesario que te vayas

Chord. Pues es que me hablas como si fuera cualquiera

Chris. ¡Pero no nadamas porque te hablo feo me vas a dejar! ¿para ti eso es ser un novio?

Chord. Asi funcionan las cosas para mi, tienes que respetarme

Chris. Asi que si algún dia llegamos a algo mas que novios… y peleamos por las cuentas a pagar ¿me vas a dejar?

Chord. Ahora no estamos hablando del futuro, justo ahora yo pongo las reglas

Chris. ¿y como porque tu?

Chord. Ambos sabemos que yo debo ser el hombre en esta relación

Chris. ¿osea, estas diciendo que no soy hombre?

Chord. Entendiste lo que dije, no alteres las cosas

Chris. ¡porfavor Chord! Llevamos unas horas de novios y ya estamos peleando

Chord. ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?

Chris. Que no te conocía como creí que te conocía

Chord. ¿estas rompiendo conmigo?

Chris. Creo que apresuramos las cosas

Chord. Me voy

Chris. Ahí esta la puerta

Chord. Ya lo se

Chris. ¿entonces que esperas?

Chord. Adiós

**CAMINA HACIA LA PUERTA MOLESTO, LA ABRE Y CIERRA AZOTANDOLA, CHRIS TOMA UN FLORERO DE VIDRIO QUE ESTABA SOBRE LA MESA CENTRAL Y LO TIRA AL SUELO FUERTEMENTE, LO QUE HACE QUE SE ROMPA, ESTABA AGITADO, MOLESTO Y TENIA GANAS DE GRITAR COMO LOCO. SE PREGUNTABA SI EL ERA EL QUE NO SABIA SER UN NOVIO, ¿Por qué NI UNA SOLA VEZ HABIA TENIDO ÉXITO EN EL AMOR? PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE TUVO QUE EXISTIR… PENSABA QUE TODO HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR SI TAN SOLO HUBIERA NACIDO NORMAL, SI TAN SOLO HUBIERA NACIDO HETERO QUIZA SU VIDA SERIA MUCHO MEJOR.**

**SUENA SU TELEFONO ASI QUE SE SIENTA EN EL SUELO Y CONTESTA**

Chris. ¿Qué?

Lea. ¿Chris? ¿pasa algo malo?

Chris. Si, mucho

Lea. ¿ya te llamaron los de Glee?

Chris. Si

Lea. A mi también

Chris. ¿Qué ocurrio?

Lea. Fui eliminada de la competencia

Chris. ¿tu también?

Lea. Veo que a ti tampoco te aceptaron

Chris. No, vaya que no saben reconocer talento

Lea. Eso creo…

Chris. Vamos Lea, tienes una hermosa voz

Lea. Bueno, gracias

Chris. En fin, seguro todo esto paso porque viene algo mejor

Lea. Si, eso pienso

Chris. Veras que algún dia los que nos humillan serán humillados por nosotros

Lea. Lo único que quiero es salir de este hoyo en que estamos

Chris. Si

Lea. ¿recuerdas al chico que te dije que me gusto en la fila de las audiciones?

Chris. Si… mmmm… ¿Cory no?

Lea. Si

Chris. ¿que ocurre con el?

Lea. Lo encontré por Facebook

Chris. Woow que suerte

Lea. Si, y… acaba de publicar que fue descalificado, no obtuvo el papel de Noah

Chris. Entonces si son exigentes, ¿lo escuchaste cantar en la fila?

Lea. Si, fue lo primero por lo que me fije en el

Chris. Era excelente

Lea. Quizá Glee si será un programa que integrara a puros que tengan contactos ahí, o que hayan asistido a escuelas dedicadas a eso

Chris. Si, jamas aceptarían a personas "X" como nosotros

Lea. Es una farsa ese programa, que bueno que no nos quedamos

Chris. Creo que tienes razón

Lea. ¿y que paso con Chord?

Chris. Muchas cosas

Lea. ¿Qué te respondio cuando le preguntaste?

Chris. Me dijo que mas bien era bisexual, y si, si me pregunto si quería ser su novio

Lea. ¿y que respondiste?

Chris. Que si

Lea. ¡que emoción!

Chris. Espera, aun no acabo

Lea. Ok…

Chris. Despues que me llamaron rechazándome

estaba tan triste y furioso que… quizá si… si le hable

mal, un poco grosero. Pero me dijo que el ponía las

reglas, que el era el hombre de la relación, que nunca le volviera a hablar asi. Le dije que no por las peleas se debía poner asi. Se molesto conmigo y pues… rompimos… :c estoy devastado…

Lea. Woow… no se que decirte

Chris. ¿Qué el no era para mi?

Lea. No te dire eso, porque yo siento que el es para ti

Chris. ¿crees que debería llamarle y disculparme?

Lea. No, si no despues te va a controlar como el quiera

Chris. Entonces… espero a que el llame ¿no?

Lea. Exacto, ya estas aprendiendo niño

Chris. Quiero decirle cuanto lo amo, que no quiero estar asi con el

Lea. Entonces ya te cuelgo por si llama

Chris. Muchas gracias Lea

Lea. De nada, bye, te quiero tanto

Chris. Yo también my Lea _(cuelga, se levanta del suelo y se sienta en el sofá)_

**CHRIS ESPERA CON SU TELEFONO EN LA MANO, NO DEJABA DE MIRARLO, ESPERABA QUE SONARA, QUE VIBRARA Y LE DIJERA QUE ALGUIEN LLAMABA O MANDABA ALGUN MENSAJE… PERO NADA PASABA, NO PUDO EVITARLO Y TOMO SU LAPTOP, BUSCO INFORMACION SOBRE GLEE, DE QUE HIBA A TRATAR, CUANDO SE ESTRENARIA, LLORABA MIENTRAS LEIA PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO SENTIA UNA ALEGRIA MUY DENTRO DE SI ¿Por qué? SI HABIA SIDO RECHAZADO, SI HABIAN DESTROZADO SUS SUEÑOS, ¿Por qué SEGUIA AL TANTO DE GLEE? ¿SERIA QUE TENIA QUE VOLVER A AUDICIONAR PARA OTRO PERSONAJE? ¿Qué TENIA QUE IR A DEFENDER SU TALENTO?**

**... EN ESO LE LLEGA UNA NOTIFICACION EN FACEBOOK… UNA SOLICITUD DE AMISTAD… ERA UN TAL ARTURO C.C…**

_**CONTINUARA... TAN TAN TAAAN ¿QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA ARTURO? :DD**_

_**COMENTEN! se que este capitulo no tuvo nada crisscolfer pero es necesario para la demas historia!**_


	9. KURT HUMMEL

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**KURT HUMMEL**_

**CHRIS ESPERA CON SU TELEFONO EN LA MANO, NO DEJABA DE MIRARLO, ESPERABA QUE SONARA, QUE VIBRARA Y LE DIJERA QUE ALGUIEN LLAMABA O MANDABA ALGUN MENSAJE… PERO NADA PASABA, NO PUDO EVITARLO Y TOMO SU LAPTOP, BUSCO INFORMACION SOBRE GLEE, DE QUE HIBA A TRATAR, CUANDO SE ESTRENARIA, LLORABA MIENTRAS LEIA PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO SENTIA UNA ALEGRIA MUY DENTRO DE SI ¿Por qué? SI HABIA SIDO RECHAZADO, SI HABIAN DESTROZADO SUS SUEÑOS, ¿Por qué SEGUIA AL TANTO DE GLEE? ¿SERIA QUE TENIA QUE VOLVER A AUDICIONAR PARA OTRO PERSONAJE? ¿Qué TENIA QUE IR A DEFENDER SU TALENTO?**

**... EN ESO LE LLEGA UNA NOTIFICACION EN FACEBOOK… UNA SOLICITUD DE AMISTAD… ERA UN TAL ARTURO C.C**…

Chris. ¿Arturo C.C? Mmm… no conozco ningún

Arturo… pero… ¿Qué mas da? No puede pasar nada malo _(ESTA APUNTO DE DAR CLICK A ACEPTAR SOLICITUD DE AMISTAD, CUANDO SUENA UN MENSAJE EN SU CHAT… ERA CHORD, ANTES DE CONTESTAR CHRIS PIENSA UNOS MOMENTOS EN LO QUE SERIA MEJOR PARA EL, PARA SU CORAZON)_

Chord. Hola

Chord. ¿estas ahí? Contesta

Chord. Perdón, enserio perdóname, pero contesta

Chris. Hola

Chord. Chris… perdóname, no se que decirte, fui un tonto

Chris. Hiciste que me sintiera como si no valiera

nada, como si ser gay fuera malo en mi vida

Chord. Perdón :c

Chris. Me heriste

Chord. ¿me sigues amando? Yo a ti si, si me perdonas podemos seguir las cosas como si no hubiera pasado nada, realmente me arrepiento y te prometo que nunca lo volvere a hacer

Chris. ¿lo prometes?

Chord. Siii!

Chris. No quiero que me estes poniendo reglas, de como debo comportarme o de que tu eres el hombre aqui

Chord. Los dos somos hombres aquí

Chris. Ok

Chord. Entonces…. ¿ya regresamos?

**CHRIS TARDA EN CONTESTAR ALREDEDOR DE 5 MINUTOS**

Chris. Nunca terminamos c:

Chord. Te quiero tanto

Chris. Yo a ti

Chord. Gracias por esta oportunidad, no te fallare

Chris. Lo se

Chord. Me tengo que ir, te amo

Chris. Yo mas cariño, nos vemos mañana con Lea

Chord. Bye

**CHRIS CIERRA EL CHAT Y SE OLVIDA POR COMPLETO DE LA SOLICITUD DE AMISTAD QUE LE HABIA LLEGADO… CIERRA LA LAPTOP Y SE VA A ACOSTAR.**

**NARRA CHRIS. TUVE UN SUEÑO, EL MAS EXTRAÑO DE TODOS, AUNQUE CLARO DEBIDO A QUE FUI RECHAZADO DEBI SOÑAR ESO. ESTABA YO EN UN ESCENARIO, FRENTE A MILES DE PERSONAS, AQUELLAS PERSONAS GRITABAN MI NOMBRE –/¡CHRIS! ¡CHRIS!/- YO EMPEZABA A CANTAR, EN ESE MOMENTO TODOS APLAUDIAN Y GRITABAN AUN MAS FUERTE, ME ACERCABA A UN EXTREMO, ME INCABA Y SALUDABA A MIS FANS, ¡MORIAN DE LA EMOCION! NO PODIA CREERLO, ERA UN ICONO, UN MODELO A SEGUIR QUE TODOS ADMIRABAN. RECUERDO QUE DESDE LEJOS ESCUCHE A AQUELLOS CHICOS, SI, AQUELLOS QUE ME MOLESTABAN A DIARIO, ESCUCHE COMO GRITABAN MI NOMBRE Y ME ADORABAN, PERO YO NISIQUIERA LOS VOLTEABA A VER.**

**AL FINALIZAR MI CANCION LAS LUCES SE APAGABAN, BAJABA A LO QUE PARECIAN LOS VESTIDORES, LEA ESTABA AHÍ, ME ABRAZABA Y ME DECIA UNA Y OTRA VEZ –LO HICISTE MAGNIFICO- YO SOLO SONREIA… ERA UNA EMOCION QUE ME PERTENECIA… COMO FUERA HIBA A CONSEGUIR SENTIRLA.**

**AL DESPERTAR CHRIS SONRIO RECORDANDO CADA PARTE DE ESE ESTUPENDO SUEÑO, NO LO DUDO Y LLAMO A CHORD PARA CONTARLE TODO**

Chord. ¿hola?

Chris. Cariño ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Chord. Muy bien, necesito verte, estar contigo

Chris. Hoy tenemos clases, nos veremos ahí

Chord. Pero no seria lo mismo que estar solo los 2

Chris. Chord, eso será despues ¿ok?

Chord. Ok

Chris. Soñé algo maravilloso

Chord. Yo también

Chris. ¿Qué soñaste?

**Chord. ***RECUERDA SU SUEÑO. ESTABA EL ACTUANDO FRENTE A CAMARAS CUANDO VIO PASAR UNA SEXY CHICA, UNA JOVEN RUBIA QUE LLEVABA PUESTO UN TRAJE DE ANIMADORA, SU COLOR ROJO CON BLANCO. TAMBIEN ESTABA PEINADA DE UNA COLETA. FUE HASTA ALLA, LE HABLO Y JUNTOS COMPARTIARON A LOS POCOS MINUTOS UN INIGUALABLE BESO*****

Chris. ¿chord…?

Chord. Oh perdón, ¿Qué? ¿que soñe? Pues yo…

Chris. ¿si?

Chord. Que estaba actuando frente a cámaras, solo eso

Chris. Yo soñe que cantaba frente a miles de personas, todas me adoraban, incluyendo a los chicos de la escuela

Chord. Woow que fasinante

Chris. Quiero hacerlo realidad

Chord. Te amo tanto

Chris. Yo mas

Chord. Nos vemos en la escuela

Chris. Bye _(cuelga)_

**SE VISTE COMO NORMALMENTE, ROPA A LA MODA, UNOS JEANS AJUSTADOS, UNA CAMISETA ROSADA ACOMPAÑADA DE UNOS CONVERSE DEL MISMO COLOR. AL SALIR DE SU CASA VIO QUE ALGUIEN LO ESPERABA AFUERA… ERA CHORD**

Chord. ¿nos vamos?

Chris. ¿Viniste por mi?

Chord. Tenia que disculparme personalmente por lo de ayer

Chris. Hey ya paso

Chord. Pero me siento muy culpable, enserio lo lamento

Chris.

Chord. Sube, vámonos

**SUBE Y ARRANCA EL VEHICULO, DURANTE TODO EL VIAJE CANTARON CANCIONES ROMANTICAS A TODO VOLUMEN, AMBOS SE SENTIAN EN UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD, EN UNA FANTASIA UNICA E INTERMINABLE. AL LLEGAR CHORD ESTACIONO EL AUTO Y TOMO A CHRIS DE LA MANO**

Chord. Chris… tengo que decirte algo

Chris. Claro

Chord. Te amo, no sabes cuanto

Chris. Y yo a…

Chord. Espera, es importante. Eres mi alma gemela, lo se… pero eres mi primer novio (resaltando la O)

Chris. Si…

Chord. No va a salir fácil para mi estar contigo sin avergonzarme

Chris. ¿perdon?

Chord. Me van a hacer mas burlas por ti, no puedo tomarte de la mano en la escuela, hare como que no soy tu novio

Chris. ¿te avergüenzas de mi?

Chord. Es solo en lo que agarro confianza

Chris. Mi anterior novio era el mas popular de la escuela y cuando nos hicimos novios arriesgo todo eso y se enfrento a las peores burlas que te puedas imaginar por mi

Chord. No me habias dicho nada de otro novio

Chris. Pues si lo hubo

Chord. ¿eso hace cuanto fue?

Chris. ¿eso importa ahora?

Chord. Perdón, no quería lastimar tus sentimientos, perdóname, ya perdón te tomare de la mano sin vergüenza, no me importa lo que me hagan

Chris. Ok… pero por ahora ya se me quitaron las ganas

Chord. ¿ya te vas a poner de sentido?

Chris. _(se aleja a pasos rapidos hasta quedar fuera de la vista de Chord)_

**EL DIA PASO DEMASIADO LENTO, LAS BURLAS SEGUIAN IGUAL YA ERA PARTE DE LA VIDA DIARIA DE CADA UNO DE ELLOS, EL SER HUMILLADOS, IGNORADOS, LOS ULTIMOS EN SER ESCOGIDOS PARA TODO… AL FINAL DEL DIA CHORD LOGRO VER A CHRIS RECOSTADO BAJO UN ARBOL, CORRIO HACIA EL Y SE SENTO A SU LADO.**

Chris. ¿Qué quieres?

Chord. No me hables asi

Chris. Me molesta que te molestes por cualquier cosita

Chord. Tratare de cambiar, lo prometo

Chris. Enserio te quiero como novio Chord, pero no es justo que te de vergüenza estar conmigo

Chord. No la habrá, sere tu novio en todas partes

Chris. ¿seguro?

Chord. Totalmente

**CHORD LO MIRA, SE ACERCA A SUS LABIOS Y LOS BESA, MUY LENTAMENTE… AMBOS SE RECUESTAN SOBRE EL CESPED Y COMPARTEN ESE BESO, ENTRE LOS DOS, SIN NADIE MAS QUE LOS INTERRUMPIERA. SE SEPARABAN SOLO PARA PODER TOMAR AIRE PERO A LOS SEGUNDOS VOLVIEN A UNIRSE SUS ROSTROS, CHRIS ABRAZABA A CHORD MIENTRAS EL SOLO ACARICIABIA SU MEJILLA Y SU CABELLO. NO PUDIERON PERCIVIR CUANTO TIEMPO ESTUVIERON HACIENDO LO MISMO, UNA Y OTRA VEZ, BESANDOSE…**

Chord. Te amo muchísimo Chris, perdóname por ser el hombre que soy, soy estúpido

Chris. No eres estúpido

**CHORD COMIENZA A BESAR LA MANO DE CHRIS, SIGUIENDO POR SU BRAZO HASTA LLEGAR A SU PECHO, A SU CUELLO Y FINALMENTE DE NUEVO A SUS LABIOS.**

Chris. Te amo

Chord. Yo también, mucho

**SE LEVANTARON POCO A POCO, SE TOMARON DE LAS MANOS Y CAMINARON HASTA EL AUTO, PARA IR A LA CASA DE CHRIS A COMPARTIR UN MOMENTO JUNTOS. AL LLEGAR CHRIS ESCUCHO SONAR SU TELEFONO, CORRIO PARA TRATAR DE CONTESTAR PERO FUE DEMASIADO TARDE.**

Chord. ¿Quién era?

Chris. Ese numero no lo tengo registrado

Chord. Mmm mira en tus llamadas recientes, quizá solo no lo tengas agregado

Chris. Woow son 5 llamadas perdidas

Chord. ¿Quién será?

Chris. Estoy buscando… estoy buscando… ¡pero!

¡es el numero del que me llamaron de parte de Glee!

Chord. ¿enserio?

Chris. Si

Chord ¿Qué querrán?

**VUELVE A SONAR EL TELEFONO, CHRIS CONTESTA RAPIDAMENTE**

Chris. ¿hola?

Xxx. ¿Chris Colfer?

Chris. Si, el habla

Xxx. Hablo de parte de FOX, rama especificada en audiciones para Glee, necesitamos que venga ahora

al lugar donde hizo su audición

Chris. ¿para que?

Xxx. No lo se señor, solo me pidieron avisarle eso con urgencia

Chris. Ok… tardo dos horas en llegar ¿hay algún problema?

ninguno, pero apresurese

Chris. Claro… _(fin de la llamada)_

Chord. ¿Qué querían?

Chris. Que vaya a donde hice mi audición

Chord. ¿pero para que?

Chris. No lo se, pero hay que ir, ya

Chord. Ok, ok vayamos en mi auto

**AMBOS CORREN AL VEHICULO, TODO EL CAMINO SOLO SE HABLARON UNAS CUANTAS VECES Y ES QUE CHRIS SE VEIA REALMENTE NERVIOSO, NO TENIA NI LA MENOR IDEA DE PORQUE LO HABIAN LLAMADO. AL LLEGAR, TOMADOS DE LA MANO CAMINARON AL CUARTO DONDE SE PRESENTO. LA PUERTA ESTABA CERRADA, CHORD TOCO Y SE OYO UNA VOZ DICIENDO –PASE-, AMBOS DESCONCERTADOS ENTRARON**

Ryan. ¿Quién eres tu? _(viendo a Chord)_ ahora

regreso chicos _(sale)_

Chord. Amm… soy amigo de… soy el novio de Chris

Ryan. Lo siento hijo, tendras que esperar afuera

Chord. Ok _(le da un beso a Chris en la mejilla y sale)_

Chris. _(observa a su alrededor, se encontró con unos chicos mas)_ hola… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Xxx. ¿yo? Kevin

Xxx. Yo me llamo Amber

Xxx. Mark, un placer

Xxx. Dianna Agron

Chris. Yo soy Chris

Kevin. ¿alguien sabe porque estamos aqui?

Mark. Ni idea

Dianna. Yo si recibi la llamada de que pase a la siguiente etapa

Todos menos Chris. Yo también

Chris. ****quizá me llamaron por error, yo no pase**** amm… pues… yo…

**EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRA AQUELLA CHICA ASIATICA, SI, ESA QUE CHRIS TANTO ODIABA**

Kevin. Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

Jenna. Jenna, un placer_ (voltea y logra ver a Chris,_

_no sabia que hacer, sentía que se moria en ese momento)_ ¿ch… ch… ch… chris?

Chris. Perdón ¿me hablas a mi?

Jenna. Si

Chris. ¿Por qué debería de contestarte?

Jenna. Chris… te quiero tanto

Chris. ¡hay porfavor! ¡cierra la boca!

Jenna. ¡que no te das cuenta que estoy arrpentida!

Chris. Y ya de que sirve eso

Jenna. De nada ¡de nada lo se! Pero quiero estar bien contigo

Chris. ¡y tu que haces aquí!

Jenna. Pase a la siguiente etapa con el papel de Tina

Chris. En ese caso yo no quiero estar en este programa si estas tu

Jenna. ¿para que papel pasaste?

Chris. Ammmm…

**ENTRA UN CHICO ALTO, SI, SI, ERA AQUEL CHICO QUE LE GUSTABA A LEA, DETRÁS DE EL JUSTAMENTE ENTRO LEA.**

Jenna. ¡hola Lea!

Lea. ¡Jenna! Que gusto verte de nuevo

Cory. Ammm hola

**TODOS ESTABAN BASTANTE INCOMODOS, MAS CON AQUELLA PELEA ENTRE CHRIS Y JENNA**

Kevin. Hola…

Lea. ¿Chris? ¡Chris! ¿que haces aqui?

Chris. _(en tono aun molesto)_ me dijeron que viniera

Lea. ¿Qué tienes?

Chris. Que te importa

Lea. Perdón Chris, a mi me respetas

Chris. ¿y tu que haces aquí?

Lea. A mi también me llamaron diciendo que viniera

Chris. Ah… perdón Lea, es que, estoy molesto, perdón por hablarte asi

Lea. No te preocupes, mira esta es la maravillosa chica de la que te hable, se llama Jenna

Dianna. Perdón si interrumpo… pero creo que ellos ya se conocen

Lea. ¿enserio? Que emoción

Chris. No sabes cuanta

Lea. ¿pasa algo?

Chris. Nada que importe

**ENTRA RYAN MURPHY, CON UNA SECRETARIA ALADO SUYO, AL INSTANTE TODOS GUARDAN SILENCIO Y LO OBSERVAN**

Ryan. Buenas tardes, gracias a todos por venir. Se preguntaran que hacen aquí si solo han pasado la primer etapa de muchas que se tenían previstas, pero, estamos muy atrasados y he decidido escoger a los personajes de "Glee" con una sola y única audición, la que presentaron hace unos días.

Amber. ¿quiere decir que ya somos Glee?

Ryan. Exacto _(SE OYEN GRITOS Y APLAUSOS, TODOS ESTABAN MUY CONTENTOS MENOS CHRIS, LEA Y CORY, ELLOS NO SABIAN QUE HACIAN AHÍ)_

Lea. Perdón… pero creo que nosotros no debemos estar aquí…creo que se debieron equivocar al llamar

Secretaria. Oh lo siento, tienen razón, fue una

equivocación, hay demasiados en esta sala para ser el elenco principal, lo siento, ahora despediré a quien cometió el error.

Ryan. Silencio, todos están aquí por algo, pero no me interrumpan que ya llegaremos a eso

Lea. Lo siento

Ryan. Como decía, les presentare a los nuevos protagonistas de glee… cuando escuchen su nombre den un paso alfrente… como Tina Cohen-Chang,

¡Jenna!

Jenna._ (da el paso algo apenada y se escuchan aplausos, la mayoría de esa sala estaban mas que emocionados, querían gritar y correr pero no podían, tenían que resistirlo)_

Ryan. Como Noah Puckerman… ¡Mark!

Mark. _(da el paso seguro y sonriente, Cory solo baja la mirada, ese personaje es para el que había audicionado)_

Ryan. Como Quinn Fabray… ¡Dianna!

Dianna. _(da el paso algo presumida, pero se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba)_

Ryan. Como Mercedes Jones… ¡Amber!

Amber. _(da el paso cantando un acorde al mismo tiempo que movia su dedo. Chris voltea a ver a Lea, que se nota demasiado triste)_

Ryan. Como Artie abrams… ¡Kevin!

Kevin. _(Da el paso con nervioso y Chris no quería… pero al instante los ojos se le enrojecieron)_

Ryan. Hoy no pudo vernir el compañero que

interpretara a Will schuester, pero ya es parte de nosotros, un aplauso para el (aplauden) ahora… algo realmente interesante… como Finn Hudson… ¡Cory!

Cory. ¿Qué? Pero… pero yo audicione para…

Ryan. Como Rachel Berry… ¡Lea!

Lea. Esque… yo no audicione para…

Ryan. El talento de ambos me impresiono como no tienen una idea… me encantaría tenerlos como mis personajes principales, ¿aceptan?

Cory. Cl… claro señor

Lea. Si, si

Ryan. Entonces hecho, ya tenemos Finn y Rachel

Chris. … … … felicidades Lea

Ryan. Ah, no creas que me he olvidado de ti. Como personaje que aun no se como se llamara ni que hara, y que tendre que cambiar el libreto por el ¡Christopher!

Chris. Ammm… perdón no entiendo

Ryan. Eres único hijo, me veo a mi en ti. No podía desperdiciar tu talento, no podía dejarte ir, asi que decidi crear un nuevo personaje para incluirlo a los principales, que seas tu.

Chris. Wooow gracias pero pero para eso tendría que hablar con FOX, cambiar el guion que ya tiene hecho…

Ryan. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, eres maravilloso, fantástico, inigualable, no puedo dejarte fuera cuando fuiste la mejor audición que he visto en

mi vida

Chris. _(su sonrisa llegaba de oído a oído)_ mu, mu, muchas gracias, no se que decir

Ryan. Los demás se pueden retirar, les hablaremos pronto para avisarles sobre cuando se grabarían las canciones para la primera temporada

Dianna. ¿Cuántas temporadas habrá?

Ryan. Como la idea de Glee estaba contemplada para una película… solo calculo 2, pero el tiempo nos dira cuantas serán.

Lea. Bueno me voy, bye Chris, muchas felicidades, te mereces esto

Chris. Gracias Lea, eres la mejor

Jenna. Ammm Chris, no se si te moleste, pero se que eres excelente, lo recuerdo

Chris._ (tenia ganas de gritarle, pero estaba tan feliz como para hacer eso)_ pfff yo también recuerdo que tu eras genial

Jenna. Bye _(se despide dándole un beso super rápido en la mejilla y se va caminando rápido)_

Lea. ¿puedo saber de donde la conoces?

Chris. Por ahora no, lo siento

Lea. Bueno me voy cariño, adiós _(sale con todos los demás)_

Ryan. Bien señor Colfer…

Chris. Digame Chris

Ryan. Chris, necesitamos crear tu personaje ahora mismo

Chris. ¿tengo que hacerlo yo?

Ryan. En tu solicitud pusiste que sabes escribir ¿no? Asi que ayúdame

Chris. Ok

**CHRIS Y RYAN ESTUVIERON HORAS PENSANDO, ANALIZANDO HASTA CREAR A ESE NUEVO PERSONAJE, UNO QUE SE ADAPTARA A LA PERSONALIDAD DE CHRIS. FINALMENTE LOGRARON CREAR A KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL, SERIA UN CHICO HOMOSEXUAL FASCINADO POR LA MODA ACOSADO EN LA SECUNDARIA REGULARMENTE. RYAN QUEDO CONTENTO CON EL RESULTADO, CUANDO CHRIS SALIO ESTABA REALMENTE FELIZ, ESE PERSONAJE ERA SU HISTORIA, Y SI LA HISTORIA DE "KURT" MEJORABA EN LA SERIE SEGURAMENTE LA DE CHRIS COLFER TAMBIEN LO HARIA. AL SALIR BUSCO CON LA MIRADA A CHORD, LO PUDO VER DORMIDO EN UNA BANCA, SE ACERCO Y SE SENTO JUNTO A EL, CON UNA MANO ACARICIO SU CABELLO LO QUE CAUSO QUE ESTE DESPERTARA.**

_**CONTINUARA... COMENTEN, ESTA ES SOLO LA INTRODUCCION! APENAS EMPEZARA GLEE QUE ES DONDE SUCEDE LO MAS INTERESANTE**_


	10. CREO QUE ME ENAMORE DE ALGUIEN MAS

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**CREO QUE ME ENAMORE DE ALGUIEN MAS...**_

**CHRIS Y RYAN ESTUVIERON HORAS PENSANDO, ANALIZANDO HASTA CREAR A ESE NUEVO**

**PERSONAJE, UNO QUE SE ADAPTARA A LA PERSONALIDAD DE CHRIS. FINALMENTE LOGRARON CREAR A KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL, SERIA UN CHICO HOMOSEXUAL FASCINADO POR LA MODA ACOSADO EN LA SECUNDARIA REGULARMENTE. RYAN QUEDO CONTENTO CON EL RESULTADO, CUANDO CHRIS SALIO ESTABA REALMENTE FELIZ, ESE PERSONAJE ERA SU HISTORIA, Y SI LA HISTORIA DE "KURT" MEJORABA EN LA SERIE SEGURAMENTE LA DE CHRIS COLFER TAMBIEN LO HARIA. AL SALIR BUSCO CON LA MIRADA A CHORD, LO PUDO VER DORMIDO EN UNA BANCA, SE ACERCO Y SE SENTO JUNTO A EL, CON UNA MANO ACARICIO SU CABELLO LO QUE CAUSO QUE ESTE DESPERTARA.**

Chris. Chord… hay que irnos

Chord. ¿he? _(bostezando)_ pero primero cuéntame ¿Qué paso? Hace unas horas vi que entro Lea y al salir me dijo que mejor dejaría que tu me lo contaras

todo

Chris. Pues… estoy dentro de Glee

Chord. ¿Qué?

Chris. Estoy dentro de Glee ¡¿puedes creerlo?!

Chord. mi amor eso es maravilloso

Chris. Lo se, aun no me la creo

Chord. ¿entonces necesitamos comprar una silla de ruedas o aquí te la darán?

Chris. No sere Artie, sere un personaje que acabo de crear llamado Kurt

Chord. eres genial, estoy tan orgulloso de estar contigo

Chris. Te amo (besa a Chord, un pequeño y delicado beso)

Chord. vámonos, antes de que obscurezca

**AL LLEGAR, CHORD SE DESPIDIO DE CHRIS CON UN BESO DELICADO Y AMBOS TOMARON DIFERENTES CAMINOS. AL LLEGAR CHRIS A SU HOGAR SE ACOSTO EN SU CAMA, NO PODIA EVITAR EL TENER UNA GRAN SONRISA EN SU ROSTRO… LO HABIA LOGRADO, HIBA A SER POPULAR, POR FIN PODRIA BURLARSE DE TODOS AQUELLOS QUE UN DIA SE BURLARON DE EL. TOMA SU LAPTOP Y HABRE SU ENTA DE FACEBOOK, TWITTER, ETC. NOTA QUE TIENE UNA SOLICITUD DE AMISTAD, LA ABRE.**

**ARTURO C.C QUIERE SER TU AMIGO**

Chris. No me acordaba de esta solicitud, en fin la aceptare

**CONFIRMAR, AHORA ARTURO C.C Y TU SON AMIGOS**

**CHRIS INICIA UN CHAT CON ESE TAL ARTURO**

Chris. Hola

Arturo C.C. hola :DD

Chris. ¿te conozco?

Arturo C.C. no, bueno si

Chris. No entiendo

Arturo C.C. también estuve en las audiciones para Glee

Chris. Wow ¿enserio? ¿Para quién audicionaste?

Arturo C.C. para Finn pero no pase a la siguiente etapa

Chris. Mmm…

Arturo C.C. ¿y tu? Escuche que querias el papel de Artie

Chris. Si, no lo conseguí pero estare en la serie

Arturo C.C. vaya, estoy orgulloso de ti

Chris. ¿seguro que no te conozco?

Arturo C.C. tienes una excelente voz, te escuche cantar

Chris. Pues gracias

Arturo C.C. Y… también pude ver que fuiste con tu novio ¿no?

Chris. Oh si, en ese entonces no era mi novio, pero ahora ya lo somos

Arturo C.C. que bien

Chris. Si, aunque no me siento seguro en esta relación

Arturo C.C. ¿Por qué?

Chris. Mmm te cuento luego, es que no te conozco y no es por ser grosero pero no te tengo confianza para contarte mi vida

Arturo C.C. ok, no te preocupes

Chris. Me tengo que ir, hablamos luego

Arturo C.C. que descanses

**CHRIS APAGO SU LAPTOP Y SE RECOSTO EN SU CAMA, SONO EL TELEFONO, SE LEVANTO Y CONTESTO.**

Chris. ¿hola?

Xxx. ¿Sr, Colfer?

Chris. Si el habla

Xxx. Mañana hay ensayo para Glee, le mandaremos la dirección por via electrónica

Chris. Ok

Xxx. Adiós _(cuelga)_

mañana mi vida cambiara, lo se

**PRIMER DIA DE GRABACIONES "GLEE"**

**AL LLEGAR CHRIS SE ENCONTRO CON LEA Y JENNA JUNTAS, CUANDO JENNA LOGRO VER A CHRIS SE ALEJO Y FUE A CONVERSAR CON KEVIN.**

Chris. Hola Lea

Lea. Hola Chris, amm, pues… ¿que te digo? Jenna ya

me conto toda la historia de su pasado

Chris. ¿¡que!? ¿Por qué?

Lea. Se lo pedi, ayer te vi raro

Chris. Eso era privado

Lea. ¿te incomoda que tu mejor amiga sepa un secreto tuyo? Te puedo ayudar y apoyar Chris

Chris. Hhmmm

Lea. ¿Es por eso que las cosas no salen muy bien que digamos con Chord? ¿sigues queriendo a Darren?

Chris. No, nada

Lea. ¿seguro?

Chris. Totalmente, las cosas con Chord no salen "muy bien que digamos" porque tengo miedo que me vaya a hacer lo mismo que Darren

Lea. Pero conoces a Chord

Chris. También creía conocer a Darren

Lea. Jenna me dijo que llevaban una semana de conocerse cuando se hicieron novios

Ryan. ¡chicos! Reúnanse por aca

**TODOS CAMINAN HACIA DONDE ESTA RYAN**

Ryan. Estamos justo afuera de la oficina donde grabaran las canciones, ¿ok?

Amber. Espere, quiere decir que ¿no ensayaremos antes de grabar?

Ryan. No, les doy la letra y se graba en el instante

Mark. Será difícil

Ryan. Hoy tenemos que grabar 10 canciones aproximadamente

Cory. ¿diez?

Ryan. Diez, y solo porque ahora van comenzando, despues no se cuantas se tendrán que grabar por dia, ¿estan comprometidos a seguir adelante?

**TODOS DICEN EN CORO –SI- Y ENTRAN, ERA UN ESTUDIO ENORME, NO SOLO HABIA UN CUARTO SI NO MUCHOS PARA GRABAR VARIOS AL MISMO TIEMPO. PARA LA MAYORIA ESTAR EN UN LUGAR ASI ERA SU PRIMERA VEZ**

Ryan. Quiero a Amber, Chris, Jenna, Cory y Lea uno en cada cuarto de grabación, serán canciones pequeñas la mayoria

**LOS SELECCIONADOS ENTRAN A DIVERSOS**

**CUARTOS, AMBER GRABA LA CANCION "RESPECT"**

watch?v=HIDhnml5Rko

**CHRIS NERVIOSO, CANTA LA MISMA CANCION QUE CANTO PARA SU AUDICION EN GLEE**

watch?v=vKO1qUEULTA

**JENNA TRISTE POR DENTRO, PORQUE AUN LE DOLIA VER A CHRIS CANTO**

watch?v=KSXp2WLG7LQ

**CORY DE UNA FORMA MUY TIMIDA Y RESERVADA CANTA**

watch?v=-GuY0cqqeoc

**LEA POR SU LADO, YA ESTABA TOMANDO EL ESTRELLATO COMO SI FUERA SUYO Y CANTO BASTANTE PRESUMIDA**

watch?v=bZB0-lSY2sc

**CORY Y LEA TARDAN UN POCO MAS EN SALIR QUE LOS DEMAS.**

Ryan. Empezaremos a grabar "Don't stop believing" cuando lleguen Lea y Cory

Jenna. Wow ¿cantaremos Don't stop believing?

Amber. Vaya que es una Buena cancion

Ryan. Kevin, esta vez no cantaras, en el capitulo aparecerás tocando la guitarra ¿de acuerdo?

Kevin. No hay problema

**SALE LEA CON UNA GRAN SONRISA DE COMERCIAL**

Lea. Todo hecho y excelente señor Ryan

Ryan. Ok, ahora grabemos otra nosotros juntos,

Cory no aparecerá en la canción

**TODOS ENTRARON A UN CUARTO UN POCO MAS GRANDE QUE LOS DEMAS, ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TENIAN QUE CANTAR JUNTOS. ASI QUE PRACTICARON APROXIMADAMENTE 10 MINUTOS PARA COMENZAR A GRABAR:**

watch?v=sdRgsJvMLbs

**AL TERMINAR LA CANCION SUENA EL TELEFONO DE CHRIS, ESTE LO SACA Y OBSERVA LA PANTALLA –ARTURO C.C. TE HA ENVIADO UN MENSAJE-**

Ryan. Sr. Colfer ¿hay algo que quiera compartir con todos?

Chris. No, lo siento

Ryan. Necesito que realmente estén comprometidos

con esto, que ensayen , no viendo mensajes de la novia. Pff de acuerdo ya esta Cory disponible, grabemos don't stop believing

**ESTA CANCION FUE UNICA, AL GRABARLA TODOS ESTABAN SONRIENDO Y HASTA RIENDO DISIMULADAMENTE. CON ESA CANCION SE PUDIERON DAR CUENTA DE COMO SUS VIDAS ESTABAN A PUNTO DE CAMBIAR RADICALMENTE. EN ELLA LOGRARON VER ESE COMPAÑERISMO DE GRUPO, QUE DEJANDO LAS DIFERENCIAS Y PROBLEMAS ATRÁS TODOS HIBAN A PASAR POR UNA GRAN HISTORIA JUNTOS.**

watch?v=iiFKju-2UDc

**AL TERMINAR TODOS RIERON Y GRITARON -¡GLEE! ¡GLEE! ¡GLEE!- RYAN SOLO SE LIMITO A SONREIR Y DECIR –GRACIAS, POR HOY HEMOS TERMINADO-**

**JENNA SE ACERCA A CHRIS**

Jenna. Bien hecho, eres fantástico, mas de lo que recordaba

Chris. Le contaste a Lea

Jenna. Si, pero ella ahora es tu mejor amiga ¿no?

Chris. Si…

Jenna. Me dijo que tienes novio

Chris. Muy contento con el

Jenna. ¿seguro? No te creo

Chris. Mira quiero llevarme bien contigo, quizá hasta volver a ser amigos pero nunca te atrevas a mencionar a Darren en alguna de nuestras conversaciones

Jenna. ¿y quien ha mencionado a Darren?

Chris. Ya cállate Jenna, estoy tratando de perdonarte

Jenna. Perdón, tratare de ser una mejor persona, perdón enserio

Chris. El tiempo decidirá que pasara con ambos

Jenna. Ok, estoy de acuerdo

Chris. Nunca mencionaremos el pasado

Jenna. Somos recién conocidos

Chris. Exacto

Jenna. Hey mira, Lea esta platicando con Cory

Chris. ¡cierto! Ojala y si se de algo entre ellos

**JENNA Y CHRIS CONVERSAN UN RATO, LE LOGRA VER QUE LEA SALE JUNTO A CORY, ELLA LE GUIÑA EL OJO A CHRIS ANTES DE SALIR, CHRIS SOLO RIE Y DECIDE IRSE. ESE FUE EL PRIMER DIA EN EL MUNDO DE GLEE.**

**3 MESES DESPUES…**

Ya se había grabado gran parte de la serie, muchas canciones para presentar en CD. Todo estaba listo para dar a conocer al mundo "GLEE" se habían sacado promos en FOX, en internet, en libros.

**CHRIS Y CHORD CUMPLIERON 3 MESES JUNTOS, SIN NINGUNA PELEA, SIEMPRE ESTUVIERON EL UNO PARA EL OTRO EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS, SI, SE PODIA DECIR QUE TENIAN UNA RELACION PERFECTA. LEA SE HABIA VUELVO CREIDA, PRESUMIDA Y UN TANTO ODIOSA, AUN ASI SEGUIA SIENDO AMIGA DE CHRIS PERO ESTE YA HABIA RECONFORTADO SU AMISTAD CON JENNA, TODO EL TIEMPO SALIAN JUNTOS, COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS. SE LLEVABA MUY BIEN CON TODOS LOS DEL CAST, HICIERON UNA GRAN FAMILIA.**

**ARTURO C.C. SE HABIA VUELTO SU MEJOR AMIGO, AUNQUE NO SE HABIAN VISTO EN PERSONA, POR VIA INTERNET TENIAN SUS CHARLAS, ESE APOYO INCONDICIONAL. ARTURO C.C. SABIA SOBRE EL PASADO DE CHRIS, SOBRE LO QUE PENSABA Y HACIA, LE DABA CONSEJOS Y AYUDABA EN TODO. CHRIS SE SENTIA TAN SEGURO CUANDO CONVERSABA CON EL, QUE SE OLVIDABA DEL MUNDO ENTERO. DE HECHO SE PODRIA DECIR ERA SU "AMANTE" PUES LE DECIA COSAS MAS HERMOSAS QUE A CHORD.**

**FALTABAN 2 DIAS PARA EL ESTRENO DE GLEE A NIVEL NACIONAL…. EN UNA CONVERSACION CON ARTURO C.C.**

***CHAT***

Arturo C.C. ¿nervioso cariño?

Chris. Bastante, no se ni que va a pasar, ¿me veras cierto?

Arturo. Siempre, no me lo perdería por nada

Chris. Gracias estoy ansioso, nervioso, ¡no lo se! No quiero que se estrene glee

Arturo C.C. ten confianza, se que todo saldrá bien

Chris. Gracias Arturo, gracias por todo, te quiero muchísimo, eres mi vida

Arturo C.C. yo mas… te quiero tanto

Chris. ¿Por qué no tienes fotos o videos de ti en tu perfil?

Arturo C.C. tengo una madre demasiado

sobreprotectora, no me deja

Chris. Mmm… ¿y no me podrias mandar una? Porfa solo a mi

Arturo C.C. nop, mi mama tiene mi contraseña y revisa mis mensajes

Chris. Mándamela y luego borras la conversación, quiero verte

Arturo C.C. no puedo

Chris. Porfavor, por mi

Arturo C.C. Chris… tengo que decirte algo…

**JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO EMPIEZAN A TOCAR SU PUERTA, SE OIAN VARIAS GOLPES A LA VEZ Y MUCHAS VECES GRITABAN -¡CHRIS! ¡CHRIS!-**

Chris. Oh espera, ahora regreso

Arturo C.C. ok

**CHRIS SE LEVANTA Y ATIENDE, FRENTE SUYO ESTABAN DIANNA Y AMBER**

Chris. ¿Qué pasa chicas?

Dianna. Ryan nos quiere en su oficina, ahora

Chris. ¿Por qué?

Dianna. No lo se, pero nos pidió que juntáramos a todos rápido

Chris. Ok ok, solo deja hacer algo

Amber. No Chris, ya vámonos

Chris. Pero esq…

Amber. ¡ya!

Chris. _(cierra la puerta dejando a Dianna y Amber afuera, se rio levemente imaginando las caras que debieron haber puesto, camino hacia su lap top)_

Chris. Me tengo que ir cielo, luego hablamos

Arturo C.C. ok mi vida

Chris. Pero no creas que te salvaste, algún dia te conocere cx

**CHRIS CIERRA LA COMPUTADORA, TOMA UN SUETER QUE ESTABA EN EL SILLON Y SALE, DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN AMBER Y DIANNA CRUZADAS DE BRAZOS Y SERIAS, CHRIS SOLO RIO.**

**AL LLEGAR A LA OFICINA DE RYAN YA ESTABA TODO EL CAST AHÍ, RYAN SOLO LOS QUERIA PARA FIRMAR DOCUMENTOS Y PAPELES OFICIALES DE DISCOS DE MUSICA, DE PUBLICIDAD, ETC. AL SALIR A CHRIS LE LLEGO UN MENSAJE DE ARTURO C.C.**

Arturo C.C. quiero verte hermoso

Chris. Primero quiero verte yo a ti, aseguro a que eres sexy XD, ¡manda la foto!

Arturo C.C. no, me refiero a en persona, ¿puedes a las 7pm hoy?

Chris. Claro, ¿Dónde?

Arturo C.C. ¿conoces el café "i love you"?

Chris. Si

Arturo C.C. nos vemos Chris

Chris. Ok lindo

Arturo C.C. te quiero muchísimo ya quiero verte

**AL LEER EL ULTIMO MENSAJE, CHRIS NO PUDO EVITAR SONREIR. NO PUDO NOTAR QUE CHORD ESTABA ENFRENTE SUYO**

Chord. ¿con quien te mensajeas?

Chris. ¿he? Con nadie, bueno, es un amigo

Chord. ¿y porque sonries?

Chris. ¿ahora resulta que eres celosito?

Chord. perdón, ¿nos vamos?

Chirs. Claro

**SE VAN EN EL AUTO, POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZON CHRIS ESTABA ANSIOSO POR LLEGAR,**

**ARREGLARSE E IR A CONOCER A ARTURO. CUANDO LLEGAN CHRIS ABRE LA PUERTA DEL AUTO Y SALE DE EL, SOLO SE LIMITA A DECIRLE A CHORD –NOS VEMOS MAÑANA AMOR- ANTES DE CERRAR LA PUERTA Y ENTRAR A SU CASA. ERA ALGO REALMENTE EXTRAÑO YA QUE SIEMPRE SE QUEDABAN CONVERSANDO EN EL AUTO MUCHO TIEMPO ANTES DE DARSE UN APASIONADO BESO. CHORD SIENTE ALGO EXTRAÑO, SI, ERAN CELOS, NO PODIA PERDER A CHRIS, TENIA QUE SEGUIRLO A DONDE FUERA.**

**CHRIS SE CUBRE CON UN CHALECO DE ULTIMA MODA Y UNA BOINA ELEGANTE, SOLO CON ESO SE VEIA ESTUPENDO Y ESQUE EL ATUENDO QUE YA LLEVABA PUESTO ERA FANTASTICO. TOMA SU CELULAR Y MANDA UN MENSAJE A ARTURO C.C.**

**–-YA VOY PARA HAYA, MUERO POR VERTE- A LO QUE ARTURO C.C. CONTESTA - YO TAMBIEN-. CHRIS SALE CON UNA GRAN SONRISA EN SU ROSTRO Y SE VA CAMINANDO, YA QUE ESTABA CERCA DE SU HOGAR. CHORD LO OBSERVA DESDE EL LADO OPUESTO HACIA DONDE SE DIRIGE, POR LO QUE LO SIGUE SILENCIOSA Y DISIMULADAMENTE.**

**AL LLEGAR CHRIS OBSERVA LAS MESAS, PERO NO LOGRA CONVENCERSE DE QUE ALGUNO SEA ARTURO, LE MANDA UN MENSAJE –YA ESTOY AQUÍ LINDO—**

**Arturo C.C. perdón mi vida, es que hay mucho trafico y voy en auto :c no me tardo**

**CHRIS SE SIENTA EN UNA MESA VACIA Y ESPERA. EL AMBIENTE DE AQUEL LUGAR ERA UNICO, ERA BASTANTE ROMANTICO Y DELICADO, TRANSMITIA UNA CALIDEZ Y CONFIANZA UNICA. CHORD DESDE LA VENTANA LO OBSERVA, DETALLADAMENTE. PASAN ALREDEDOR DE UNOS 20 MINUTOS.**

***CHAT***

Arturo C.C. ya estoy afuera mi Chris

Chris. ¡que bien! Entra

Arturo C.C. antes de eso… tienes que prometerme algo

Chris. Claro ¿Qué ocurre?

Arturo C.C. que me vas a tratar como los mejores amigos que somos, tal como me tratas en nuestros mensajes promete tratarme cuando me veas.

Chris. Ok, no hay problema por eso

Arturo C.C. te quiero tanto

Chris. Yo mas, vamos no seas tímido entra

**PASAN ALREDEDOR DE 10 MINUTOS**

***CHAT***

Chris. ¿amor que ocurre?

Arturo C.C. ¿Por qué me dices amor? ¿Qué no tienes novio?

Chris. Pues si… pero… es que siento un cariño especial hacia ti

Arturo C.C. ¿entonces decirle "amor" a alguien es un juego?

Chris. No, para nada

Arturo C.C. perdón, no debimos planear vernos.

Ambos sabemos que entre tu y yo hay mas que amistad, y no quiero ser una mala persona y arruinar tu relación con Chord. Hablamos luego

Chris. No Arturo

Arturo C.C. bye

**CHRIS QUEDA EXTRAÑADO CON ESO, ARTURO ES EL QUE LO HABIA INVITADO Y AHORA DIJO QUE ESO FUE UN ERROR. ALGO ANDABA MAL. SALIO DE INMEDIATO Y CAMINO A SU CASA BASTANTE TRISTE. AL LLEGAR DURO 15 MINUTOS DENTRO Y SONO EL TIMBRE.**

Chris. ¿Quién?

Chord. yo amor

Chris. _(abre)_ Chord, cariño pasa

Chord. _(entra y cierra la puerta)_ necesito saber… ¿me amas?

Chris. Mas de lo que te imaginas

Chord. ok creo en ti, confiare en ti

Chris. No te preocupes *¿como te digo que estoy enamorado de alguien que no conozco?*

**COTINUARA... COMENTEN! ¿COMO LES PARECIO? PUEDEN RECOMENDAR SI LO DESEAN :DD**


	11. ESTRELLATO

**_CAPITULO 11_**

**_ESTRELLATO_**

**CHRIS QUEDA EXTRAÑADO CON ESO, ARTURO ES EL QUE LO HABIA INVITADO Y AHORA DIJO QUE ESO FUE UN ERROR. ALGO ANDABA MAL. SALIO DE INMEDIATO Y CAMINO A SU CASA BASTANTE TRISTE. AL LLEGAR DURO 15 MINUTOS DENTRO Y SONO EL TIMBRE.**

Chris. ¿Quién?

Chord. yo amor

Chris. _(abre)_ Chord, cariño pasa

Chord. _(entra y cierra la puerta)_ necesito saber…

¿me amas?

Chris. Mas de lo que te imaginas

Chord. ok creo en ti, confiare en ti

Chris. No te preocupes

UNOS DIAS DESPUES

**EL GRAN DIA LLEGO, FOX COMENZO A TRANSMITIR GLEE. LOS CHICOS DEL CAST SE REUNIERON EN LA CASA DE CHRIS PARA VER EL PRIMER EPISODIO JUNTOS… CON EL SE REVELARIA SI SU VIDA REALMENTE CAMBIARIA O NO.**

**TODOS GUARDARON SILENCIO AL TERMINAR EL CAPITULO**

Amber. Woow

Mark. Fue…

Lea. Fue…

Kevin. ¡fue genial chicos!

Cory. ¿pueden creer que ya somos famosos?

Chris. Para nada

Jenna. Me siento normal

Dianna. Es porque aun no has recibido tu primer

premio, pronto te pedirán autógrafos, fotos… ¡que emoción!

**LO QUE QUEDO DE LA NOCHE PLATICARON SOBRE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, RISAS, ALEGRIA, AMOCION, ANSIEDAD LOS ABRUMARON. CHORD TOCA EM TIMBRE A LO QUE CHRIS ABRE**

Chris. ¡Chord! que bien que estes aquí, tengo que presentarte al cast

Chord. antes de eso_ (toma la mano de Chris)_ estuviste genial, estoy orgulloso de ti

Chris. Gracias amor

Chord. _(se inclina y besa a Chris, este se deja llevar y se abrazan fuertemente)_ vamos, conozcamos a tus amigos

**CHRIS JUNTO A CHORD, CAMINA HACIA DONDE ESTA EL ELENCO. SE LO PRESENTA A CADA UNO, AL LLEGAR A DIANNA…**

Dianna. Un placer Chord, me llamo Dianna Agron

Chord . _**recuerdo, ¡ese sueño! Una vez soñé con_

_ella, estaba yo enfrente de cámaras y hablaba con ella antes de besarla. Woow es igual de sexy en persona, quizá hasta mas**_

Chris. Ella hace a Quinn en la serie ¿la identificas no?

Chord. claro que si 7u7

Dianna. Eres muy guapo Chord

Chord. jeje gracias, tu también eres hermosa

**CHRIS ENFADADO TOMA DE LA MANO A CHORD Y DISIMULADAMANTE LE DICE A TODOS**

Chris. El es mi novio

Dianna. ¿novio? Osea ¿eres gay?

Chord. soy bi cariño

Dianna. Que atractivo

**A LOS POCO MINUTOS TODOS SE FUERON, AL CERRAR LA PUERTA**…

Chord. ¿quieres hacer algo Chris? 7u7 7u7

Chris. ¿Qué te traes con Dianna?

Chord. nada

Chris. ¡por favor! La mirabas como baboso

Chord. ella quiere conmigo, no me culpes. Yo te amo

solo a ti

Chris. Chord… mi vida pasada ha sido muy difícil por confiar en las palabras de las personas y no en sus acciones, no quiero que la veas como la viste hoy, no quiero que le digas cumplidos que pasen la amistad.

Chord. ok… ¿quieres un besito?

Chris. No, hasta mañana

Chord. eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti, tus celos

Chris. Solo vete

Chord. finges estar molesto pero por dentro me deseas

Chris. _(no puede evitar sonrojarse)_ dije hasta mañana

Chord. _(alza la barbilla de Chris y lame sus labios)_

hasta mañana _(se acerca a la puerta y se va)_

**CHRIS SE LLENA DE EMOCION CON ESA ACCION DE CHORD, JAMAS LE HABIA LAMIDO PERO SE SENTIA FABULOSO. SE INTRODUJO EN SU FACEBOOK RECOSTADO EN SU CAMA**

***CHAT***

Arturo C.C. estuviste increíble

Chris. Hasta que te dignas en hablarme

Arturo C.C. ¿estas enojado? Lo hice por tu propio

bien, y ten en cuenta que me dolió dejarte con otro

Chris. Jaja si gracias… ¿si viste glee?

Arturo C.C. no me lo perdería por nada.

Chris. Pues no te lo pierdas nunca, y recomiéndanos

Arturo C.C. claro, vas a ser famoso, olvídate de todas esas burlas

Chris. Pienso que ya no habrá mas

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN LA ESCUELA…**

Lea. Aseguro a que todos nos respetaran

Chris. Eso espero

Jenna. Claro que serán diferentes

Chris. Gracias por cambiarte a esta escuela Jenna,

para apoyarme

Jenna. Sabes que por ti hago lo que sea

Lea. Yo estoy tan contenta que con el personaje que protagonizo y hago pareja en la serie sea ¡Cory!

Chris. La primera temporada ya esta prácticamente grabada

Xxx. Miren quien esta ahí ¡Es la hada Colfer cantante bailarína!

Chris. ¿celos?

Xxx. ¿Celos? ¿Quién querría ser una dulce princesa deun glee club?

Chris. Por lo que veo viste el primer capitulo de glee

Xxx. Tenia que tener algo con lo cual humillarte

Chris. Pues gracias, porque tu quieres humillarme pero… ¿sabias que viendo glee hace que mi popularidad aumente dia a dia? ¿sabias que FOX me contratara para mas papeles? ¿Sabias que con mayor audiciencia que tenga el programa podría largarme de aquí y tener todo lo que siempre has soñado? Que jamas conseguiras claro

Xxx. ¡callate!_ (suelta un golpe con el puño en la cara de Chris)_

Chris. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿envidia? _(lo patea)_

Jenna. Chris, porfavor, ambos sabemos lo que puede llegar a pasar

Xxx. A mi me vale

**COMIENZA A GOLPEAR A CHRIS, A LO QUE EL RESPONDE. INICIA UNA PELEA BRUTAL EN LA CUAL INTERVINIERON MAESTROS E INCLUSO EL DIRECTOR PERO NO LOGRABAN SEPARAR A AMBOS CHICOS.**

Ryan. ¡Christopher Colfer! ¡que estas haciendo!

Chris. ¿Ryan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ryan. Venía a anunciarles algo, pero visto esta

actitud de tu parte, creo que tendré que sacar tu papel de la segunda temporada _(se aleja por el pasillo hasta cruzar la puerta y cerrarla)_

Chris. ¿Qué? _(triste)_

Lea. ¡Si! mi papel será mas protagónico sin ti

Jenna. Lea lárgate de aquí

Lea. Ok _(se va)_

Jenna. ¿Chris? ¿estas bien?

Chris. ¿no lo oiste? Ya no estare mas en glee

Jenna. Solo esta molesto, no lo tomes tan afondo

Chris. Tengo que mensajear a…

Jenna. Si, mandale un mensaje a Chord, el sabra que hacer

Chris. Si… a Chord…

Jenna. ¿a quien hibas a enviar el mensaje?

Chris. A un amigo… luego te cuento

***CHAT***

Chris. Arturo, ayuda

Arturo C.C. ¿Qué pasa?

Chris. Me sacaron de glee, ¡oiste! ¡me sacaron de

glee!

Arturo C.C. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Chris. Ryan me sorprendio peleándome con un chico en la escuela, pero es que ya no lo soportaba, me seguía haciendo burla diciéndome que era una hada cantante bailarina

Arturo C.C. Ese chico te molesta porque esta consiente del éxito que vas a tener

Chris. Que hiba a tener… ya todo termino…

Arturo C.C. ya veras que todo cambiara ¡animo! Yo lo se

Chris. Gracias C:

**AL LLEGAR LA NOCHE, CHRIS ESTABA CENANDO, SOLO, EN LA COCINA UN SIMPLE PLATO DE CEREAL CON LECHE CUANDO SUENA EL TELEFONO.**

Chris. ¿hola?

Xxx. Si, disculpe ¿Chris?

Chris. Si el habla

Xxx. Ya le estoy empezando a distinguir la voz cx hhhmhhhmm hablo de parte de FOX

Chris. ¿si ocurre algo?

Xxx. Ryan me mando a decirle que esto es un advertencia, que no quiere volver a ver esas conductas en usted

Chris. claro

Xxx. Aquí entre nos… un chico vino a hablar con el en la tarde, el fue el que lo convenció de que no lo sacaran del programa

Chris. Ok, muchas gracias (cuelga) _*seguramente fue Chord, el siempre es asi conmigo, le llamare para agradecerle*_

***LLAMADA***

Chris. ¿hola?

Chord. cariño, ¿Qué tal tu dia?

Chris. No te vi en la escuela

Chord. estoy muy enfermo, quizá mañana tampoco

vaya

Chris. Mmm ok, entonces… ¿no has salido de casa en

todo el dia?

Chord. no, para nada ¿Por qué?

Chris. No, por nada

Chord. me tengo que ir, me van a inyectar el trasero

Chris. Jajaja demasiada información, nos vemos

mañana amor _(cuelga) *¿? ¿si no fue Chord quien fue a hablar con Ryan?_

**PASARON SEMANAS DESPUES DE AQUELLO, CUANDO SE ESTRENO "SHOWMANCE" 01X02 MUCHAS CHICAS CAMBIARON SU ACTITUD HACIA CHRIS, LOGRARON VER QUE SE PODIA MOVER SEXY. "ACAFELLAS" KURT DIO A CONOCER SU ORIENTACION SEXUAL, LO QUE PARECIO TIERNO E IMPRESIONANTE A LA ESCUELA, CADA DIA SE ENCARIÑABAN MAS CON KURT, Y PRONTO SE DIERON CUENTA QUE KURT ERA CHRIS. "PREGGERS" ESTO TERMINO DE ENAMORAR A TODAS LAS CHICAS DE LA ESCUELA, NO PODIAN DEJAR DE MIRAR A KURT BAILANDO, A KURT CANTANDO, A KURT JUGANDO FUTBOL, ES DECIR, A CHRIS, SE EMPEZABA A HACER POPULAR.**

Jenna. Woow Chris, haz mejorado

Chris. ¿de que hablas Jenna?

Xxx. ¡Chris! ¡Chris! ¿me das tu autógrafo?

Chris. Claro _(toma la pluma de la chica rubia y sexy que estaba junto a el, firma)_

Xxx. Eres un encanto, me encantaría poder salir contigo algún dia en una cita

Chris. Gracias

Xxx. _(volteando a ver a sus amigas_) ¡me guiño el ojo! Aaah _(se va riéndose)_

Jenna. A eso me refiero, eres popular, lo que siempre quisiste

Chris. Se siente bien… pero… no es lo que me imginaba

Jenna. ¿a que te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que te hace sentir especial entonces?

Chris. Tengo que descubrirlo

**"THE RHODES NOT TAKEN" –Oh Bambi, llore tanto cuando esos cazadores le dispararon a tu mamá- ESA FRASE SE CONVIRTIO EN EL ICONO DE TODOS LOS CLUBS ESCOLARES, ERA TAN DIVERTIDO IR CON CHRIS Y QUE IMITARA LA ESCENA, AHORA CHRIS COLFER TODO EL TIEMPO ESTABA RODEADO DE AMIGOS. "VITAMIN D" KURT DESTACA MUCHO EN LA CANCION INTERPRETADA POR LOS CHICOS, Y AYUDA A LAS CHICAS EN TODO, POR ESO ES QUE CHRIS CADA MINUTO ESTABA TOMADO DE LA MANO CON ALGUNA CHICA DIFERENTE, ESTO LOGRO TRAER CELOS A JENNA QUE PARECIA YA NISIQUIERA LA CONOCIA, POR OTRO LADO CON JENNA NADA HABIA CAMBIADO, SEGUIA SIENDO LA MISMA CHICA IGNORADA DE SIEMPRE, QUIZA HABIAN DISMINUIDO LAS BURLAS PERO ERA CUANDO ESTABA CON CHRIS. "MASH UP" KURT SE ARROJA EL SLUSHIE A SI MISMO COMO MUESTRA DE CARIÑO HACIA SI MISMO Y HACIA FINN… WOOW FINN… ES DECIR, CORY… ESE CHICO ALTO Y GUAPO DEL CUAL RACHEL Y LEA ESTABAN ENAMORADAS… PERO… ¿TAMBIEN LO ESTABAN KURT Y CHRIS?**

**"WHEELS" KURT DEMUESTRA QUE PUDO HABER SIDO MEJOR QUE RACHEL, PUDO HABER SIDO EL MAS RECONOCIDO DE N.D PERO LO DEJO TODO POR EL BIENESTAR DE SU FAMILIA… PARA JENNA ESTO AHORA ERA UNA MENTIRA. CHRIS ERA ALGUIEN QUE VEIA SIEMPRE POR LOS DEMAS ANTES QUE POR EL PERO DESDE QUE SU POPULARIDAD SE ELEVO SOLO PENSABA EN EL.**

Jenna. ¡Chris!

Chris. _(hablando con muchas chicas)_ permítanme un momento nenas

Jenna. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Chris. ¿de que hablas?

Jenna. Este no eres tu ¿no te das cuenta? Ayer Miraly callo por las escaleras, y te burlaste de ella

Chris. Esque fue divetido

Jenna. Te estas convirtiendo en uno de ellos.

Chris. No, jamas le haría a alguien lo que me hicieron a mi

Jenna. Lo estas haciendo, lo siento pero ya no quiero ser mas tu amiga, no quiero convertirme algún dia como tu

**CHRIS QUEDO EXTRAÑADO ANTE TAL ACTITUD, EN FIN, REGRESO CON SUS AMIGOS. ESA MISMA NOCHE, YA EN SU HOGAR.**

***CHAT***

Chord. hola cariño _(Chris ve el mensaje pero lo cierra al ver que uno de sus amigos populares le mensajea)_

Chord. ¿Chris estas ahí? _(visto)_

Chord. me aparece que ya viste el mensaje, amor

contéstame _(visto)_

Chord. tengo que hablar seriamente contigo _(visto)_

Chord. esta bien algún dia tendras que leer esto_ (visto)_

Chord. te apoye en esto de glee porque crei que hibas a ser feliz, pero ahora veo que glee solamente te hizo hacerte un idiota, perdón por la palabra, pero es en lo que te estas convirtiendo, en uno de esos chicos malos que no merecen que nadie los quiera. Tu me dijiste que ser parte de algo especial te hace especial, ¡felicidades! Eres parte de los populares, un grupo "especial" espero y te sientas especial, porque ya no lo eres, hace unos meses eras el chico mas lindo y único que conocía, ahora eres uno mas de ellos. Lo siento, pero ya no quiero llegar mas alla contigo.

Chris. No Chord, estaba haciendo otras cosas,

espera cariño

Chord. ¿cariño? No me hablas desde hace días, me dejas en visto y no me habias dicho ni una palabra linda hace 27 dias

Chris. ¿los cuentas?

Chord. te amo demasiado, pero no quiero hacerme

como tu

Chris. Chord… porfavor _(visto)_

Chris. ¡contestame! _(visto)_

Chord. ¿quieres seguir siendo mi novio?

Chris. Pues… si… me tratas como trata un novio

Chord. seguimos estando juntos, pero si te haces mas insoportable no tendre otra opción

Chris. Ok… :c

**"BALLAD" LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE CHRIS HACIA CORY CRECEN, ES DECIR LOS DE KURT HACIA FINN CRECEN. NO IMPORTA COMO LO LEAN, CHRIS EMPEZABA A ATRAERLE CORY, Y NO LE IMPORTABA QUE A LEA TAMBIEN LE GUSTARA, EL LO HIBA A CONSEGUIR.**

***CHAT***

Arturo C.C. ese no eres tu Chris

Chris. ¡ahora porque a todos se les da por decirme

eso!

Arturo C.C. me estas diciendo que quieres a un chico que a tu amiga Lea le gusta, y además acabas de terminar con Chord hace unos días, ¿Qué no te dolio eso?

Chris. Si, mucho, porque yo se que el realmente me amaba, pero si no me quiere por como soy ¿Qué hago? *no he terminado con el Arturo, solo quiero verte sin que pienses que tengo novio que se entrometa*

Arturo C.C. pero justo ahora no estas siendo tu

Chris. No me conoces, ¿Cómo podrias saber eso?

Arturo C.C. te conozco mas de lo que te imaginas

Chris. ¿Cómo?

Arturo C.C. Chris… ahora que estas soltero… pues… tengo que decirte algo

Chris. ¿Qué te gusto? Ya lo sabia

Arturo C.C. ¿enserio?

Chris. Si, ¿sabes porque?

Arturo C.C. ¿Por qué?

Chris. Porque yo también tengo cierta atracción hacia ti

Arturo C.C. entonces hay que vernos, ya

Chris. ¿celos de que ahora que tengo miles de fans me fije en alguien mas?

Arturo C.C. muchos, te quiero para mi, aunque se que va a ser difícil

Chris. Hay que ver si funciona

Arturo C.C. no tienes idea a lo que me refiero cuando digo difícil, va a ser difícil enseiro, ya sabras porque

Chris. Jeje claro

Arturo C.C. pero antes debo estar seguro que no sientas nada por Cory (visto)

**"HAIROGRAPHY" KURT HACE LO QUE SEA PARA QUE FINN NO SE FIJE EN RACHEL… BUENA IDEA PARA QUE CHRIS COLFER UTILIZE PARA CONQUISTAR A CORY. PERO ANTES DEBIA DECIDIR… ¿CORY, ARTURO, CHORD?**

**UNOS MESES ANTES... (PERFIL DE LA HISTORIA POR DARREN CRISS)**

**NARRA DARREN... DESPUES DE ENTERARME SOBRE EL PROGRAMA QUE SE LLAMARIA GLEE...**

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Hey que tal! comenten**_

_**aqui si quieren ver los episodios:**_

_**.**_

_**a mi la pag me funciona muy bien**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_

_**pueden comentar sugerencias o que els gustaria que pasara! su opinion vale mucho**_


	12. PERFIL DE DARREN

_**CAPITULO 12**_

_**PERFIL DE DARREN CRISS**_

_**(NARRA DARREN)**_

**DESPUES DE ENTERARME SOBRE EL PROGRAMA QUE SE LLAMARIA "GLEE" NO DUDE EN AUDICIONAR PARA EL PAPEL DE FINN, DE ALGUNA MANERA U OTRA MI POPULARIDAD TENIA QUE AUMENTAR. SOY EL MAS HUMILLADO DE MI ESCUELA, DESDE EL PRIMER DIA TODOS SUPIERON QUE ERA "HOMO" POR LO QUE NO TENGO NI UN SOLO AMIGO, NADIE EN QUIEN APOYARME NI A QUIEN CONTARLE MIS SECRETOS. HACE UNOS 3 AÑOS MIS PADRES SE ENTERARON DE MI ORIENTACION SEXUAL POR UN VIDEO EN YOUTUBE QUE SUBIO GRANT GUSTIN, UN CHICO DEL QUE NO ME GUSTARIA HABLAR, EN AQUEL VIDEO CONFESE ESTAR ENAMORADO DE UN CHICO… HAYY ESE CHICO… CHRIS COLFER… DE ESCUCHAR ESE NOMBRE MI SER TIEMBLA Y ANHELA ESTAR JUNTO A EL, LO AME TANTO, LO AMO TANTO, NO HE SUPERADO EL ERROR QUE COMETI.**

**EN FIN, LLEGUE TEMPRANO EL DIA DE LAS AUDICIONES YA QUE VENIA DESDE MUY LEJOS, LLEGUE APROXIMADAMANTE A LAS 4.00AM AUNQUE ESTAS INICIABAN APARTIR DE LAS 7.00AM. CONOCI EN LA FILA A UNA CHICA MUY TALENTOSA LLAMDA AMBER, AUDICIONARIA PARA MERCEDES (PAPEL QUE SEGURO OBTENDRIA CON ESA VOZ).**

**¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¿ES? ¿ES…? ¿ES JENNA? SI, YA LA VI. TENGO QUE HABLAR CON ELLA ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ARRUINO TU VIDA, ¿Por qué TENDRIAS QUE HABLARLE? VAMOS DARRREN, TIENES QUE SOLUCIONAR LAS COSAS, AGGG ESTA BIEN.**

Me acerque hasta donde estaba, toque su hombro y cuando volteo me cruze de brazos y la mire muy seriamente.

Jenna. ¿Darren? mmm… que gusto verte

Darren. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jenna. Audicionare, para Tina, ¿tu?

Darren. Para Finn

Jenna. Bueno, suerte

Darren. …

Jenna. ¿sigues molesto?

Darren. demadiado

Jenna. No me digas que sigues amando a...

Darren. demasiado, es el mi vida

Jenna. ¿has tenido contacto con el?

Darren. no, tenias razón, jamas me perdono.

Jenna. ¿Cuántas veces te disculpaste?

Darren. solo una vez, despues de que nos sorprendio

Jenna. ¿y que esperas? ¡contactalo! Busca la forma

de hablar con el

Darren. jamas aceptaría… lo extraño tanto

Jenna. Nisiquiera lo conoces bien, solo estuviste cerca de el 7 dias, y el 80% de ese tiempo molestándolo

Darren. Pero era Chris ¡Chris! ¡Chris!

Jenna. Sssh Darren, muchos te oyen

Darren. lo que quiero es que el me escuche ¡Chris

Colfer!

Jenna. ¿sabes que no te escucharía hasta donde el este?

*****Chord. Si, aquí hay tanta gente que te podrías encontrar con cualquiera

Xxx. ¡Chris! ¡Chris!

Chris. ¿oyeron eso?

Chord. ¿qué?

Chris. Como si alguien me gritara

Xxx. ¡Chris colfer!

Lea. Lo escucho

Chris. ¿de donde viene?

Chord. Ya no se escucha. me voy, bye, suerte*****

**ME FUI ANTES DE QUE EMPEZARA A LLORAR, LO SE, SE QUE NO CONOZCO A CHRIS PERO LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE LO AMO. UN RATO ESTUVE PENSANDO EN CHRIS, ESE CHICO QUE A PESAR DE LO QUE LE HIZE CONFIO EN MI, LE PROMETI NO HACERLE DAÑO Y LO DAÑE.**

**MIRE A LA DIRECCION DONDE ESTABA JENNA, Y LOGRE VER QUE CONVERSABA CON UN CHICO RUBIO Y UNA JOVEN ALADO SUYO QUE CANTABA, ¿CANTARA BIEN? HAY MUCHOS VIENDO… AMMM… ¿Qué MAS DA? IRE A VER. ME ACERQUE, ESTABA CANTANDO FABULOSO**

*****Jenna. ¿Qué canción?

Lea. Chord, ponme el karaoke, el que tu quieras

Chord. _(saca su celular y reproduce una pista)_

watch?v=BYazedEiaKk

**LEA CANTA, AL PRINCIPIO BASTANTE NERVIOSA PERO DESPUES LOGRA SENTIRSE AGUSTO HACIENDOLO HASTA LOGRAR CONTROLAR LA CANCION COMO SI FUERA SUYA**

Lea: You just gotta ignite, the light

And let it shine

Just own the night, like the 4th of july

PERSONAS SE ACERCAN Y LA ESCUCHAN CANTAR

Lea: 4th Of july

… … … …

/Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter

Than the moon, moon, moon/ (termina la cancion)

**TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN ESCUCHANDOLA QUEDARON IMPRESIONADOS, EL SILENCIO LOS INUNDO UNOS SEGUNDOS, CUANDO DE PRONTO TODOS COMENZARON A APLAUDIR Y OTROS A GRITAR, LEA SOLO SONROJADA SONRIO. *******

**APLAUDI ENTRE LOS MUCHOS ESPECTADORES, ESA CHICA ERA GENIAL, EL CHICO QUE ESTABA JUNTO A ELLA (NO LO VOY A NEGAR) ERA BASTANTE ATRACTIVO. CUANDO ME ALEJE PARA VOLVER A TOMAR MI LUGAR EN LA FILA LOGRE VER QUE EL SE HIBA ALGO PREOCUPADO, ME GANO LA CURIOSIDAD Y LO SEGUI, PODIA NOTAR QUE BUSCABA A ALGUIEN, HASTA QUE…**

ALTO

ALTO

ALTO

**¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! ¿ESE ES CHRIS?**

**(PUSE ATENCION A LA ESCENA)**

*****Chord. ¿Chris? _(viendo a Chris a unos 10 pasos de_

_distancia)_

Chris. Chord OverstreetChord. ¿Qué tienes?

Chris. Nada ¿Por qué preguntas?

Chord. Tienes los ojos rojos

Chris. Agg es que los baños son un asco y mis ojos son muy delicados

Chord. Me habían dicho que estaban bastante bien

Chris. No, están mal

Chord. Mmm ok

Chris. Vamos c:*****

**-NO ´PUEDE SER POSIBLE, ES MI CHRIS, ¡ESTOY A UNOS PASOS DEL AMOR DE MI VIDA!, ESTA AQUÍ, PORFIN, HE ESPERADO AÑOS POR ESTE MOMENTO, TENGO QUE DECIRLE CUANTO LO SIENTO, CUANTO ANHELO ESTAR CON EL, CUANDO LO AMO—**

**VI COMO SE ALEJABAN JUNTOS, HASTA LLEGAR DE NUEVO CON AQUELLA CHICA QUE CANTO HACE UNOS MOMENTOS**

**CAMINE RAPIDO HASTA ALLA Y GRITE ¡CHRIS! ¡CHRIS COLFER!**

*****Lea. ¿Qué tienes?

Chris. _(cruzando los brazos)_ nada

Xxx. ¡chris!

Lea. Otra vez gritan

Xxx. ¡chris colfer!

Chris. Mmm*****

**Y CUANDO LLEGUE HASTA ALLI, PODIA ESTIRAR MI MANO Y TOCARLO… CON EL SIMPLE HECHO DE INCLINARME UN POCO PODIA HABER CAMBIADO LAS COSAS, PODRIA VOLVER A VER ESE HERMOSO ROSTRO FRENTE A MI, ESOS OJOS ME PODIAN HABER MIRADO… … … PERO … LLEGARON ESOS PENSAMIENTOS A MI MENTE, ESOS QUE CUALQUIERA QUISIERA SACARLOS Y LANZARLOS LEJOS -¿Qué tal si aun no me perdona? ¿y si me lastima? ¿Cuánto podría soportar que me pidiera que me alejara mas de el? ¿me gritaría? ¿me odia? ¿ya rehízo su vida?—A TAL GRADO QUE SOLO ENTRELAZE MIS MANOS Y DI LENTOS PASOS HACIA ATRÁS, LO OBSERVE DESDE LEJOS, LARGOS MINUTOS…**

*****Chris. Voy yo D:

Chord. No te preocupes, eres perfecto _(lo acaricia en el rostro)_

Chris. Gracias

Chord. _(se inclina y deposita un pequeño y tierno beso en sus labios)_ se que puedes

Chris. C: _(entra a audicionar)_*****

**NO PUDE CONTENER LAS LAGRIMAS EN MIS OJOS, ESE NUDO DESPRECIABLE QUE APARECIO EN MI GARGANTA, ESAS GANAS DE GRITAR Y TENERLO CERCA. ME ALEJE CON MI ALMA DESTROZADA, CUANDO LOGRE CAMINAR A UNOS 15 METROS DE DISTANCIA CORRI LO MAS LEJOS QUE PUDE HASTA QUE MIS FUERZAS NO AGUANTARON Y ME DESVANECI EN EL SUELO… AL PARECER EL YA ME HABIA OLVIDADO…**

**EN ESOS MOMENTOS ME ODIABA TANTO A MI MISMO, -¿Por qué YO NO PUEDO CONSEGUIR A ALGUIEN MAS QUE ME HAGA FELIZ? ¿ES POSIBLE QUE ME HAYA ENAMORADO TANTO DE ALGUIEN CUANDO SOLO LO CONOCI POR UNOS DIAS? ¿Dónde ENCUENTRO ESE ALGUIEN QUE ME VUELVA A ENAMORAR?- FUERON TANTAS LAS PREGUNTAS QUE ME HICE QUE DECIDI YA NO HACER LA AUDICION A GLEE, CONOCIA A CHRIS Y TENIA UN TALENTO UNICO, SEGURO OBTENDRIA EL PAPEL POR EL QUE HIBA A AUDICIONAR -¿Qué TAL SI TAMBIEN AUDICIONABA PARA FINN Y LE QUITO EL PAPEL? Y AUNQUE NO FUERA ASI, NO QUIERO ARRUINAR SUS SUEÑOS ESTORBANDOLE EN MEDIO DEL CAMINO-. ASI QUE SIMPLEMENTE ME FUI SIN HACER MI AUDICION.**

**PODRIA JURAR QUE TODA LA NOCHE ME LA PASE SUSPIRANDO RECORDANDO AQUELLA ESCENA, AL QUE YO LLAMABA EL AMOR DE MI VIDA LO ESTABA BESANDO ALGUIEN MAS, Y ERA EL MISMO CHICO QUE ME ATRAJO ANTES. SEGURO SON NOVIOS, SEGURO SE AMAN, SEGURO YA NO TENGO PORTUNIDAD CON CHRIS ¿Qué MAS DA? TENGO QUE YA SUPERARLO Y ABANDONAR LA FANTASIA DE QUE ALGUN DIA PODAMOS REGRESAR, YO FUI EL QUE COMETIO EL ERROR DE QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO ESTE JUNTO A MI, ASI QUE NO ME PUEDO QUEJAR DE NADA.**

**NO DORMI ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, NO SOLO POR VER A CHRIS, SI NO QUE ADEMAS ERA EXTRAÑO DORMIR EN CASA DE MI TIA, ME INSTALE AQUÍ PORQUE SI QUIZA OBTENIA EL PAPEL DE FINN NECESITABA UN LUGAR DONDE VIVIR UN POCO MAS CERCA DE LAS OFICINAS FOX. ELLA ESTA DE VIAJE ASI QUE LA CASA ES SOLO PARA MI DURANTE UNOS MESES, QUIZA HASTA AÑOS PORQUE DIVERSAS VECES LE HAN SURGIDO TRABAJOS DE EMPRESAS INTERNACIONALES LAS CUALES DEBE CONTROLAR DESDE PAISES DEL EXTERIOR.**

**ESTE DIA SOLO ME LA PASE ACOSTADO EN EL SOFA NAVEGANDO EN INTERNET, EN FACEBOOK PRINCIPALMENTE PORQUE ES AHÍ DONDE TENGO A MUCHOS DE MIS AMIGOS ANTERIORES. NO ME DI CUENTA COMO TRANSCURRIAN LAS HORAS, AUN SEGUIA DESCONSERTADO DE LO QUE HABIA VISTO EL DIA ANTERIOR. UNAS HORAS DESPUES ME LLEGO UNA SOLICITUD DE AMISTAD**

*JENNA PEKEeÑa quiere ser tu amigo*

**AL OBSERVAR LA FOTO DE PERFIL ME PUDE DAR CUENTA EN EL INSTANTE QUIEN ERA, ASI QUE LA RECHAZE Y SEGUI COMO SI NADA.**

*CHAT*

Jenna. Hey Darren, se que eres tu ¡vamos agregame!

_(visto)_

Jenna. Ok no necesito que me aceptes, con que veas este mensaje es mas que suficiente _(visto)_

Jenna. "Chris Paul C. sx" búscalo, es solo una insignificante muestra de mi arrepentimiento

**AL VER EL MENSAJE SOLO PENSE, -¿MI CHRIS PAUL COLFER? ¿QUERIA QUE LO AGREGARA?—ME DIO TERROR PENSAR EN LAS POSIBILIDADES NEGATIVAS DE LO QUE PODRIA LLEGAR A PASAR, ASI QUE CERRE MI CUENTA Y ENCENDI EL TELEVISOR.**

**NO PUDE SOPORTAR MAS DE 10 MUNUTOS, A CADA CANAL QUE CAMBIABA HABIAN PROGRAMAS REFERIDOS AL AMOR, A LA INFIDELIDAD, AL ENGAÑO… ¡TENIA QUE SOLUCIONAR ESTO! PERO TENIA INTENSO MIEDO A ALEJARME MAS DE LO QUE YA ESTABA LEJOS DE CHRIS… ASI QUE… CREE UNA NUEVA CUENTA. EN MI NOMBRE COLOQUE ARTURO YA QUE DESDE PEQUEÑO ME ENCANTO ESE NOMBRE, EN APELLIDOS NO PODIA REVELAR MI IDENTIDAD PERO TENIA QUE SER ALGO CREATIVO… ¡C.C.! ¿Por qué? PORQUE PODIA SIGNIFICAR Chris Colfer(la razón de mi vivir) ó CrissColfer(nuestra pareja). EMPECE A AGREGAR AMIGOS AL AZAR Y SUBIR FOTOS EN LAS QUE NO SALIA, ASI NO SOSPECHARIA QUE LA CUENTA ERA NUEVA. FINALMENTE… EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD… BUSQUE … Chris Paul C. sx… ME APARECIO… AL VER ESA FOTO DE PERFIL ME DI CUENTA PORQUE HACIA TODO ESTO, POR VER ESA SONRISA QUE ME VOLVIERA A DECIR –TE AMO- ESE ERA MI OBJETIVO. SIN PENARLO MAS DI CLICK A**

_"enviar solicitud de amistad"._

**NO ME RESPONDIO… ¿SABRA QUE SOY YO? ¿ME ODIARA? YA NO QUIZE SABER MAS DE CHRIS POR HOY Y ME FUI A DORMIR, YA NO SOPORTABA SEGUIR SIENDO UN TONTO QUE SEGUIA TENIENDO UNA VAGA ILUSION DE SECUNDARIA CON UN CHICO QUE SEGURAMENTE NO LE CORRESPONDIA.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE DESPERTE CON ANIMO, ERA UN NUEVO DIA, QUIZA EL PERFECTO PARA OLVIDARME DE CHRIS COLFER DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS. ME VESTI MUCHO MAS ATRACTIVO DE LO NORMAL, COLOQUE GEL EN MI CABELLO Y ESPARCI LOSION POR TODO EL CUERPO. ESTABA LISTO PARA ENCONTRARME CON AQUEL CHICO QUE ME HARIA OLVIDAR A CHRIS. AL SALIR ESTABA EMOCIONADO, MI VIDA ESTABA APUNTO DE CAMBIAR Y DEJARIA LAS COSAS ROMANTICAS DE NIÑOS PARA PODER CONVERTIRME EN UN ADULTO *tanto hiba vagando en mis pensamientos que choque con un chico al cual hize caer, avergonzado lo ayude a levantarse***

Darren. lo siento tanto enserio, perdón

Xxx. No te precupes, fue un accidente, ¿o no lo fue? Cx

Darren. jaja si, fue un accidente, de nuevo me disculpo

Xxx. Hey tranquilo, solo tienes que ser mas atento chico

Darren. si lo se, ¿Cómo te llaamas?

Xxx. Oliver, mucho gusto, ¿tu?

Darren. Darren, Darren Everett pero nadie me llama asi

Oliver. Entonces te dire Everett, para ser diferente

Darren . jaja ok como gustes

Oliver. ¿y a donde vas?

Darren- la verdad a ningún lado, vengo de "visita" con mi tia y quería conocer

Oliver. Pues hiciste caer al chico correcto, te llevare a los lugares mas interesantes, claro, si tu quieres

Darren. si, muchas gracias

**PASAMOS EL RESTO DEL DIA JUNTOS, TOMAMOS CAFÉ, REIMOS Y JUGAMOS, FUE DE LAS MEJORES EXPERIENCIAS DE MI VIDA, OLIVER ERA TAN ATENTO, CABALLEROSO, GUAPO QUE SUPE EN EL INSTANTE, SI ALGUIEN PODIA HACER QUE ME OLVIDARA DE CHRIS ERA EL, NO PODIA DEJAR IR LA OPORTUNIDAD.**

Oliver. Llegamos de nuevo en donde nos encontramos

Darren. Gracias de nuevo, eres el mejor

Oliver. Bueno, tu también eres una persona única

Darren. Oliver… deberíamos salir otro dia ¿Qué dices?

Oliver. Con mucho gusto _(se acerco a mi)_

Darren. no quiero dejar pasar esto, conocernos no fue un error _(por incercia me acerque a el)_

Oliver. Y fue una forma extraña de conocerse, pero que jamas olvidare (_dio un paso mas, unos milímetros de distancia se interponían entre nuestros rostros)_

Darren. creo que…

Oliver. Tu también me gustas _(me beso, fue de una forma singular, relajante y pacifica. Sentí frescura ante dicho beso)_

Darren. nos vemos otro dia

Oliver. ¿mañana, puedes?

Darren. para ti, siempre

Oliver. Solo queda algo por hacer

Darren. ¿Qué?

Oliver. _(se inco ante mi)_ ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Darren. Claro que si

Oliver. _(se levanto y me tomo con sus dos manos_) hasta mañana amor

Darren. adiós _(solte un beso al aire)_

**VI COMO SE ALEJABA OLIVER… ESPEREN… ¿ESTO ESTA PASANDO? ¿YA TENGO NOVIO? ¿YA OLVIDE A CHRIS? XJNMAJKS ¿Qué ESTAS PENSANDO SI YA OLVIDASTE A CHRIS CUANDO ACABAS DE INICIAR UNA RELACION? VAYA QUE ES COSTUMBRE MIA TENER NOVIO A LAS HORAS DE CONOCERLO**

**ME SENTE EN MI CAMA Y ABRI MI LAPTOP, AUTOMATICAMENTE ABRIO MI FB, QUIZA OLVIDE CERRALO LA NOCHE ANTERIOR, ERA EL PERFIL DE ARTURO C.C., -¿PARA QUE SIGO TENIENDO ESTO? LO BORRARE—ESTABA APUNTO DE BORRAR MI**

**CUENTA CUANDO ME LLEGO LA NOTIFICACION…**

_**"Chris Paul C. sx acepto su solicitud de amistad"**_

**QUERIA GRITAR DE EMOCION EN ESOS MOMENTOS, ME LLENE DE ALEGRIA, CHRIS ERA MI AMIGO… ¡ESPERA DARREN! ¿Qué HACES? ¡YA TIENES NOVIO! POR MAS QUE ME TRATE DE CONTRADECIR NO LOGRE NADA, HASTA QUE ME LLEGO ESE MENSAJE…**

*****Chris. Hola

Arturo C.C. hola :DD_ (¿¡PORQUE PUSE ESA CARITA FELIZ!?)_

Chris. ¿te conozco?

Arturo C.C. no, bueno si _(QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO)_

Chris. No entiendo

Arturo C.C. también estuve en las audiciones para Glee

Chris. Wow ¿enserio? ¿Para quién audicionaste?

Arturo C.C. para Finn pero no pase a la siguiente etapa _(SI, ESO_)

Chris. Mmm…

Arturo C.C. ¿y tu? Escuche que querias el papel de Artie _(TONTO, NO SABES NI PARA QUE PAPEL AUDICIONO)_

Chris. Si, no lo conseguí pero estare en la serie

Arturo C.C. vaya, estoy orgulloso de ti _(SAKNakllksx ¿Qué FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?)_

Chris. ¿seguro que no te conozco?

Arturo C.C. tienes una excelente voz, te escuche cantar _(HACE TRES AÑOS)_

Chris. Pues gracias

Arturo C.C. Y… también pude ver que fuiste con tu novio ¿no?

Chris. Oh si, en ese entonces no era mi novio, pero ahora ya lo somos

Arturo C.C. que bien

Chris. Si, aunque no me siento seguro en esta relación

Arturo C.C. ¿Por qué?

Chris. Mmm te cuento luego, es que no te conozco y no es por ser grosero pero no te tengo confianza para contarte mi vida

Arturo C.C. ok, no te preocupes

Chris. Me tengo que ir, hablamos luego

Arturo C.C. que descanses

**AL TERMINAR LA CONVERSACION NO PUDE EVITAR SONREIR, ESTABA DEMASIADO FELIZ. SABIA QUE ESTABA MAL, PERO ESTA BIEN. ENTONCES EMPEZE A CANTAR CON AMOR Y CORAJE EN MI IMAGINACION… EN REALIDAD NO SABIA SI LA CANCION HIBA PARA CHRIS O PARA OLIVER.**

watch?v=g78GwfdnGm8

**CANTAR ESTO… SOLO ME HIZO DARME CUENTA… CHRIS SIEMPRE SERA MI HISTORIA… NUNCA ACABARA MI AMOR POR EL… NUNCA ACABARA NUESTRA HISTORIA… NEVER END OUR HISTORY…**

**PERO AHORA LAS COSAS NO ERAN TAN SENCILLAS, AHORA TENGO NOVIO Y NO PUEDO SIMPLEMENTE TERMINAR CON EL, ¿PERO QUE OTRA OPCION TENIA?. DORMI NERVIOSO SOBRE LO QUE SUCEDERIA EL DIA SIGUIENTE.**

**AL DESPERTAR ME ARREGLE, COMO ERA YO NORMALMENTE, NO COLOQUE TAN ESTORBOSO GEL EN MI CABELLO, SOLO ME VESTI COMO SOY YO. AL TRANSCURRIR LAS HORAS LLEGO EL TIEMPO DE MI CITA CON OLIVER, LISTO PERO NO PREPARADO SALI PARA ENCONTRARME CON QUE EL YA ESTABA ENFRENTE MIO.**

Oliver. Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estas?

Darren. bien

Oliver. ¿A dónde quieres ir? Te llevo a donde quieras

Darren. un lugar tranquilo

Oliver. Y romántico, si, se donde

Darren. en realidad preferiría que fuera simplemente tranquilo

Oliver. ¿pasa algo?

Darren. eres único, especial y genial

Oliver. ¿estas rompiendo conmigo?

… lo hiba a hacer despues, no ahora

Oliver. Darren, se que suena tonto pero me enamore perdidamente de ti, no puedes dejarme ahora

Darren. y temia decirte esto porque realmente me importas

Oliver. ¿entonces porque rompes conmigo?

Darren. es algo complicado

Oliver. ¿hay alguien mas o no?

Darren. pero también hay alguien mas para ti

Oliver. Pero yo te quiero a ti

Darren. vamos, llevamos un dia conociéndonos

Oliver. ¿no te ha pasado que te enamoras de alguien cuando en realidad no llevas ni la semana de conocerlo?

Darren. si…

Oliver. Vamos, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que lo nuestro puede funcionar

Darren. ¿Cómo?

Oliver. ¿lo has hecho?

Darren. ¿Qué cosa?

Oliver. Sabes de lo que hablo

Darren. D: pues… si

Oliver. ¿con quien?

Darren. ¿eso importa?

Oliver. ¿fue con un chico?

Darren. en realidad.. no…

Oliver. Solo hazlo conmigo, asi sabras que se siente

Darren. ¡Oliver! Eso no se le pide asi a alguien, eso solo pasa, cuando ambas personas se aman

Oliver. Yo te amo

Darren. ¡pero yo no a ti!

Oliver. /3 ok, perdón por quitarte tu tiempo

Darren. Oliver….

Oliver._ (susurrando)_ algún dia nos volveremos a encontrar

Darren. ¿Qué?

Oliver. nada

**VI COMO SE ALEJABA, ME SENTIA TERRIBLEMENTE MAL, LA UNICA ESPERANZA DE OLVIDAR A CHRIS SE ESTABA ALEJANDO ¿PERO EN REALIDAD NO QUERIA OLVIDARME DE COLFER O NO?**

**3 MESES DEPUES**

**ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO DE MI, DE QUE PUDE SALIR ADELANTE Y MEJORAR LAS COSAS, AL PARECER CHRIS SE ESTABA ENAMORANDO DE MI DE NUEVO… BUENO… ENREALIDAD NO, SE ESTABA ENAMORANDO DE "ARTURO" ¿ESO ERA MALO? ¿ESTA MAL QUE SE ESTUVIERA ENAMORANDO DE ALGUIEN QUE NO EXISTE?. EN FIN, GLEE SE ESTRENARIA EN POCO TIEMPO Y CHRIS ESTABA APUNTO DE CONVERTIRSE EN ESTRELLA, TENIA QUE APOYARLO EN TODO ANTES DE QUE SE OLVIDE DE MI.**

***CHAT***

Arturo C.C. ¿nervioso cariño?

Chris. Bastante, no se ni que va a pasar, ¿me veras cierto?

Arturo. Siempre, no me lo perdería por nada

Chris. Gracias estoy ansioso, nervioso, ¡no lo se! No quiero que se estrene glee

Arturo C.C. ten confianza, se que todo saldrá bien

Chris. Gracias Arturo, gracias por todo, te quiero muchísimo, eres mi vida

Arturo C.C. yo mas… te quiero tanto _*¿TAMBIEN AMARIAS A DARREN?*_

Chris. ¿Por qué no tienes fotos o videos de ti en tu perfil?

Arturo C.C. tengo una madre demasiado

sobreprotectora, no me deja _*WOOW QUE MENTIRA*_

Chris. Mmm… ¿y no me podrias mandar una? Porfa solo a mi

Arturo C.C. nop, mi mama tiene mi contraseña y revisa mis mensajes

Chris. Mándamela y luego borras la conversación, quiero verte

Arturo C.C. no puedo

Chris. Porfavor, por mi

Arturo C.C. Chris… tengo que decirte algo… _*YA NO AGUANTO MAS*_

Chris. Oh espera, ahora regreso

Arturo C.C. ok

**EN ESOS MOMENTOS ME PREGUNTE SI DEBIA ESCRIBIRLE, O VERME CON EL, PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE SE TENIA QUE ENTERAR DE QUIEN ERA.**

Chris. Me tengo que ir cielo, luego hablamos

Arturo C.C. ok mi vida

Chris. Pero no creas que te salvaste, algún dia te conocere cx

**QUERIA VERLO EN PERSONA, HABLAR CON EL, PERO ME INVADIO ESE PANICO DE IMAGINARME QUE REACCIONARA MAL. AUN ASI LO AMABA Y SI SU RELACION ERA VERDADERA, ESTO HIBA A FUNCIONAR.**

***CHAT***

Arturo C.C. quiero verte hermoso

Chris. Primero quiero verte yo a ti, aseguro a que eres sexy XD, ¡manda la foto!

Arturo C.C. no, me refiero a en persona, ¿puedes a las 7pm hoy?

Chris. Claro, ¿Dónde?

Arturo C.C. ¿conoces el café "i love you"?

Chris. Si

Arturo C.C. nos vemos Chris

Chris. Ok lindo

Arturo C.C. te quiero muchísimo ya quiero verte

**ME APRESURE A ARREGLARME, TENIA QUE VERME PRESENTABLE PARA ESE MOMENTO… EN EL SE DECIDIRIA MI VIDA… SUBI A MI AUTO Y MANEJE, HABIA TRAFICO PERO ESO NO ME HIBA A IMPEDIR VERLO.**

**ME LLEGO UN MENSAJE: –-YA VOY PARA HAYA, MUERO POR VERTE—**

**Y RESPONDI: - YO TAMBIEN-. Y LITERALMENTE ESTABA MURIENDO**

**A LOS POCOS MINUTOS ME LLEGA OTRO MENSAJE: –YA ESTOY AQUÍ LINDO—**

**CONTESTE: perdón mi vida, es que hay mucho trafico y voy en auto :c no me tardo**

**TARDE ALREDEDOR DE 20 MINUTOS EN LLEGAR, ESTACIONE MI AUTO FRENTE A LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL DEL LUGAR, AL APAGARLO ME RECARGUE SOBRE MI ASIENTO, ¿ESTABA HACIENDO LO CORRECTO? AUNQUE NO FUERA ASI, YA ESTABA AHÍ, NO PODIA DECIRLE A CHRIS SIMPLEMENTE –YA NO QUIERO VERTE-. BAJE DEL VEHICULO Y CUANDO ESTABA APUNTO DE ENTRAR DECIDI MANDARLE UN MENSAJE ANTES DE HACER ESE MOVIMIENTO DECISIVO.**

*****Arturo C.C. ya estoy afuera mi Chris

Chris. ¡que bien! Entra

Arturo C.C. antes de eso… tienes que prometerme algo

Chris. Claro ¿Qué ocurre?

Arturo C.C. que me vas a tratar como los mejores amigos que somos, tal como me tratas en nuestros mensajes promete tratarme cuando me veas.

Chris. Ok, no hay problema por eso

Arturo C.C. te quiero tanto

Chris. Yo mas, vamos no seas tímido entra****

**SONREI, PERO ESTA FELICIDAD SE DESVANCECIO CUANDO SENTI LA MIRA PROFUNDA Y PENETRANTE DE UN CHICO QUE ME OBSERVABA A UNOS 5 METROS DE DISTANCIA.**

_**Comenten! es el detras de la historia de Chris pronto... pronto se encontraran :33**_

_**se aceptan sugerencias, lo que piensen es importante**_

_**Me di cuenta que los links no se copian de manera correta, si esto les incomoda visiten en fb Klaine Forever Latino, alli ya esta adelantado por muchos capitulos ;)**_


	13. YA NO SIENTO NADA POR TI

_**CAPITULO 13**_

_**YA NO SIENTO NADA POR TI**_

**TARDE ALREDEDOR DE 20 MINUTOS EN LLEGAR, ESTACIONE MI AUTO FRENTE A LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL DEL LUGAR, AL APAGARLO ME RECARGUE SOBRE MI ASIENTO, ¿ESTABA HACIENDO LO CORRECTO? AUNQUE NO FUERA ASI, YA ESTABA AHÍ, NO PODIA DECIRLE A CHRIS SIMPLEMENTE –YA NO QUIERO VERTE-. BAJE DEL VEHICULO Y CUANDO ESTABA APUNTO DE ENTRAR DECIDI MANDARLE UN MENSAJE ANTES DE HACER ESE MOVIMIENTO DECISIVO.**

*****Arturo C.C. ya estoy afuera mi Chris

Chris. ¡que bien! Entra

Arturo C.C. antes de eso… tienes que prometerme algo

Chris. Claro ¿Qué ocurre?

Arturo C.C. que me vas a tratar como los mejores amigos que somos, tal como me tratas en nuestros mensajes promete tratarme cuando me veas.

Chris. Ok, no hay problema por eso

Arturo C.C. te quiero tanto

Chris. Yo mas, vamos no seas tímido entra****

**SONREI, PERO ESTA FELICIDAD SE DESVANCECIO CUANDO SENTI LA MIRA PROFUNDA Y PENETRANTE DE UN CHICO QUE ME OBSERVABA A UNOS 5 METROS DE DISTANCIA.**

Darren. ¿se te perdió algo?

Xxx. ¿a quien vienes a ver?

Darren. ¿Por qué debería decirte?

Xxx. Veo que te mensajeas con alguien, y realmente amo a mi novio.

Darren. perdón, sigo sin entender

Xxx. Pude observar que cuando tu terminabas de escribir el escribia y ambos sonreían al repetir el proceso

Darren. espera… tu eres….

Xxx. Chord, y no me da gusto conocerte ¿Quién eres?

Darren. ¿eres el novio de Chris?

Chord. esa no fue la pregunta, y si, soy el novio de Chris ¿Quién eres?

Darren. Me llamo Da… … Arturo

Chord. escúchame bien Arturo, quiero que te alejes de el

Darren. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Chord. contéstame algo, ¿te consideras buena persona?

Darren. trato

Chord. pues mal intento, te estas fijando en alguien que tiene pareja, eso es algo horrible

Darren. ¿lo amas?

Chord. es lo mas importante en mi vida, no quiero perderlo

Darren. se lo que se siente que otra persona se entrometa en una relación a tal grado de arruinarla (Jenna .)

Chord. pues tu estas siendo ese tipo de persona

Darren. _*tiene razón*_ me alejare, lo hare

Chord. eso espero

Darren. solo si me prometes algo, promete que siempre lo vas a cuidar, siempre vas a ver por el bien de el, quiero que lo hagas feliz y que por nada lo lastimes

Chord. ¿acaso tu no eres su ex?

Darren. solo prométemelo

Chord. ¿eres su ex?

Darren. si, soy su ex

Chord. ¿y asi tienes el descaro de venir a verlo? Me ha dicho que lo lastimaste. ¿el sabe que va a ver a su exnovio?

Darren. no… el no sabe que soy yo… lo contacte online

Chord. solo quiero que te largues

Darren. tienes razón… lo siento…

**MIS OJOS SE TORNARON ROJOS E HINCHADOS, NO PUDE EVITAR LLORAR, CORRI A MI AUTO, LO ENCENDI Y AVANZE DE INMEDIATO DE REGRESO A CASA DE MI TIA. TODO EL CAMINO NO DEJE DE DERRAMAR GOTAS DE TRISTEZA, CORAJE, IRA, ARREPENTIMIENTO… ESTACIONE EL AUTO EN EL GARAJE JUSTO CUANDO SONO MI CELULAR.**

******CHAT*

Chris. ¿amor que ocurre?

Arturo C.C. ¿Por qué me dices amor? ¿Qué no tienes novio?

Chris. Pues si… pero… es que siento un cariño especial hacia ti

Arturo C.C. ¿entonces decirle "amor" a alguien es un juego?

Chris. No, para nada

Arturo C.C. perdón, no debimos planear vernos.

Ambos sabemos que entre tu y yo hay mas que amistad, y no quiero ser una mala persona y arruinar tu relación con Chord. Hablamos luego

Chris. No Arturo

Arturo C.C. bye*****

**ME ROMPIO EL ALMA DESPEDIRME DE EL… DE NUEVO… LO TENIA TAN CERCA Y A LA VEZ TAN LEJOS, QUIZA MAS LEJOS QUE ANTES.**

**UNOS DIAS DESPUES…**

**ME SENTE EN EL SOFA DE MI ESTANCIA Y ENCENDI EL TELEVISOR, FALTABAN POCOS MINUTOS PARA QUE INICIARA GLEE. TAL VEZ SOLO SE ESTABA TORTURANDO A SI MISMO, PERO LE HABIA PROMETIDO A CHRIS APOYARLO EN ESTO. NO PODIA CREER QUE ALQUEL CHICO AL QUE UNA VEZ HUMILLO, AL QUE TODOS DESPRECIABAN SE TRANSFORMARIA EN ALGUIEN FAMOSO PERO MAS QUE NADA, EN SU RAZON PARA VIVIR.**

**EMPEZO EL CAPITULO… NO LO PODIA CREER… AHÍ ESTABA CHRIS, CON ESE ATUENDO TAN A LO MODA COMO ERA SU COSTUMBRE, ESTABA RODEADO POR JUGADORES DE FUTBOL Y SU NOMBRE APARECIA EN LOS CREDITOS.**

-¿haciendo nuevos amigos, Kurt?-

-Asi es Mr. Shue-

-Oye, Finn aun me debes ese trabajo de lo que hiciste en tu verano pasado-

-¿Qué?-

-lo que hiciste el verano pasado-

-Lo tengo por la mitad, ta me falta poco Mr. Shue-

-¡Es hora de la paliza!-

-Porfavor esto es de Mark Jacobs-** AL ESCUCHAR SU VOZ**

**MORI INTERNAMENTE, UNA PARTE DE MI SER ME RECORDO EL PORQUE LO AMABA**

-espera - - deacuerdo-

**CUANDO LO HECHARON A LA BASURA, NO PUDE EVITAR SONREIR, SENTIA DEMASIADA TERNURA Y PASION POR EL AUN CON ESA ESCENA.**

watch?v=EUYgEcVNfhY

**ESCUCHARLO CANTAR… ESE CHICO DEBIA SER MIO A TODA COSTA.**

watch?v=5WxPyUzWSPA

**NO SE SI ERA NORMAL, PERO EN TODO EL PERFORMANCE NO APARTE MI VISTA DE CHRIS, OBSERVABA CADA MOVIMIENTO, CADA SONRISA QUE ME ATRAPABA. ME HIZO DARME CUENTA QUE JAMAS LO HIBA A SUPERAR, JAMAS HIBA A ABANDONAR MI AMOR POR EL ¿Por qué ME HE DESEMPEÑADO ESTE TIEMPO EN TRATAR DE OLVIDARLO CUANDO SE QUE NUNCA SERA POSIBLE? NO ME IMPORTA SI TENIA NOVIO, SI EL ME SEGUIA AMANDO TODO FUNCIONARIA.**

***** *CHAT*

Arturo C.C. estuviste increíble

Chris. Hasta que te dignas en hablarme

Arturo C.C. ¿estas enojado? Lo hice por tu propio

bien, y ten en cuenta que me dolió dejarte con otro

Chris. Jaja si gracias… ¿si viste glee?

Arturo C.C. no me lo perdería por nada.

Chris. Pues no te lo pierdas nunca, y recomiéndanos

Arturo C.C. claro, vas a ser famoso, olvídate de todas esas burlas

Chris. Pienso que ya no habrá mas *****

**TENIA QUE BUSCAR UNA ESCUELA, Y PRONTO, NO SABIA CUANTO TIEMPO HIBA A ESTAR AFUERA, NO PODIA DEJAR MIS ESTUDIOS. BUSQUE LA MAS CERCANA A MI HOGAR Y ME INSCRIBI, LOS TRAMITES FUERON SENCILLOS PUES EL CICLO NO LLEVABA MUCHO DE HABER EMPEZADO Y MIS NOTAS ERAN ALTAS.**

*****Chris. Arturo, ayuda

Arturo C.C. ¿Qué pasa?

Chris. Me sacaron de glee, ¡oiste! ¡me sacaron de

glee!

Arturo C.C. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Chris. Ryan me sorprendio peleándome con un chico en la escuela, pero es que ya no lo soportaba, me seguía haciendo burla diciéndome que era una hada cantante bailarina

Arturo C.C. Ese chico te molesta porque esta consiente del éxito que vas a tener

Chris. Que hiba a tener… ya todo termino…

Arturo C.C. ya veras que todo cambiara ¡animo! Yo lo se

Chris. Gracias C:*****

**¿Qué ESTAS DICIENDO? NADA VA A CAMBIAR LA DECISION DE UN DIRECTOR COMO RYAN MURPHY… A NO SER QUE ALGUIEN SE INTERPONGA EN ELLO. NO SUPE PORQUE TOME ESA DECISIÓN PERO CAMINE HASTA LOS ESTUDIOS DE GRABACION DE FOX , PUES NO LLEVABA MI AUTO Y ME TOMARIA MAS TIEMPO IR POR EL Y REGRESAR. CUANDO LOGRE DAR CON EL LUGAR NECESITABA UN PASE, UN PASE DE ENTRADA QUE POR SUPUESTO NO TENIA, TRATE DE HACER UN TRUCO Y DISTRAER AL GUARDIA DE LA ENTRADA CON AQUEL VIEJO CHISTE.**

Darren. ¡Mire! _(señala con el dedo)_

Guardia. ¿tu dedo? Ya me lo se

Darren. _(avergonzado)_

Lea. ¡hey por fin llegas!

Guardia. Srita Lea ¿lo conoce?

Lea. Si, supongo que es el masajista que llame hace una hora

Darren. ha si, ese soy yo

Lea. Déjelo pasar

Guardia. Ok

**ENTRE CONFUNDIDO, CAMINAMOS UNOS CUANTOS PASOS CUANDO COMENZO A DECIR**

Lea. Espero que hayas traido el quit completo porque mis pies necesitan una reparación urgente además de la crema para el cutis de la que me hablaste y…

Darren. Tengo que decirte algo, no soy masajista, necesitaba pasar

Lea. ¡entonces! ¿Quién eres?

Darren. me llamo Darren Criss, porfavor no digas nada

Lea. Espera, espera espera, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

Darren. Darren Everett

Lea. ¿tu eres el famoso Darren?

Darren. ¿me conoces?

Lea. Si, Jenna me hablo de ti, eres el que engaño a Chris

Drren. pffff si ese soy

Lea. Chris me prohíbe hablar de ti

Darren. eso me deprime… lo amo tanto

Lea. Espera, según lo que se terminaron hace 3 años

Darren. pero no lo he superado

Lea. Según lo que se solo fueron pareja un dia

Darren. el mas hermoso de todos

Lea. Y antes de ser novios, se conocían de una semana ¿dices estar enamorado de alguien que llevas 7 dias de conocer?

Darren. si

Lea. Wow

Darren. en fin, ¿sabes donde esta la oficina de Ryan Murphy?

Lea. ¿vas a hablar con el?

Darren. si

Lea. Oh ya veo, vas a defender a tu Colfer porque lo sacaron de glee

Darren. exacto… ¿crees que lo logre?

Lea. No, lo conoazco y nisiquiera de dara la oportunidad de hablar, digo, yo me llevo bien con el… pero no con cualquier desconocido

Darren. ¡entonces ayúdame!

Lea. ¿Qué? ¿pero como?

Darren. mmm… Ryan creo glee porque se identifica con el programa… es decir, le gusta actuar y cantar, tal vez si le canto…

Lea. Tienes una mente brillante 7u7

Darren. ¡amo a Chris!

Lea. Jajaja no estaba intentando nada XDD no te preocupes, ni que fueras tan galan

Darren. perdón, tengo malas experiencias por confiar en personas…

Lea. Jenna ¿no?

Darren. si…

Lea. Pues vamos, solo piensa en que canción mientras llegamos

Darren. _*tengo que encontrar una canción que demostrara que Chris no era perfecto pero aun con su lado obscuro el era especial*_

**ME ENCONTRE CON UNA PUERTA GIGANTE FRENTE A NOSOTROS, -AQUÍ ES- DIJO LEA A LO QUE SOLO ASENTI. TOCO LA PUERTA, EL ECO DE CADA GOLPE RETUMBABA EN LA HABITACION.**

Ryan. ¿Quién?

Lea. Yo, Lea

Ryan. Pasa

**ENTRAMOS TOMADOS DE LA MANO, LEA ME MIRO DICIENDOME –NO ESTOY INTENTADO NADA NO TE ALTERES-**

Lea. Hola Ryan, te presento a Darren Criss, un amigo

Ryan. Un placer muchacho ¿Cómo entraste?

Lea. Mmm… me… me vino a ayudar con unos coros para una canción

Ryan. ¿cantas?

Darren. pues…

Lea. Y también toca guitarra, bajo y piano

Darren. pues si…

Ryan. ¿y a que debo tu visita?

Darren. _*LOS NERVIOS ME MATABAN, ¿Qué TAL SI SOLO EMPEORABA LAS COSAS?*_ Pues, conozco a Chris Colfer

Ryan. No, ya se a donde va todo esto

Darren. porfavor

Ryan. No puedo dejar que alguno de mis actores tenga ese tipo de conductas

Darren. no me diga que usted jamas se ha peleado, algo seguramente paso mal, debería apoyarlo, el no es asi y usted lo sabe.

Ryan. … … lo siento, ya no puedo hacer nada

Darren. solo escuche, tome la canción como si Chris la estuviera cantando. Usted sabe que el es único, quiéralo aun con sus defectos.

watch?v=4YZxzh0BsQ0

**COMENCE A CANTAR, ESTABA BASTANTE NERVIOSO, LO UNICO QUE TENIA ERA EL KARAOKE DE LA CANCION QUE ME APOYABA. EL FUTURO DE CHRIS DEPENDIA DE MI EN ESOS MOMENTOS.**

DON´T RUN AWAY

DON´T RUN AWAY …

Darren. Y… ¿que opina?

Ryan. ¿quieres sustituir a Kurt en la siguiente temporada?

Darren. ¿Qué? No, quiero que recapacite tener a Chris

Ryan. Si… si entendí…

Darren. y… ?

Ryan. Escúchame bien, le dare una oportunidad mas, solo una

Darren. woow gracias, se lo agradezco tanto

Ryan. Pero también hablo enserio cuando digo que te quiero en mi programa

Darren. muchas gracias… pero por el momento no puedo

Ryan. Pero no olvides mi oferta

Darren. nunca, mucho gusto en conocerlo

Ryan. Mucho gusto en escucharte

**SALI DE LA OFICINA CON LEA A MI LADO, DI UNA LARGO Y PROFUNDO SUSPIRO**

Lea. Eres increíble

Darren. gracias, me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por todo, sin ti no lo hubiera logrado

Lea. De nada aunque me perdi mi masaje por ti he Cx

Darren. jaja luego yo te lo doy no te preocupes

Lea. Mejor déjalo asi, luego vayas a creer que quiero contigo XD, bye

**ME RETIRE DEL EDIFICIO Y FUI A "MI" CASA, NO LE PODIA DECIR A CHIRIS QUE YO FUI EL QUE HABLO CON RYAN, QUIZA SOSPECHARIA. MI UNICO OBJETIVO ERA VERLO FELIZ Y CON ESO ME BASTABA.**

**UNOS MESES DESPUES**

**MIS CONVERSACIONES ONLINE CON CHRIS CADA DIA HIBAN DISMINUYENDO, HASTA EL PUNTO EN QUE ME DEJABA EN VISTO, NUNCA ME IGNORABA PERO ERA BASTANTE CERRADO ¿CHORD LE HABRA CONTADO DE NUESTRA PELEA DE HACE TIEMPO? EMPEZE A OBSERVAR SUS CUENTAS Y FOTOS O VIDEOS QUE CONTENIAN ESTAS, LOGRE VER QUE ERA "POPULAR" ESTABA EN FIESTAS, O CON CHICAS (CONOZCO A CHRIS, A EL NO LE GUSTAN LAS CHICAS). ALGO QUE ME AGRADO Y ME SENTIA CULPABLE EN PARTE ES QUE MODIFICO QUE TENIA UNA RELACION CON CHORD Y COLOCO: -DISPONIBLE PARA LAS NENAS- ¡¿Qué LE ESTABA PASANDO A CHRIS?! DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTE NO ES EL CHICO AL QUE AMO.**

***** *CHAT*

Arturo C.C. ese no eres tu Chris

Chris. ¡ahora porque a todos se les da por decirme

eso!

Arturo C.C. me estas diciendo que quieres a un chico que a tu amiga Lea le gusta, y además acabas de terminar con Chord hace unos días, ¿Qué no te dolio eso?

Chris. Si, mucho, porque yo se que el realmente me amaba, pero si no me quiere por como soy ¿Qué hago? *no he terminado con el Arturo, solo quiero verte sin que pienses que tengo novio que se entrometa*

Arturo C.C. pero justo ahora no estas siendo tu

Chris. No me conoces, ¿Cómo podrias saber eso?

Arturo C.C. te conozco mas de lo que te imaginas

Chris. ¿Cómo?

Arturo C.C. Chris… ahora que estas soltero… pues… tengo que decirte algo

Chris. ¿Qué te gusto? Ya lo sabia

Arturo C.C. ¿enserio?

Chris. Si, ¿sabes porque?

Arturo C.C. ¿Por qué?

Chris. Porque yo también tengo cierta atracción hacia ti

Arturo C.C. entonces hay que vernos, ya

Chris. ¿celos de que ahora que tengo miles de fans me fije en alguien mas?

Arturo C.C. muchos, te quiero para mi, aunque se que va a ser difícil

Chris. Hay que ver si funciona

Arturo C.C. no tienes idea a lo que me refiero cuando digo difícil, va a ser difícil enserio, ya sabras porque

Chris. Jeje claro

Arturo C.C. pero antes debo estar seguro que no sientas nada por Cory (visto)*****

**TUVE PROBLEMAS EN MI ESCUELA, AL PARECER LE CAIGO MAL A TODO EL MUNDO, NO TUVE OTRA OPCION QUE TRANSFERIRME A UNA ESCUELA UN POCO MAS LEJOS, PERO ESO NO ME INCOMODABA, ME ESTABA ACOSTUMBRANDO A MANEJAR O SI ERA NECESARIO CAMINAR.**

**PRIMER DIA DE CLASES**

**ENTRÉ NERVIOSO, ANSIOSO Y ALTERADO, COMO CUALQUIERA SE SIENTE EN SU PRIMER DIA DE CLASES EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO CON PERSONAS DESCONOCIDAS. MIS PRIMERAS 5 HORAS TRANSCURRIERON NORMALES (ABURRIDAS Y LARGAS) CUANDO POR FIN LLEGO LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO ME SENTE CON MIS COMPAÑEROS DE GRUPO QUE TAMBIEN ERAN NUEVOS Y CONVERSAMOS DE DIFERENTES TEMAS, COMO ERA LA ESCUELA, LOS PROFESORES, TAREAS, EXPERIENCIAS ANTERIORES… HASTA QUE LLEGAMOS A ESE TEMA…**

X1. ¿no están emocionados por conocerlos?

X2. Mucho, ¿creen que sean buenos?

X3. Esperemos que no solo sea una imagen

Darren. ¿de quien hablan?

X1. No me digas que no sabes quienes estudian aquí

Darren. mmm… no….

X2. ¡que perdido estas!

Darren. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién estudia aquí?

X3. ¿has visto glee?

Darren. si…

X1. La chica que hace a Rachel Berry

Darren. ¡Lea Michele!

X1. Al parecer sabes su nombre

Darren. es mi amiga

X2. Hay porfavor, tampoco nos creas tontos

Darren. enserio

X3. También la actriz que hace a Tina

Darren. hhhmmm a ella también la conozco…

X1. Y el chico que hace a Kurt…

Darren. ¡que! ¿Chris? ¡Chris estudia aquí! No puede ser, lo conozco, pero no puedo dejar que me vea

X2. Resulta que conoces a todo el cast glee ¿no?

Darren. a ellos 3 si, incluso a Ryan el que organiza el programa, ¡pero es no es el punto! Cometi un error en venir a esta escuela, no puedo encontrarme con Chris…

X3. ¿Por qué?

Darren. luego les cuento

**ME LEVANTE DE LA MESA Y CORRI POR EL PASILLO HASTA ENTRAR A LOS SANITARIOS DE CABALLEROS, ME MOJE LA CARA AUN CREYENDO QUE ESTABA SOÑANDO.**

Chord. ¿¡y tu que haces aquí!?

Darren. ...

Chord. ¿no te había dicho que te alejaras de el?

Darren. ya no me puedes decir nada, ustedes dos ya no son

pareja

Chord. ¡¿Qué?! ¿de donde sacaste eso? No hemos terminado

Darren. pero el me dijo que…

Chord. estuve a punto de romper con el porque se ha hecho de los "populares" y me ha dejado a un lado, pero lo sigo

amando, y seguimos juntos

Darren. entonces me mintió… mira Chord lo siento, yo nisiquiera sabia que el estudiara aquí, me acabo de enterar.

Chord. no quiero que te le acerques, ¿quedo claro Arturo?

Darren. no voy a obedecerte

Chord. Chris te sigue odiando… no me ha querido contar que paso con ustedes en el pasado pero se que te odia

**ESTABA ABSOLUTAMENTE ENFADADO, SALI DE ALLI AZOTANDO LA PUERTA Y CAMINE CON PASOS FUERTES, FINALMENTE AL LLEGAR A MI CASILLERO ME DEJE CAER AL SUELO.**

Lea. ¿Darren?...

Darren. hola Lea c:

Lea. ¿Qué te trae por aca? _(se agacha para estar a la altura de Darren)_

Darren. cambie de colegio

Lea. Huuy para estar con Chris

Darren. en verdad no, nisiquiera sabia que ustedes asistieran a esta escuela

Lea. Pues esto no es casualidad, ¿quieres que te lleve con Chris?

Darren. no, por ahora no

Lea. Ok, tu dime

Darren. gracias, Chris me había dicho que ta habias vuelto un poco intolerable desde glee, pero la verdad es que no

Lea. Imagínate la dulzura que era antes

Darren. jajaja si…

Lea. Para cualquier cosa tienes mi apoyo Darren. nos vemos luego

**DESPUES DE QUE SE FUE SOLO ME DIO TIEMPO PARA SUSPIRAR CUANDO…**

Jenna. ¿Darren?...

Darren. hola

Jenna. ¿estudias aquí?

Darren. si, hoy empece

Jenna. Pues bienvenido

Darren. no se como Chris fue capaz de perdonarte cuando el fue el que sufrio mas

Jenna. ¿sabes que me perdono?

Darren. si, lo tengo en fb aunque no sabe que soy yo, y pues me ha contado todo

Jenna. Asi que seguiste mi consejo

Darren. solo tome en cuenta tu mensaje con su nombre de perfil

Jenna. Solo perdóname, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que soy diferente… además… estoy sola… desde que Chris esta rodeado de amigos no existo para el… nunca estoy acompañada y se siente horrible

Darren. se lo que se siente… desde que Sali del armario nadie

me habla normal, quizá sientan que soy un fenómeno

Jenna. C: yo te apoyo

Darren.

Jenna. Cualquier cosa que necesites estoy para ti, porque el tal Chord no me cae bien

Darren. a mi menos

Jenna. Nos vemos

**MIENTRAS SE ALEJABA PENSE EN LAS POSIBILIDADES DE QUE CHRIS Y YO VOLVIERAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS, ME CREE ESA VAGA ILUSION DONDE ME ABRAZABA MIENTRAS YO ACARICIABA SU HERMOSO ROSTRO Y ME DECIA –TE AMO-, YO ME PERDIA EN SUS FABULOSOS OJOS Y COMPARTIAMOS UN HERMOSO BESO. ESE ERA MI OBJETIVO, Y LO HIBA A CONSEGUIR.**

Chris, dentro del salón de clases logro observar a un par de chicos nuevos, a lo que pensó –seguro mueren por conocerme- se acerco lentamente y los miro fijamente

X1. ¿se te ofrece algo?

Chris. ¿sabes quien soy?

X2. Si, Chris Colfer

Chris. Exacto _(se señana a si mismo)_ soy la estrella del dia

X3. Lo siento pero no confiamos mucho en ti, tenemos un amigo que se altero al saber que tu estudiabas aquí, asi que hasta no hablar con el no podemos charlar contigo.

Chris. Pfff nerds

X1. Según lo que se tu hace unos meses eras el estudiante que mas sufria de acoso escolar en la zona ¿no?

Chris. Es pasado amiga

X1. Y que los mismos que te insultaban son los mismos a los que ahora llamas "amigos"

Chris. Han cambiado

X1. No, tu has cambiado

X3. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que solo te quieren porque los haces mas populares?

Chris. No me importa lo que me digan

X2. ¿no extrañas a esos amigos que te quieren tal y como eres?

Chris. Prefiero estar como estoy, ustedes están celosos porque son unos perdedores

**SE ALEJA CAMINANDO INDIGNADO, ¿Cómo SE ATREVIAN A CUESTIONARLO? EL ERA CHRIS COLFER, MERECIA RESPETO. ABRIO SU CASILLERO Y SACO ALGUNOS LIBROS Y CUADERNOS, EN ESE MOMENTO ALGUIEN LO EMPUJO Y AZOTO CONTRA SU CASILLERO.**

Chris. ¿¡Quien fue!?

Xxx. Yo

Chris. ¿y a ti que te sucede?

Xxx. Venganza

Chris. ¿de que hablas?

Xxx. No me digas que no me reconoces

Chris. ¿tu sabes quien soy?

Xxx. Huy si, huy si la nueva celebridad de FOX quiere que lo

dejen en paz

Chris. Solo lárgate, soy el mas popular en esta escuela, hago lo que yo quiera

Xxx. Pero esa felicidad de poder controlar todo algún dia se va a ir, yo lo se bien

Chris. ¿Quién eres?

Xxx. Eres tan estúpido que nisiquiera puedes recordar rostros de hace 3 años

Chris. … … … …

Xxx. Observame bien

Chris. … … ¿G…? ¿G…? ¿Grant?

Grant. Hasta que el bebe reacciona

Chris. ¿¡que haces tu aquí!?

Grant. Yo estudio aquí

Chris. Pues quiero que vayas moviendo tus patitas a otro lado

Grant. No creo querer

Chris. _(sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas)_ dije que te largues

Grant. Wow ¿aun no has olvidado que te hice eso?

Chris. Ten en cuenta lo bueno que fui contigo por no

demandarte

Grant. Niña, lo que te hice no fue violación, solo fue placer

Chris. ¡¿pero porque conmigo?!

Grant. Tenia que hacer algo que hiriera a Darren, en ese momento solo estabas tu

Chris. ¿querias herir a Darren cuando decias que lo amabas? Eso es tonto

Grant. ¿sabes que es mas tonto? Que andes con alguien solo unas horas

Chris. ¡callate! Mi vida ya es otra

Grant. ¿eso quiere decir que ya superaste a Darren?

Chris. Si, totalmente

Grant. ¿y asi decias que lo amabas? Eso es tonto

Chris.

Grant. _(suelta un golpe directo al estomago de Chris lo que hace que este se quede completamente sin aire, se inco y dejo caer al suelo, por mas que lo intentaba no lograba inhalar, no podía gritar ni pedir ayuda, por cada segundo se quedaba mas y mas sin aire)_

**NARRA CHRIS. MI VISTA SE TORNABA CADA VEZ MAS BORROSA, CON LAS FUERZAS QUE LOGRE JUNTAR VI MI MANO, ERA BLANCA (MAS DE LO NORMAL) Y MI CUERPO NO TENIA LA CAPACIDAD TE HABLAR, DE PODER DAR SEÑAL DE VIDA. LO INTENTE REPETIDAS VECES PERO ERA RIDICULO Y EN VANO EL RESPIRAR. NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO DURE ALLI DERRUMBADO, SOLO LOGRABA DISTINGUIR UNA SOMBRA DE PIE FRENTE A MI. POCO DESPUES LOGRE VER QUE ALGUIEN GOLPEO A GRANT, EN ESOS MOMENTOS ME DI CUENTA QUE TAMPOCO ESCUCHABA, ESTA LISTO PARA NO VOLVER A LA VIDA.**

**¡FUE HASTA QUE SENTI! SENTI ESOS LABIOS SOBRE LOS MIOS… AUN NO REACCIONABA PERO SABIA DE QUIEN ERAN, NO PODIA HACER NADA AUNQUE SABIA QUIEN ERA ESE CHICO QUE ME ESTABA DANDO RESPIRACION DE BOCA A BOCA. REPENTINAMENTE LOGRE ABRIR MIS OJOS Y TOMAR GRAN CANTIDAD DE AIRE, LLENANDO MIS PULMONES, RESPIRE DESESPERADAMENTE, EN ESOS MOMENTOS RESPIRAR ERA DELICIOSO. ME TOME UNOS SEGUNDOS PARA RECUPERARME TOTALMENTE.**

Xxx. ¿estas bien?

Chris. S… si… creo que si

Grant. Y de nuevo, ¡la princesa es salvada!

Xxx. ¡eres un estúpido! ¡¿no te das cuenta de que estuvo a punto de morir?!

Grant. Eso fue lo mas emocionante

Xxx. ¡no puedo soportar tu ignorancia!

Grant. Vamos, se lo merecia, el es de las personas mas odiadas en este colegio. Es de aquellos que se la pasan burlándose e hiriendo a los demás

Xxx. Eso a ti no te incumbe _(toma del brazo a Chris y lo ayuda a levantarse)_

Grant. Chris, Chris, Chris. Sabes que soy mejor que tu

Chris. Lo que se es que eres demasiado cobarde para

resolver esto bien, por eso recurres a la violencia

Grant. ¡bien! Vamos a hacer de esto un juego limpio. Según tu eres famoso por tu voz y talento ¿no? La próxima semana tu y yo competiremos cantando y bailando, nuestros compañeros decidirán quien gana

Chris. Me parece bien

Grant. Hasta entonces princesa _(camina confiado por el pasillo hasta desaparecer del panorama visual)_

Xxx. ¿Cómo te sientes?_ (toma de la mano a Chris)_

Chris. Bien… gracias…

Xxx. ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

Chris. Yo puedo hacerlo solo _(quita su mano a la fuerza de aquellas suaves manos)_

Xxx. Al menos agradéceme

Chris. ¿enserio Darren? ¿quieres que te agradezca?

Darren. pues, hace mucho que nos vemos

Chris. ¡si por mi fuera daría lo que sea por no tener que verte nunca!

Darren. Chris…

Chris. ¡solo lárgate! ¡no te quiero volver a ver nunca!

Darren. :C vamos, perdóname

Chris. Me heriste, llegue a pensar que mataste mi ser… pero me di cuenta que no vales nisiquiera una lagrima

Darren. porfavor…

Chris. Ahora ya soy feliz, con alguien mas, asi que ya no te entrometas

Darren. claro que no eres feliz con el, me lo dijiste el otro dia cuando… _(reacciono y se cubrió la boca, había revelado la identidad de Arturo)_

Chris. ¿Qué?

Darren. nada

Chris. ¡¿Qué?!

Darren. ¿tiene algo de malo estar al pendiente de ti?

Chris. No, claro que no, solo cuando no finjes ser alguien mas

Darren. ¡todo lo que dijiste! ¿no lo entiendes? Yo soy Arturo, ese chico que te apoyo y estuvo siempre para ti soy yo

Chris. Para mi ya no eres nada, no puedo creer que cai en tu trampa, soy la persona mas tonta que pueda existir

Darren. eso no es cierto

Chris. ¡hay porfavor cállate!

Darren. ese chico por el que sentiste atracción, soy yo

Chris. No, ese chico era Arturo, y el no existe

Darren. todo lo que te dije era verdad, te amo

Chris. Yo a ti no, te odio mas de lo que te puedas imaginar, y me heriste, pero justo eso me hizo mas fuerte

**CHRIS SE DIO LA ESPALDA Y COMENZO A CANTAR**

watch?v=2s99iNEFyxY

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in colour

And do the things I want

Sabes que la cama es más calida,

durmiendo aquí solo.

Sabes que sueño en color,

y hago las cosas que quiero.

**CHRIS GIRA SU CABEZA Y MIRA A DARREN QUE AUN SE ENCONTRABA A UN PASO DE DISTANCIA**

You think you got the best of me

Think you had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, cause you're devil

Crees que conseguiste lo mejor de mí,

crees que te reiste el último,

apuesto que crees que todo lo bueno ha desparacido,

crees que me dejaste destrozado,

crees que volvería corriendo otra vez,

nene tú no me conoces, porque eres el maligno.

**GIRA TODO SU CUERPO Y SEÑALA A DARREN, CAMINA HACIA A EL HACIENDO QUE DARREN RETROSEDA**

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fire

Put that thing on lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte,

medir (de altura) un poco más,

no significa que esté solo cuando estoy a solas.

Lo que no te mata enciende un fuego,

que ponga esa cosa en la llama

no significa que haya terminado porque te hayas ido.

Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, más fuerte,

solo yo, yo conmigo mismo.

Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte,

medir (de altura) un poco más,

no significa que esté solo cuando estoy a solas.

**LO EMPUJA Y CORRE, DARREN LO SIGUE Y DE PRONTO SE DETIENE**

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

But told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me

'cause you see...

Oiste que estaba volviendo a empezar con alguien nuevo,

pues te dije que superaría lo tuyo (saldría adelante sobre ti)

No creiste que yo volvería,

que regresaría balanceándome,

intentas hacerme daño,

porque mira...

**ESTA PARTE LO CANTO PRACTICAMENTE GRITANDO Y MOLESTO, ACLARANDOLE LAS COSAS. DARREN NO PUDO EVITAR QUE SUS OJOS SE TORNARAN ROJOS**

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fire

Put that thing on lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte,

medir (de altura) un poco más,

no significa que esté solo cuando estoy a solas.

Lo que no te mata enciende un fuego,

que ponga esa cosa en la llama

no significa que haya terminado porque te hayas ido.

Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, más fuerte,

solo yo, yo conmigo mismo.

Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte,

medir (de altura) un poco más,

no significa que esté solo cuando estoy a solas.

**DARREN CAMINO AL LADO CONTRARIO INTENTANDO SALIR DE ALLI, PERO CHRIS LO SIGUIO POR ATRÁS Y SIGUIO CANTANDO**

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me

You know in the end the day to left

was just my beginning

Gracias a ti tengo algo nuevo comenzando,

gracias a ti no soy un corazón roto,

gracias a ti por fin estoy pensando en mí.

Sabes que al final el día de marchar

fue solo mi comienzo

**DARREN VOLTEA Y MIRA A CHRIS, LE QUERIA DECIR QUE HABIA ESPERADO EL MOMENTO EN QUE VOLVIERAN A HABLAR CON ANSIAS**

In the end...

Al final…

**PERO SE DIO CUENTA QUE CHRIS YA NO SENTIA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA POR EL**

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fire

Put that thing on lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte,

medir (de altura) un poco más,

no significa que esté solo cuando estoy a solas.

Lo que no te mata enciende un fuego,

que ponga esa cosa en la llama

no significa que haya terminado porque te hayas ido.

Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, más fuerte,

solo yo, yo conmigo mismo.

Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte,

medir (de altura) un poco más,

no significa que esté solo cuando estoy a solas.

**DARREN CORRE DECEPCIONADO SALIENDO DE LA ESCUELA, NO QUERIA REGRESAR JAMAS ALLI. CHRIS ORGULLOSO REGRESA A SUS CLASES. DARREN SE HABIA IMAGINADO LA ESCENA EN QUE SE VOLVIERAN A ENCONTRAR UN MILLON DE VECES, Y POR MAS QUE ODIARA SU IMAGINACION, JAMAS SE IMAGINO QUE FUERA A SER PEOR DICHO ENCUENTRO.**

**AL LLEGAR A SU HOGAR DARREN ABRIO SU FB, AUTOMATICAMENTE SE ABRIO EL PERFIL DE ARTURO C.C., TRISTE AUN BUSCO EN SUS AMIGOS… SIMPLEMENTE YA NO APARECIO CHRIS…**

_**like y comenta ! :DD**_

_**Recuerda que si te incomoda no poder visitar los links puedes leer el fic en Klaine Forever Latino, _Chris Colfer_(FANS) o AMO VER GLEE**_


	14. CUMPLEAÑOS

_**CAPITULO 14**_  
_**CUMPLEAÑOS**_

**DARREN CORRE DECEPCIONADO SALIENDO DE LA ESCUELA, NO QUERIA REGRESAR JAMAS ALLI. CHRIS ORGULLOSO REGRESA A SUS CLASES. DARREN SE HABIA IMAGINADO LA ESCENA EN QUE SE VOLVIERAN A ENCONTRAR UN MILLON DE VECES, Y POR MAS QUE ODIARA SU IMAGINACION, JAMAS SE IMAGINO QUE FUERA A SER PEOR DICHO ENCUENTRO.**

**AL LLEGAR A SU HOGAR DARREN ABRIO SU FB, AUTOMATICAMENTE SE ABRIO EL PERFIL DE ARTURO C.C., TRISTE AUN BUSCO EN SUS AMIGOS… SIMPLEMENTE YA NO APARECIO CHRIS…**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE HABIA PENDIENTE LA GRABACION DE DIVERSAS CANCIONES PARA EL EPISODIO "The power Of Madonna" ASI QUE CHRIS ASISTIO JUNTO CON EL CAST Y COMENZARON A GRABAR. NO SABIA PORQUE TODA LA CANCION PENSO EN DARREN, DE VERDAD YA NO LE IMPORTABA SU VIDA NI LO QUE PASARA CON EL, PERO ALGO SIGNIFICABA QUE LO HUBIERA SALVADO DE LA MUERTE… ALGO MUY PEQUEÑO QUE NO PODIA DEJAR CRECER**

watch?v=z9ewg2elUQI

**AL TERMINAR TODOS SALIERON A CAMINAR A UNA PLAZA COMERCIAL. CHIRIS ESTUVO JUNTO A JENNA, LEA CON CORY.**

*MONCHELE

Lea. ¿Qué tal la grabación de hoy?

Cory. Creo que quedo muy bien

Lea. Tu… tu no… ¿tu no sientes algo especial cuando cantas con alguien?

Cory. si, hay una persona en especial, cuando canto junto a ella siento esa química correr por mi cuerpo

Lea. ¿enserio? Y… ¿Quién es?

*JERIS

Jenna. ¿y te sigue gustando Cory?

Chris. Sigo teniendo atracción por el

Jenna. ¿y el chico que conociste online? _(ella sabia perfectamente bien que era Darren)_

Chris. Aaagg ese me vale

Jenna. ¿Por qué, que paso?

Chris. Era Darren, ¡me estaba enamorando de Darren!

*MONCHELE

Cory. no se si sea bueno decirte…

Lea. Vamos, confía en mi

Cory. me da vergüenza decirlo

Lea. No te voy a criticar

*JERIS

Jenna. ¿y porque tan disgustado?

Chris. Porque me engaño, eso fue mas que suficiente, cambiemos de tema

Jenna. ¿no piensas darle otra oportunidad?

Chris. No, me mintió y no puedo dejar que vuelva a ocurrir

*MONCHELE

Cory. no es amor, quizá tampoco me gusta pero siento atracción hacia…

Lea. ¿si?

*JERIS

Jenna. En todo caso a mi es a la que me tendrías que odiar, no a Darren, yo fui la que lo emborracho, el me insistió que no quería porque te amaba pero no me importo y lo emborrache, estoy segura que no sabia lo que hacia. Pero te sigue amando

Chris. No, estoy seguro de que no es asi. Y si se que fue tu culpa pero el era mi novio en esos momentos, tenia que alejarse de ti si sabia que tenias esas intenciones ¿no?

*MONCHELE

Cory. Lea… prométeme guardar el secreto

Lea. Totalmente

*JERIS

Jenna. Al menos deja que el te explique, deja que te pida perdón

Chris. Si no lo voy a perdonar jamas ¿para que hago que pierda su tiempo?

*MONCHELE

Cory. es Chris

Lea. ¡¿Que?!

**ANTE TAL GRITO TODOS VOLTEAN HACIA EL PUNTO DONDE SE ENCONTRABA LA PAREJA.**

Chris. ¿Qué ocurre?

Lea. Nada, perdón, nada

Chris. ¿cory ocurre algo?

Cory. n, n, no na, na, nada

Chris. Ok… y tu Jenna doy el tema por concluido. Los veo luego

**TODOS SE DESPIDEN DE CHRIS Y ESTE VA HACIA SU HOGAR. TOMA SU LAPTOP Y ABRE SESION, AL INSTANTE LE LLEGA UN MENSAJE**

***CHAT***

Cory. hola  
chris. Cory, Hola C:

Cory. ¿puedes salir de tu casa un momento?

Chris. ¿estas afuera de mi casa?

Cory. si…

Chris. ¿Por qué?

Cory. tengo que decirte algo

Chris. Ok de inmediato salgo

**SE CUBRIO CON UN SUETER DELGADO Y CASUAL, SALIO PARA ENCONTRARSE CON CORY A UNOS PASOS CON UNA GUITARRA EN LAS MANOS**

Chris. ¿Cory?

Cory. no se como explicarte esto, asi que solo  
escucha

watch?v=GJ9Z5uBaO5A

Chris. Wow Cory, yo…

Cory. Creo que te amo _(se aleja sin nada mas que decir)_

**CHRIS IMPACTADO DA PASOS HACIA ATRÁS PARA CERRAR LA PUERTA Y PODER RECOSTARSE EN SU SOFA. HABIA UNA EMOCION DENTRO DE EL DE ANSIEDAD Y CARIÑO HACIA CORY, PERO SIENDO HONESTOS FALTABA MUCHO PARA LLEGAR A SER AMOR. AL INSTANTE RECORDO QUE EL AMOR DE LEA SIEMPRE HABIA SIDO CORY, ASI QUE AUNQUE LLEBABAN SEMANAS SIN HABLARSE NO DUDO EN CONTARLE TODO.**

*LLAMADA*

Lea. ¿hola?

Chris. Lea, cariño ¿Cómo estas?

Lea. Extrañada, hace mucho que no hablamos

Chris. Pues yo te extraño, todas esas obras que hibamos a ver juntos, de compras ¿lo recuerdas?

Lea. Claro que si, son bellos recuerdos que quisiera recuperar

Chris. Pues mañana hay que salir, hay que ir a

Lea. Pero seria incomodo para los dos estar juntos, mira, se para que me llamaste, Cory me lo conto  
todo… y pues si el te prefiere a ti esta bien…

Chris. Yo no lo quiero, me atrae porque es sexy, pero no siento nada mas alla por el

Lea. Pero el si por ti

Chris. Aun no, me dijo –creo que te amo- aun podemos cambiar las cosas

Lea. Pero la decisión al final es de el, si yo le correspondo las cosas pasaran por si solas, no quiero que te interpongas. Me tengo que ir _(cuelga)_

**PASARON UNOS CUANTOS DIAS, DARREN BUSCABA A CHRIS CON LA MIARADA TODO EL TIEMPO, SUS MIRADAS CHOCABAN VARIAS VECES PERO CHRIS VOLTEABA A VER A OTRO LADO, Y EN REALIDAD NO SE VEIA QUE HICIERA ESFUERZO EN ESO, NO LE DOLIA, DARREN YA NO EXISTIA PARA EL. SE ACERCABA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE CHRIS, ERA UN DIA ESPECIAL, SOLO ERA CUESTION DE 3 DIAS PARA**  
**QUE ESE DIA LLEGARA. DARREN SABIA QUE PODIA HACER ALGO, PERO NO SABIA QUE, PERO ALGO ERA DEFINITIVO, ALGUN DIA SERIA SUYO DE NUEVO.**

**LEA GUARDABA MATERIALES EN SU CASILLERO**

Darren. hola Lea

Lea. Hola guapo, yo soy asi recuerda, no trato de ligarte

Darren. jaja si ya me acostumbre

Lea. Huy si el señor galan

Darren. me refiero a que TU me lo digas

Lea. Ok guapo

Darren. ¿no te importa que también te diga cumplidos o si?

Lea. No, nada, asi se llevan los amigos, o almenos yo si

Darren. ok linda

Lea. ¿y que tal todo con Chris?

Darren. ¿no te lo ha comentado?

Lea. No

Darren. nos encontramos, le salve la vida y me empezó a cantar que el ya rehízo su vida, que no porque lo dañe significa que no se levanto, simplemente que me alejara de su vida.

Lea. Cuanto lo siento

te preocupes cariño, pero quiero hacer algo para su cumpleaños

Lea. Cuenta conmigo

Darren. gracias, eres la mejor

Lea. Para eso están los amigos ¿no?

Darren. si…

Lea. ¿Qué pasa?

Darren. creo que actualmente eres mi única amiga, y eso es trágico

Lea. Sabes, tengo muy pocos amigos. Digo soy famosa y todo pero toda esa gente nunca es una familia

Darren. pero Chris no logra entender eso, esta todo el tiempo con ellos, se que lo lastimaran algún dia, y no quiero

Lea. Por el momento no te preocupes, deja que la tensión disminuya entre Chris y tu para hacer algún movimiento

Darren. ¿entonces que puedo hacer para su cumpleaños?

Lea. Algo que no involucre conversar o simplemente verlo, conozco a Chris y te odiara mas si tratas de solucionar las cosas ahora

Darren. tendre que pensar

Cory. Hola  
Lea. ¿Cory? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cory. vine a verte

Lea. ¿seguro que no viniste a ver a Chris?

Darren. ¿perdon?

Lea. Oh, Darren el es Cory, seguro lo has visto en  
glee, Cory el es Darren un amigo

Cory. un placer _(extiende su mano)_

Darren. el mio _*hwhazbhj es el chico que le gusta a_

_Chris, y Lea acaba de decir que vino a ver a Chris, ¿Qué significa esto?*_

Cory. pues venia a que me aconsejaras que mas hacer, ayer le cante una canción expresándole mis sentimientos _(Darren habre sus ojos como platos)_ y luego le dije que creo que lo amaba _(Darren habrio la boca y se cruzo de brazos_) y quiero hacer algo para su cumpleaños

Lea. Amm… pues… tratare de averiguarte algo Cory, luego te digo

Cory. ok Gracias Lea _(se va)_

Darren. ¡¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso linda?!

Lea. Pues a Cory le atrae Chris, luego resulta que no que ya le gusta, y no dudo que en cualquier momento lo ame

Darren. aaagg lo que me faltaba, que uno de los actores de glee con los que siempre esta este enamorado de Chris

Lea. ¿no has pensado en la oferta de Ryan? Ya sabes, unirte a glee guapo

Darren. no creo que sea el momento adecuado para pensar en eso

Lea. Tienes razón…

**JENNA SE ACERCA Y SE METE A LA CONVERSACION**

Jenna. Lo que necesitas es grabarle un canción de amor y que la escuche solo eso

Lea. Perdona Jenna, sabes que me agradas pero no se debe meter asi a las conversaciones

Darren. ¡ni a las relaciones! ¡porque puede que estas sean hermosas y las arruines por siempre!

Jenna. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

Darren. no se, ¡no se! Pero no sabes cuanto te detesto

Jenna. ¿y asi quieres que Chris te vuelva a mar? ¿gritandome? Escucha, te puedo conseguir información sobre Chris y puedo apoyarte hablando bien de ti con el

Darren. pues, de hecho lo de la canción es una buena idea

Lea. ¿pero como se la mostrarias? Jamas dejaría que te le acercaras

Darren. un CD, es solo cuestión de escoger la canción adecuada

**MIENTRAS ELLOS CONVERSABAN SOBRE DICHO TEMA, CHRIS CAMINABA POR UN PASILLO CUANDO SE ENCUENTRA "CASUALMENTE" (CORY LO ESTABA SIGUIENDO) CON CORY**

Cory. hey Chris ¿Qué tal tu dia?

Chris. Cory, ¿Qué hacer por aca?

Cory. solo vine a saludar a Lea, y a ti…

Chris. Escucha Cory

Cory. (avanza pasos hacia enfrente para quedar a una muy corta distancia) ¿si?

Chris. ¿no se supone que eres hetero?

Cory. no lo se, eso es lo que mas me emociana, has despertado sentimientos en mi que jamas nadie había provocado, y menos un hombre, pero aquí estas y eso es lo que importa (toma las manos de Chris)

Chris. Pero, no, ¿no has pensado en alguien mas?

Cory. ¿es que no me quieres?

Chris. Te sere honesto, también siento atracción por ti, pero siento que lo neustro no es correspondido, y creeme que cuando digo que cuando presiento algo pasa

Cory. pero nosotros podemos cambiar eso

Chris. Cory, tengo novio, y lo conoces

Cory. Chord, si, pero ¿lo amas?

Chris. Últimamente ya nisiquiera nos hablamos pero

Cory. mira, tu y yo estamos juntos en glee, tenemos mas tiempo para convivir y mas que nada los dos sabemos por lo que estamos pasando

Chris. En eso tienes razón (observa sus manos que aun están sujetadas por las de Cory)

Cory. déjame intentarlo _(besa a Chris tomando sus dos mejillas con las manos extendidas, Chris solo se deja llevar y al cabo de segundos toma la cintura de Cory)_

**EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE JENNA, LEA Y DARREN CAMINABAN POR EL MISMO PASILLO, AL DAR VUELTA SE ENCONTRARON CON DICHA ESCENA, DARREN Y LEA SE SENTIAN TAN VULNERABLES, TAN PATETICOS PORQUE SABIAN QUE NO PODIAN HACER NADA EN CONTRA DE ESO, PERO MAS NADA SE LOGRARON DAR CUENTA QUE HABIAN PERDIDO DEFINITIVAMENTE AL AMOR DE SUS VIDAS, DARREN SOLO SALIO CORRIENDO A LO QUE SUS PASOS HICIERON ECO POR EL PASILLO, ESTO LLAMO LA ATENCION DE CHIRS QUE INTERRUMPIO EL BESO PARA ASOMARSE A LO QUE ESTABA OCURRIENDO, LOGRO VER A DARREN CORRER HASTA QUE LO PERDIO DE VISTA, MUY EN EL FONDO SINTIO UNA TRISTEZA INMENSA, PERO EL MISMO SE OBLIGO A NEGARLA Y A DECIRSE QUE SINTIO AQUELLO PORQUE HABIA INTERRUMPIDO TAN ROMANTICO BESO.**

Lea. ¿Chris?

Jenna. ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué hay de Chord?

Chris. Cory, realmente eres único y lindo pero, yo amo a Chord, lo siento _(limpio lagrimas que salían de sus mejillas y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo)_

Lea. Cory, no deberías meterte asi en los noviazgos

Cory. era solo para exprimentar si podía ser gay

Jenna. ¡¿esperimentar?! ¿sabias que estas lastimando a Chris por "experimentar?

Lea. ¿y eres homo?

Jenna. Lea, eso no va al caso

Lea. Claro que si

Cory. no lo se, se sintió bien el beso, pero en realidad no se si es quien soy

Lea. Pues tienes que averiguarlo rápido antes de que emociones a Chris (se va molesta acompañada de Jenna)

**ERA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE CHRIS, AL DESPERTAR SE SIRVIO CEREAL CON LECHE Y FRUTA, DECIDIO IR COMODO A LA ESCUELA PERO SIN PERDER LA MODA, SABIA QUE AHORA COMO SU PRIMER CUMPLEAÑOS SIENDO FAMOSO PEDIRIAN MUCHAS FOTOS CON EL Y ESTARIA EN MUCHAS PARTES.**  
**CUANDO ESTABA APUNTO DE SALIR DE SU HOGAR SE ENCONTRO CON DARREN ENFRENTE SUYO.**

Darren. feliz cumpleaños c:

Chris. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Darren. estas son… las mañanitas, que cantaba, el rey David…

Chris. _(no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal voz increíble de Darren)_ basta

Darren. hoy por ser…

Chris. ¡dije que basta!

Darren. solo quería ser el primero en decearte feliz cumpleaños

Chris. Y acabas de arruinarme el dia, gracias

Darren. Lea y Jenna me rogaron que no viniera porque te hibas a comportar asi, pero cada dia sueño con hablar contigo

Chris. Espera, espera, espera, ¿Jenna y Lea saben lo de nosotros?

Darren. me llevo bien con ellas es todo

Chris. Lea se ha hecho una presumida de lo peor

Darren. te amo pero, ¿sabias que tu eres el te hiciste asi? No ella

Chris. Ya para, no vuelvas a decir eso

Darren. ¿Qué te amo?

Chris. ¡solo supéralo Darren! lo que nosotros vivimos fue un error, y si no fue asi sirvió para ayudarnos con nuestras relaciones futuras, ¡no te aferres a eso! Es cosa del pasado, fue un amor de niños, un amor de adolescentes, ahora somos adultos ¡deja ese estupido sueño adolescente!. Fue cosa de un dia, ya has tu vida y déja en paz la mia. _(lo rodea y sube a su auto en camino a la escuela)_

**EN ESE MOMENTO DARREN SUPO EXACTAMENTE LA CANCION QUE DEBIA DEDICARLE, NO LE IMPORTABAN TODAS ESAS MALAS PALABRAS QUE CHRIS LE ARROJABA, EL LO SEGUIA AMANDO COMO SIEMPRE.**

**YA EN LA ESCUELA CHRIS SE ENCONTRO CON CHORD AL ENTRAR**

Chord. ¡feliz cumpleaños amor! Quería ser el primero en felicitarte

Chris. Oohw gracias

Chord. Ten _(le entrega una caja en forma de Corazon con un moño rojo relleno de chocolates)_ se que no es mucho, pero necesitaba algo sencillo, para que me alcanze para alrato

Chris. U-la-la ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Chord. Lo que tu quieras hacer cariño

Chris. Perdón, perdón por ignorarte todos estos días

Chord. no te preocupes, se que el primer impacto de ser famoso debe ser genial

**EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGAN VARIAS FANS Y PIDEN AUTOGRAFOS, FOTOS Y ENTREGAN REGALOS A CHRIS, ANTES ESTO CHRIS MIRO A CHORD QUE SOLO LE GUIÑO EL OJO MIENTRAS REIA.**

Lea. Ten Chris, tu regalo _(le entrega una bolsa de plástico)_

Chris. Wow gracias Lea, no te hubieras molestado _*sarcasmo*_

Lea. Solo abrela Chris

Chris. _(la abre y comienza a gritar)_ ¡wooooow! 2  
viajes todo pagado por un mes al lugar turístico que se desee en america con una donación de 3000 dolares

Lea. Denada

Chris. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Lea. Me esforze por ganarlos, para ti

Chris. _(abraza a Lea)_ perdón por haber estado tan distante de ti, me había olvidado lo fantástica que  
eres

Lea. Todos tienen debilidad a la popularidad

Chris. Te quiero, aunque ya me entere que eres amiga de Darren

Lea. Jaja el guapo XDD

Chris. ¿?

Lea. Asi nos llevamos el y yo, es un chico genial, todo el tiempo esta de buen humor aunque este pasando por pruebas muy dificiles, te anima, aconseja, apoya, es un chico unico, ademas siempre me la paso bien con el

Chris. Si lo que digas

Jenna. _(se acerca)_ ten Chris _(le entrega una bolsa pequeña-mediana)_

Chris. ¡wow! Un ipod no puedo creerlo, ¡gracias Jenn!

Jenna. _(lo abraza)_ ahora que tengo un poco mas de dinero quizá darte algo que jamas te hubiera dado

Chris. Y vaya que ni mis padres me lo habían dado Cx

**EL DIA TRANSCURRIO NORMAL, NORMAL REFIRIENDOSE A QUE CHRIS ESTABA RODEADO DE REGALOS Y ABRAZOS, CADA CAMBIO DE CLASES TENIA QUE IR A DEJAR REGALOS A SU AUTO. EN UN RECESO ESTABA CONVERSANDO CON LEA.**

Lea. Entonces cuando Darren termino de cantar Ryan le ofrecio estar en glee

Chris. Seguro Darren acepto

Lea. No, dijo que no quería incomodarte, preferia estar asi. Y pues insistió hasta que Ryan acepto

Chris. No puedo creer que Darren fue el que hablo con Ryan

Lea. Gracias a el ahora eres quien eres

Chris. No es para tanto, total luego le agradezco y ya, un dia que nos lleguemos a encontrar y me den animos de hablarle

Lea. ¿no valoras lo que hizo por ti?

**EN ESE MOMENTO GRANT SE ACERCA Y ARROJA UN SLUSHIE A LA CARA DE CHRIS**

Grant. ¡happy homoday!

Chris. Esos insultos son tontos, digo tu tambien eres

Grant. Si, pero es divertido insultarte con eso

Chris. Estamos del mismo equipo ¿Qué tienes contra mi?

Grant. Arruinaste mi adolescencia

Chris. Solo supéralo

Grant. Faltan 2 dias para el desafio, espero hayas practicado

Chris. No necesito practicar, mi voz ya esta afinada

Grant. Quizá por eso Darren te engaño, eres un presumido

Lea. ¡hey ya déjalo en paz!

Grant. _(empuja a Lea contra el casillero)_

**DARREN LLEGA Y EMPUJA CON AMBAS MANOS A GRANT**

Darren. ¡hey no te metas con una mujer!

Grant. Hay Darren… Chris podrá parecer niña, pero es gay, no mujer

Darren. ¡me referia a Lea!

Grant.¿ahora también la vas a defender a ella?

Darren. ¿Por qué eres asi? Cuando te conoci eras diferente, era un chico amable y atento

Grant. ¿Cuándo me amabas?

Darren. exactamente

Grant. Antes de que este _(señala a Chris)_ se entrometiera

Darren. El no tiene nada que ver

Grant. Hay ya me voy, ni que hubiera hecho algo malo

Darren. ¡estuviste a punto de matar a Chris! ¡y hace 3 años estuviste apunto de…!

Chris. Apunto de… de … de ahorcarme

Grant. Oh ya veo, no quieren que la chica se entere de que estuve a punto de v…

Darren. _(tapa lo boca de Grant)_

Lea. ¿Qué cosa?

Chris. Nada

Lea.

Grant. Me voy, chaito

Darren. ¿estas bien Lea?

Lea. Si, solo me dolio mi brazo

Darren. ¿quieres que te revise linda?

Lea. No creo que no tengo nada

Darren. te revisare, te ves adolorida cariño

**NARRA CHRIS. DEMO ADMITIR QUE SOY UN TONTO, ME DIERON CELOS VER A DARREN ATENDIENDO A LEA, ¡EL SIEMPRE ME ATENDIA A MI! Y ¿LINDA? ¿CARIÑO?. PFFF NO ES POSIBLE, SE QUE NO SIENTO NADA POR DARREN ASI QUE ME TIENE QUE DAR IGUAL.**

Chris. Bueno, nos vemos luego

Darren. _(arremangaba la manga de Lea para masajearle el brazo)_ adiós

Lea. Auu

Darren. perdón, ¿Dónde te duele?

Lea. Justo ahí

**CHRIS EXTRAÑADO ANTE TAL "AMISTAD" SE RETIRA**

Lea. ¿y que ocurrio guapo, si le vas a hacer el disco?

Darren. si, y tengo la canción perfecta  
Lea. ¿Cuál?

Darren. me dijo que ya lo superara, que ya no somos jóvenes y lo mio es un sueño adolscente

Lea. Teenage dream

Darren. Exacto cariño

Lea. Fantástica elección

**AL TERMINAR LAS CLASES DARREN LOGRO VER QUE CHRIS HIBA A DEJAR REGALOS A SU AUTO, LO CUAL LA MITAD DE ELLOS SE LE CALLERON, SE AGACHO PARA TRATAR DE LEVANTARLOS PERO FUE EN VANO PORQUE LOS DEMAS REGALOS LE ESTORBABAN DEMASIADO.**

Darren. ¿necesitas ayuda?

Chris. No

Darren. yo digo que si

Chris. Solo vete

Darren. _(ignorándolo y recogiendo los regalos)_ vaya que jamas terminaras de abrir regalos

Chris. ¿Qué esperas de alguien famoso?

Darren. _(ya que tenia todos lo acompaño hasta su auto)_ wow y tienes muchos mas obsequios aca

Chris. Y seguro me faltan mucho mas

Darren. huy si huy si soy una estrella y presumo mis bolsitas

Chris. _(no pudo evitar reir ante tal comentario, a lo que se dio cuenta y cubrió su boca)_

Darren. me encanta tu risa

Chris. ya dejalos ahí y te puedes ir

Darren. y mas cuando la causo yo

Chris._ (se sonroja)_ dije que ya te puedes ir

Darren. pero no quiero, quiero estar junto a ti

Cory. Hola

Chris. ¿Que tal?

Cory. te traje un regalo _(le entrega una caja en forma de corazon gigante que de inmediato esparcia el olor a chocolate)_

Chris. wow, gracias _(sonríe y acepta el regalo)_

Cory. se que no es mucho, pero también te consegui esto _(le entrega dos papeles, se podía ver que era_  
_boletos)_

Chris. 2 boletos para el café "love it" por un año gratis cualquier alimento, genial

Cory. ¿conoces el café "love it"?

Darren. claro, y lo conoce muy bien

**CHRIS LOGRO RECORDAR, FUE AQUEL EL CAFÉ DONDE SE HICIERON NOVIOS Y CANTARON**

Chris. si… se cual es

Cory. solo tienes que ir a inscribirte, tu y la persona con la que desees llevar gratis todo el año

Chris. muchas gracias Cory _(lo abraza fuertemente, pero no fue mucho porque quisiera, quería provocarle celos a Darren, lo cual logro)_

Cory. te veo luego cariño

Chris. bye

**CORY SE ALEJA**

Darren. ¿asi que es costumbre tuya llamar cariño a las personas cuando tienes novio e ilusionarlas?

Chris. soy una estrella, no me tienes que decir que hacer

Darren. no te estoy diciendo que hagas lo que digo, te pido que ya dejes de pisar los sentimientos de los demas. Ten te traje un regalo, se que muchos de tus amigos de glee te han regalado cosas costosas y hasta tus fans, pero yo solo te doy esto que es lo mas preciado para mi… mi corazon (le entrega una bolsa pequeña y se aleja rápido)

**CHRIS QUIZO ABRIR LA BOLSA PARA INSPECCIONAR, PERO EN ESOS MOMENTOS SE ACERCO CHORD**

Chord. ¿listo para irnos amor?

Chris. hhm si, estoy listo

Chord. (mirando el auto) woow ¿y donde se supone que nos vamos a sentar nosotros con todos esos regalos?

Chris. ahí buscamos lugar

**CHORD MIRA FIJAMENTE A CHRIS, ESOS OJOS CRISTALINOS QUE PARECIAN CAMBIAR DE COLOR… ERAN SIMPLEMENTE HERMOSOS, ESE ROSTRO SUAVE Y BLANCO, SUS LABIOS ROJOS E IMPACTANTES… SE ACERCO Y LO BESO, CHRIS NO SE OPUSO, AL CONTRARIO, RODEO CON SUS BRAZOS EL CUELLO DE CHORD MIENTRAS ESTE SOLO LE ACARICIABA EL ROSTRO, ASI DURARON LARGO RATO, EN LOS MOMENTOS QUE NO SE BESABAN SE MIRABAN MUTUAMENTE Y SONREIAN.**  
**CHRIS SE PUDO DAR CUENTA DE INMEDIATO QUE NO SENTIA NADA POR CORY… QUE NO SENTIA NADA POR DARREN... ¿PERO SENTIA ALGO POR CHORD?. QUIZA NO AMABA A NINGUNO, ERA UN POBRE NIÑO VAGANDO POR LOS CORAZONES DE LOS DEMAS Y SOLO UNO OBTENDRIA EL SUYO, ¿QUIEN SERIA?**

_**COMENTA SI TE GUSTO! LAS COSAS MEJORARAN NO SE PREOCUPEN**_


	15. NUESTRO SEGUNDO DUETO

_**CAPITULO 15**_

_**NUESTRO SEGUNDO DUETO**_

**CHRIS SE PUDO DAR CUENTA DE INMEDIATO QUE NO SENTIA NADA POR CORY… QUE NO SENTIA NADA POR DARREN. ¿PERO SENTIA ALGO POR CHORD?. QUIZA NO AMABA A NINGUNO, ERA UN POBRE NIÑO VAGANDO POR LOS CORAZONES DE LOS DEMAS Y SOLO UNO OBTENDRIA EL SUYO, ¿QUIEN SERIA?**

**FUE UN DIA MUY DIVERTIDO, CHRIS Y CHORD ESTUVIERON DE PASEO POR LA CIUDAD, DISFRUTANDO DE LA COMPAÑÍA DEL OTRO.**

Chord. ¿quieres que te ayude a abrir regalos?

Chris. es muy tarde, como quieras mi vida

Chord. en realidad, mañana tengo un examen

Chris. no te preocupes entonces, nos vemos mañana, te quiero muchísimo

Chord. sabes que yo también

**CUANDO SE DESPIDEN (OVIAMENTE BESANDOSE LARGO RATO) CHRIS COMIENZA A ABRIR CADA REGALO, FUE UN POCO TARDADO PERO LOGRO ACABAR, RECIBIO ROPA DE MARCA, LENTES DE SOL, PASES, DINERO, PRACTICAMENTE TODO IGUAL, CREYO QUE YA HABIA FINALIZADO CUANDO LOGRO VER AL FONDO AQUELLA PEQUEÑA E INSIGNIFICANTE BOLSA, AL PRINCIPIO LA IGNORO PERO POCO DESPUES ALGO LO MOVIO PARA TOMARLA, LE COSTO BASTANTE PODER ABRIRLA PERO CUANDO LO LOGRO SE TOPO CON UNA CAJA DE CD, EN LA PORTADA NO TRAIA NADA, ERA SIMPLEMENTE EL DISCO. DUDO MUCHISIMO EN ESCUCHARLO PERO ALGO DENTRO DE EL LE INSISTIA EN QUE TENIA QUE OIRLO. MOLESTO LOGRO COLOCARLO EN SU LAPTOP PARA ESCUCHAR LA PISTA… A LO QUE SE ESCUCHO…**

_-Primeramente gracias por escuchar esto, se que para ti es difícil por lo que te hize que por cierto es la mayor tontería que he cometido en mi vida._

_Quiza pienses que es chiste, quizá pienses que no me conoces bien pero realmente estoy arrepentido, verdaderamente mi sueño es darte cada parte de mi tiempo, de mis fuerzas para hacerte feliz. Eres todo para mi, eres el amor de mi vida._

_Muchos me han criticado diciéndome que no me pude haber enamorado de alguien al conocerlo unos días, pero estoy conciente de lo que siento y que lo que siento por ti jamas lo podría sentir por nadie mas ¿no crees que si solo hubiera sido una emoción pasajera ya te hubiera olvidado? Sin embargo digo teniendo la misma pasión por ti que siempre._

_Me dijiste que lo nuestro solo fue una aventura de niños, una que no vale… que ya abandonara ese sueño adolescente, pero te tengo que decir que no puedo, porque, porque, porque tu eres mi sueño adolescente pero que será mi amor por siempre._

_Te canto esta canción, cada palabra de ella es verdad ¿sabes que toco diversos instrumentos no? Esta te la dedico en piano, espero y entiendas… que simplemente te quede la idea que jamas te dejare de amar._

watch?v=j1QFtPDhWb4 (RECOMENDABLE LEER SUBTITULOS)

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin-tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin-tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

**CHRIS NO PUDO EVITAR LLORAR ANTE TAL CANCION, NO SABIA SI ERAN LAGRIMAS DE FELICIDAD, DE ENOJO, TRISTEZA… PERO ALGO ERA DEFINITIVO, TOCO ALGO EN SU SER, EN SU CORAZON.**

**NO PENSABA EN LO QUE HACIA, PERO NO PUDO EVITAR DESCARGAR LA CANCION EN SU CELULAR Y ESCUCHAR EL CD TODO EL TIEMPO, DURMIO CANTANDO AQUELLA CANCION Y DESPERTO CON ELLA EN SU MENTE. NO PODIA DEJAR DE ESCUCHARLA, QUERIA ODIAR A DARREN PERO ALGO SE LO IMPEDIA. EN SU AUTO SONABA LA CANCION A TODO VOLUMEN MIENTRAS CHRIS LA CANTABA, CUANDO ESTABA APUNTO DE LLEGAR AL COLEGIO BAJO EL VOLUMEN PARA EVITAR CUALQUIER RUMOR.**

**UNOS DIAS DESPUES…**

**ERA EL GRAN DIA, AQUEL DIA EN QUE SE ENFRENTARIA CONTRA GRANT Y POR FIN PODRIA HUMILLARLO FRENTE A TODOS, NO HABIA PRACTICADO, NISIQUIERA SABIA QUE CANCION CANTARIA, PUES PENSABA QUE NO NECESITABA NADA DE ESO.**

**AL ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA (TODOS SABIAN DE AQUEL ENFRENTAMIENTO) LO APOYARON Y APLAUDIERON, NADIE ESTABA DEL LADO DE GRANT, LAS CHICAS RODEARON A CHRIS Y LO SIGUIERON HASTA EL ESCENARIO DEL AUDITORIO QUE ES DONDE SE LLEVARIA ACABO LA BATALLA.**

**OVIAMENTE DARREN NO SE LO PERDERIA POR NADA DEL MUNDO, ASI QUE ESTABA ENTRE EL PUBLICO, EN PRIMERA FILA PARA PODER ADMIRARLO TOTALMENTE, ESTABA JUNTO A LEA QUE TAMBIEN ESTABA BASTANTE NERVIOSA.**

**CHRIS Y GRANT SE COLOCARON TRAS EL ESCENARIO PARA PREPARARSE**

Grant. ¿Qué canción cantaras princesa?

Chris. no lo se, no tengo que planearlo, se que te venceré

Grant. No te confies tanto muñeca

Chris. ¡deja de llamarme asi! Tu también eres gay asi que cállate

Grant. Te odio tanto

Chris. ¿pero porque?

Grant. Porque realmente amo a Darren, y desde que

tu y el se conocieron no deja de creer que te ama

Chris. ¿y si si me ama?

Grant. ¿perdon? Crei que tenias novio

Chris. y lo amo, muchísimo, pero eso no impide que

Darren pueda sentir algo por mi

Grant. No te puede amar cuando solo anduvieron un dia, esta confundido

Chris. pues déjalo a el y a su confusión y búscate a alguien mas, deja de torturarte tu solo

Grant. No creo querer, por cierto, ¿vino tu novio a apoyarte no?

Chris. no… tenia un examen, pero el me apoya

Grant. Claro, aja

Chris. tienes celos de que a mi me apoyen y a ti no

Grant. Eso cambiara pronto niña

Chris. quiero verlo

Grant. Aquí voy _(entra al escenario y comienza a sonar la música)_

**CHRIS PUDO OBSERVAR QUE NO VENIA SOLO, LO ACOMPAÑABAN CHICOS CON UN TRAJE NEGRO CON DETALLES ROJOS, ¿SE VALIA TENER APOYO? NO ES JUSTO, NO ERA UN SOLO TOTAL, Y TENIA COREOGRAFIA Y LUCES QUE LO AYUDABAN.**

**watch?v=4kxySckMSo8**

**NARRA CHRIS. AL ASOMARME LOGRE VER QUE TODOS SE VOLVIAN LOCOS, TODOS ESTABAN DE PIE Y APLAUDIENDO, A EXCEPCION DE DARREN (SONREI) ¿Qué HACES?, NO SIENTES NADA POR DARREN, EN FIN, AL TERMINAR TODOS GRITARON Y SE ESCUCHO QUE DIJERON -10 MINUTOS PARA QUE EL PROXIMO SE PREPARE Y ES… ¡CHRIS COLFER!- NO PODIA SER POSIBLE, GRANT LO HABIA HECHO FANTASTICO Y YO NO SABIA QUE CANCION CANTARIA, NO HABIA PREPARADO LUCES O EFECTOS, UNA COREOGRAFIA O ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDARA.**

Grant. ¿Qué tal eso?

Chris. jamas dijiste que se valia hacer eso

Grant. Bueno, jamas dije que no se valiera asi que no

tienes excusa_ (se va)_

**CHRIS COMENZO A LLORAR, ESTE ERA SU FIN… SI GRANT LO VENCIA PERDERIA TODA LA POPULARIDAD QUE AHORA TENIA, LO HECHARIAN DE GLEE Y TODO ACABARIA.**

Darren. ¿estas bien?

Chris. _(voltea ya que Darren estaba a sus espaldas, solo asintió)_

Darren. ¿estas preocupado?

Chris. ….

Darren. vamos, Grant no lo hizo tan bien

Chris. porfavor Darren cállate, lo hizo estupendo

Darren. pero a comparación de ti el no es nadie

Chris. nisiquiera se que canción cantare, estaba tan confiado que lo haría mal y que yo ganaría

automáticamente

Darren. vamos, no te preocupes, eres alguien

especial Chris, alguien único

Chris. ¿pero que canto? Si canto solo y acapela todos se burlaran

Darren. canta algo mas movido, algo que mueva a todos

Chris. ¿pero que?

Darren. canta un dueto, no se… ahí esta Lea, Jenna

Chris. tu

Darren. ¿?

Chris. si, tu

Darren. ¿yo?

Chris. eres el mejor cantante que conozco Darren, no solo por Teenage Dream si no que…

Darren. espera, espera, ¿escuchaste el CD?

Chris. necesito tu ayuda, canta conmigo

Darren. crei que me odiabas

Chris. si pero ahora te necesito, necesito ganar

Darren. hhmm ok

Chris. No te escucho convencido

Darren. estoy encantado de cantar contigo pero no porque lo haces solamente para mantener tu popularidad

Chris. solo ayúdame

Darren. si esta bien

**NO LOGRARON PLANEARLO BIEN PERO SELECCIONARON LA CANCION Y QUIEN CANTARIA CADA PARTE, HABLARON CON LA COMPAÑÍA QUE AYUDO A GRANT EN SUS EFECTOS LUMINOSOS PARA QUE TAMBIEN LOS AYUDARAN A ELLOS Y CON LA MUSICA QUE POR SUERTE TENIAN ESA CANCION.**

**UNA VOZ SE ESCUCHO –Y AHORA A ESCENA ¡CHRIS COLFER!**

Darren. vamos Chris, lo lograremos

Chris. espera Darren

**CHRIS ACOMODA EL CUELLO DE LA CAMISETA DE DARREN LENTAMENTE, AMBOS MANTUVIERON SUS MIRADAS EL UNO AL OTRO POR UN RATO.**

Chris. creo… creo que es hora de salir

Darren. lo haremos bien… juntos

Chris. si…

**AL SALIR SE ESCUCHAN GRITOS DE LAS FANS Y A LA VEZ LA MIRADA PROFUNDA Y MOLESTA DE GRANT AL VER A CHRIS SALIENDO CON DARREN.**

**watch?v=-SrvWrZNzHY**

**TODA LA CANCION DARREN "ACOSO" A CHRIS, NO LO DEJABA DE VER Y SEGUIR, CHRIS SOLO SONROJADO LE SEGUIA EL JUEGO, EN CIERTOS MOMENTOS CAMINABA HACIA DARREN ENCONTRANDOSE A UNOS CENTIMETROS DE DISTANCIA ENTRE AMBOS ROSTROS.**

**AL TERMINAR TODOS SE PUSIERON DE PIE Y APLAUDIERON ENTRE GRITOS, DARREN Y CHRIS AGRADECIERON Y SALIERON DEL ESCENARIO.**

Darren. Wow muy bien Chris, creo que salio perfecto

Chris. si, creo que si

**INCONSIENTEMENTE SE ABRAZARON, CHRIS AL DARSE CUENTA SINTIO UNA ELECTRICIDAD QUE RECORRIO SU CUERPO, PERO NO QUERIA HACER RENACER NADA EN SU CORAZON ASI QUE AMBOS DEL ACTO SE SEPARARON APRESURADAMENTE**

Chris. gracias…

Darren. sabes que haría todo por ti

Lea. ¡estuvieron fantásticos!

Chris. Gracias Lea

Darren. si hermosa, pienso lo mismo, y mas por el (señalando a Chris)

Lea. Hay que ir a los asientos guapo para que anuncien al ganador

Grant. Si, para que vean como gano

Darren. ¿celos de que lo hicimos mejor que tu?

Grant. Celos de que lo hizo contigo

Darren. ¿Qué?

Grant. Asi que ahora eres hetero

Darren. no soy hetero

Grant. ¿y porque ella te dice guapo y tu le dices cursiladas?

Darren. somos mejores amigos, asi nos llevamos

Grant. Algo inadecuado

Darren. vámonos Lea, para ver como anuncian a Chris ganador

**DARREN Y LEA SE VAN A SUS ASIENTOS PARA POSTERIORMENTE ESCUCHAR –PORFAVOR CHRIS Y GRANT SALGAN A ESCENA PARA ANUNCIAR AL GANADOR- AMBOS CHICOS SALEN.**

Xxx. Por medio del voto de cada uno de los estudiantes que están aquí y el de los jueces… llegamos a la conclusión de que el ganador es…

*pensamientos*

Darren. Chris porfavor

Lea. Chris si se puede

Jenna. Tiene que ganar Grant

Xxx. Por la diferencia, ¡la diferencia de un solo voto!

El ganador es… ¡Grant Gustin!

**SE ESCUCHAN APLAUSOS Y GRITOS ENTRE LOS ESPECTADORES QUE SE PONEN DE PIE, GRANT ORGULLOSO PASA ADELANTE Y EMPIEZA A SALUDAR A TODOS. DARREN Y LEA SE MIRARON MUTUAMENTE SORPRENDIDOS PARA DESPUES VER COMO CHRIS YA NO ESTABA AHÍ.**

_**COMENTEN ! RECUERDEN, PUEDEN VISITAR KLAINE FOREVER LATINO, _CHRIS COLFER_ (FANS) O AMO VER GLEE PARA LEER EL FIC Y OTROS MAS!**_


	16. JUNTO A ALGUIEN QUE NO AMO

_**CAPITULO 16**_

_**JUNTO A ALGUIEN QUE NO AMO**_

***pensamientos***

Darren. Chris porfavor

Lea. Chris si se puede

Jenna. Tiene que ganar Grant

Xxx. Por la diferencia, ¡la diferencia de un solo voto!

El ganador es… ¡Grant Gustin!

**SE ESCUCHAN APLAUSOS Y GRITOS ENTRE LOS ESPECTADORES QUE SE PONEN DE PIE, GRANT ORGULLOSO PASA ADELANTE Y EMPIEZA A SALUDAR A TODOS. DARREN Y LEA SE MIRARON MUTUAMENTE SORPRENDIDOS PARA DESPUES VER COMO CHRIS YA NO ESTABA AHÍ.**

**UNOS DIAS DESPUES…**

Chord. lo que no me explico es porque no me llamaste

Chris. ya cállate Chord, ¿no tienes idea de cuanto me dolio?

Chord. perdón cariño, pero no entiendo porque tuviste que cantar con Arturo, y no solo eso, si no también esa canción era de amor

Chris. ¿Arturo?

Chord. si, se como se llama y también se que fue tu exnovio

Chris. ¿arturo?

Chord. si asi me dijo que se llamaba

Chris. ammm, si Arturo… claro…

Chord. me entristece que no tomes enserio lo nuestro

Chris. sabes que te amo, no te pongas asi

Chord. si realmente me amas, demuestramelo

Chris. ¿Qué?

Chord. si, sabes lo que quize decir

Chris. aun no me siento preparado

Chord. ya no somos niños

Chris. ¿y ser adultos significa hacerlo y ya?

Chord. te veo en mi casa hoy a las 8, si no llegas lo tomare como un no te amo

Chris. Chord porfavor…

Chord. tu causaste esto _(se voltea y se aleja)_

Chris. ¡dijiste que esperarías miles de años por mi!

Chord. ¡y tu dijiste que me amabas!

**CHRIS SE QUEDO PENSANDO… ERA CIERTO, YA ERA MOMENTO DE HACERLO ¿Y QUE MEJOR QUE HACERLO CON EL HOMBRE QUE AMABA? TENIA QUE PREPARAR TODO PARA ESA NOCHE, JUSTO CUANDO SE VOLTEA UN SLUSHIE GOLPEO SU CARA FUERTEMENTE CONGELANDOLO**

Grant. Huy lo siento

Chris. que me hayas ganado no quiere decir que tengas derecho a hacer esto

Grant. Quizá no, pero ya te robe tu popularidad

Chris. si, es verdad que ya nadie ma habla, es verdad que todos me golpean de nuevo, es verdad que regrese a mi antigua vida. Pero estoy bien asi, porque me estaba convirtiendo en alguien como tu

Grant. Y ahora a mi me siguen las chicas y respetan los hombres

Chris. pero eso no te llena, ya lo veras

Grant. Lo se, esto solo lo hice para ganarme a Darren

Chris. hey ya basta, deja de herirme a mi por Darren

Grant. Podría, pero no creo querer _(lo empuja contra el casillero y todos los que observaban la escena rieron)_

Chris. ¡hipocritas! Hace una semana me adoraban_ (se va enfadado a lavar el rostro)_

**DARREN CONVERSABA CON SUS AMIGOS SOBRE LA ESCUELA, TRABAJOS, HASTA LLEGAR A AQUEL TEMA**

X1. Si, ¿escucharon que en NY están apunto de hacer legal el matrimonio homosexual?

X2. ¿enserio?

X3. Iiuugh que asco

X2. Pienso lo mismo

Darren. ¿Por qué? ¿no todos tienen derecho a amar?

X2. Pero eso no involucra que sea con alguien del mismo sexo

Darren. no creo que tenga nada de malo

X1. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Darren. hhmm, ¡glee! Ahí se apoya el homosexualismo

X2. Crei que odiabas glee

Darren. claro que no, es genial, quizá tenga problemas con sus integrantes pero el programa es único

X3. Pero las lesbianas, y principalmente los gays dan

asco

X2. Demasiado

**DARREN SE LEVANTA DE LA MESA Y SALE DE AQUEL SALON, UNO DE SUS AMIGOS LO SIGUE**

X1. ¡hey Darren! ¿pasa algo?

Darren. no tienen porque criticar asi a los homosexuales

X1. Yo no los critique

Darren. Gracias Melissa, pero necesito estar solo

Melissa. ¿Por qué eres gay?

**DARREN SE QUEDA IMPACTADO Y ABRE LOS OJOS COMO PLATOS, NO SE LO HABIA DICHO A NADIE, BUENO LEA, JENNA, GRANT, CHORD Y CHRIS LO SABIAN PERO NADIE MAS. SE HABIA ASEGURADO DE ESO PARA QUE NO LO MOLESTARAN**

Darren. ¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¿yo? Pfff que cosas dices

Melissa. Mira Darren. realmente eres mi amigo, eres un chico especial y gentil… pero no creas que no me fijo en lo que haces, soy muy observadora

Darren. ¿y…?

Melissa. Porfavor, he visto como observas al chico de glee

Darren. ¿de quien me hablas?

Melissa. Aquel que hace de Kurt, cuando nos lo topamos le sonries y no dejas de mirarlo, he visto como buscas entre los estudiantes y cuando logras encontrarlo sonries y lo contemplas como si fuera oro.

Darren. ¿se nota tanto?

Melissa. En realidad no, pero como ya dije soy muy observadora

Darren. _(se hecha a llorar y se derrumba en el suelo)_ porfavor no se lo digas a nadie

Melissa. Pero asi eres tu, deberías estar orgulloso

Darren. pero cuando lo hago publico todos me humillan y lastiman

Melissa. ¿asi como lastiman a Kurt?

Darren. si… asi…

Melissa. Escucha desde que perdió contra el otro tipo lo han tratado muy mal, peor de lo que lo trataban antes según se… pero el lo supera todo, Kurt es alguien fuerte y valiente

Darren. lo se… pero se llama Chris, Chris Colfer

Melissa. ¿lo amas cierto?

Darren. muchísimo

Melissa. Vamos levántate _(toma la mano de Darren y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie)_ todo saldrá bien

**COMIENZAN A CAMINAR POR EL PASILLO CONVERSANDO DE UN TEMA DIFERENTE, CUANDO JUNTO A ELLOS PERO EN DIRECCION CONTRARIA PASA CHRIS CORRIENDO Y ENTRA AL BAÑO**

Melissa. ¿ese no era Kurt?

Darren. ire a ver

**DARREN LO SIGUE Y ENTRA**

Darren. ¿Chris? ¿estas bien?

Chris. ¡otra vez Darren! ya vete solo es un slushie

Darren. ¿Quién te lo hizo? ¡porque lo mato!

Chris. fue Grant si, y aun asi muchos me lo han hecho esta semana

Darren. esque son unos…

Chris. déjalo asi _(limpiándose con agua y papel)_

Darren. no puedo dejarlo asi, te están haciendo daño _(se acerca y lo toma del hombro)_

Chris. eso no incumbe

Darren. claro que me incumbe, eres mi amigo

Chris. tu y yo no somos amigos

Darren. _(toma una toalla que saca de su mochila)_ deja que te ayude almenos

Chris. _(rueda los ojos y se voltea hacia donde esta __Darren_) pfff

**DARREN COMIENZA A SECARLO CON DICHA TOALLA, LO HACE LENTAMENTE Y CON DELICADEZA, SENTIA QUE PODIA ROMPER AQUEL ROSTRO TAN FRAGIL COMO DE PORCELANA, SENTIA QUE DEBIA HACER LO MEJOR POR JAMAS VERLO TRISTE, SENTIA QUE LO AMABA SIMPLEMENTE. MIENTRAS LIMPIABA SU FRENTE CON LA OTRA MANO TOMO SU BARBILLA, CHRIS SOLO SE DEJO LLEVAR POR ESAS**

**COSQUILLAS QUE SENTIA MUY MUY MUY DENTRO DE SI.**

Darren. ¿te han dicho que tu sonrisa es hermosa?

Chris. Muchas veces

Darren. ¿te han dicho que tienes los mejores ojos del mundo?

Chris. Si

Darren. ¿te han dicho que eres perfecto?

Chris. Claro

Darren. Entonces te han dicho todos esos cumplidos ¿he?

Chris. Muchos

Darren. Mmm muchos….

Chris. ¿celos?

Darren. Bastante

Chris. ¿de que me hagan cumplidos?

Darren. de que no sea yo quien te los haga

**DARREN SE ACERCA A LOS LABIOS DE CHRIS, ESTE IMITA LA ACCION… ESTABAN A TAN POCO DE BESARSE, PODIAN HACER ESE CONTACTO QUE SEGURAMENTE CAMBIARIA SUS VIDAS, PODIAN DESCUBRIR QUE FINALMENTE SE SEGUIAN AMANDO**

Chris. lo nuestro nunca fue real

Darren. claro que lo fue _(toma las manos de Chris)_

Chris. ¿entonces porque me habrias lastimado?

Darren. porque soy un estúpido

Chris. wow eso lo explica todo

Darren. el mayor estúpido que no ha dejado de amarte

Chris. calla

Darren. no puedo

**CHRIS SE ALEJA DE DARREN, SALE DE AQUEL LUGAR Y CORRE LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDO, DARREN SALE SIGUIENDOLO**

Darren. ¡Chris espera!

Chris. _(se detiene y voltea)_ ¡dejame en paz Darren! solo lárgate de mi vida, no quiere verte, no quiero hablarte, no quiero saber nada de ti

Darren. pero crei que…

Chris. jamas, tu y yo JAMAS estaremos juntos

Darren. si tan solo me perdonaras

Chris. aunque no hiciera Everett ya no me interesas, y nunca me vas a interesar

Darren. solo escúchame un segundo

Chris. soy feliz, estoy contento con Chord, el me ama y yo lo amo, ¿Cuándo lo vas a aceptar?

Darren. no es cierto

Chris. se lo que siento, te pido amablemente que te alejes y no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida

**CHRIS SE ALEJO DANDO LOS PASOS MAS RAPIDOS QUE PUDO, NO PUDO CONTENER LAS LAGRIMAS EN SUS OJOS Y LAS SOLTO, SIN EMBARGO NO REGRESO. DARREN NO SABIA QUE HACER, SENTIA QUE MORIA EN ESOS INSTANTES, SU VIDA NO ERA NADA SIN CHRIS… PERO CHRIS TENIA RAZON, YA NO PODIA SEGUIR VIVIENDO EN UN SUEÑO ADOLESCENTE, TENIA QUE SUPERARLO Y ACEPTAR QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE UN SUEÑO NO DE UNA PERSONA. NO PODIA SEGUIR DEJANDO QUE CHRIS LO LASTIMARA, SEGUIR HIRIENDO SUS SENTIMIENTOS, TENIA QUE SER MEJOR.**

**NO LO DUDO Y LLAMO A OLIVER**

***LLAMADA***

**Oliver. ¿Darre**n? crei que no me volverías a hablar

Darren. te veo en mi casa, hoy a las 8pm

Oliver. Ok

**SI TENIA QUE SUPERAR A CHRIS SOLO HABIA UNA FORMA DE HACERLO, NO QUERIA VOLVER A INCOMODARLO, TENIA QUE VOLVER A EMPEZAR DE NUEVO**

watch?v=iHe87um-NiU **(SE RECOMIENDA ESCUCHAR LA CANCION MIENTRAS SE LEE)**

**CHRIS TOCA EL TIMBRE DE LA CASA DE CHORD CON SUS OJOS ROJOS… ESTE ABRE Y ENTRAN TOMADOS DE LA MANO**

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_

_Right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

**TOCAN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA DE DARREN, ESTE ABRE Y SE ENCUENTRA OLIVER FRENTE SUYO, LO INVITA A PASAR**

_I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

**CHORD SUELTA UN BESO A CHRIS EN LOS LABIOS, ESTE SE DEJA LLEVAR… PERO AL FONDO DE SU ALMA DESEABA ESTAR CON DARREN, PERO ESA NOCHE SEGURO CAMBIARIA TODO**

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

**DARREN LE ROBA UN BESO A OLIVER, A LO QUE ESTE SONRIE Y COMPARTEN UN SEGUNDO BESO MUCHO MAS LARGO**

_So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sell_

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_

_Right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

**CHRIS Y CHORD ENTRAN A LA HABITACION DEL CHICO, CIERRAN LA PUERTA LENTAMENTE, SE SIENTAN EN LA CAMA Y COMIENZAN A BESARSE SALVAJEMENTE.**

_I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

**DARREN ABRAZANDO A OLIVER LO INVITA A PASAR A SU RECAMARA, A LO QUE ESTE ACEPTA Y AL INSTANTE DE ENTRAR COMIENZAN A QUITARSE LA ROPA, ERA LA HORA DE MADURAR Y VOLVER A EMPEZAR**

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

**CHORD COMIENZA A DESABOTONAR LA CAMISA SE CHRIS MIENTRAS LE BESABA EL PECHO A LO QUE CHRIS IMITA LA ACCION HASTA QUEDAR LOS DOS TOTALMENTE EXPUESTOS Y RECOSTADOS EN LA CAMA.**

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

**AMBAS PAREJAS COMIENZAN A HACERLO**

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes, to ashes_

**PERO AMBOS RECUERDAN CRISSCOLFER… SUS OJOS LLORAN AL IGUAL QUE SU ALMA, PERO YA NO HABIA MARCHA ATRAS, HABIAN DECIDIDO SEGUIR SIN EL OTRO.**

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

**DECIDEN SEGUIR Y DESECHAR ESOS PENSAMIENTOS NEGATIVOS…**

I_t's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

**AL TERMINAR CHRIS Y DARREN APAGAN LA LUZ… CADA UNO EN LA HABITACION DONDE LO HIZO**…

_**lo se, por el momento esta triste :c ¡pero crean que mejorara! :33 COMENTEN**_

_**RECUERDEN! si quieren leerlo con links lo pueden leer en Klaine Forever Latino, _Chris Colfer_ (FANS) y AMO VER GLEE :DD**_


	17. MAS QUE AMIGOS

_**CAPITULO 17**_

_**MAS QUE AMIGOS**_

**AL TERMINAR CHRIS Y DARREN APAGAN LA LUZ… CADA UNO EN LA HABITACION DONDE LO HIZO…**

Lea. ¡¿Qué tu que?!

Darren. tenia que olvidarme de Chris

Lea. ¿y crees que esa era la solución?

Darren. si, y creo que funciono

Lea. ¿a que te refieres?

Darren. estos días que llevamos juntos he sido feliz,

Oliver es atento y maravilloso

Lea. ¿me estas diciendo que olvidaste a Chris de un dia para el otro?

Darren. quizá, pero ya deja de criticarme

Lea. Guapo tu no eres asi, ¿y si solo estas ilusionando a Oliver? ¿no piensas en el?

Darren. mucho, el es la persona mas importante de mi vida justo ahora

Lea. No te creo, quieres obligarte a ti mismo a creer que ya no sientes nada por Chris

Darren. hey apóyame, por fin encontré a alguien por el que siento algo mas que amistad. Chris me trata mal y lo nuestro jamas se dio, quiero ser feliz aunque no sea con el

Lea. Tienes razón… lo siento… ammm y, ¿en que escuela asiste Oliver?

Darren. esta a largo rato de aquí, el vive lejos pero los fines de semana viene a visitar a su prima, aun asi nos vemos todos los días en un punto de medio de distancia entre nuestras casas

Lea. ¡que bien! Perdón guapo tengo que ir a mi próxima clase, pero hablamos al rato

Darren. ok hermosa, nos vemos

**LEA SE VA Y DARREN ARREGLA COSAS EN SU CASILLERO**

Melissa. Hey Darren, no te vi en la primera hora

Darren. se me hizo un poco tarde, pero ya estoy aquí

Melissa. Escuche que ya no estas interesado en Kurt

Darren. encontré a alguien mas

Melissa. Chico ¿cierto?

Darren. si, chico

Melissa. ¡que emoción!

Darren. pero eso implica que en cualquier momento tendre que salir del closet públicamente

Melissa. Tus verdaderos amigos vamos a estar ahí para apoyarte

Darren. gracias

Jenna. Tengo que contarte algo _(metiéndose a la conversación)_

Darren. ¿no te he dicho que no interrumpas asi?

Jenna. Es urgente

Melissa. Bueno nos vemos alrato, bye _(se va)_

Darren. ¿Qué ocurre?

Jenna. Chris lo hizo con Chord

Darren. ¿enserio? Ya no me interesa sabes

Jenna. ¡¿Qué?!

Darren. conoci a alguien mas

Jenna. No es posible

Darren. pues asi es

Jenna. Entonces puedo decirte que cuando hizo el combate con Grant vote por Grant ¿y no te

enfadarías?

Darren. ¿Qué tu que?

Jenna. Dijiste que no te enfadarías, significa que no has olvidado a Chris

Darren. espera, ¿Por qué votaste por Grant?

Jenna. No… pero si manipule los votos para que el ganara

Darren. ¡eso explica porque te odio!

Jenna. Chris no me hacia caso, era popular, presumido y me ignoraba… si hacia que se volviera a ser normal todo volveria a ser como antes

Darren. eso no te da derecho a arruinarle asi lo que logro

Jenna. No me digas que no te cae mejor ahora que todos lo molestan

Darren. quizá respeta mas a los demas, pero me duele

mas que lo hieran, que lo golpeen, que lo humillen

Jenna. Ya déjalo, a fin que ya no amas a Chris

Darren. no deviste haber manipulado las votaciones

Chris. ¡¿Qué tu que?! _(metiéndose a la discusión)_

Jenna. Ch..Chris, ¿hoy no entrabas tarde?

Chris. quede de verme con Chord mas temprano, ¿manipulaste las votaciones del combate?

Jenna. Pero fue por tu bien, te estabas haciendo uno de ellos

Chris. tienes razón, pero esa no era la manera de solucionarlo ¡no sabes todo lo que he sufrido estos días!

Jenna. Claro que lo se, es lo que yo vivo a diario

Chris. ¿enserio?

Jenna. Y tu que eras el me podía hacer popular porque estabas en la cima, te olvidaste de mi

Chris. ¿Por qué siempre terminas lastimándome?

Jenna. Perdón, ya discúlpame

Chris. no se como es que te aguanto tanto y te sigo queriendo igual ¡aaagggh! ¡soy tan tonto!

Jenna. Porque sabes que mi cariño es de verdad, que aunque cometa errores siempre te voy a querer a pesar de todo y hago todo por el bien tuyo

Darren. al fin y al cabo, Grant no se merece esa popularidad, verán que pronto caera

Chris. el hace esto por ti ¿sabias?

Darren. si, pero no es amor, quiere recuperarme haciéndome sufrir ¿eso es lógico?

Chris. si, tu me amabas y me hiciste sufrir

Darren. hey ya olvida eso, es el pasado

Chris. ¿?

Darren. digo para que seguir hablando de eso cuando ya paso hace tiempo, cuando podemos rehacer nuestras vidas

Chris. exacto… eso es lo que pienso…

Jenna. Me voy _(se va)_

Darren. y ¿Cómo te va?

Chris. _*me siento seguro, ya no trata de hacer algún movimiento para conquistarme, este nuevo Darren me gusta*_ muy bien, aunque estoy en riesgo de reprobar física

Darren. pero tu eras excelente en eso

Chris. si, pero no siempre los profesores con los mejores

Darren. eso es cierto _(ambos rien)_

Chris. y tu, ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

Darren. wow muchas cosas

Chris. Tu eras Arturo C.C. ¿no?

Darren. sip

Chris. ¿audicionaste para Finn? ¿Cómo es que no obtuviste el papel?

Darren. porque… hhm… no audicione

Chris. ¿Por qué?

Darren. cuando estaba apunto de audicionar, vi, vi algo que no me lo permitio

Chris. ¿Qué viste?

Darren. a ti y a Chord… besándose

Chris. oh, lo viste

Darren. _(asiente)_ pero ya paso, me tengo que ir bye _(da unos pasos)_

Chris. ¡Darren! _(este voltea)_ gracias…

Darren. ¿Por qué?

Chris. por ir a hablar con Ryan para quedarme en

glee, gracias a ti estare en glee, gracias a ti soy quien soy

Darren. no te preocupes, ¿eso hacen los amigos no?

Chris. si, amigos

**AMBOS CAMINAN JUNTOS HASTA SUS SALONES DE CLASES.**

**AL SALIR DE LA ESCUELA CHRIS SALE CON CHORD Y DARREN CON OLIVER. AMBAS PAREJAS SALEN A UNA PLAZA COMERCIAL SIN SABER QUE TAMBIEN LA OTRA PAREJA ESTABA ALLI.**

*D & O

Oliver. ¿quieres que te compre algo?

Darren. no te preocupes, traigo dinero

Oliver. Pero yo quiero comprarte algo

Darren. con una condición, que tu me dejes comprarte algo a ti

Oliver. Hecho _(le guiña el ojo)_ te amo

Darren. entonces… ¿Qué quieres que te compre? _(evitando responder al "te amo")_

Oliver. Ya veremos

*C & C

Chris. lindo lugar

Chord. has venido aquí muchas veces

Chris. lo se, pero algo es dia de hoy lo hace hermoso

Chord. quizá seas tu

Chris. ooww eres único

Chord. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Chris. quizá…

**CHRIS DESVIA LA MIRADA YA QUE VE PASAR A UN CHICO DE RIZOS PERFECTOS Y SONRISA EXQUISITA, SE PIERDE MIRANDOLO UNOS SEGUNDOS**

Chord. ¿Qué ocurre?

Chris. ¿he? Nada nada

Chord. ¿seguro?

Chris. si, vayamos al cine

*D & O

Oliver. ¿Qué tal si solo me invitas al cine?

Darren. como tu desees

Oliver. Vamos, hay una película romántica en cartelera

*C & C

Chord. escoge los asientos, son los blancos que aparecen en la pantalla

Chris. mmm estaría bien H 13 y H 14

Chord. me da el H 13 Y H 14 porfavor

Chris. muchas gracias señorita

**CUANDO TIENEN LOS BOLETOS EN SUS MANOS VOLTEAN Y CHRIS LOGRA VER A DARREN FORMADO, ESTE QUE TAMBIEN LO LOGRA VER LE SONRIE Y GUIÑA EL OJO. CHRIS RESPONDE CON UNA AMPLIA SONRISA PARA DESPUES SER TOMADO DE LA MANO DE CHORD. DARREN SINTIO CIERTA ENVIDIA, POR DENTRO DESEABA SER EL EL QUE LE TOMARA LA MANO… MOMENTO, ESTABA CON SU NOVIO, NO DEBIA PENSAR EN ESO.**

Oliver. ¿Qué asientos podrían ser?

Darren. creo que la mejor opción serán… en la fila H asientos 15 y 16

Oliver. Fila H 15 y 16 porfavor

**CAMINA HACIA LA SALA CORRESPONDIENTE**

Darren. adelantate, tengo que pasar al baño

Oliver. Jeje ok _(al llegar toma el asiento H 16)_

*C & C

Chris. yo compro las palomitas, tu adelantate

Chord. ¿seguro?

Chris. si, se cuanto te gustan los cortos iniciales, y mas cuando son animados

Chord. ssshhh

Chris. _(rie)_

Chord. Ok _(camina hacia la sala, toma el asiento H 13)_

**AL LLEGAR DARREN DESDE LA ENTRADA SE DA CUENTA QUE JUNTO A EL ESTARIA CHORD, AAGGH CON GRANT AHÍ LA PELICULA SERIA UN HORROR… ¡ALTO! CHRIS VENIA CON CHORD, ¡ESTARE CON CHRIS! ¡SI! AGUARDA DARREN TU NOVIO TE ESTA ESPERANDO, ACTUA NATURAL Y EVITA A CHORD… Y A CHRIS. EN ESOS MOMENTOS CHRIS TAMBIEN ENTRA A LA SALA CON UN BOTE DE PALOMITAS HASTA EL TOPE, SE VE QUE LE CUESTA TRABAJO YA QUE TAMBIEN LLEVABA 2 REFRESCOS.**

Darren. ¿te ayudo?

Chris. hola _*no pude evitar sonreírle como lo hermoso que era*_ no gracias, estoy bien

Darren. ¿seguro?

Chris. si, además si Chord ve que me ayudas te pasaran cosas malas

Darren. si lo se

Chris. asi que… ¿ese es el famoso novio? _(viendo a Oliver)_

Darren. si…

Chris. mmm es apuesto

Darren. lo es

Chris. y veo que se sentaran junto a nosotros _*me emocione ¿Por qué?*_

Darren. pero temo que Chord crea que todo lo planee y bla bla bla

Chris. cúbrete conmigo, camina tras de mi y te pasas cuando lo distraiga

Darren. wow el plan maestro Cx

Chris. clarooo, jaja vamos

**DARREN CAMINA ATRÁS DE CHRIS, ESTE AL LLEGAR ENFRENTE DEL H-13 BESA A CHORD, DARREN SINTIO UN TIRON DENTRO DE SI, UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO. SIN EMBARGO CAMINO Y SE SENTO EN EL H-15 SEGUIDO DE QUE CHRIS SE SENTARA EN EL H-14.**

D& O

Oliver. Ahora regreso hermoso, tengo que ir yo también

Darren. ok, no tardes

C & C

Chord. Ire a comprar un dulce ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Chris. no gracias amor

Chord. no tardo

**AMBOS CHICOS SE RETIRAN EXACTAMENTE AL MISMO TIEMPO, A LO QUE DARREN Y CHRIS QUEDARON SOLOS, JUNTOS, PRACTICAMENTE A OSCURAS.**

Chris. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

Darren. unos días

Chris. ¿y que tal? ¿lo amas? _*¡¿Por qué preguntaste eso?!*_

Darren. ¿he? Pues, pues lo quiero

Chris. ¿pero no lo amas?

Darren. no lo se, quiero decir me siento genial cuando estoy con el… pero no se compara en como me siento cuando estoy contigo _*¡estupido! ¿Qué acabas de decir?*_

Chris. wow… gracias… creo

Darren. pero hasta ahora todo va muy bien, ¿y tu con

Chord? ¿lo amas? _*bhjbaj ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?*_

Chris. lo quiero, muchísimo

Darren. pero tu si lo debes amar

Chris. me gusto desde que lo conoci y lo nuestro si fue correspondido, pero desde que estoy en glee lo he visto raro. Siento que no es el mismo, o quizá yo no sea el mismo, no lo se, pero ya no siento lo mismo

Darren. entonces no deberías estar con el, no lo digo a mal, lo digo porque ¿para que estar con alguien que no amas?

Chris. me acabas de decir que no amas a… a ese chico con el que sales ¿no te estas contradiciendo?

Darren. Oliver, se llama Oliver. Y tienes razón… ¿Por qué hacemos esto Chris? ¿Por qué nos aferramos a estar con quien no queremos?

Chris. quizá porque sea la única opción

Darren. pero todos merecemos ser felices. Somos malas personas… porque los estamos ilusionando ¿te das cuenta? Cuando en realidad no sentimos nada

Oliver. Regrese

Darren. ¡Oliver! ¿no llevas mucho tiempo aquí o si?

Oliver. No… acabo de llegar… ¿Por qué?

Darren. ¿Por qué? Porque… porque te quería presentar a mi amigo, Oliver el es Chris, mi mejor amigo. Chris el es Oliver mi… mi novio

Chris. un placer

Oliver. Todo mio

**SE APAGARON LAS LUCES, SEGURAMENTE CHORD LLEGO EN UN MOMENTO EN EL QUE NADIE SE DIO CUENTA, NISIQUIERA CHRIS, EL SOLO ADMIRABA AQUELLOS BELLOS OJOS QUE ESTABAN JUNTO A EL… APENAS ILUMINADOS POR EL RESPLANDOR DE LA PANTALLA. DARREN PUDO DARSE CUENTA DE ESTO Y MIRO A CHRIS FIJAMENTE.**

Darren. tu también tienes unos ojos hermosos

**CHRIS NO PUDO EVITAR SONROJARSE COMPLETAMENTE, ES UN ALIVIO QUE ESTUVIERA OSCURO, ASI NADIE SE PUDO DAR CUENTA DE SU CAMBIO DE COLOR, NI EL MISMO SUPO PORQUE PERO TOMO LA MANO DE DARREN Y LA ENTRELAZO EN LA SUYA, AMBOS SE SONRIERON, DARREN CON LA OTRA MANO COMENZO A ACARICIAR LA MANO DE CHRIS.**

Oliver. ¡Oh Darren! ¿no es esto realmente romántico?

**CHRIS LOGRO ESCUCHAR AQUELLO Y REGRESO A LA REALIDAD. SOLTO LA MANO DE DARREN Y RECARGO SU CABEZA SOBRE LA DE CHORD**

Darren. _(desconcertado)_ ¿he? A si si romántico

**CHRIS ANHELABA LLORAR, DARREN ERA UN PELIGRO EN SU RELACION, UN PELIGRO EN SU VIDA, ¡ALGO TOXICO! PERO HERMOSO. DARREN PENSABA QUE JUSTO EN EL MOMENTO QUE ESTABA APUNTO DE OLVIDAR A CHRIS ESTO HABIA PASADO, LO ODIABA, PORQUE CUANDO QUERIA AMARLO LO IGNORO Y AHORA QUE TENIA NOVIO LO PROVOCABA… PERO AUN ASI AMABA ESE ODIO.**

**EN LA MISMA PELICULA COMENZO A ESCUCHARSE: -RECOMENDABLE LEER SUBTITULOS EN ESPAÑOL-**

watch?v=buLVAvpN-bE

_Chris: (recargado aun sobre Chord y algunas lagrimas que se logran asomar en sus ojos)_

_Baby, can't you see? I'm calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

_Darren: There's no escape, I can't wait (tomado de la mano con Oliver, con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño)_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

_Chris: (deja de recargarse en Chord para mirar a Darren)_

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Darren: (suelta lentamente la mano de Oliver, y con esa misma acaricia el rostro de Chris)_

_It's getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip from my devil's cup_

_Slowly, it's taking over me_

_Too high, can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Oh, can you feel me now?_

_DARREN Y CHRIS: (Darren aun tomando el rostro de_

_Chris, este acaricia la pierna de Darren)_

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

**AL MISMO TIEMPO, COMO SI LO HUBIERAN PLANEADO AMBOS UNIERON SUS ROSTROS… SUS LABIOS… CHRIS ABRAZO POR EL CUELLO A DARREN, ESTE NO SOLTABA SU ROSTRO Y NO DEJABA DE ACARICIARLO, EL BESO DURO LARGO RATO, PUES ENTRE LOS DOS NO QUERIAN ACABAR CON ESE MOMENTO, NO QUERIAN VOLVER A LA REALIDAD. SIMPLEMENTE DISFRUTARON DE LOS LABIOS, DE LAS CARICIAS Y AMOR DEL OTRO. SE SEPARARON LENTAMENTE HACIENDO ESCUCHAR UN SONIDO HUMEDO. AL INSTANTE AMBOS VOLTEARON A VER A SUS NOVIOS, NINGUNO DE ELLOS SE DIO CUENTA DEL SUCESO.**

Darren. _(rie)_ ammm no se que decir

Chris. _(rie)_ estoy igual

Darren. solo puedo decir que… fue divertido

Chris. ¿divertido?

Darren. y romántico

Chris. y hermoso

Darren. sabes, creo que me gustaría repetirlo

Chris. no, no, fue suerte que no nos vieran, ¡de hecho es suerte que no vean que justo ahora estamos hablando entre nosotros!

Darren. tienes razón, pero eso se puede solucionar

Chris. ¿he?

Darren. _(dirigiéndose a su novio)_ Oliver… ¿me puedes traer un helado?

Oliver. Sabes que por ti hago todo amor _(se levanta y_

_sale de la sala)_

Darren. te va Chris

Chris. _(rie)_ ok pero lo mio será mas creativo

**TIRA LAS PALOMITAS AL SUELO**

Chris. ¡oh no!

Chord. ¿Qué paso?

Chris. pfff creo que soy un despistado

Chord. te voy a comprar otras, no te preocupes _(se levanta y sale )_

Chris. fue mas mejor mi método

Darren. XDD ¿mas mejor? Yo diría que mas desperdicio

Chris. bueno… ¿y ahora…?

Darren. tu sabes que

**LOS DOS SONRIERON Y VOLVIERON A JUNTAR SUS LABIOS, ESTA VEZ MAS APASIONADAMENTE QUE EL ANTERIOR. AVECES LO INTERRUMPIAN PARA REIR O DECIRSE CUMPLIDOS.**

Chris. creo… creo que estoy sintiendo algo

Darren. _(pegando su frente a la de Chris)_ ¿Qué?

Chris. no lo se, es algo que me da cosquillas y ansias,

algo dentro de mi que…

Darren. se llama AMOR

Chris. _(se separa de Darren)_ ¿enserio no me has dejado de amar?

Darren. desde aquel dia en que te defendi por ´primera vez

Chord. ¡Arturo! ¡¿tu que estas haciendo aquí?! ¿¡y porque platicas con el!?

Chris. so, solo me di cuenta que era el y empezamos a hablar, no te alteres

Chord. cámbiame el lugar

Chris. ¿Qué?

Chord. si no estabas haciendo nada no te importara que este entre los dos

Chris. claro, cambiemos _(mira a Darren mientras se sienta en el asiento de alado)_

Chord. te estoy vigilando Arturo _(señalando a Darren)_

Darren. no te preocupes _*wow sigue pensando que me llamo Arturo*_

**AL TERMINAR LA PELICULA CHRIS Y CHORD SALEN UN POCO ANTES QUE DARREN Y OLIVER, A LO QUE CLARAMENTE DARREN PODIA VER TODO LO QUE HACIAN. CHORD CON TAL DE DARLE A NOTAR A "ARTURO" QUE CHRIS ERA SUYO LO TOMA DE LA CINTURA Y LO BESA, UN PEQUEÑO BESO. CHRIS QUEDA EXTRAÑADO ANTE ESO Y DURANTE DICHO BESO MIRO A DARREN, QUE SOLAMENTE DIO VUELTA CON OLIVER PARA IR A OTRA PARTE.**

**EL RESTO DE LA TARDE CHRIS LA PASO BIEN CON CHORD, SE DIVIRTIERON, RIERON Y CONVERSARON PRINCIPALMENTE SOBRE SUS VIDAS, CURIOSIDADES QUE NO SABIAN DEL OTRO.**

Chord. una pregunta mas

Chris. dime

Chord. ¿Cómo conociste a Arturo?

Chris. ¿a quien?

Chord. Arturo

Chris. ¿?

Chord. El chico que fue tu ex

Chris. ¡oh ya! ¡Arturo! Perdón, mmm… pues…

Chord. dime, confía en mi

Chris. nos conocimos en la escuela…

Chord. hhhmm ¿y como se hicieron novios?

Chris. no me hagas hablar de eso

Chord. ¿Por qué? ¿te hirió?

Chris. si… y ahora estoy tratando de llevarme bien con el, pero si recuerdo lo que me hizo lo quiero matar

Chord. cuéntame porfavor _*perfecto, hablaremos entonces de el para que lo odies*_

Chris. pues el me defendia, siempre fui humillado y el

a pesar de ser popular me cuidaba siempre

Chord. ¿y luego?

Chris. pfff pues me confeso su amor, a mi también me gustaba y fue algo extremadamente extraño porque me tomaron una foto humillante y a el lo grabaron confesando ser gay, el que grabo era su novio pero lo dejo y ahora volvió diciendo que lo seguía amando, la que era mi amiga no estaba ahí, yo tenia diamantina, el estaba en el suelo pero antes me puso flores, el que grabo se desaparecio pero me hecho pintura y olor feo, vimos películas, mi amiga le coqueteo el cayo y heme aquí.

Chord. no me quedo nada claro

Chris. lo siento lo dije rápido porque no lo quiero recordar

Chord. entonces… ¿te engaño?

Chris. si…

**PASARON LOS DIAS, Y NO SE HABLARON EN LO ABSOLUTO… AVECES INTERCAMBIABAN MIRADAS Y SONRISAS, PERO NUNCA LLEGO A MAS. SE ACERCABA EL BAILE EN LA ESCUELA, LA GRADUACION DE ALGUNOS.**

Lea. Darren tienes que ayudarme

Darren. claro cariño

Lea. Veras para glee se acerca el episodio "Bad Reputation" y tengo que filmar un video con Cory, Mark y Jonathan donde "pelean por mi"

Darren. wow Cory 7u7

Lea. Xd el punto es que, yo lo tengo que editar y no

se, ¿me podrias ayudar?

Darren. claro

Lea. ¿y que ha pasado con Chris?

**EN OTRO LADO DEL COLEGIO**

Jenna. Me encanta como te ves con el uniforme de

porrista de las cheerios

Chris. pues que bien, porque muchos de aquí me hacen burla por eso

Jenna. ¿no sigues moelsto por lo de las votaciones o si?

Chris. mucho

Jenna. ¿pero estoy perdonada?

Chris. si, porque mejoro mi vida, pero no es fácil aceptar slushies a la cara todos los dias

Jenna. Tienen envidia de que seas famoso, pronto ya no estaremos aquí Chris… iremos a una escuela mejor donde te van a adorar

Chris. pero no quiero ser popular… casi me convierto en uno de ellos hace unas semanas

Jenna. Si… ¿y…. que ha pasado con Darren?

Chris. ¿con Darren?

Jenna. Si, escuche que Chord dijo que estaban conversando en el cine

Chris. pues te dire… nos besamos

Jenna. ¡wow! ¡Chris! yo sabia que el te seguía amando… pero principalmente ¿tu lo amas?

Chris. no lo se, pienso en lo que me hizo y me dan ganas de golpearlo

Jenna. Pues no pienses en eso y ya

Chris. no es tan fácil

Jenna. Ok, quiero que mañana, que es sábado vayas

con el al six flags

Chris. ¿Qué?

Jenna. Quiero que convivan en un lugar como amigos, ahí afirmaras tus sentimientos

Chris. en primer lugar Chord no me dejaría, en segundo… los dos tenemos novio, ¿no seria mejor olvidar esto?

Jenna. No, quiero que lo hagas. Y dile a Chord que vas a ir conmigo, si duda dile que me marque y te apoyare

Chris. Jenna

Jenna. Ya hable, invítalo a salir mañana

**JENNA SE VA Y DEJA A CHRIS PENSANDO… ¿Qué DEBERIA HACER?**

_**Comenta si te gusto! sus comentarios me inspiran *w* **_


	18. EL AMOR QUE RENACE (parte 1)

_**CAPITULO 18**_

_**EL AMOR QUE RENACE**_

_**PARTE 1**_

Jenna. Ok, quiero que mañana, que es sábado vayas con el al six flags

Chris. ¿Qué?

Jenna. Quiero que convivan en un lugar como amigos, ahí afirmaras tus sentimientos

Chris. en primer lugar Chord no me dejaría, en segundo… los dos tenemos novio, ¿no seria mejor olvidar esto?

Jenna. No, quiero que lo hagas. Y dile a Chord que vas a ir conmigo, si duda dile que me marque y te apoyare

Chris. Jenna…

Jenna. Ya hable, invítalo a salir mañana

**JENNA SE VA Y DEJA A CHRIS PENSANDO… ¿Qué DEBERIA HACER?**

**DARREN Y LEA ESTABAN EN UNA CALLE CON MARK, CORY, JONATHAN, NAYA Y HEMO GRABANDO**

Darren. ok, ahora Cory cuando ella este en el suelo ya que sale el disparo, la tomas de la cintura y te manchas la mano con esta sangre falsa, y seria la ultima escena

**LO REALIZAN MIENTRAS DARREN AJUSTA ALGUNAS COSAS EN LAPTOP**

Darren. ¡listo! ¿quieren ver como quedo?

watch?v=Ac1t0cIcz9M

Naya. ¡quedo fabuloso! Y mas mi escena obviamente

Hemo. Claro, si tu escena

Naya. Sabes que no es verdad (acariciando su cabello)

Darren. ¿ellas son…?

Lea. Dicen que no, pero todos quieren de HEYA

Darren. ¿heya?

Lea. Heather… Naya…

Darren. Oh ya entiendo

**CHRIS APARECE DETRAS DE TODOS QUE AUN MIRAN LA LAPTOP VOLVIENDO A REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO**

Chris. hola…

Darren. Hola…

Lea. Chris, hola

Chris. Vine a ver como iban

Naya. Salió perfecto

Chris. espero, si no Ryan les pega XD

Lea. Vienes… ¿por algo?

Chris. en realidad no

Cory. hola Chris _(abrazandolo a lo que Darren los observa)_

Chris. hola _(alejándose disimuladamente de Cory)_

Hemo. ¿a que viniste Chris?

Chris. nada… _*ármate de valor e invítalo y vete*_

Darren. puedes quedarte si quieres

Chris. gracias, pero en realidad venia de paso

Darren. oh, ya, ok

Chris. _(traia los audifonos y empezo a reproducirse "teenage dream" version Darren Criss) *solo hazlo y te vas, solo hazlo y te vas* _¿quieres salir conmigo mañana Darren?_ (lo dijo rápido y con la vista hacia abajo)_

Darren. ¿Qué? Amm… claro, si

Chris. en mi casa a las 8am, nos vemos para ir a sixflags _(se fue rápido)_

**DARREN MIRO A TODOS QUE ESTABAN IGUAL DE IMPRESIONADOS**

Cory. me voy _(se marcho rápido sin antes no mirar a Darren asesinándolo)_

**TODOS SE RETIRAN DETRÁS DE CORY A EXCEPCIÓN DE LEA**

Lea. Darren…

Darren. ¿si?

Lea. Chris te acaba de invitar a salir… ¡Chris te acaba de invitar a salir!

Darren. ¡lo se!

**SE ABRAZAN FUERTEMENTE, AMBOS EMOCIONADOS**

Darren. ¿Qué me debo poner? ¿Qué debo decir?

Lea. Algo comodo, y di lo que sea pero que no sea atrevido

Darren. espera… Oliver…

Lea. No significa que ya vayan a ser novios, solo es para confirmar lo que sientes

Darren. ¡Chris me invito a salir!

Lea. Es tu momento, ya esta oscureciendo, ve a dormir para que mañana vayas descansado

Darren. no voy a poder solo, necesito que vayas

Lea. ¡no! Haríamos un mal trio

**CHRIS EN UNA LLAMADA CON JENNA**

***llamada***

Chris. necesito que vengas

Jenna. ¡No! Haríamos un mal trio

Chris. tu me metiste en esto ahora vienes

Jenna. Hay ya, ok, pero cuando yo quiera me voy

Chris. pfff ok

**YA DARREN ESTANDO EN SU CASA DECIDE LLAMAR A CHRIS PARA CONFIRMAR LO DEL DIA SIGUIENTE, ERA UN EXCUSA PARA ESCUCHAR SU VOZ**

***llamada***

Chris. que tal Darren

Darren. hola Chris… ammm… solo para confirmar lo de mañana

Chris. si, solo tenia que preguntarte algo ¿hay algún problema si nos acompaña Jenna?

Darren. _*annkxns*_ no, ninguno, pero ¿nos puede acompañar Lea?

Chris. claro

Darren. entonces… nos vemos mañana

Chris. adiós Everett

Darren. Adios Paul

**AL TERMINAR AMBOS FUERON A CAMA, A DESCANSAR.**

**DIA SIGUIENTE, 8AM**

Darren. _(acompañado de Lea)_llegamos

Jenna. Perfecto_ (junto a Chris)_

Lea. ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?

Chris. pensaba en metro

Jenna. ¿Qué? Una celebridad en metro ¿enserio?

Chris. tardaremos mucho si nos vamos de otra forma

Darren. yo me salvo, yo no soy celebridad asi que puedo llegar mas rápido

**TODOS RIEN**

Lea. Entonces en metro será

Darren. ¿creen que la gente conozca glee?

**YA DENTRO DE LOS ANDENES, APENAS ENTRARON AL VAGON TODOS LOS OBSERVABAN Y MURMURABAN, FUE HASTA QUE ALGUIEN GRITO -¡GLEE!- QUE TODOS LOS PRESENTES LOS RODEARON Y EMPEZARON A PEDIR AUTOGRAFOS, CADA UNO ESTABA EMOCIONADO, TENIAN A UNAS ESTRELLAS ENFRENTE SUYO, POR EL CONTRARIO CHRIS, LEA Y JENNA NO SE SENTIAN COMO FAMOSOS.**

Darren. van a tener que acostumbrarse a esto chicos

Chris. ni que lo digas _(firmando)_

Jenna. Wow no acabaremos

**LLEGA UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO ENFRENTE DE CHRIS, ESTE SE AGACHA Y LE ACARICIA EL CABELLO**

Chris. hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

Xxx. Grant

**CHRIS MIRA A DARREN, ESE NOMBRE LES IMPACTO A AMBOS**

Chris. que lindo nombre… _(sarcasmo)_ me recuerda cosas lindas _(le firma y el niño se va sonriente)_

Darren. ¿enserio te recuerda cosas lindas?

Chris. son mas las malas, pero si

Darren. ¿Cuáles son las lindas?

Chris. pues… ya sabes… tu y yo…

Darren. ¿Cuándo eramos novios?

Chris. si… _(sigue firmando y cambia el tema de conversación_) ¿y a que juego nos subiremos primero?

Darren. al apocalypse claro

Chris. veo que te gustan los extremos, yo prefiero los mas tranquilos, como el colossus

Darren. también es extremo

Chris. pero no esta tan loco como el apocalypse

Darren. ok, subiremos al que tu quieras

**YA QUE TERMINARON DE FIRMAR, ENCONTRARON 4 LUGARES VACIOS, DOS JUNTOS Y UNAS 3 FILAS ATRÁS OTROS 2 JUNTOS.**

Lea. ¡sientate conmigo Jenna!

Jenna. Pero quiero sentarme con Ch… _(Lea le da un codazo a Jenna)_ oh cierto, ya te lo había prometido, nosotras 2 aquí

Lea. Ustedes haya adelante chicos

Chris. ok…

**DARREN Y CHRIS SE SIENTAN EN LOS ASIENTOS DE ADELANTE**

Lea. Desde aquí podemos verlos

Jenna. Eres tan mala

Lea. Jaja

Darren. eso se vio planeado ¿no?

Chris. ¿planeado? Lea le dio un codazo totalmente indiscreto a Jenna

Darren. es que Lea quiere que estemos juntos _*¿Por qué siempre dices cosas estúpidas?*_

Chris. mmm también Jenna

**TODO EL CAMINO ESTUVIERON PLATICANDO ENTRE ELLOS, RIENDO Y SIENDO HONESTOS SE LA PASABAN MUCHO MEJOR QUE AL ESTAR ACOMPAÑADOS POR SUS NOVIOS. EN ELLOS NACIO EL ESPIRITU DE NIÑOS, NO LES IMPORTABA LO QUE LOS DEMAS PENSARAN, JUGABAN Y SE DIVERTIAN… LOS DOS JUNTOS. UNA PARTE DEL ASIENTO DE DARREN PODIA SOLTARSE A LO QUE EL DECIA QUE MANEJABA COMO EN STARWARS MOVIENDO SOLO UN PALITO. JUGARON GATO EN LA VENTANA, PUES COMO HACIA FRIO ESTA SE EMPAÑO, COMO NO GANO NINGUNO CHRIS PINTO UNA CARITA ":3" Y DICHO TRES SALIO PERFECTO, ERA UN 3 HERMOSO.**

**AL LLEGAR A SIX FLAGS ESTABA LLOVIENDO, PERO ESTO NO LES IMPORTO A NINGUNO, ESE DIA DEBIAN DIVERTIRSE.**

Chris. me encanta mojarme con la lluvia

Darren. lo se, es hermoso

Chris. hey Darren

Darren. ¿Qu…

**NO ALCANZO A PREGUNTAR ¿QUE? PORQUE CHRIS YA HABIA SALTADO SOBRE UN CHARCO PARA EMPAPARLO**

Darren. ¡Colfer! ¿Qué fue eso?

Chris. uups lo siento, no sabia que te enojara

Darren. no me enoja… si tu también estuvieras mojado (salta y empapa a Chris)

Chris. con que asi nos llevamos Everett

**CHRIS COMENZO A SALTAR Y PATEAR EL AGUA PARA MOJAR A DARREN, ESTE HACIA LO MISMO. NO DEJABAN DE REIR Y GRITAR, EL AGUA ESTABA POR CIERTO HELADA PERO EN ESOS MOMENTOS NO TENIA IMPORTANCIA. LEA Y JENNA SOLO LOS OBSERVABAN DESDE LEJOS, NO QUERIAN INTERRUMPIR EL MOMENTO. EN CIERTO INSTANTE QUE UN JOVEN CON CHAMARRA DE PIEL (SE VEIA DEMASIADO COSTOSA) CHRIS SALTO A UN CHARCO EL CUAL DARREN LOGRO ESQUIVAR PERO TERMINO POR MOJAR A CIERTO CHICO.**

Xxx. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Chris. lo siento, perdón

Xxx. ¡¿Qué no ves lo que traigo puesto?! Eres un %$!#&°¡?

Darren. hey dejalo en paz, no fue apropósito

Xxx. No puedo creer que exista gente tan ignorante como ustedes

Chris. ¿nosotros? Si lo que digas

Xxx. Cállate _(acercándose amenazadoramente hacia Chris)_

Darren. no te atrevas a tocarlo _(Interponiendose entre Chris y cierto chico cubriéndolo con sus brazos)_

Xxx. Ya entiendo todo, par de gays

Darren. ¿Cómo dijiste perdón?

Xxx. Se nota que con novios, lo siento no quiero meterme en su babosada homosexual (se retira enojado)

Darren. ¿eso es bueno o malo?

Chris. ¿parecemos novios?

**LEA Y JENNA SE ACERCAN, VIERON TODA LA ESCENA PERO NO TUVIERON EL VALOR PARA ACERCARSE.**

Lea. ¡vamos al apocalyse!

Jenna. ¡Si!

Darren. fantástico _(mira a Chris que se nota nervioso)_

Lea. Pues vamos

**LEA Y JENNA CAMINAN MAS RAPIDO QUE ELLOS DOS, POR LO QUE SE ADELANTAN UN POCO**

Darren. ¿nervioso?

Chris. se ve horrible, ¿y si salgo del asiento en una vuelta? ¿y si me da un paro? ¿y si comienzo a llorar y me hago…?

Darren. no esta tan mal

Chris. te menti, nisiquera subo al colossus, me da pavor

Darren. hey yo estare contigo _(toma su mano)_ para ayudarte y protegerte

Chris. _(no se niega; al contrario, sonríe)_ gracias

Darren. aunque… si tu quieres podemos empezar de algo mas pequeño

Chris. pero a ti te gustan los fuertes, no por mi te vas a subir a los mas sencillos

Darren. claro que si, por ti haría muchas cosas

Chris. _(suspira)_ creo que estoy listo para el apocalypsis

**ALCANZAN A LEA Y JENNA QUE YA ESTABAN FORMADAS, ELLOS AUN TOMADOS DE LA MANO. LEA SONRIE A DARREN AL VER QUE LOS DOS SE VEIAN PERFECTOS JUNTOS.**

**AVANZO LA FILA, FALTABA POCO PARA QUE LLEGARAN.**

Chris. me estoy sintiendo mal del estomago

Darren. ¿por los nervios?

Chris. no, enserio me siento mal

**SE ABREN LAS PUERTAS PARA QUE PUEDAN PASAR A TOMAR ASIENTO**

Darren. ¿puedes hacerlo?

Chris. me duele mucho, perdón

**CHRIS CORRE Y SALE DEL JUEGO, COMO YA ESTABA AHÍ DARREN TUVO QUE SUBIR SOLO. AL TERMINAR EL JUEGO TODOS APLAUDIERON, FUE UNA EMOCION IMPRESIONANTE… PERO LE FALTABA ALGO, CHRIS.**

Jenna. Hay que subir otra vez

Lea. ¡si! hay que formarnos

Darren. con Chris

Jenna. _(suena su teléfono_) ¿hola?... ok… si… ahí vamos…

Lea. ¿Qué ocurre?

Jenna. Era mi madre, dice que chris le hablo, se siente terriblemente mal. Me dijo que esta en la entrada de esta atracción

Darren. ¡vamos!

**LOS TRES CHICOS CORREN HACIA LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL DEL APOCALYSIS PERO NO ESTABA ALLI.**

Darren. ¿Dónde podrá estar?

Lea. Quizá fue al baño

Darren. ire a ver

Jenna. Te ves preocupado

Darren. Lo estoy

**DARREN CORRE HACIA LOS BAÑOS MAS CERCANOS, ENTRA Y GRITA PERO NADIE LE CONTESTA… FUE A UNOS QUE ESTABAN MAS LEJOS, NO SE HAYABA ALLI, CORRIO HASTA LOS MAS LEJANOS DEL PARQUE Y CUANDO ESTABA APUNTO DE ENTRAR LO LOGRO VER, ESTABA ALLI PARADO ADMIRANDO EL COLOSSUS, SU HERMOSURA ERA INCOMPARABLE, A MEDIA LUZ Y CON LA BRISA CAYENDO HACIA QUE ESE AMOR VOLVIERA A RENACER.**

Darren. ¿Qué ocurrio?

Chris. subi

Darren. ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

Chris. al colossus

Darren. pero dijo Jenna que su mama dijo que…

Chris. era para que no se preocuparan

Darren. ¡me preocupaste mas!

Chris. Cx lo siento

Darren. ¿asi que subiste? Eres tan valiente

Chris. me dio miedo el otro juego, por eso sali corriendo

Darren. pero te atreviste, a uno quizá con menor fuerza pero fue la misma valentía

Chris. (: gracias, estoy listo para subir al apocalypsis

Darren. ok

**CAMINAN JUNTOS HASTA EL OTRO JUEGO MECANICO, AL LLEGAR CHRIS LES EXPLICA TODO A LEA Y JENNA LAS CUALES YA ESTABAN FORMADAS. LA FILA AVANZO RAPIDO. SE ABRIERON LAS PUERTAS PARA PASAR A LOS ASIENTOS.**

Darren. se que puedes hacerlo

Chris. _(suspira y sube)_

**DARREN SUBE JUNTO CON CHRIS AL MISMO VAGON, FUE CUANDO SONO LA ALARMA QUE PREVENIA A LAS PERSONAS QUE EN UNOS SEGUNDOS DARIA INICIO EL JUEGO.**

Darren. dame tu mano

Chris._ (la toma)_ eres increíble Darren

**EL JUEGO COMIENZA A AVANZAR Y SUBIR, DESDE ARRIBA SE PODIA ADMIRAR EL PARQUE ENTERO, LA CIUDAD… ERA HERMOSO…**

Darren. no amo a Oliver _(viendo fijamente a Chris)_

Chris. pfff yo no amo a Chord… ni a Cory

**EN ESE MOMENTO EL CARRO COMIENZA A CAER, ESA ADRENALINA ERA INCREIBLE, ALZARON LAS MANOS TOMANDOSELAS AL MISMO TIEMPO, GRITABAN Y REIAN CON CADA MOVIMIENTO. AL TERMINAR, CUANDO FRENO, CHRIS SE RECARGO EN EL PECHO DE DARREN, ESTE QUEDO TOTALMENTE DESPEINADO, SUS RIZOS SE ALVOROTARON.**

Darren. ¿te gusto?

Chris. mucho, no estuvo tan mal _(acomodando su cabello)_

**CAMINARON POR EL AREA DE DESTREZA, HABIA UN JUEGO PECULIAR, UN TIRO AL BLANCO, PERO CUALQUIER TIPO DE TIRO AL BLANCO, TENIAS QUE APUNTAR AL TRASERO DE UN OSO DE PELUCHE, EL PARTICIPANTE QUE MAS SE ACERCARA AL CENTRO PODIA DAR UN PEQUEÑO GOLPE CON UN GUANTE ESPECIAL A LOS DEMAS, CLARO, COMO SON UNOS LOQUILLOS JUGARON, Y COMO SE ESPERABA DARREN GANABA UNA Y OTRA VEZ, PERO AL MOMENTO DE GOLPEAR AL OJIAZUL, CON LA OTRA MANO QUE NO TENIA EL GUANTE, TOMABA LA CINTURA DE CHRIS Y LA BAJABA LENTA Y SENSUALMENTE, CHRIS SENTIA DE NUEVO ESA ELECTRICIDAD EN SU CUERPO ¿Qué ERA LO QUE SENTIA?**

**AL SALIR ENTRARON LOS 4 A LA TIENDA DE REGALOS, HABIA UN TERMO CON SUPER HEROES QUE LE ENCANTO A JENNA, LO OBSERVO LARGO RATO.**

Lea. Veo que te gusto

Jenna. Si, pero no traigo mucho dinero

Lea. ¿Por qué?

Jenna. Porque puedo hacer esto

**TOMO EL TERMO Y LO GUARDO EN SU MOCHILA SIN QUE NADIE LA VIERA**

Jenna. Listo

Lea. Eres una loquilla, devuelve el termo

Jenna. No, ahora si me ven me lo cobraran

Lea. ¿y si te descubren?

Jenna. No lo harán

*CHRIS Y DARREN

Darren. ¿Qué quieres que te compre?

Chris. yo traigo dinero

Darren. yo te quiero comprar algo, pideme

Chris. no Darren

Darren. veo que te gusto ese peluche de ahí _(señala, era un adorable minion)_

Chris. no me juzgues, me gustan las películas animadas

Darren. te lo dare

**DARREN COMPRA EL PELUCHE Y SE LO ENTREGA A CHRIS, LOS CUATRO AMIGOS SE APROXIMAN A LA SALIDA**

Chris. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Darren. ¿de que hablas?

**AL SALIR SUENA LA ALARMA DE LA TIENDA, EL OFICIAL DE LA ENTRADA LOS REVISA, SI ENCONTRABA ALGO PODIAN LLEVARLOS A PRISION… ESO SIGNIFICABA… ADIOS GLEE PARA CHRIS… (YA QUE CON ESTA SERIA LA SEGUNDA Y ULTIMA VEZ QUE RYAN LE ADVIRTIO, SE PODIA METER EN LIOS)**

_**COMENTA SI TE GUSTO! :D los amo chicos, visiten Karen_Colfer_KLAINE en fb! tambien Klaine Forever Latino, _Chris Colfer_ (FANS) y AMO VER GLEE ;)**_


	19. EL AMOR QUE RENACE (parte 2)

_**CAPITULO 18**_

_**EL AMOR QUE RENACE**_

**PARTE 2**

**TOMO EL TERMO Y LO GUARDO EN SU MOCHILA SIN QUE NADIE LA VIERA**

Jenna. Listo

Lea. Eres una loquilla, devuelve el termo

Jenna. No, ahora si me ven me lo cobraran

Lea. ¿y si te descubren?

Jenna. No lo harán

***CHRIS Y DARREN**

Darren. ¿Qué quieres que te compre?

Chris. yo traigo dinero

Darren. yo te quiero comprar algo, pideme

Chris. no Darren

Darren. veo que te gusto ese peluche de ahí _(señala, era un adorable minion)_

Chris. no me juzgues, me gustan las películas animadas

Darren. te lo dare

**DARREN COMPRA EL PELUCHE Y SE LO ENTREGA A CHRIS, LOS CUATRO AMIGOS SE APROXIMAN A LA SALIDA**

Chris. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Darren. ¿de que hablas?

**AL SALIR SUENA LA ALARMA DE LA TIENDA, EL OFICIAL DE LA ENTRADA LOS REVISA, SI ENCONTRABAN ALGO PODIAN IR A PRISION… ESO SIGNIFICABA… ADIOS GLEE…**

Xxx. ¿compro ese peluche?

Darren. asi es

Xxx. Tendre que inspeccionar sus bolsas

Jenna. ¡no! Eso es personal

Xxx. Necesito hacerlo

**REVISA LAS BOLSAS Y LOGRA ENCONTRAR 3 TERMOS EN LA BOLSA DE JENNA**

Xxx. Que tenemos aquí, 3 termos sin pagar

Lea. ¡Jenna! ¿tomaste TRES termos?

Chris. ¿Jenna?

Jenna. Lo siento, quería divertirme un rato

Darren. esto no es divertido

Xxx. Tendremos que llevarlos a todos con los directores del parque para que los reporten

Chris. ¡No! ¡No! No puedo tener ningún reporte de ningún tipo, Ryan me tiene advertido… si cometía una acción otra vez de ese tipo definitivamente me sacaría para la segunda temporada

Lea. No, porfavor no

Chris. ¡Jenna! Aaagggh seguro Ryan se dara cuenta

**A DARREN SE LE OCURRIO UNA IDEA, TENIA QUE INTENTARLO**

Darren. ¿ha escuchado de glee?

Xxx. ¿es un programa no?

Darren. ¿lo ha visto?

Xxx. Mi hija es fan, algo asi llamado gleek

Darren. estos tres chicos son de los personajes principales de glee

Xxx. Naaa no te creo

Darren. chéquelo _(saca su celular y le muestra videos de glee, el oficial se logra dar cuenta que son ellos)_ si deja que den una presentación GRATIS ¿nos dejaría ir?

Lea. Pienselo bien, normalmente Ryan, nuestro jefe le cobraría miles de dólares

Xxx. Me darían un aumento… esta bien esto quedara en secreto, pero solo podemos aportarles los micrófonos _(se va)_

Chris. genial, sin instrumentos

Jenna. Tenemos que ser creativos

Darren. _(logra ver unos vasos de plástico tirados en el suelo)_ tengo una idea

**TOMA UNO DE LOS VASOS Y COMIENZA A HACER MUSICA**

watch?v=Cynp4DlJKA4 "Cups" Anna Kendrik

Chris. simplemente fabuloso

Lea. Enseñanos

Darren. sencillo, aplauden dos veces, despues pegan 3 veces en el suelo, alzan el vaso, aplauden…

**ESTUVIERON PRACTICANDO E INVENTANDO NUEVOS METODOS PARA QUE SU PRESENTACION FUERA ACEPTADA, NO DEJARON DE HACER AQUELLO HASTA QUE LLEGO LA HORA DE LA PRESENTACION, LOGRARON VER QUE HABIA MUCHISIMA GENTE**

Darren. ¿no saldré con ustedes o si?

Chris. claro que si

Darren. yo no soy de glee, todos ellos están aquí para ver a glee ¿Qué pensaran al verme a mi?

Lea. Sin ti no saldrá bien

**JENNA Y LEA SE RETIRAN A PRACTICAR UN POCO**

Chris. ¿no has pensado en estar en glee? Me dijo Lea que Ryan te lo ofrecio y lo rechazaste, no dejes pasar la oportunidad

Darren. tengo que pensarlo

Xxx. ¡ahora reciban a parte del elenco de glee!

Chris. vamos

Darren. no

Chris. _(toma de la mano a Darren)_ estare yo para ayudarte

**DARREN ENTRA TOMADO DE LA MANO DE CHRIS JUNTO CON JENNA Y LEA. SIN DECIR NADA SE SIENTAN EN EL SUELO Y COMIENZAN A TOCAR Y CANTAR CON LOS MICROFONOS.**

watch?v=SDGOXRr-yco

(recomendable ver el video)

Lea:

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way_

Lea y Jenna:

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

Lea:

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

_Jenna y Lea:_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Chris:

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

Darren:

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you_

TODOS:

_When I'm gone_

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

Darren y Chris:

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

TODOS:

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

**AL TERMINAR TODOS APLAUDIERON Y NO HABIA NECESIDAD DE PONERSE DE PIE, YA QUE NO HABIA ASIENTOS, AUN ASI LA EMOCION SE VIVIO EN TODO SIXFLAGS QUE REPRODUJO LA CANCION POR TODO EL PARQUE, LOS CHICOS SALIERON DEL "ESCENARIO" QUE MONTARON A ULTIMA HORA. LEA Y JENNA SE QUEDARON PARA CANTAR.**

watch?v=gOafaj1YRqQ

_(recomendable escuchar en fondo)_

Darren. ¿me concederías esta pieza?

Chris._ (Rie)_ Darren… claro…

**DARREN RODEA LA CINTURA DE CHRIS Y ESTE COLOCA SUS MANOS EN SU PECHO, AL PRINCIPIO BAILAN LENTO, PERO POCO A POCO AUMENTAN LA VELOCIDAD, 2 A LA DERECHA, 2 A LA IZQUIERDA, 2 A LA DERECHA, 2 A LA IZQUIERDA, VUELTA, 2 A LA DERECHA, 2 A LA IZQUIERDA, REVERENCIA; REPITIERON AQUELLO COMO SI LO TUVIERAN ENSAYADO, A PESAR DE QUE NO DEJABAN DE VERSE A LOS OJOS COORDINABAN A LA PERFECCION CADA PASO.**

**AL TERMINAR LA CANCION DARREN DA UN BESO RAPIDO A LOS LABIOS DE CHRIS, CHRIS SE ACERCA Y COMIENZA UN NUEVO BESO, PERO ESTAVEZ UNO LARGO Y APASIONANTE.**

Darren. ¿Por qué?

Chris. por tratarte mal, por ignorarte

Darren. lo importante es que en este momento estamos juntos

**CHRIS SONRIE, TOMA LAS MANOS DE DARREN Y DEPOSITA UN DULCE BESO EN ESOS CARNOSOS Y DELICADOS LABIOS**

Chris. vamos con Lea y Jenna

**AL SALIR AL PUBLICO TODOS PIDIERON SUS AUTOGRAFOS, PERO ESTA VEZ FUE DISTINTO A COMO FUE EN UN PRINCIPIO DEL DIA, PORQUE AHORA TAMBIEN PEDIAN AUTOGRAFOS A DARREN, LO QUE A EL SE LE HACIA SUMAMENTE EXTRAÑO**

Chris. acabas de firmar tu primer autógrafo

Darren. pero nisiquiera soy famoso

Chris. pero eres talentoso e increíble

Darren. gracias

**AL TERMINAR LOS CHICOS TRATAN DE SALIR SIN SER INTERRUMPIDOS, LO QUE LES ES DIFICIL PERO LO LOGRAN. PASAN A UN CENTRO COMERCIAL A COMPRAR HELADO, YA QUE LES FASINABA, FUE BASTANTE DIVERTIDO, YA QUE CUANDO JENNA Y LEA ABRIERON LA PUERTA DEL CONGELADOR GIGANTE PARA TOMAR EL HELADO, DARREN Y CHRIS COMENZARON A PINTAR EN LA PUERTA QUE ESTABA EMPAÑADA, ESCRIBIERON "GLEE" Y LA FAMOSA L DE LOSER, ERAN TODOS UNOS BANDALOS XD LO COMIERON AFUERA, LO CUAL SE ACABO DEMASIADO RAPIDO. ENTRARON AL BEST BUY A LO QUE LEA Y JENNA SE TOMABAN BASTANTES FOTOS CON CADA UNO DE LOS APARATOS, AL DARSE CUENTA DE ESTO EL OFICIAL LOS CORRIO DE LA SUCURSAL.**

**LEA SE DESPIDIO, YA ERA TARDE. A LOS POCOS MINUTOS TAMBIEN JENNA SE FUE.**

Darren. ¿quieres ir a mi casa a ver una película?

Chris. C: claro

.

**AL LLEGAR A SU CASA DECIDIERON VER LA PELICULA "PITCH PERFECT" (se las recomiendo CX) LA BUSCARON ONLINE Y COLOCARON LA COMPUTADORA EN UNA MESA DE CENTRO PEQUEÑA, ELLOS SE SENTARON EN EL SOFA. DARREN RODEO CON SU BRAZO LA ESPALDA CHRIS Y ESTE SE REGARGO EN SU HOMBRO.**

**AMBOS REIAN Y SE MIRABAN MUTUAMENTE EN LAS ESCENAS ROMANTICAS QUE SE LLEGABAN A PRESENCIAR. AL TERMINAR LA PELICULA CHRIS SE DIO CUENTA QUE DARREN CAYO DORMIDO, DESPUES DE REIR, CON SUMO CUIDADO LO RECOSTO EN EL SOFA Y LO CUBRIO CON UNA COBIJA QUE ESTABA EN OTRO SILLON. LO OBSERVO UN RATO PARA POSTERIORMENTE BESAR SU FRENTE.**

Chris. a ti es al que amo Darren

_**COMENTEN! Recuerden, visiten Klaine Forever Latino, _Chris Colfer_ (FANS) para poder ver los links y leerlo completo !**_

_**Este fue otro cap para mis mejores amigos, unas de las cuantas aventuras y locuras que hicimos, LOS AMO CHICOS!**_


	20. SHOCK

_**CAPITULO 19**_  
_**SHOCK**_

**AMBOS REIAN Y SE MIRABAN MUTUAMENTE EN LAS ESCENAS ROMANTICAS QUE SE LLEGABAN A PRESENCIAR. AL TERMINAR LA PELICULA CHRIS SE DIO CUENTA QUE DARREN CAYO DORMIDO, DESPUES DE REIR, CON SUMO CUIDADO LO RECOSTO EN EL SOFA Y LO CUBRIO CON UNA COBIJA QUE ESTABA EN OTRO SILLON. LO OBSERVO UN RATO PARA POSTERIORMENTE BESAR SU FRENTE.**

Chris. a ti es al que amo Darren

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE DARREN DESPERTO CON UNA GRAN SONRISA EN SUS LABIOS, NO PODIA CREER LO QUE HABIA SUCEDIDO EL DIA ANTERIOR, FUE ALGO MAGICO, ALGO QUE LE INDICO QUE CHRIS ERA EL CHICO MAS INDICADO DEL QUE SE PUDO ENAMORAR, ESTABA DISPUESTO A EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE ROMPER CON OLIVER CON TAL DE TENER A CHRIS A SU LADO. NO RESISTIO MAS EL ESCUCHAR SU DULCE VOZ… ASI QUE LO LLAMO –OCUPADO—QUIZA AUN NO DESPIERTE, ESPERO UNAS HORAS—OCUPADO—QUIZA SU CELULAR ESTE EN VIBRADOR, UNAS HORAS MAS –OCUPADO-. DARREN ESTUVO MENSAJEANDO A CHRIS, LO CUAL NUNCA CONTESTO; LE LLAMO CIENTOS DE VECES Y TODAS LAS LLAMADAS ERAN RECHAZADAS; MANDO INBOX DE A MONTON PERO NO HABIA RESPUESTA, TRATABA DE INVENTARSE A SI MISMO EXCUSAS TONTAS POR LAS CUALES CHRIS NO CONTESTARIA –TIENE FAMILIARES EN SU HOGAR- -ESTA GRABANDO PARA GLEE- -NO ENCUENTRA SU CARGADOR-. ANTE TAN ANGUSTIA, FUE A SU CASA PERO NADIE ABRIO, LLAMO A LEA, A JENNA, NINGUNO LE CONTESTABA ¿Qué ESTABA PASANDO? ¿ES QUE HIZO ALGO MAL? NO TENIA OTRO OPCION MAS QUE ESPERAR AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA. NO PODIA SIQUIERA DORMIR, ESA PREOCUPACION LO ESTABA DEVORANDO.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

Melissa. ¡Si! Ire con Blake al baile

Darren. ¡Que bien!

Melissa. ¿y tu? ¿iras al baile con Kurt?

Darren. no lo se, el sábado fue un dia fantástico, pero ayer no tuve contacto con el

Melissa. ¿te dijo que te amaba?

Darren. no… nunca lo dijo (QUEDESE CLARO QUE SI LO DIJO, PERO DARREN ESTABA DORMIDO)

Melissa. Invítalo al baile

Darren. ¿Qué? ¡no! Seguro ira con Chord

Melissa. Pero Kurt te dijo que no lo amaba, ¿Por qué iria con el?

Darren. porque son novios

Melissa. Espera… ¿Chord es un chico rubio de boca inmensa?

Darren. Cx si

Melissa. ¡ayer tuvo un accidente!

Darren. ¿¡que!?

Melissa. Si, escuche que choco y se hirió terriblemente las piernas

Darren. seguro por eso no me contesto, ni Lea ni Jenna.

Melissa. ¿sabes también que quiere decir? Que no estará en el baile, puedes ir con Kurt

Darren. Chris, se llama Chris

Melissa. Para mi es Kurt

Darren. CX ok

Melissa. ¡mira ahí esta! _(señalando a Chris que estaba guardando libros en su casillero)_ ve e invítalo al baile

Darren. es tan hermoso

Melissa. Lo es…

Darren. hey es mio Melissa

Melissa. Oh perdón, solo hazle la pregunta, no pierdes nada

Darren. no, ¿y si me rechaza? No podía resistirlo

Melissa. ¿lo quieres?

Darren. si…

Melissa. es todo o nada, decide si lo quieres o no

watch?v=GeE-6-eTU7c(recomendable ver traducción)

Melissa:_ (viendo a Darren)_  
_I can't stay here_  
_I am not the girl who runs and hides_  
_Afraid of what could be_

_(mira a Chris lo que hace que Darren tambien haga)_  
_And, I will go there_  
_I need time, but know that things are always closer_  
_Than they seem_  
_Now I'll do more than dream, yeah!_

Darren y Melissa:  
_I'm gonna fly_  
_Gonna crash right through the sky_  
_(Darren trata de huir pero Melissa lo detiene)_  
_Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun)_  
_Show everyone (Show everyone)_  
_That it's_  
_All or nothing_  
_All or nothing_

_This is my life_  
_I'm not gonna live it twice_  
_There's no in-between (No in-between)_  
_Take it to extremes (To extreme)_  
_'Cause it's_  
_All or nothing_  
_All or nothing_

_Or nothing at all_

_Darren: (recuerda todo aquel dia, cada beso, cada caricia)_  
_I can't give up_  
_Can't just let it burn_  
_And watch the fire_  
_I started turn to dust (Yeah, yeah)_

_And now, please don't judge me_  
_Take my hand and say you'll always wish me well and send me luck_

_'Cause that would_  
_Be enough, yeah_  
_(Se acerca poco a poco a Chris dejando a Melissa atrás, que le sigue haciendo coros)_  
_I'm gonna fly_  
_Gonna crash right through the sky_  
_Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun)_  
_Show everyone (Show everyone)_  
_That it's_  
_All or nothing_  
_All or nothing_

_'Cause_

_This is my life!_  
_I'm not gonna live it twice_  
_There's no in-between (No in-between)_  
_Take it to extremes (To extreme)_  
_'Cause it's_  
_All or nothing_  
_All or nothing_

_At all!_

_(Darren toca el hombre de Chris y este voltea y lo escucha cantar)_  
_Nothing can stop us now_  
_There was never a shadow of doubt_

_That..._

_I'm gonna fly (Gonna fly!)_  
_Gonna crash right through the sky_  
_Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun)_  
_Show everyone (Show everyone)_  
_That it's_  
_All or nothing_  
_All or nothing_

_'Cause_

_This is my life!_  
_I'm not gonna live it twice_  
_There's no in-between (No in-between)_  
_Take it to extremes (To extreme)_  
_'Cause it's_  
_All or nothing_  
_All or nothing_

_At all_

_Yeah!_

_'Cause it's all or nothing at all!_

_Nothing at all!_  
_Yeah_

_All or nothing_  
_All or nothing_  
_At all!_

_All or nothing_

Darren. _(se arrodilla)_ Chris Paul Colfer ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Chris. no _(cierra su casillero y se va sin nada mas que decir_)

**DARREN SE QUEDA IMPACTADO ASI QUE SIN LEVANTARSE COMIENZA A LLORAR, ¿Qué HABIA SUCEDIDO? ¿ESE FIN DE SEMANA HABIA SIDO UNA BROMA? ¿CHRIS JUGO CON SUS SENTIMIENTOS? NO, NO, NO, SABIA QUE LO MISMO QUE EL SINTIO LO DEBIO HABER SENTIDO CHRIS,PORQUE ERA AMOR VERDADERO. MELISSA CORRE Y LO ANIMA, LE SECA LAS LAGRIMAS, LO AYUDA A LEVANTARSE Y VAN JUNTOS A SU SIGUIENTE CLASE**

**EL DIA TRANSCURRIO LENTO Y ABURRIDO, UN TANTO ATERRADOR POR NO TENER LA MENOR IDEA DE LO QUE SUCEDIA. FUE HASTA LA SALIDA QUE SE LOGRO ENCONTRAR CON LEA**

Darren. ¡Por fin! ¿Dónde te habias metido?

Lea. En ningún lado, por ahí_ (tratando de evitar a Darren)_

Darren. no me dijiste guapo… ¿Qué sucede?

Lea. Nada, escucha llevo prisa, me voy_ (se va rápido)_

**TODO ERA BASTANTE EXTRAÑO, ¿Por qué LEA LO IGNORABA? ¿Por qué NO SABIA LO QUE SUCEDIA? LOGRO VER A JENNA, CORRIO HACIA ELLA**

Darren. hola

Jenna. Tu nunca habias llegado y me iniciabas la platica

Darren. necesito saber que pasa

Jenna. Ooouuu, ¿oiste eso? Me hablan, me tengo que ir

Darren. ¡Jenna! ¡respondeme!_ (casi llorando_) ¿Qué esta pasando?

Jenna. Enserio no puedo quedarme, me voy _(sale corriendo)_

**SE SENTIA AUN MAS ABRUMADO QUE LO NORMAL, NADIE PODIA DARLE NINGUNA EXPLICACION, NADIE ACLARABA SUS DUDAS, LO UNICO QUE LOGRABAN ERA QUE LA TRISTEZA LO INUNDARA CADA SEGUNDO MAS. DE LEJOS LOGRO VER PASAR A CORY, ERA SU UNICA Y ULTIMA ESPERANZA, TUVO QUE ACERCARSE Y HABLARLE.**

Darren. hola Cory ¿me recuerdas? Amigo de Lea

Cory. a si, ¿eres al que Chris invito a sixflags? ¿Sabias que debio haber ido conmigo?

Darren. se que a ti también te gusta, pero… ¿no sabes que paso ayer? Los del cast se comportan extraño

Cory. asi que no lo sabes

Darren. se que Chord tuvo un accidente…

Cory. despues de eso

Darren. no, no se nada

Cory. ¿seguro que quieres saber?

Darren. si, ya no resisto

Cory. no se si decirte

Darren. vamos, porfavor (salían lagrimas de desesperación de sus ojos)

Cory. aagggh esta bien, pero es secreto, nadie se debe enterar, la prensa no se debe enterar, el mundo no se debe enterar

Darren. dime

Cory. Chord le propuso matrimonio a Chris… el acepto

**_D: D: ok chicos diganme que tal!_**  
**_comenta si quieres saber que pasara_**


	21. EL BAILE

_**CAPITULO 20**_

_**EL BAILE**_

Darren. vamos, porfavor_ (salían lagrimas de desesperación de sus ojos)_

Cory. aagggh esta bien, pero es secreto, nadie se debe enterar, la prensa no se debe enterar, el mundo no se debe enterar

Darren. dime

Cory. Chord le propuso matrimonio a Chris… el acepto

Darren. ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Oliver. Tu sabes que siempre estare para ti

Lea. Perfecto, hay que ir a comprar los trajes y vestido

Cory. ¿de que color será tu vestido? Digo si voy a ser tu acompañante quiero combinar

Lea. Estoy pensando en uno rosa, rosa claro, coral…

Cory. lindo C:

Darren. ¿A dónde iremos a comprar?

**DESPUES DE UN LARGO DIA DE COMPRAS Y DE TENER LO NECESARIO PARA EL BAILE, DARREN VA A DEJAR A CORY EN SU AUTO, POSTERIORMENTE A OLIVER… CUANDO SOLO QUEDABAN EL Y LEA EN EL CARRO**

Darren. ¿estabas ahí?

Lea. ¿Cuándo?

Darren. tu sabes… cuando Chord le propuso matrimonio a Chris

Lea. Solo déjalo Darren

Darren. ¡no! Cuéntame

Lea. Si, estaba allí. Veras nos llamaron que Chord había chocado, nada grave pero estaba en el hospital, según los doctores saldrá en unos días. Fue cuando yo y Chris entramos a verlo que aparecieron unos mariachis y comenzaron a tocar mientras Chord cantaba. Al final como pudo se arrodillo y saco un anillo de su bolso, Chris se notaba, quería desmayarse y desaparecer… finalemente solo dijo –si- desde ese momento no he hablado con el.

Darren. _(llorando_) crei que lo nuestro podía llegar a funcionar

Lea. Cuanto lo siento

Darren. no te preocupes, asi paso

Lea. Si pudiera ayudarte

**LLEGO EL DIA DEL BAILE, TODOS ESTABAN EMOCIONADOS Y ANSIOSOS, LA GRADUACION SE ACERCABA Y EL FINAL DEL AÑO. LEA ENTRO, CORY QUE YA HABIA LLEGADO ANTES SE ADMIRO ANTE TAL BELLEZA, NO PUDO EVITAR SONREIR AL OBSERVARLA; SU SONRISA, SUS OJOS HACIAN QUE SALIERA DEL MUNDO.**

Cory. wow

Lea. ¿pasa algo?

Cory. te ves fabulosa

Lea. Pues… gracias

**CHRIS LLEGA ACOMPAÑADO DE CHORD, AMBOS BASTANTE ELEGANTES, PERO CHRIS LLEVABA MAS LO QUE ERA UN VESTIDO-TRAJE.**

Lea. ¡que bien que están aquí! ¿Cómo sigues?

Chord. ya mejor, mucho mejor. Puedo bailar y correr

Cory. genial… y… ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Chord. fantásticas, ya estamos preparando todo

Chris. si, eso

**EN ESE INSTANTE SE ACERCA OLIVER**

Oliver. Hola chicos

Lea. Hola Oliver

Oliver. No conozco a nadie de esta escuela mas que a ustedes dos, espero no les incomode que me quede aqui

Cory. ¿y Darren?

Oliver. Oh dijo que ya venia para aca, no debe tardar

Cory. dejen los presento, Chord y Chris el es Oliver, el novio de Darren; Oliver Chris y Chord

Chord. un placer_ (extendiendo su mano y saludándose)_

Chris. Ya te conocía, en el cine ¿recuerdas?

Oliver. ¡cierto!

Chord. ¿y quien es Darren?

Cory. ¿no sabes quien es Darren? es un chico de rizos

**EN ESOS MOMENTOS CHRIS RECORDO QUE CHORD SEGUIA CREYENDO QUE DARREN SE LLAMABA ARTURO, NO PODIA DEJAR QUE SUPIERA SU NOMBRE REAL, PODIA HACERLE DAÑO O ENFADARSE.**

Chris. ¿me puedes traer ponche porfavor cariño?

Chord. claro, ahora regreso _(se va)_

Chris. porfavor no le digan quien es Darren

Oliver. ¿Por qué?

Chris. solo dire que el cree que se llama Arturo

Lea. Ok, no te preocupes

Cory. claro…

**DE PRONTO UN CHICO APARECIO, SI, EFECTIVAMENTE, AQUEL JOVEN DE RIZOS PERFECTOS, CEJAS GRANDES Y TRINGULARES, SONRISA ENCANTADORA, ESTE OJIMIEL LLEVABA PUESTO UN ELEGANTE TRAJE NEGRO CON UNA CORBATA NEGRA QUE RESALTABA SU BELLO ROSTRO, ADEMAS LLEVABA GEL LO CUAL CAMBIABA TODO.**

**DARREN AL VER A CHRIS SE SORPRENDIO, NO LO HABIA VISTO HACE SEMANAS… HONESTAMENTE LE ENCANTO SU TRAJE, ERA SIMPLEMENTE PERFECTO.**

Darren. hola

Oliver. Amor llegaste

Lea. Te ves genial, te dije que esa corbata era perfecta

Chris. te ves increíble

Darren. gracias, tu igual…

Chris. no tienes que mentir se que a nadie le gusta mi traje

Darren. a mi si, es tan TU

**CHRIS SONRIE Y MIRA INTENSAMENTE A DARREN, ESTE IMITA LA ACCION**

watch?v=qwv4b7f7Mv4

_(recomendable escuchar en fondo)_

Oliver. ¡Darren tienes que bailar conmigo!

Darren._ (mira a Chris_) claro

**SE TOMAN DE LA MANO Y BAILAN, CHRIS SE LLENO DE CELOS, DE ODIO, DE TRISTEZA.**

**LLEGA CHORD E INVITA A CHRIS A BAILAR, ESTE SONRIENDO FINGIDAMENTE ACEPTA.**

**DARREN OBSERVA A CHRIS, CON SU PECULIAR Y ADORABLE FORMA DE BAILAR, DE PRONTO SUS MIRADAS CHOCAN CHRIS SONRIE PERO DARREN DESVIA SU MIRADA A OLIVER. NO PUEDE EVITARLO Y LE DICE A CHORD QUE NECESITA IR AL BAÑO, ASI QUE SE VA RAPIDO LLORANDO, DARREN AL DARSE CUENTA LE INVENTA LA MISMA EXCUSA A OLIVER Y LO SIGUE. CHRIS ENTRA AL BAÑO Y LLORA A GRITOS.**_ (se seguía escuchando la música, pero mucho mas lejana)_

Darren. ¿Por qué?

Chris. ¡Darren! _(se seca las lagrimas lo mas rápido que puede)_ ¿de que hablas?

Darren. ¿lo nuestro fue un juego?

Chris. no, para nada

Darren. ¿entonces? ¿Por qué me lastimas asi?_ (llorando)_

Chris. No supe que hacer, no se porque dije que si, perdóname _(salen lagrimas de sus ojos)_

Darren. creí que tu y yo por fin podíamos hacer conexión, ¿no sentiste lo que yo sentí cuando nos tomábamos las manos? ¿no sentiste eso cuando cantamos, cuando bailamos? ¿no sentiste eso cuando nos besamos?

Chris. esto me duele, mucho, pasare toda mi vida junto a alguien que no amo, ¡apoyame! Me dijiste que me ayudarías, espero que no haya sido solamente para el "apocalypsis"

Darren. Chris yo… yo te amo, pero prefiero estar solo o con alguien mas que si me ame a que sigas destrozandome

Chris. Darren…

Darren. no te atrevas a volver a interponerte en mi vida, ¡no sigas arruinándome!

**DARREN SE VA MOLESTO, CHRIS VUELVE A LLORAR Y SE DERRUMBA EN EL SUELO.**

**COMIENZA A SONAR**

watch?v=aPmS9RCLE2I

(recomendable leer letra en español)

**DARREN QUITANDO SUS LAGRIMAS DE SUS MEJILLAS SE ACERCA A OLIVER Y LO ABRAZA**.

Oliver. ¿Qué ocurre?

Darren. quiero que siempre estes conmigo

Oliver. Siempre, siempre

**CHRIS DECIDIDO SE LEVANTA, ENJUAGA LA CARA Y CAMINA HACIA CHORD.**

Chris. listo para ti

Chord. bello como siempre _(comienzan a bailar lento)_ te amo Chris

Chris. eres adorable

Chord. no como tu

**PASARON LAS HORAS, TODOS SE DIVIRTIERON BAILANDO, RIENDO, JUGANDO, ERA EL MEJOR BAILE EN LA HISTORIA DE LA ESCUELA.**

**LA HORA SE ACERCABA, ANUNCIAR AL REY Y LA REINA DEL BAILE, LAS NOMINADAS ERAN MELISSA, LEA Y ELIZABETH, LOS NOMINADOS ERAN BLAKE, CORY Y GRANT.**

Director. Disculpen, se pueden acercar y poner atención. La hora ha llegado, de coronar al rey y la reina de la escuela (aplausos) como primer nominado para rey esta… Blake, capitán de las animadores, del equipo de futbol de la escuela (aplausos y gritos), Cory, con el papel de Finn en Glee (aplausos y gritos mas fuertes) y Grant el mejor cantante de la escuela venciendo a Chris_ (aplausos y gritos muchas mas fuertes)_

**DARREN MURIO DE ENOJO AL ESCUCHAR "VENCIENDO A CHRIS"**

Director. Y el rey es… Grant Gustin _(lo corona y da su cetro)_

Director. Nominadas para la reina… Elizabeth como presidenta de la escuela y ganadora del año pasado_ (aplausos)_, Melissa capitana del coro de la escuela por cierto ganadores de las nacionales del año pasado _(aplausos y gritos_) y Lea interpretendo a Rachel en glee_ (aplausos y gritos mas fuertes)_

Darren. ¡Melissa y Lea! ¡si!_ (aplausos y mas gritos)_

Director. Y la reina es… con una abrumadora cantidad de votos… Chris Colfer

**SE ESCUCHO UN SILENCIO TOTAL, NADIE DIJO PALABRA, PARARON LA MUSICA Y TODAS LAS MIRADAS SE DIRIGIERON HACIA CHRIS. ESTE SALIO CORRIENDO, CHORD SOLO QUEDO IMPACTADO. DARREN CORRIO TRAS DE CHRIS SIN QUE NADIE SE DIERA CUENTA.**

**DARREN LO BUSCO POR LOS PASILLOS, EN LOS SALONES… HASTA QUE LO ENCONTRO LLORANDO EN EL AUDITORIO TOCANDO EL PIANO.**

Darren. ¿estas bien?

Chris. crei que habias dicho que ya no me interpusiera en tu vida

Darren. me dolio, me has lastimado… pero era enserio, siempre te hiba a ayudar

Chris. soy una broma anónima

Darren._ (sube al escenario)_ son unos estúpidos

Chris. no, yo lo soy, es por eso que hicieron esto… no valgo nada

Darren._ (se sienta junto a el)_ vales mucho, mas que todos ellos juntos. Chris… eres único, no dejes que esto te afecte

Chris. estoy solo… quiero decir… todos están contra mi

Darren. yo estoy contigo_ (toma su mano)_ siempre

Chris. perdóname, ¡perdoname!

Darren. _(suspira)_ te voy a apoyar en esto, en tu boda, con tu familia, en todo.

Chris. gracias

Darren. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Chris._ (llora_) no se

Darren. _(lo abraza)_ animo

Chris. _(mira a Darren)_ voy a volver ahí y voy a ser coronado, voy a demostrarles que no pueden tocarme

Darren. _(acaricia el rostro de Chris)_ Chris…

Chris. que no pueden tocarnos

**TODO SEGUIA EN SILENCIO, SE ESCUCHABAN ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS ENTRE EL PUBLICO, FUE HASTA QUE SE ABRIO LA PUERTA QUE ENTRO CHRIS, CAMINO HASTA LA ZONA DE CORONACION**

Director. Damas y caballeros, su reina, Chris Colfer_ (le coloca la Corona y da el cetro)_

Chris. sufre amargamente Kate Middleton

**LEA Y JENNA QUE LO OBSERVABAN CON LASTIMA, COMENZARON A GRITAR, ERA DEFINITIVAMENTE EL HOMBRE MAS HOMBRE DE LA ESCUELA, QUE LE GUSTARAN LOS HOMBRES NO PODIA CAMBIAR ESO. TODOS EMPIEZAN A APLAUDIR**

Director. Ahora, el primer baile del rey y la reina

**GRANT PASA AL CENTRO JUNTO A CHRIS**

Chris. es tu momento

Grant. ¿de que hablas?

Chris. asi es, marca la diferencia

watch?v=eIuTpIt_j9M

_(RECOMENDABLE VER EL VIDEO)_

Grant. No puedo _(sale del lugar)_

**CHRIS DESCONCERTADO QUEDA EN MEDIO DE LA PISTA**

Darren. disculpe… ¿me concede esta pieza?

Chris. claro, como no

**COMIENZAN A BAILAR LENTO, POCO A POCO VAN AUMENTANDO LA VELOCIDAD, SE SONRIEN Y MIRAN CON AMOR. ESE AMOR QUE YA NO SE PODIAN EXPRESAR.**

Chris. Darren, tu cambias mi mundo

Darren. y tu el mio

**MUCHOS SE UNIERON A LA PISTA DE BAILE. FUE EN ESE MOMENTO CUANDO CHORD LLEGO Y ALEJO A DARREN DE CHRIS.**

Chord. ¡hey tu! Aléjate de el

Chris. Chord porfavor

Darren. no, déjalo. Me voy

Chris. Darren espera

Chord. Chris eres mi prometido

Chris. déjame terminar mi baile con el

Chord. ¿pero porque?

Chris. ¿me puedes decir donde estabas cuando Sali de aquí? ¿Cuándo dijeron mi nombre? ¿te dio vergüenza? ¿Por qué no te animaste y bailaste conmigo hace unos momentos? Porque te avergonzaste de ser gay

Chord. soy bi

Chris. ¡es igual!, el si lo hizo, quiero estar un rato mas junto a el

Chord._ (se va enojado mandándole una mirada asesina a Darren)_

Chris. ¿y estábamos…?

Darren. enfrentaste a Chord, me defendiste

Chris._ (rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Darren)_ bueno, tu lo has hecho muchas veces por mi

**SIGUIERON BAILANDO Y RIENDO, RECORDANDO CADA MOMENTO HERMOSO DE SUS VIDAS**

Darren. ¿estas consciente? Tengo novio, y tu… tu tienes prometido

Chris. ¿Quién dice que las cosas no pueden cambiar? Quizá ahora no… quizá no en unos años…

Darren. esta es una buena historia que podrían usar en glee, la reina que es mas valiente y es coronada a pesar de ser hombre

Chris. mmm se lo propondré a Ryan, quizá algún dia lo utilize

**SE ABRAZAN FUERTEMENTE CUANDO LA CANCION FINALIZA**

Darren. te voy a extrañar, es decir, poder abrazarte, besarte…

**SE SEPARAN Y DARREN SE VA CAMINANDO EN DIRECCION A OLIVER**

Darren. espero no estes molesto

Oliver. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Darren. es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde hace 3 años y no podía dejarlo solo

Oliver. Mmm te creo, que hiciste esto porque eres muy buena persona

Darren. ¿lo soy?

Oliver. Vaya que si, ahora vamos a tomarnos la foto

Darren. espera, ¿me veo bien?

Oliver. Fabuloso como siempre

*C & C

Chris. no me digas que estas enfadado

Chord. me gritaste, frente a toda la gente. Es que ese Arturo puede arruinar nuestro matrimonio, yo te amo demasiado para dejarte ir

Chris. no lo hara, pero en estos momentos hay que disfrutar del baile ¿si?

**COMIENZAN A BAILAR, EL RESTO DE LA NOCHE PASO RAPIDO, YA QUE TODAS LAS PAREJAS SE TOMARON SU FOTO SE DIO POR FINALIZADO EL EVENTO.**

_**Los quiero, gracias por leer 3**_


	22. ADIOS

_**CAPITULO 21**_

_**ADIOS**_

**COMIENZAN A BAILAR, EL RESTO DE LA NOCHE PASO RAPIDO, YA QUE TODAS LAS PAREJAS SE TOMARON SU FOTO SE DIO POR FINALIZADO EL EVENTO.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE DARREN BUSCO A CHRIS, TENIA QUE HABLAR CON EL, SENTIA LA NECESIDAD DE ESCUCHAR SU VOZ… DE VERLO, ¿ESO ERA AMOR U OBSESION? NO PODIA DISTINGUIR, ERA PERFECTAMENTE ADICTO AL OJIAZUL. SE PUDO DAR CUENTA QUE CHRIS NO ASISTIO A LA ESCUELA, ESTO LO SABIA PORQUE EL SIEMPRE VA A HACER TAREAS O TRABAJOS A LAS YARDAS DEL GIMNACIO DE LAS ANIMADORAS, PARA DEFINITIVAMENTE OBSERVAR SUS PRACTICAS, YA QUE TENIA POCO TIEMPO DE HABER SALIDO, NO AGUANTABA QUE HASTA LAS CHICAS SE BURLARAN DE EL. PERO ESTA VEZ NO ESTABA ALLI. DARREN SE PREOCUPO Y BUSCO A LEA, LA CUAL LE DIJO QUE NO SABIA NADA, JENNA REPONDIO EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO, FUE CUANDO VIO A CHORD, EL SEGURAMENTE SABRIA, AUNQUE ODIARA LA IDEA DE HABLARLE TENIA QUE HACERLO.**

Darren. hey Chord

Chord. ¿Qué quieres?

Darren. ¿sabes porque no vino Chris?

Chord. eso no te incumbe

Darren. es solo que me preocupa

Chord. ¿Por qué te interesa saber? Supéralo lo suyo paso hace años

Darren. no es por eso, es que es extraño que no venga, ya sabes, el tiene un record de asistencia prácticamente perfecto, no lo mancharía por cualquier cosa

Chord. me aburrio lo que dijiste, se claro

Darren. es mi mejor amigo, solo quiero estar enterado

Chord. pues conmigo no vengas, que no te dire nada

**DARREN SE FUE ENFADADO, CHRIS NO CONTESTABA LAS LLAMADAS NI LOS MENSAJES. ERA COSTUMBRE SUYA HACERLO SUFRIR IGNORANDOLO.**

Melissa. Huy te vi bailando con Kurt

Darren. toda la escuela lo vio

Melissa. Me imagino que fue una linda experiencia

Darren. no tengo forma de explicar como me senti

Melissa. ¿y que sientes? ¿lo sigues amando?

Darren. claro que si, mucho, pero estoy con Oliver, el con Chord, pronto todo esto pasara

Melissa. ¿y que ha pasado con Finn?

Darren. fue al baile con Lea, Rachel para ti, y creo que se la están pasando bien

Melissa. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Darren._ (señala al fondo del corredor, estaba Cory conversando con Lea, ambos realmente sonrientes y sonrojados)_ por eso

Melissa. Hermosa pareja, finchel

Darren. mejor aun, monchele

Melissa. Pues bien, te quería preguntar…

Darren. ¿si?

Melissa. Tengo una lesión, una leve en mis cuerdas vocales pero me tengo que atender para las regionales, ¿me podrias acompañar?

Darren. claro. Wow regionales, ¿asi que tu eres como Rachel en la vida real?

Melissa. Eso creo, soy intolerable, buena actriz, cantante y buena amiga

Darren. ¡fabuloso!

**ESA MISMA TARDE ACOMPAÑO A MELISSA AL ANALISIS MEDICO. ESTACIONARON EL AUTO Y CAMINARON HACIA LA SALA DE ESPERA. DARREN TOMO UNA REVISTA Y COMENZO A LEERLA, EN SU PORTADA ESTABA EL CAST GLEE, NO PODIA CREER QUE ERA AMIGO DE CELEBRIDADES, NO SE SENTIA TAN AFORTUNADO, MIENTRAS LEIA SOBRE EL SHOW DE TV Y OBSERVABA LAS IMAGENES, FUE EN UN MOMENTO QUE ALZO LA MIRADA LOGRO VER ATRAVES DE LA CORTINA QUE CUBRIA LA PUERTA DE CRISTAL A CHRIS, SI, DEFINITIVAMENTE ERA EL. DARREN ENTRECERRO LOS OJOS PARA CONFIRMARLO. ¿Por qué ESTA AHÍ? ¿LE HABIA PASADO ALGO?**

Darren. Melissa, ¿quieres que pase contigo?

Melissa. ¡no!, hhhmmm quiero decir no, esque le herida es leve pero no quiero que la veas

Darren. Cx ok

**EN ESE INSTANTE CHRIS SALIO CON LOS OJOS ROJOS Y CAMINANDO LENTAMENTE EN DIRECCION A LA SALIDA**

Melissa. ¿ese no es Kurt?

Darren. si, ahora regreso

**DARREN CORRE Y ALCANZA A CHRIS**

Darren. Chris

Chris. Darren, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Darren. acompañe a una amiga para hacerse un análisis

Chris._ (asiente)_ oh ya veo_ (cae una lagrima de su ojo derecho)_

Darren. _(con su dedo pulgar limpia la lagrima)_ ¿Qué ocurre?

Chris. nada es, es solo, esque nadie sabe, solo Chord, Ryan y mi familia

Darren. sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Chris. Lo se, es que realmente es… solo es…_ (comienza a llorar)_

Darren._ (lo abraza y Chris recarga su rostro en el hombro de Darren)_

Chris. se que puedo confiar en ti y que me ayudaras, asi que… bueno… mi hermana sufre de Epilepsia severa, y sufrio 50 convulsiones en una hora

Darren. _(aun abrazandole y acariciando su espalda) l_o siento, enserio no tenia idea… pero todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, estare para ti en todo

Chris._ (se separa)_ gracias, ahora mi mama esta charlando con el doctor y allí esta mi hermana pero me pidieron que saliera, no dudo que sea algo grave

Darren. pero tu eres valiente, no solo por el apocalypsis, tu eres un hombre que se esmera y obtiene lo que se propone, se que esto no te hara caer sino al contrario, ayudaras a tu hermana y quizá a mas personas que sufren de lo mismo.

Chris. ufff gracias, me tengo que ir

Darren. ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

Chris. Hannah, es una chica hermosa, almenos para mi

Darren. si es tu hermanita, aseguro que es igual de encantadora y fuerte que tu

Chris. justo ahora no me siento fuerte, me siento vulnerable

Darren. te sientes, porque tu mente te esta engañando con pensamientos negativos; pero se que eres fuerte, precisamente el chico mas esforzado y lindo que conozco

Chris. je, gracias

Darren. cuídate, mucho

**CHRIS SUBE A SU AUTO Y SE VA, ESTO ERA REALMENTE TRISTE, DARREN TENIA QUE DEMOSTRARLE AHÍ CUANTO LE IMPORTABA. SE ACERCO A LA PUERTA, PEGO SU OIDO CONTRA EL CRISTAL Y ESCUCHO LA PLATICA ENTRE EL DOCTOR Y LA MADRE DE CHRIS.**

SraC. ¿Cuánto seria aproximadamente?

Doctor. $65,000

SraC. ¡$65.000! ¿de donde conseguiré tanto dinero?

Doctor. No es demasiado para la complicada cirugía que se hara, se le hizo un descuento fabuloso, se le disminuyo una cuarta parte

SraC. Es mucho a pesar de ello

Doctor. Es una pequeña cantidad

SraC. No tiene idea, no tengo mucho dinero

Doctor. No quiero escucharme grosero, pero tiene un hijo famoso, pueden aprovechar eso

SraC. Creo que tiene razón…

Doctor. Nos vemos en la próxima sesión

**DARREN SE APARTO RAPIDAMENTE Y SE SENTO JUNTO A MELISSA. VIO SALIR A LA MADRE DE CHRIS, UNA MUJER HERMOSA, TENIA EL MISMO ROSTRO QUE EL CHICO. SU HERMANA SE VEIA ENCANTADORA, SE NOTABA QUE ERA UNA NIÑA FUERTE Y SEGURA, LE SONRIO Y HANNAH LO MIRO FIJAMENTE PESTAÑEANDO PARA DESPUES SONREIR MOSTRANDO SUS BLANCOS DIENTES, SE ACERCO Y MIRO A DARREN DE PIES A CABEZA.**

Hannah. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Darren. Darren pequeña

Hannah. ¿Eres Darren Criss?

Darren. ammm si, ¿me conoces?

Hannah. Mi hermano no se cansa de hablar en ti

Melissa. ¿enserio?

Hannah. Si, todo el tiempo habla de tus rulos, tu sonrisa, tus cejas, tu personalidad y la ayuda que le has brindado

SraC. Hey Hannah, vámonos

Hannah. Adios _(se acerca rapidamente al oido de Darren y le dice… -no dejes que mi hermano se case con alguien que no quiere-)_

**HANNAH TOMA LA MANO DE SU MADRE Y CAMINAN JUNTAS, EL DOCTOR LLAMA AL PASIENTE QUE SIGUE, MELISSA SE LEVANTA DICIENDOLE A DARREN** –Te dije que Kurt te amaba-

Darren. el no me ama, no me lo ha dicho

Melissa. No necesita decírtelo directamente

**ENTRA Y ES ATENDIDA, AL SALIR POSTERIORMENTE DE QUE DARREN LA DEJA EN SU CASA, SE ACERCA AL CAFÉ "LOVE IT" ESE LUGAR SIGNIFICABA MUCHO PARA EL, FUE AHÍ DONDE DESCUBRIO LO QUE ERA EL AMOR, EL MOTIVO DE SU VISITA ERA REFERIDO A UN CARTEL EN LA ENTRADA – SE SOLICITA PERSONAL—**

Darren. hola, vengo a pedir el trabajo

Xxx. Dame tus documentos

Darren. _(se los entrega)_ ¿en que trabajaría?

Xxx. Depende cuanto quieras ganar, necesitamos meseros, cocineros, cantantes y administradores.

Darren. ¿Cuánto me pagarían por ocupar todos los puestos?

Xxx. "love it" es uno de los cafes mas reconocidos a nivel nacional, quinto lugar en america y en los primeros 30 alrededor del mundo, no será tarea fácil chico

Darren. puedo hacerlo

Xxx. $5000 semanales, pero tienes que estar prácticamente todo el dia aquí y nunca poner mala cara, atender bien y hacer lo que te pidamos, no importa que sea

Darren. de acuerdo

Xxx. Contratado, ve a comprar tu traje

Darren. ¿osea que no me lo dan?

Xxx. ¿quieres el trabajo o no?

**DARREN ASINTIENDO, SALIO Y COMPRO TODO LO QUE CREYO NECESARIO. AL VOLVER COMENZO A ATENDER COMO CAMARERO, PROCURABA SER LO MAS AMABLE POSIBLE, AUNQUE AVECES LOS CLIENTES FUERAN MOLESTOS; CUANDO CANTABA, CANTAR CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS, CON ENERGIA Y LA HABILIDAD QUE TENIA; NO IMPORTABA EN QUE AREA SE ENCONTRARA, DEDICABA SU ALMA A REALIZARLO DIGNAMENTE. CADA DIA TERMINANDO LA ESCUELA NO PERDIA NI UN MINUTO PARA RETIRARSE Y PODER SEGUIR CON SUS DEBERES, NO TENIA TARDES LIBRES, SU HORARIO DE COMIDA ERA POR LA NOCHE ANTES DE RECOSTARSE A PODER DORMIR, LO CUAL SOLO HACIA UNAS HORAS YA QUE SE DESPERTABA SUMAMENTE TEMPRANO A PREPARAR CANCIONES, COMIDA, CARTAS, ETC.**

**NO ESTABA ENTERADO EN LO MAS MINIMO DE CHRIS, QUIZA ESO ERA BUENO, SE ALEJABA CADA VEZ MAS DE EL, OLIVER LO VISITABA DIVERSAS VECES AL DIA, DEFINITIVAMENTE OLIVER LO AMABA, TENIA QUE ESFORZARSE POR TENER UN SENTIMIENTO MAS INTIMO POR EL.**

**PASARON LAS SEMANAS, Y DE ACUERDO A SU PAGA Y BONOS QUE CONSIGUIO POR PUNTUALIDAD LOGRO OBTENER $25,000. NO ERA PRECISAMENTE LO QUE ESPERABA PERO ESO BASTABA PARA HACERLO FELIZ… PARA VERLO SONREIR…**

**TOCO LA PUERTA.**

Xxx. ¿Quién?

Darren. Darren Everett Criss

Xxx. _(abre la puerta_) diga

Darren. ¿se encontrara Chris?

Xxx. Si, ahora le hablo, pasa

**AL ENTRAR DARREN LOGRO VER LO HERMOSA QUE ERA LA CASA DE CHRIS, DABA UN AMBIENTE DE ESPACIO Y LIMPIEZA, DE LIBERTAD Y PAZ. TOMO ASIENTO EN UN SOFA DEMASIADO COMODO Y FRIO.**

Xxx. ¿no eres el chico que hablo con Hannah hace unas semanas?

Darren. si señora Colfer, soy yo. Un gusto conocerla

SraC. el mío hijo

Darren. según tenia entendido aquí vivía Chris con algunos familiares, pero usted con su esposo y Hannah viven en otro lugar.

SraC. Solo vine a visitarlo unos meses

Darren. fantástico

SraC. ¿y tu? ¿tus padres?

Darren. (recuerda que al enterarse que era gay, lo abandonaron y olvidaron) no están conmigo actualmente…

SraC. ¿Por qué?

Darren. vera… ellos… _(suspira)_ no aceptan mi orientación sexual

SraC. Espera… ¿eres gay?

Darren. Pues si, pero no me apoyaron, comprendo que les sorprendió. Usted debe entender que es que tu hijo tenga preferencias distintas

SraC. ¿Por qué debería de saberlo?

Darren. pues Chris…

SraC. ¿Qué tiene él?

Chris. ¡Darren! que sorpresa

SraC. Adiós_ (se va de forma ignorante y cortada)_

Chris. no me digas que le dijiste que eres gay

Darren. pues si, ¿hay algo de malo en eso?

Chris. ella esta en contra de la homosexualidad

Darren. pero supongo que te acepta a ti

Chris. si…

Darren. Chris, ¿ella no sabe que eres gay?

Chris. me rechazaría como hijo, lo se

Darren. pero debes decirle

Chris. no quiero perderla, la quiero, además si se va se llevaría a Hannah con ella, no lo soportaría

Darren. si, se lo que se siente perder a tu familia

Chris. ¿de que hablas? Tu familia siempre te quiso

Darren. no cuando vieron el video de Grant, me echaron de la casa y desde ese momento estoy

solo

Chris. cielos Darren, no tenia idea

Darren. pero… ¡te casas en unos meses! ¿Cómo es que tu mama no esta enterada?

Chris. pronto lo sabrá, cuando tenga la confianza de que si me hecha me podre ir a vivir con Chord

Darren. Claro…

Chris. En fin, ¿a que debo tu visita?

Darren. me contaste lo de Hannah, y se que necesitan $65000 para su operación… además Hannah me dijo que todo el tiempo hablas de mis rulos, de mis cejas…

Chris. ¡¿Qué?!

Darren. trabaje duro por estos días, logre conseguir esto, espero te sirva_ (le entrega un sobre rojo)_

Chris._ (mira a Darren, lo abre y saca de el billetes)_ Darren…

Darren. se que no es mucho, son $25000

Chris. ¡es demasiado! No puedo aceptarlo_ (le regresa el sobre rojo)_

Darren._ (rechazándolo)_ es para ti, para Hannah

Chris. ¿es por eso que todos los días estabas cansado y salías corriendo?

Darren. ¿me observas?

Chris. te he visto… wow… Darren, gracias_ (lo abraza fuertemente a lo que él responde acariciándole el cabello)_

Darren. se que es menos de lo que Chord te debe estar dando y lo que ganarías si dieras un concierto, pero es en lo que te puedo ayudar

Chris._ (se separan)_ quiero que seas mi padrino

Darren. ni de chiste Chord aceptaría

Chris. no me importa lo que el opine, te quiero cerca

**EN ESOS MOMENTOS TOCAN LA PUERTA, LA SEÑORA COLFER ATIENDE, ELLOS POR SU PARTE IGNORAN AQUELLO Y NO DEJAN DE CONTEMPLARSE LOS OJOS.**

Chord. ¡Arturo!

Darren. ¡Chord!

SraC. ¿Arturo?

Chris. ¡Mamá!

Chord. ¿Chris?

Chris. Darren

Chord. ¿Darren?

SraC. Si, ese chico se llama Darren_ (señalándolo)_

Darren. hhhmm mi segundo nombre es Arturo

SraC. No es cierto, tu segundo nombre es Everett

Chord. ¡¿Qué?!

Chris. Chord, tranquilízate

Chord. ¡¿Como te llamas?!

Darren. ¡Darren! ¡Darren Everett Criss!

Chord. ¡me has engañado!

Darren. Lo siento, ya

Chris. hey tranquilo Chord

Chord. ¡Ah si! Voy a estar tranquilo porque llego y los veo juntos y resulta que tu lo apoyabas con su engaño

Darren. me voy

Chris. ¡No Darren!

Chord. antes de que te vayas, no quiero que te presentes en mi boda dentro de dos semanas

Chris. ¿dos semanas?

Darren. ¿dos que? ¿dos…? Ok, no te preocupes, me voy (sale de la casa)

SraC. ¿de que boda hablan?

Chord. nuestra boda, de Chris y mia

SraC. ¿perdón?

Chris. mamá… puedo explicarte…

SraC. ¡No necesito que me expliques nada! ¡eres un fenómeno!

Chris. no porque me atraigan los hombres me hace fenómeno

SraC. Claro que si

Chris. mama porfavor…

SraC. Sal de mi casa, ahora

Chris. ¿Qué?

SraC. Tu no te mereces llamarte mi hijo, dije que te largues

Chris. _(llorando)_ mamá, porfavor, porfavor, no me hagas esto

SraC. Tienes media hora para salir

**SU MADRE SUBE LAS ESCALERAS, CHRIS SE DERRUMBA AL SUELO Y NO PARA DE LLORAR, CHORD SOLO LO OBSERVA… A LOS POCOS SEGUNDOS CHRIS SE LEVANTA Y CAMINA HACIA SU HABITACION, TOMA MALETAS Y ACOMODA TODA LA ROPA POSIBLE EN ELLAS, ZAPATOS, SOMBREROS, TRAJES, REVISTAS, APARATOS ELECTRONICOS, ACCESORIOS, TODO LO QUE PUDIERA NECESITAR PARA VIVIR COMODAMENTE, AUNQUE CLARO, NO LO LOGRARIA.**

Chord. no sabía que eras homosexual

Chris. no lo sabia, quería decirle despues

Chord. puedes quedarte a vivir conmigo, a mi familia no le importara

Chris. _(limpia sus lagrimas, lo que es inútil porque estas no dejan de salir)_ gracias

Chord. pero era enserio lo que dije, tu y yo nos casaremos en dos semanas

Chris. porfavor, no podremos organizarlo en dos semanas

Chord. ¿te digo porque te propuse matrimonio? Porque vi en TV que estabas tomado de la mano con ese chico Darren y comentaban cosas parecidas a -¿Nuestra estrella de glee esta engañando a su novio? ¿él lo sabra? ¿Quién es ese chico rizado?- No quiero perderte Chris, pero si tu no me quieres no tengo porque seguir con esto… Solo dime si realmente te quieres casar conmigo

Chris. _(suspira_) si, si quiero, se que contigo viviré feliz

**CHORD LE AYUDA A CARGAR SU EQUIPAJE, ESTAN APUNTO DE SALIR CUANDO CHRIS SACA AQUEL SOBRE ROJO DE SU CHALECO, LO PONE ARRIBA DE LA MESA PRINCIPAL, CON UNA NOTA:**

**-MI HERMANA LO NECESITA MAS QUE YO, LAS AMO—**

_**COMENTA SI TE GUSTO! VISITA KLAINE FOREVER LATINO, _CHRIS COLFER (FANS), AMO VER GLEE Y KAREN_COLFER_KLAINE PARA LEERLO ;)**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**_


	23. NUEVAMENTE NOS SEPARAMOS

**CAPITULO 22**

**NUEVAMENTE NOS SEPARAMOS**

**CHORD LE AYUDA A CARGAR SU EQUIPAJE, ESTAN APUNTO DE SALIR CUANDO CHRIS SACA AQUEL SOBRE ROJO DE SU CHALECO, LO PONE ARRIBA DE LA MESA PRINCIPAL, CON UNA NOTA:**

**-MI HERMANA LO NECESITA MAS QUE YO, LAS AMO—**

**LLEGO LA HORA DE GRABAR "THEATRICALITY" Y POR SUPUESTO HACER LA COREOGRAFIA DE BAD ROMANCE. JENNA Y LEA SABIAN LA SITUACION DE CHRIS, PUDIERON NOTAR QUE EN LA CANCION SE NOTABA DECAIDO, TUVIERON QUE GRABARLA REPETIDAS VECES PARA QUE SE LOGRARA VER CON LA ENERGIA NECESARIA.**

**watch?v=9uWfF3PnU6M**

**PERO EN REALIDAD, CHRIS CANTABA Y BAILABA DESDE LO MAS PROFUNDO DE SU CORAZON, HACIA DIAS QUE NO SABIA NADA DE DARREN, NO LO HABIA VISTO EN LA ESCUELA, NO CONTESTABA SUS LLAMADAS; NO TENIA FAMILIA; SE CASABA EN DOS SEMANAS, ESTABA VIVIENDO UN MAL ROMANCE, PERO A PESAR DE ELLO LO QUERIA. ALLI ES CUANDO SE DIO CUENTA QUE LA FAMA QUE LE ESTABA DANDO GLEE NO ERA SUFICIENTE.**

**NAYA SE PUDO DAR CUENTA DE SU TRISTEZA, EN LA ESCENA DONDE LLAMAN A KURT "MARICON" NO ESTABA ACTUANDO, REALMENTE ESTABA SINTIENDO LAS OFENSAS, ESTABA RECORDANDO ALGO…**

_-Pero piensas que esta bien venir a mi casa y decir "maricon"?-_

_-No es lo que quise decir –_

_-¡Se lo que quisiste decir! ¿piensas que no use esa palabra cuando tenia tu edad?. Sabes, si un chico era marcado en el entrenamiento le decíamos que dejara de ser una marica, admitelo. Queriamos decir exactamente lo que tu dijiste… que ser homosexual esta mal_ ***CHRIS SOLTO LAS LAGRIMAS, SU MADRE NUNCA LO HABRIA DEFENDIDO ASI*** _Que es prácticamente un delito. En verdad pensé que eras diferente Finn… … …-_

**AL TERMINAR LA ESCENA CHRIS CORRIO AL BAÑO, NADIE LE DIO IMPORTANCIA, A ESCEPCION DE NAYA.**

Naya. Dime que tienes

Chris. este es el baño de chicos, sal de aquí

Naya. Jamas, dime que tienes

Chris. no es nada importante, vayamos ya, Ryan se molestara

Naya. No me importa lo que diga Ryan

Chris._ (suspira_) escucha… me corrieron de mi hogar

Naya. Por ser gay

Chris. si… no me aceptaron… además…

Naya. No te quieres casar con Chord

Chris. claro que quiero, pero…

Naya. Te imaginas si fuera alguien mas con quien te casarías, serias mas feliz

Chris. wow lo sabes todo

Naya. Claro tipillo

Chris. hay un chico, no se si lo ame, digo, una vez lo admití pero lleva semanas, y pues Chord me ha apoyado en todo

Naya. Tienes que saber si realmente quieres lo suficiente a Chord para tenerlo junto a ti toda la vida, porque recordemos que divorciarse es mas difícil que cortar y ya

Chris. lo se…

Naya. Ok pareces un niño de cinco años

Chris. gracias

Naya. ¿Qué no quieres ser feliz? Tu tomas la decisión, ¿Cuándo se casan?

Chris. una semana…

Naya. Ese dia sabras que hacer

Chris. pero Lea dice que…

Naya. Lea es igual de ignorante que un vago. Hazme caso a mi y punto_ (sale del sanitario)_

**CHRIS LIMPIA SUS LAGRIMAS Y SALE DECIDIDO, TENIA QUE HACER DE SU VIDA LA MEJOR, NO IMPORTANTO QUE NO ESTUVIERA DARREN.**

Ryan. Piensen chicos, necesito algún insulto para que Azimio y Karofsky le digan a Kurt

Lea. Miren, llego Naya, ella es genial en esto

Ryan. Necesito de tu inspiración, dime un insulto

Naya. Si tanto quieren insultos sáquenlos de su pequeño cerebro que parece gelatina podrida

**LLEGA CHRIS Y SALUDA A LEA Y JENNA (TODOS CON SUS TRAJES DE LADY GAGA)**

Chris. hola chiquillas

Lea. Chris, te ves con mucha anergia

Chris. he decidido dejar el pasado atrás, decidí que me voy a casar, me casare, pero al menos seré feliz con eso

Jenna. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Chris. _(en voz alta para todo el cast)_ Los quiero invitar a mi boda secreta

Dianna. ¿te casas? ¿con quien?

Chris. Con Chord

Dianna. espera, el Chord güero de boca grande, ¿ese?

Chris. Si, ¿Por qué?

Amber. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Chris. la próxima semana

Ryan. Ok, ahí estaremos

Chris. y de paso… Ryan… el es un cantante sensacional, quizá podrias considerarlo para glee

Ryan. Necesito escucharlo

Chris. gracias, mientras mas tiempo pase con el mejor

Heather. Yo la otra vez fui a sixflags y te vi de la mano con otro chico

Chris. olvida eso, ahora me casare con Chord

**TODOS CONVERSAN ENTRE ELLOS, ENTONCES DIANNA JALA A HEATHER DEL BRAZO HASTA EL OTRO EXTREMO DEL ESTUDIO**

Hemo. ¿Qué pasa?

Dianna. Hice algo malo, no soy asi, tu lo sabes

Hemo. ¿Qué hiciste?

Dianna. Chord me atrajo desde el primer dia que lo vi, no pude aguantar

Hemo. ¿Qué hiciste Dianna?

Dianna. Dormi con el…

Hemo. ¿¡Dormir de la forma dormir que estoy pensando!?

Dianna. ¡si! soy la peor, sabia que Chris estaba con el

Hemo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Dianna. Me invito a su casa, lo hicimos.

Hemo. ¿Cuándo?

Dianna. El dia que salio del hospital

Hemo. Osea, ya estaba comprometido

Dianna. Eso creo

Hemo. De acuerdo encontraremos solución a esto, ño te preocupéis

Dianna. Gracias, pero le tengo que decir a Chris, no se puede casar con un tipo que lo engaño

Hemo. Yo digo es mas mejor quedarnos calladas

Dianna. No, le tengo que decir_ (corre hasta donde están todos)_

Dianna. ¡Escuchen!

Naya. Dianna deja de interrumpir las conversaciones, si ves que estamos hablando guarda tus comentarios estúpidos para cuando me haya ido ¿vale? Gracias

Dianna. Cállate Naya, esto es importante

Chris. ¿Qué ocurre?

Dianna. Chord y yo…

Hemo. ¡Ella fue la que le dio la idea a Chord de proponerte matrimonio!

Chris. ¿enserio? Wow

Dianna. Si eso…

**TODOS COMIENZAN A HABLAR DE NUEVO**

Dianna. _(en el oído_) ¡Heather! ¿Qué haces?

Hemo. ¿Sabias que sufrio mucho en su ultimo noviazgo? Si, lo espié mientras estaba hablando con Jenna. No puedes arruinar su compromiso, seguro solo fue algo pasajero.

Dianna. Tienes razón

**TRATARON DE INVOLUCRARSE LO MAS QUE PUDIERON SIN SENTIRSE INCOMODAS, PERO FUE EN VANO.**

Hemo. ¿no hay alguien mas en quien tengas puesto el ojo?

Dianna. Quiza…

Hemo.¿enserio? ¿Quién?

Dianna. Hey eso no se pregunta

Hemo. Vamos somos amigas

Dianna. Pero es algo extraño… ni siquiera estoy segura, mejor olvídalo

Hemo. Vamos bebe de miel, cuéntame

Dianna. Hay no se… digo es que es muy hermosa

Hemo. ¿¡hermosa!? ¡Que emoción!

Dianna. ¿lo dices enserio?

Hemo. Me gustan mas las parejas homos que las heteros

Dianna. Sssshhh _(señalándole que hablara mas bajo)_ aun no estoy segura ¿si?

Hemo. ¡pero dime! ¿Quién es?

Dianna. ¡aaaahh! Es Lea

Hemo._ (sorprendida_) ¿Michele?

Dianna. ¡si! estoy loca

Hemo. No, no lo estas

Dianna. Todos sabemos que esta enamorada de Cory

Hemo. Yo sere tu cupido, te ayudare a obtenerla

Dianna. No se si realmente siento algo por ella

Hemo. ¡Lea! _(gritando e indicándole a Lea que se acercara)_

Dianna. ¿¡Qué haces!?

Lea. ¿Si?

Hemo. ¿que desayunaste hoy?

Lea. ¿he? Pues una ensalada, yogurth y jugo

Hemo. Suficiente te puedes ir

Lea. Claro… _(se va)_

Hemo. ¿Qué sentiste al escucharla?

Dianna. Hermoso… quiero decir, no se

Hemo. ¡lo confesaste!

**TERMINANDO LAS GRABACIONES, CHRIS SUBIO A SU AUTO PARA IR A CASA, ENCENDIO LA RADIO Y CUANDO ESTABA APUNTO DE ENCENDER EL AUTO COMENZO A ESCUCHARSE UNA CANCION… NO PODIA SER… NO ERA POSIBLE… NO ES EL… ESA VOZ…**

**watch?v=5SaZvNRHI-c**

***EN LA RADIO***

Xxx. Acabamos de escuchar la canción mas visitada y descargada en las ultimas horas, y aquí Darren Criss

Darren. un placer

Xxx. Desde que subiste tu versión de teenage dream a la web el mundo ha quedado impresionado con tu talento, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Darren. no me lo puedo creer aun, es decir, ayer no era nadie y hoy tengo miles de seguidores en twitter, solicitudes de fb, simplemente extraño

Xxx. Pero debes estar disfrutándolo

Darren. totalmente

Xxx. Escuchamos que te ofrecieron trabajo en Italia, para cantar en auditorios y eventos, ¿aceptaras?

Chris. _(desde su auto)_ no, no, no, Darren no te puedes ir de mi vida, no, no.

Darren. es mi mejor opción ahora, me voy en una semana, y obviamente de hoy en adelante viviré allí

Chris. ¿una semana? El día de mi boda…

Xxx. Ok, muchas gracias Darren por este tiempo, te deseamos lo mejor del mundo y apuesto que también tus nuevos fans

Darren. fue un gusto estar con ustedes

Xxx. En otras noticias…

**NO LO PODIA CREER… DARREN SE HIBA A IR, SOLO LE RESTABAN 7 DIAS CON EL, PARA QUE SUS VIDAS SE VOLVIERAN A SEPARAR. ENCENDIO EL AUTO DE INMEDIATO Y CONDUCIO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDO HASTA CASA DE DARREN.**

**TOCA LA PUERTA**

Oliver. ¡hola! ¿Chris cierto?

Chris. Oliver… _(sorprendido_) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Oliver. Ayudando a Darren a empacar, ¿escuchaste que iremos a Italia?

Chris. ¿iremos?

Oliver. Si, lo voy a acompañar

Chris. oh, que maravilla _(sarcasmo)_

Oliver. Oh pero pasa, que mal educado soy, enseguida le digo a Darren que baje

Chris. gracias_ (entra y toma asiento en un sofá y ve a Oliver subir las escaleras, en realidad el tal Oliver era un chico grandioso, aunque le costara admitirlo)_

Darren. ¿Chris?

Chris. Darren, que tal

Darren. Muy bien

Chris. si, con tu fama ahora

Darren. no lo puedo creer, al subir esa canción me sentí tan…

Chris. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ (con lagrimas en sus ojos)_

Darren. ¿de que hablas?

Chris. hiciste publica nuestra canción

Darren. Chris, yo…

Chris. esa canción era intima para mi, me la dedicaste, eso era especial, pero ahora todo el mundo la conoce

Darren. Jamas me mencionaste nada de eso, ¿Qué hiba yo a saberlo?

Chris. ¡y además! ¿no se suponía que hibas a ser mi padrino?

Darren. Jamas acepte, Chord no me acepto

Chris. aunque no hubieras sido mi padrino, me dijiste que me ibas a apoyar en esto, ¿y ahora resulta que simplemente te vas?

Darren. no quiero incomodar a Chord

Chris. Chord no me importa, me importas tu

Darren. _(llorando)_ ¿yo te importo? Si te importara pensarías en mis sentimientos, pensarías en como me siento cada dia que despierto y pienso que tienes prometido

Chris. es totalmente diferente

Darren. ¡es exactamente lo mismo!

**CHRIS CUBRE SU ROSTRO EMPAPADO CON SUS MANOS**

Chris._ (tratando de evitar aquellas lagrimas que le cerraban la garganta e impedían la respiración_) ¿Sabias que eres tu al que amo?

Darren. _(sintió como si una flecha cayera en su corazón, un golpe en el estómago, un vacio inmenso)_ ¡ya no puedo hacer nada! ¡el contrato ya esta hecho! ¡Me mudare con Oliver!

**SE SIENTA JUNTO A CHRIS**

Darren. Escucha Chris, estoy tratando de rehacer mi vida con él, quiero alejarme de todo aquello que me lo impida

Chris. ¿osea yo?

Darren._ (no podía decirlo, le dolía el soltar esa palabra, sentía desmayarse)_ si…

Chris. Bien, creo que es lo mejor olvidarnos del otro…_ (se levanta y camina en dirección a la puerta)_

Darren. espera

Chris. ¿Qué quieres?

**DARREN DEPOSITA UN DULCE Y DELICADO BESO EN LOS LABIOS DE CHRIS, LOS DOS SE QUEDAN CALLADOS PARA QUE POSTERIORMENTE CHRIS SOLO SUBA SU AUTO Y SE ALEJE**

_**GRACIAS POR LEER! ESPERO LES GUSTE, DIGANME QUE TAL LES PARECIO ;) LOS QUIERO 3 **_


	24. SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO

_**CAPITULO 23**_

_**SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO**_

Darren. Escucha Chris, estoy tratando de rehacer mi vida con él, quiero alejarme de todo aquello que me lo impida

Chris. ¿osea yo?

Darren._ (no podía decirlo, le dolía el soltar esa palabra, sentía desmayarse)_ si…

Chris. Bien, creo que es lo mejor olvidarnos del otro…_ (se levanta y camina en dirección a la puerta)_

Darren. espera

Chris. ¿Qué quieres?

**DARREN DEPOSITA UN DULCE Y DELICADO BESO EN LOS LABIOS DE CHRIS, LOS DOS SE QUEDAN CALLADOS PARA QUE POSTERIORMENTE CHRIS SOLO SUBA SU AUTO Y SE ALEJE.**

**NARRA CHRIS**

El dia de mi boda, lograba ver a todos mis amigos y familiares rodeándome, cada uno me felicitaba y la alegría se podía sentir en el aire.

Por el contrario de lo que me imagine el lugar estaba repleto de camarógrafos y reporteros -Nuestra estrella de glee, Chris Colfer finalmente se casa- decían todos. Una emoción me llenaba, me notaba feliz, contento…

El lugar era hermoso, una iglesia romántica, en el jardín arbustos con bellas figuras. Adornos blancos por doquier, flores y mesas redondas con sus respectivas rillas.

Salí al encuentro de Lea, Jenna, Heather y Naya, precisamente se notaba por sus vestidos eran mis madrinas. Todas y cada una me dio algún consejo para el futuro, Lea solo logro decirme –sabia que esto algún dia hiba a pasar- yo reía. Todos de un momento a otro señalan a la avenida que estaba frente a la iglesia donde nos encontrábamos -¡Ahí viene el novio!- gritaban repetidas veces, Jenna me toma la mano diciéndome –es de mala suerte ver al novio antes de la boda- caminaba junto a ella dentro del templo, este nuevo Chris no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, estaba plenamente feliz porque pasaría el resto de su vida junto a su amor verdadero. Jenna y Heather terminaron de arreglarme en un pequeño cuarto elegante, me agregaban toques en el traje y cabello. –es la hora- escuche decir a Dianna

Abrace una vez mas a Jenna y camine al costado de Dianna hasta la entrada principal, comenzó a escucharse tan dichosa melodía.

watch?v=RH70wnZc430 _(escuchar de fondo)_

Mi padre apareció por detrás junto a mi madre, mi mama estaba allí… a fin de cuentas me apoyo en mis decisiones, me beso la mejilla posteriormente de abrazarme, mi papa me extendió su brazo para cruzarlo con el mío y caminar lentamente y al ritmo de la música, recorrimos aquel largo pasillo a la vista de los invitados.

Intentaba ver a mi prometido, pero no lo hallaba mi mirada, la gente aun podía cubrirlo. Seguía avanzando pero era inútil, simplemente pareciera que no estaba, mi padre al ver mi preocupación me dijo –él esta tocando el piano- como si adivinara mis pensamientos, entrecerré mis ojos y era cierto, pero definitivamente la cola del piano no dejaba ver su rostro.

Cada paso que daba me hacía sentir cada vez mas feliz, mas lleno, sabiendo que había tomado la dedición correcta con el hombre correcto.

Al llegar frente a todas esas miradas, despedirme de mi padre y sentarme en una de dos sillas que se encontraban enfrente dio por finalizada la canción. Aquello trajo a mi bello novio alado mío, me sonrió, se notaba al instante, el también estaba entusiasmado, quizá no se lo creía aun, íbamos a unir nuestras almas para estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

No era exactamente un padre, era mas bien, un líder del templo aquel que iba a dar el sermón para finalmente cumplir el sueño de casarnos. Comenzó a hablar, siendo honestos no preste la mas mínima atención a lo que se decía, solo podía admirar las morenas manos de mi prometido, sus cejas grandes y triangulares… simplemente este día era perfecto. Me pude dar cuenta peino sus rulos, me fascinaba verlo así.

Me miro fijamente y me dijo –recuerdo cuando esto era solo un sueño, un sueño adolescente-

-lo recuerdo, perfectamente bien, cuando nuestro amor era imposible- conteste

-nunca fue imposible, nosotros nos obligábamos a estar separados-

- tienes razón, pero lo hemos logrado, lo hemos logrado- respondí emocionado

-te amo Chris-

-te amo Darren- dije tomando su mano

**FUE HASTA QUE NOS PUSIMOS DE PIE Y ESCUCHE** –Darren ¿aceptas a Chris como tu esposo, para cuidarlo y amarlo por siempre?-

-Acepto- Contesto tomando mis manos

-Chris ¿aceptas a Darren como tu esposo para cuidarlo y amarlo por siempre?

-Si, ¡si!- grite, causando una leve risa en mi casi esposo

-Muy bien, si alguien se interpone ante esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-

¡CHRIS! ¡CHRIS! es tarde, ¡CHRIS!

Chris. ¿he? ¿qué?

Chord. Nos quedamos dormidos, hemos perdido ya las primeras dos clases

Chris. un sueño…

Chord. ¿un sueño?

Chris. tengo sueño, es todo, ya voy

Chord. amor, tengo examen en unos minutos, me adelanto y te veo haya ¿esta bien?

Chris. claro

**CHORD DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA DE CHRIS PARA SALIR CORRIENDO DE LA HABITACION… NO ERA POSIBLE, TODO FUE UN INUTIL SUEÑO, Y NO COMO LO HARIA CUALQUIERA A UNOS DIAS DE SU BODA, SOÑO CON QUE SE CASABA CON SU VERDADERO AMOR. NO PODIA SEGUIR CON ESTO, TOMO SU TELEFONO Y LLAMO A DARREN.**

***LLAMADA***

Darren. ¿hola?

Chris. hey ¿Qué tal? _*la voz de Darren entraba en mi ser, emocionaba mi alma, mi corazón*_

Darren. Chris, no te he visto llegar ¿todo bien?

Chris. oh no, me quede dormido, es todo

Darren. muy comprensible

Chris. lo se

Darren. ¿quieres decirme algo? Noto tu voz extraña

Chris. la verdad si… es decir, no se si sea lo correcto. Pues soñé algo

Darren. ¿Qué fue?

Chris. pues, era el dia de mi boda

Darren. ¿si…?

Chris. pero en ella…

Oliver. Darren, es hora de irnos

Chris. ¿es Oliver?

Darren. si, pero cuéntame

Chris. no, es mejor así, lo siento. _(cuelga el teléfono)_

**LLEGO EL DIA DE LA ULTIMA GRABACION DE GLEE EN ESTA PRIMERA TEMPORADA, "JOURNEY TO REGIONALS", ENSAYANDO FAITHFULLY, ANYWAY YOU WANT IT/LOVIN TOUCHIN SQUEEZIN Y DONT STOP BELIEVING. SE PRESENTARON MUCHAS SITUACIONES, EN PRIMER LUGAR TODOS ESTABAN ABRUMADOS, FALTABAN 3 DIAS PARA LA GRAN CELEBRACION Y FALTABAN MUCHOS PREPARATIVOS.**

watch?v=UI1yAVkaV3A

Lea. ¡Chris! te acompaño a ver lo de las flores, tengo unas ideas magnificas

Chris. dilas

Lea. Blanco y rosa, será formal pero dara un toque romántico

Chris. maravillosa idea

Lea. ¿no estas emocionado?

Chris. claro que lo estoy… pero siento que aun soy muy joven para tener ese gran compromiso ¿no lo crees?

Lea. Pero veras que si podras

Naya._ (se mete a la conversación)_ porfavor todos sabemos que esa carita de perro regañado es porque tu tal amigo Darren se va fuera del país

Lea. ¿eso es cierto Chris?

Chris. solo me gustaría verlo una vez mas antes de que se vaya

Naya. ¿y porque solo verlo? No seas niña y habla con el

Lea. Tiene razón Chris, nada impide que sean amigos

Hemo. ¡Lea! Ayúdame, ven enseguida

Lea. Claro ya voy (se aleja en dirección a Heather)

Naya. Quiero que vayas a verlo, apesta a que lo extrañas, quiero que seas feliz, no me gusta ver esa sonrisa al revés en tu horrible rostro.

Chris. gracias Naya

**MIENTRAS HEATHER LLEVA A LEA A UN CUARTO OBSCURO**

Lea. ¿Qué ocurre?

Hemo. Quiero que te quedes aquí y escuches_ (sale del cuarto)_

**LEA CORRE PERO NO LOGRA ALCANZARLA ANTES DE QUE PONGA SEGURO A LA PUERTA, INTENTA ENCENDER LA LUZ PERO ES INUTIL.**

Lea. ¿Qué tengo que escuchar? ¡Heather!

Xxx. A mi…

Lea. ¿Quién eres tu? No veo absolutamente nada

Xxx. Tengo instalado un distorsionador de voz, pero te aseguro que me conoces

Lea. Espero que no este en uno de esos programas donde asustan a los famosos

Xxx. No te preocupes, solo estamos tu y yo

Lea. Eso me pone aun mas nerviosa, ¿Quién eres?

Xxx. Solo escucha y calla

Lea. De acuerdo…

Xxx. **(aclara su garganta)** _Lea… tan impactante y confusa en mi ser como la marea_

_Como aquella espuma que se eleva por sobre las olas_

_Así tu cada día me enamoras_

_Me doy cuenta que jamás encontrare mujer_

_Que haga como tu mis emociones crecer_

_No sabes quien soy, no quiero que lo sepas_

_Hasta que este preparada para entregarte mi amor el resto de mis días_

Lea. ¿pr… preparada?

Xxx. Eso fue todo, sal de aquí

**LEA OBEDECE DESCONCERTADA Y SALE LENTAMENTE, LA PUERTA AHORA PODIA ABRIRSE SIN NINGUN PROBLEMA. ¿preparadA? ERA DEFINITIVAMENTE UNA CHICA, Y MAS PROBABLEMENTE DEL CAST.**

**NO SABIA QUE HACER, ASI QUE SOLO SUS EMOCIONES LO LLEVARON A TOCAR AQUEL TIMBRE -¿Quién?- SE ESCUCHO DESDE EL INTERIOR DE LA CASA**

Chris. yo, Chris Colfer

Darren._ (abre la puerta_) Chris, que sorpresa

Chris. si, vine a darte la invitación para mi boda_ (le entrega un sobre blanco)_

Darren. Chris…

Chris. si ya lo se, ese día te vas del país y no podrás estar presente, quería solo asegurarme

Darren. lo siento, enserio

Chris._ (oberva el interior de la casa)_ casi terminas de empacar

Darren. ¡lo siento! Pasa, pasa

Chris._ (entra y nota que el hogar de Darren era totalmente distinto a como la ultima vez que estuvo allí, aquella vez era elegante y ordenado, ahora estaba vacío y sucio, nada mas que un sofá en medio de tan amplia sala y cajas por doquier)_

Darren. si… falta solo mi habitación

Chris. ¿y la casa la dejaran deshabitada?

Darren. mi tia parece ser no regresara en meses

Chris._ (toma asiento en el sofá_) ¿y como esta Oliver?

Darren. bien, sus padres le permitieron salir, asi que…

Chris. ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

Darren. no tengo ni idea, quizá meses… años…

Chris. te voy a extrañar

Darren. yo también, mucho

**AMBOS QUEDAN EN SILENCIO UNOS CUANTOS SEGUNDOS, QUE EN ESE INTANTE PARECIERON HORAS.**

Darren. oh, en unos minutos comienza glee

Chris. ¿quieres verlo?

Darren. nunca me lo pierdo

**DIO INICIO EL EPISODIO "LARYNGITIS"**

Chris. oh no

Darren. ¿pasa algo?

Chris. no sabia que ese capitulo se presentaba hoy

Darren. ¿tiene algo de malo?

Chris. ya lo veras _(suspiro)_

**ERA INCREIBLE, KURT SE INVENTABA A SI MISMO SER HETEROSEXUAL, HASTA SE BESO CON BRITTANY, ESTO A DARREN LE MARAVILLO, ES DECIR, HABIA CONVERSADO CON HEATHER Y AHORA LE RESULTABA EXTRAÑO VERLA CON CHRIS, BESANDOSE…**

Darren. ¿Qué sentiste?

Chris. ¿de que hablas?

Darren. ya sabes, besar a una chica

Chris. no estuvo mal, pero supongo que es porque hemo es una excelente besadora

Darren. XD ok…

Chris. estoy jugando, no en realidad no me agrado

Darren. prefieres los besos de tu Chord _(golpeandole el hombro de forma cariñosa)_

Chris._ (rie, guarda unos segundos de silencio)_ prefiero tus besos

**DARREN NO SUPO QUE DECIR, AUN MENOS CHRIS, NO SABIA LO QUE HABIA DICHO. AMBOS**

**QUEDARON EN SILENCIO VIENDO LA TV**

Darren. tengo dos entradas gratis mañana en un balneario… iba a invitar a Oliver… pero considerando que estaré muchos años a su lado, quizá tu quieras acompañarme

Chris._ (sonriendo)_ seria un placer

2 DIAS PARA LA BODA

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE, SUMAMENTE TEMPRANO, ESTO SE NOTABA POR LA OSCURIDAD DE LA MADRUGADA, SE REUNIERON EN CASA DE DARREN, AL SALUDARSE NO TENIAN PALABRAS QUE DECIRSE, ASI QUE SIMPLEMENTE ENTRARON EN EL AUTO. AVANZARON APROXIMADAMENTE 10 MINUTOS, NI UNA PALABRA AUN… ESTABA EN REPRODUCCION UN CD DE PINK, CUANDO COMENZO A ESCUCHARSE ESA CANCION.**

watch?v=_qEdK_y1frc

Darren. _(rie_) ¿recuerdas esa canción?

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

**_Darren. entonces, ¿ya somos novios?_**

**_Chris. (sonríe) si_**

**_Darren. CX siiiii_**

**_Chris. Prométeme que no me abandonaras, engañaras, me mentiras y todo eso_**

**_Darren. te lo prometo mi amor_**

**_… … … … … … …_**

**_Chico de la música. Entonces vengan y denos un dueto_**

**_Chris. Como me gustaría golpearte justo ahora_**

**_Darren. XD andando_**

**_SUBEN AL ESCENARIO, CADA UNO CON SU MICROFONO… Y CANTAN_**

**_watch?v=o6tEcM-qZoI_**

**_EN TODA LA CANCION SE MIRABAN FIJAMENTE A LOS OJOS, NO PODIAN VER A OTRO LADO... QUIZA SOLO PARA TOMAR LAS MANOS DEL OTRO, O PARA ABRAZARSE... PERO TODA LA CANCION FUE AMOR PURO Y VERDADERO, NI SIQUIERA LAS PERSONAS QUE SE QUEJABAN DE VER GAYS EN UN ESPECTACULO LES IMPORTABAN, SENTIAN QUE ESTABAN EN EL CIELO, EN UN MAS ALLA, MENOS EN LA PLATAFORMA DE UNA CAFETERIA... ESA CANCION REFREJO ALGO ESPECIAL_**

**_(APLAUSOS Y GRITOS DE ESCUCHAN ENTRE EL PUBLICO)_**

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Chris. aquella noche

Darren. cuando comenzamos a ser novios

Chris. nuestra única noche de novios de hecho

Darren. si…_ (sigue conduciendo, ya que era el piloto, y comienza a cantar en el coro)_ Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel. Like you're less than, Fuckin' perfect

Chris. _(se une a la voz de Darren)_ Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel. Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect to me

**AL LLEGAR AL PARQUE ACUATICO, DESPUES DE LOGRAR ESTACIONAR EL AUTO Y HACER VALIDOS LOS BOLETOS, INGRESARON Y SE MIRARON MUTUAMENTE.**

Darren. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Chris. Te reto, el que primero se aviente de ese tobogan_ (señalandolo_) gana

_(se los dejo para que se den una idea)_

Darren. ¿no esta…? Ya sabes, ¿algo extremo para ti?

Chris. Everett tiene miedo

Darren. ¿perdon? Estas hablando con Darren Criss

Chris. demuéstralo

**AMBOS, TAL COMO LO HARIA UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO, SUBEN POR LAS AGOTADORAS ESCALERAS HASTA LA CIMA DEL TOBOGAN, ALLI LES DAN INDICACIONES DE SEGURIDAD, EN QUE POSICION DEBEN COLOCARSE, QUE HACER AL SALIR, ENTRE OTRAS MUCHAS COSAS. CHRIS ASOMA SU CABEZA Y LOGRA DARSE CUENTA DE LA ALTURA A LA QUE SE ENCONTRABAN.**

Darren. ¿Quién tenia miedo?

Chris. cállate

Darren. ¿quieres hacer esto? Porque si no te sientes listo podemos irnos

Chris. es la segunda vez que pasamos por esto de que me resigno, ya estoy aquí, lo hare

Darren. ok

Xxx. ¿Quién será el primero?

**CHRIS ALZA TEMBLOROSO LA MANO, EL HOMBRE LE INDICA COMO COLOCARSE Y QUE NO DEBIA HACER. ANTE ELLO SE PUSO SUMAMENTE NERVIOSO, SENTIA DESMAYARSE, PERO EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE YA NO PODIA VOLVER ATRÁS, CERRO LOS OJOS FUERTEMENTE, HASTA ABRIRLOS Y NO PODER DISTINGUIR NINGUNA IMAGEN ENFRENTE SUYO, FUE CUANDO COMENZO A GRITAR, CALLO RAPIDAMENTE HASTA ESTAR AL FONDO DE LA FOSA, AL SENTIR SUS PIES EL SUELO, NADO A LA SUPERFICIE, EN ELLO TARDO UN POCO, PERO AL LOGRAR SALIR TOMO UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE AIRE EN SUS PULMONES Y NADO HASTA LA ORILLA, PARA SENTARSE.**

***NARRA DARREN***

Debo confesar, fue bastante gracioso escuchar aquel grito agudo mientras observaba como caía, pero aquella sonrisa se borró, cuando callo a la fosa, espere segundos que parecieron minutos, no salía, me comencé a preocupar, así que sin la autorización debida me arroje desde semejante altura. Al caer nade rápidamente para poder darme cuenta que estaba allí sentado, a la orilla, como si nada hubiese pasado, la luz del sol pegaba a su rostro húmedo, a esa piel cálida y pálida que me hacia temblar, sus ojos eran semejantes al jade, aquel del que no te puedes dar cuenta del color, eran tan azules, tan verdes, tan grises al mismo tiempo. Aquellos labios que me sonreían, a los mismos que no me podía resistir. Salí lentamente para encontrarme sentado junto a él, tome su barbilla y lo acerque a mi, dude en hacerlo pero lentamente acerque mis labios a los suyos, fue un pequeño, un diminuto beso, pero aquello no marca que no haya acelerado mi corazón.

Darren. ¿Qué tal te pareció?

Chris. depende, el juego o el beso

Darren. _(rie_) ambos

Chris. el juego fue aburrido, digo, no fue lo que esperaba

Darren. eso explica que hayas gritado tan fuerte

Chris. el aburrimiento me excita

Darren. entonces me asegurare de aburrirte todo el día

Chris. que malote

Darren. si te excitas con un tobogán ¿Por qué por mi no?

Chris. _*si supieras que me excitas con simplemente verte*_ y pues el beso, fue lindo

Darren._ (se levanta_) ven, vayamos a comer algo

**DESPUES DE UN SOFISTICADO ALMUERZO EN MCDONALDS, CAMINARON UN RATO POR EL LUGAR, LLEGARON A UN JARDIN HERMOSO, DONDE ESTABAN COLOCADAS UNAS SILLAS RECLINABLES Y MESAS. TOMARON LUGAR EN UNA DE LAS SECCIONES Y SE RELAJARON, PARA SEGUIR CONVERSANDO.**

Darren. te casas en dos días, ¿nervioso?

Chris. en realidad, aun no creo que esto este pasando

Darren. debo entender que por los nervios

Chris. creo que mas bien es la angustia, no se que pasara despues en mi vida

Darren. estoy seguro que cosas buenas

Chris. mira quien lo dice, la próxima celebridad del mundo

Darren. ¿celoso?

Chris. ¿de ti? Semanalmente millones de personas me ven, ya estoy cerca del millón de seguidores en twitter y mis canciones son bajadas y reproducidas en la red cientos de veces por dia

Darren. hay si hay si

Chris. es por ello que no me puedo quitar los lentes y la gorra _(señalándolos)_ si alguien me llega a identificar saldrás mañana en el periódico como –el amante de Kurt-

Darren. no queremos eso un dia antes de tu boda

Chris. hey ya deja de mencionar la boda, trato de no pensar en eso

Darren. lo siento, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello

Chris. bueno, ya, vayamos a nadar ¿si?

Darren. claro

**CAMINAN A UNA PISCINA QUE SE HAYABA VACIA, NO HABIA PRACTICAMENTE NADIE ALREDEDOR, A EXCEPCION DE UNOS CUANTOS EMPLEADOS QUE CRUZABAN POR RECIPIENTES O COMIDA. SE INTRODUCIERON EN ELLA, MIENTRAS CHRIS BAJABA LOS ESCALONES ACCIDENTALMENTE SE APOYO EN LA MANO DE DARREN, ESE SIMPLE CONTACTO LO ESTREMECIO, MIRO A DARREN, ESTE REACCIONO ENTRELEZANDO SUS MANOS PARA QUEDAR TOTALMENTE UNIDAS, SONRIERON Y CAMINARON HASTA QUE EL AGUA LOGRO QUEDAR A LA ALTURA DE SU PECHO.**

Darren. estamos solos

Chris. lo se _(le toma la otra mano)_

**CHRIS SE ACERCA Y BESA A DARREN, UNOS POCOS SEGUNDOS, AL SEPARARSE UNIERON MAS SUS CUERPOS, POSTERIORMENTE INICIARON UN NUEVO BESO MUCHO MAS APASIONANTE QUE EL ANTERIOR, SE ABRAZARON FUERTEMENTE PARA CONTINUAR BESANDOSE, ERA ALGO QUE NO PODIAN EXPLICAR… O QUIZA HABIA UNA FORMA DE LLAMARLO… AMOR.**

**CONTINUARON CON EL MISMO PROCESO LARGOS MINUTOS, Y ES QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO QUERIAN SALIR DE LOS BRAZOS DEL OTRO, NO QUERIAN SALIR DE TAN PERFECTO MUNDO QUE CREABAN JUNTOS. ESOS BESOS, ESAS CARICIAS NO SE PODIAN COMPARAR A LA MAYOR RIQUEZA DEL UNIVERSO. INICIARON UN BESO BAJO EL AGUA, AQUEL QUE TODOS QUIEREN EXPERIMENTAR, Y LO ESTABAN VIVIENDO CON LA PERSONA QUE MAS QUERIAN.**

**AMBOS SABIAN PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESTE PODRIA SER SU ULTIMO MOMENTO JUNTOS, PODRIA SER LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SE BESABAN, QUE SE ABRAZABAN, QUE SIMPLEMENTE SE VEIAN.**

Chris._ (al separarse de Darren y volver arriba, se recarga en su hombro para abrazarlo fuertemente y llorar_) Darren Criss, te amo, te amo, siempre te he amado

Darren. _(llora y acaricia su espalda_) yo también, Chris Colfer te amo

_**:DD ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! los quiero, diganme que tal les parecio ;) **_


	25. DESPEDIDA

_**CAPITULO 24**_

_**DESPEDIDA**_

**AMBOS SABIAN PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESTE PODRIA SER SU ULTIMO MOMENTO JUNTOS, PODRIA SER LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SE BESABAN, QUE SE ABRAZABAN, QUE SIMPLEMENTE SE VEIAN.**

Chris. _(al separarse de Darren y volver arriba, se recarga en su hombro para abrazarlo fuertemente y llorar)_ Darren, te amo, te amo, siempre te he amado

Darren. _(llora y acaricia su espalda)_ yo también, Chris Colfer te amo

Chris. te lo suplico, no te vayas, no te vayas, te quiero alado mío el resto de mi vida, ahora es que me doy cuenta de que tu también eres mi sueño adolescente, lo único en mi mente.

Darren. _(se separa de Chris para verlo a los ojos_) Chris… si por mi fuera pasaría cada dia de mi vida abrazándote, pero… es una oferta de una sola vez en la vida, no lo puedo desperdiciar, ya no lo puedo cancelar

Chris. claro que puedes, porfavor _(besa sus labios_) no quiero perderte, eres el amor de mi vida, mi único amor

Darren. Sabes que por ti hasta moriría

Chris. ¿eso es un si?

Darren. cancela tu boda

Chris. ¿Qué?

Darren. yo cancelo mi viaje si tu cancelas tu boda

Chris. ya no puedo, mi amor ya no puedo, todo esta listo, los papeles, el evento

Darren. ¡no te entiendo Chris! dices que me amas y estas apunto de casarte ¿eso es lógico?

Chris. bastante, estoy bajo presión, pero se lo que siento

Darren. ¿tus sentimientos te indican que pases el resto de tu vida infeliz tras otra persona?

Chris. mis sentimientos me indican que esa persona me apoyo desde siempre, fue el que me ayudo a superar lo nuestro y me brindo su amor en todo. El jamas me engañaría o traicionaría

Darren. ¿fue eso una indirecta?

Chris. creo que entendiste lo que fue

Darren. ¿enserio crees que Chord te ama?

Chris. me engañaste, no puedes llegar y decirme ahora que me amas

Darren. ¡crei que ya estábamos bien en ese tema! Fue un error y te pedi perdón

Chris. Chord me ama, y jamas haría nada para lastimarme, es por eso que dije que si, porque el es la única persona en el mundo que se merece ese si.

Darren. ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?

Chris. no puedo simplemente llegar y cancelar todo

Darren. pero yo si puedo cancelar mi viaje y arruinar mi futuro ¿no? El futuro que yo construi por mis propios meritos

Chris. ¿insinuas que yo no lo he logrado con esfuerzo?

Darren. ahora ya estas dentro de glee, ya tienes la segunda temporada firmada, por cierto gracias a mi. Yo tendre que esforzarme cada año por seguir adelante.

Chris. ¡Ryan te ofrecio estar en glee! ¡por estúpido no aceptaste!

Darren. ¡no te atrevas a a llamarme asi! Es mi vida

Chris. ¡esta bien! ¡has lo que quieras entonces!

Darren. pues mi decisión es irme con Oliver

Chris. ¡pues vete con Oliver! No me importa

Darren. _(camina hacia las escaleras, las sube y se detiene)_ espero que seas feliz con Chord

Chris. lo sere

**DARREN CORRE Y DESAPARECE DE LA VISTA DE CHRIS, NO PODIA SER POSIBLE, ESE ERA EL FINAL, ALLI ACABO SU HISTORIA, END OUR HISTORY.**

**CHRIS SALE DE LA ALBERCA LENTAMENTE, CAMINA EN DIRECCION A LA SALIDA. EN EL CAMINO SE ENCUENTRA CON AQUELLAS SILLAS RECLINABLES, AQUEL TOBOGAN QUE AHORA NO SE EXPLICABA COMO LOGRO ARROJARSE DESDE ALLA. FUE CUANDO EN EL PARQUE COMENZO A ESCUCHARSE**

**watch?v=wUaPaeJL1MI (RECOMENDABLE LEER LETRA EN ESPAÑOL)**

**CHRIS SONRIO AL DARSE CUENTA QUA LA CANCION ERA DE GLEE, ESCUCHO A LEA Y CORY ENRAYARLA UNA Y OTRA VEZ, PERO POR PRIMERA VEZ PRESTO ATENCION A SU SIGNIFICADO, ¿Cómo SE SOPONIA QUE SEGUIRIA VIVIENDO SIN EL? ¿PODRIA SOBREVIVIR? CORRIO A LA SALIDA PARA RECORDAR QUE NO TENIA FORMA DE VOLVER A CASA.**

***LLAMADA***

Jenna. ¿si?

Chris. necesito que vengas por mi a un parque acuático

Jenna. Esta bien… ¿ocurre algo?

Chris. muchas cosas, ven porfavor

Jenna. Voy, dame la dirección

Chris. es …

**DARREN AL LLEGAR AL ESTACIONAMIENTO LOGRO RECORDAR QUE CHRIS NO TENIA FORMA DE SALIR DE ALLI, NO TENIA IDEA DE QUE HACER, SIMPLEMENTE TOMO LA DECISION DE IRSE ANTES DE QUE ANOCHECIERA. EN EL CAMINO VOLVIO A REPRODUCIRSE F*** PERFECT DE PINK, ESE FLASHBACK QUE VINO A SU MENTE DE HACE UNAS HORAS, ANHELABA PODER CANTAR CON CHRIS ESA CANCION UNA VEZ MAS, TENERLO A SU LADO. AL INSTANTE DE LLEGAR MENSAJEO A LEA**

***CHAT***

Darren. hoy fue un dia de lo peor

Lea. ¿Qué paso? ¿no estuviste con Chris?

Darren. oh vaya que lo estuve

Lea. ¿Qué ocurrio?

Darren. pues nos divertimos pero al final me dijo que me amaba, le dije que yo también, me pidió que me quedara y le dije que cancelara su boda, comenzamos a pelear y pues… nuestra ultima vez juntos nos gritamos :C

Lea. Darren, lo siento tanto, pero si Chris realmente te ama te aseguro que esa boda no pasara

Darren. si no la cancelo por mi que "me ama" ya no habrá nada que logre que esa boda no se lleve acabo

Lea. Pero ve el lado positivo guapo, estas con Oliver, el te ama, solo es que aprendas a amarlo también, veras que pronto lo lograras, el es un gran chico.

Darren. tienes razón, bueno dormiré, mañana tengo que terminar de empacar todo

Lea. Cuídate, avísame cualquier cosa cariño

Darren. si hermosa, gracias

Lea.

**CUANDO ESTABA APUNTO DE CERRAR SU LAPTOP, LLEGO UN MENSAJE**

***CHAT***

Jenna. Sabes que el te ama con todo su corazón

Darren. tanto que no es capaz de cancelar su boda por mi

Jenna. Suena fácil, pero no lo es. Chris es tan buen chico que no quiere lastimar los sentimientos de Chord, el chico que lo ha amado

Darren. no se porque siento que ese tal Chord no lo ama

Jenna. ¿entonces porque le pediría matrimonio? Escucha, compréndelo

Darren. lo trate, no puedo, el solo logra lastimarme, no quiero vivir mi vida asi. Quiero casarme con Chris y formar una familia, es mi mas grande sueño, pero no quiero ser el amante que solo vea a escondidas ¡es inaceptable que diga que me ama! Fin de la discusión, me voy a ir del país con mi novio.

Jenna. Darren razona lo que estas diciendo _(visto)_

Jenna. ¡Darren!_ (visto)_

**AUNQUE LE DOLIA PENSAR EN RECHAZAR A CHRIS, TENIA QUE FORZAR A SU MENTE Y A SU CORAZON A OLVIDARLO. LA PRIMERA VEZ CASI FUNCIONA, ESTA SEGUNDA ESTANDO LEJOS DE EL PODRIA DAR RESULTADO.**

**1 DIA PARA LA BODA**

_(SUENA EL TELEFONO CELULAR)_

Chris. ¿si? _(bostezando)_

Chord. amor, no me digas que seguias dormido

Chris. ayer fue un dia agotador, ¿pasa algo?

Chord. son la una de la tarde

Chris. ¡La musica! Lo siento, olvide que hoy iríamos a ver acerca de la ambientación del evento

Chord. no te preocupes, yo aquí lo hago, te escuchas cansado, quiero que estes listo para mañana, nuestro gran dia

Chris. gracias, hoy tengo que grabar glee por la noche

Chord. tan trabajador como siempre

Chris. cuídate, y perdón de nuevo

Chord. hey relájate, te amo

**ESA MISMA TARDE DENTRO DEL ESTUDIO DE GRABACIONES DE GLEE, SE GRABARON LAS ESCENAS PARA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA. DON'T STOP BELIEVING Y CADA UNA DE LAS CANCIONES QUE SE CANTARON PARA LAS REGIONALES HICIERON RECOBRAR EL ANIMO DE CHRIS, HACERSE SENTIR LIBRE POR UNOS MINUTOS.**

**watch?v=UI1yAVkaV3A**

***NARRA CHRIS***

Estoy justo ahora bailando y cantando "don't stop believing" -no dejes de creer- que se haya ido Darren no significa que no puedas ser feliz. Quiza te duela, pero las cosas pasaran como tienen que pasar, no me tengo que lamentar de nada, si así paso es porque va a ser lo mejor, para los dos. ¡Tal vez podamos ser amigos! No Chris, no, eso va a llevarlos a querer algo mas… creo que no hay otra opción mas que imaginar que los últimos meses jamas pasaron. ¿Qué paso contigo? Cuando Darren apareció de nuevo en tu vida lo odiabas, le cantaste con desprecio, y ahora andas llorando por estar junto a el. Pero si lo superaste una vez, puedes hacerlo dos veces.

**TERMINANDO DE GRABAR EL PEFORMANCE, CHRIS SE TUVO QUE IR DE INMEDIATO PARA ARREGLAR TODO PARA EL DIA SIGUIENTE.**

Lea. Grandiosa tu idea que le diste a Chris

Naya. Antes de venir a quejarte dime de que hablas

Lea. Le dijiste que fuera a visitar a Darren ¿no sabias que apenas lo estaba superando? Y solo empeoraste las cosas entre ellos

Naya. Se que hice lo correcto

Lea. No, no lo hiciste

Naya. Calla, se que hice lo mejor para los dos aunque en estos momentos este disfrazado

Lea. Ya no te metas en las vidas ajenas

Naya. Me meto donde yo quiera

Hemo. Holi, ¿Lea no te ha pasado nada extraño estos días?

Lea. Ammm no

Hemo. ¿nada asi como una declaración secreta?

Lea. ¡¿Sabes quien es?!

Naya. ¿declaracion secreta?

Lea. Aagggh te acabo de decir que no te metas en asuntos ajenos

Naya. Ni quien quisiera meterse en tu vida _(se va)_

Hemo. Se quien es… pero es alguien que seguro no te esperas

Lea. Se que es Cory, el siempre me amo pero me ponía celosa con Chris

Hemo. Odio cuando eres asi

Lea. ¿Quién mas? Chris no, Mark ni siquiera le hablo…

Hemo. ¿estas a favor de los homos verdad?

Lea. Claro que si, mi mejor amigo lo es, y pues glee habla sobre eso, Chris lo es.

Hemo. Te acabo de dar una pista

Lea. Heather… entiendo que sea irresistible y hermosa, pero hay alguien mas para ti que no soy yo

Hemo. ¡aaggh! Es que no dejas de ser hipócrita

Lea. Huuy no te alteres, ¡dime quien es!

Hemo. Solo piénsalo ¡Lea! Yo no puedo ser, Naya ¿enserio crees que es su estilo hacerlo de esa forma? Amber esta "saliendo" con un chico, Jenna es una antisocial que solo se refugia en Chris, ¿Quién falta?

Lea. ¿Lauren Potter?

Hemo. ¡Dianna! _(cubre su boca)_

Lea. ¿Agron?

Hemo. No debía haberte dicho, se suponía que solo sospecharías, utiliza tus super poderes de actora para fingir que no sabes

Lea. ¿Dianna tiene sentimientos hacia mi?

Hemo. ¡sssshhh!

**HEATHER SE VA RAPIDO, HABIA COMETIDO UN GRAN ERROR, HABIA TRAICIONADO LA CONFIANZA DE DIANNA, AHORA LEA SABIA SU SITUACION SENTIMENTAL. SIN EMBARGO LEA NO SE SINTIO MAL O TAN SIQUIERA EXTRAÑA, POR EL CONTRARIO, SE LLENO DE UNA ENERGIA INCOMPARABLE, PENSAR EN ESTAR ALADO DE ELLA LA HACIA SENTIR EN UN SUEÑO, ¿ES ACASO ERA BI? LO TENIA QUE DESCUBRIR LO ANTES POSIBLE**

**DIA DE LA BODA**

**NARRA CHRIS**

Un salón inmenso, adornado con detalles blancos y toques rosas, flores exóticas y naturales, mesas redondas manteladas con su respectivo centro de mesa y sillas rodeándola, encima cubiertos de plata. El jardín tenia arbustos con diferentes formas, un árbol gigante del cual caían pequeñas flores lilas que adornaban el suelo de forma increíble. Todo ello es lo que alcance a ver desde el auto mientras iba bajando, al estar afuera todos aplaudieron, inconscientemente una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, este era mi dia. En ese mismo lugar se llevaría acabo la ceremonia, una sencilla y breve ceremonia. Despues de saludar a mis invitados, entre a un cuarto personal dentro del salón, con Lea y Jenna.

Jenna. ¿listo cariño?

Chris. eso creo, estoy nervioso, pero feliz…

Lea. Obviamente

_(comienza a sonar mi celular)_ **AL OBSERVAR LA PANTALLA NO LO PODIA CREER, ERA DARREN ¿Qué DEBIA HACER? ME BLOQUEE PERO DECIDI RECHAZAR LA LLAMADA, NO PODIA CAER AHORA**

***DARREN**

**NARRA DARREN**

**ESTABA EN AEROPUERTO CON OLIVER, FALTABAN UNOS MINUTOS PARA PODER ABORDAR NUESTRO VUELO**

Oliver. ¿listo?

Darren. nervioso

Oliver. Hey, vamos, tu puedes

Darren. necesito, necesito ir al baño, ahora regreso

**AL ESTAR FUERA DE LOS SANITARIOS BUSQUE EN MI LISTA DE CONTACTOS, CHRIS COLFER, NO RESISTIA LA IDEA DE NO ESCUCHARLO OTRA VEZ, TENIA QUE INTENTARLO. LAMENTEBLEMENTE MI LLAMADA FUE RECHAZADA. DECIDIDI ENTONCES ENVIAR UN MENSAJE**

_-Felicidades, te deseo lo mejor-_

***CHRIS**

**ME LLEGO UN MENSAJE, SABIA DE QUIEN ERA, NO QUERIA NI OBSERVARLO, LAMENTABLEMENTE SOY MUY DEBIL Y LO LEI.**

_-Felicidades, te deseo lo mejor-_

**A LO QUE SOLO CONTESTE**

_-Éxito, que vivas feliz siempre-_

***LEA**

**NARRA LEA.**

YA NO RESISTIA LA IDEA DE SABER QUE YO Y DIANNA PODIAMOS SER ALGO MAS, DECIDI BUSCARLA, SABIA QUE ESTABA EN LA BODA, TENIA QUE ABRAZARLA Y DECIRLE QUE ESTABA EMPEZANDO A SENTIR ALGO POR ELLA

***DARREN**

**ME LLEGO UN MENSAJE**

_-Éxito, que vivas feliz siempre-_

**YA NO PODIA CONTESTAR NADA, ERA COSA DEL DESTINO**

_***PRIMERA LLAMADA PARA VIAJE CON DESTINO A ITALIA***_ **SE ESCUCHO DESDE LOS ALTAVOCES, TENIA QUE DARME PRISA. CAMINE EN DIRECCION A OLIVER, TOMAMOS NUESTRAS MALETAS Y NOS FORMAMOS PARA SUBIR AL AVION**

***CHRIS.**

ME PIDIERON QUE ME PREPARARA, ESTABA APUNTO DE INICIAR LA MARCHA NUPCIAL, AQUELLA CON LA QUE TAMBIEN SOÑE… ¡GENIAL! EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ME TENGO QUE ACORDAR DE ESE TONTO SUEÑO DONDE ME CASABA CON DARREN. ¡BASTA! PIENSA EN CHORD. FUE HASTA QUE LA ESCUCHE QUE ME DI CUENTA, ESTE DIA ERA EL MAS FELIZ DE MI VIDA, PERO NO SABIA PORQUE

_**Gracias por leer! Los quiero :3 visiten Klaine Forever Latino, para leer mas del fic**_


	26. PERFECT

_**CAPITULO 25**_

_**PERFECT**_

***CHRIS.**

ME PIDIERON QUE ME PREPARARA, ESTABA APUNTO DE INICIAR LA MARCHA NUPCIAL, AQUELLA CON LA QUE TAMBIEN SOÑE… ¡GENIAL! EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ME TENGO QUE ACORDAR DE ESE TONTO SUEÑO DONDE ME CASABA CON DARREN. ¡BASTA! PIENSA EN CHORD. FUE HASTA QUE LA ESCUCHE QUE ME DI CUENTA, ESTE DIA ERA EL MAS FELIZ DE MI VIDA, PERO NO SABIA PORQUE

watch?v=dC-fhnRK9BY

_(recomendable escuchar de fondo mientras de lee)_

COMENZE A AVANZAR, SOLO, MI FAMILIA NO ESTABA ALLI, AUNQUE DOLIERA SE QUE ESTO ME HARA MAS FUERTE, MIRE HACIA LOS LADOS ALLI ESTABAN ANTIGUOS AMIGOS DEL COLEGIO, LOS QUE LLEGUE A TENER, ALGUNOS OTROS QUE ME SIGUIERON CUANDO ERA POPULAR Y NO ME DEFRAUDARON COMO LA MAYORIA. TODO EL CAST Y EQUIPO QUE TRABAJA PARA GLEE ESTABA PRESENTE. MIRE HACIA ADELANTE, AHÍ ESTABA CHORD, MUY ELEGANTE CABE MENCIONAR.

***LEA** _(se sigue escuchando la música, pero ella se encuentra afuera)_

Lea. ¡Dianna! Por fin te encuentro

Dianna. Si, se me hizo tarde, pero ya hay que entrar

Lea. No, quiero hablar contigo antes

Dianna. Pero ya inicio

Lea. Dime lo que sientes por mi

***DARREN**

JURARIA QUE PUEDO ESCUCHAR LA MARCHA NUPCIAL, SABIA QUE ESTABA LA CEREMONIA EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE, TRISTE, CLARO, SUBI AL AVION. TOMAMOS ASIENTO EN DONDE CORRESPONDIA, SOLO RESTABA QUE TERMINARAN DE ANALIZAR TODO PARA IRME POR SIEMPRE.

***CHRIS**

ME COLOQUE FRENTE A CHORD, ME MIRO CON UNOS TIERNOS OJOS, ESTO ESTABA PASANDO, ME CASARIA

***LEA**

Dianna. Hay que entrar, esta ya la marcha

Lea. ¡respondeme!

Dianna. No te puedo decir nada aun, ni siquiera estoy segura

Lea. ¡dime algo mas!

Dianna. No tengo palabras

Lea. ¿entonces quieres que me quede aquí esperan…_ (NO LOGRO COMPLETAR LA ORACION PORQUE LOS LABIOS DE DIANNA YA ESTABAN SOBRE LOS SUYOS)_

Dianna. Yo…

Lea. También me gustas

**AMBAS SONRIEN Y COMPARTEN UN SEGUNDO BESO, DIANNA ABRAZA DEL CUELLO A LEA Y ELLA LA TOMA DE LA CINTURA**

Dianna.¿eres amiga de Chris no?

Lea. Si

Dianna. Tengo algo que decirte

Lea. Claro

Dianna. Chord… él… el y yo…

Lea. ¿si? _(acariciando su cabello)_

Dianna. Estuvimos juntos, ya sabes, en la cama, cuando ya le había pedido matrimonio a Chris

Lea. ¡¿Qué?!

Dianna. Estoy segura de que Chord no lo ama, lo se

Lea. Tenemos que detener esto

Dianna. No podemos

Lea. Hay alguien que si

***CHRIS**

TOMAMOS ASIENTO EN LAS SILLAS CORRESPONDIENTES, TOMO MI MANO Y ME MANDO UN BESO AL AIRE. EN ESE MOMENTO LA MUSICA PARO Y DIO POR INICIO LA CEREMONIA

***DARREN.**

TODO IBA BIEN, YA HABIAN DADO LA SEGUNDA LLAMADA CUANDO ME LLEGO UN MENSAJE DE LEA

_-CHORD NO AMA A CHRIS, lo engaño con Dianna, tienes que parar esto, solo tu puedes hacerlo-_

NO SABIA QUE HACER, QUE TAL SI REGRESABA Y CHRIS ME RECHAZABA, NO PODIA INTERRUMPIR UNA BODA SOLO POR UN MENSAJE. RESISTI Y APAGUE MI CELULAR, CERRE MIS OJOS Y ME QUEDE ALLI SENTADO

***LEA**

Lea. No contesta

Dianna. Esta bien, si no llega antes de que digan –hable ahora o calle para siempre- nos oponemos ¿ok?

Lea. Si

Dianna. Para eso hay que entrar

***CHRIS**

RECORDE LA CANCION QUE CANTAMOS, ESA CANCION QUE MARCO MI VIDA. LA CUAL ME MOVIA PORQUE SABIA QUE EL TAMBIEN ESTABA PENSANDO EN ESO.

***DARREN.**

RECORDE AQUELLA CANCION QUE CANTAMOS, CUANDO NOS HICIMOS NOVIOS, NUESTRO PRIMER DUETO

***CHRIS Y DARREN**

FUE CUANDO EN MI MENTE EMPEZE A CANTAR

watch?v=1zgnY15evxI _(MUY RECOMENDABLE ESCUCHAR MIENTRAS SE LEE)_

_Made a wrong turn, (viendo a los invitados)_

_Once or twice,_

_Dug my way out,_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, (cierra los ojos apretandolos)_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life. (mira a Chord)_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,_

_Miss "No way it's all good" (observa como el instructor mueve la boca, pero no escucha nada)_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, (ambos desde sus respectivos citios recuerdan cuando Darren molestaba a Chris)_

_Always second guessing,_

_Underestimated,_

_Look, I'm still around._

_Pretty pretty, please! Don't you ever ever feel (recuerdan cuando Darren defendio a Chris)_

_Like you're less than..._

_Less than perfect._

_Pretty pretty please! (su primer beso, despues de haberlo defendido)_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing (Cuando Darren se declara ante Chris)_

_You are perfect, to me._

_You're so mean (you're so mean) (Aquella vez del video por Grant)_

_When you talk (when you talk)_

_About yourself,_

_You were wrong._

_Change the voices (change the voices) (Cuando cantaron esta misma cancion al ser novios)_

_In your head (in your head)_

_Make them like you_

_Instead._

_So complicated!_

_Look how big you'll make it (esas horribles escenas cuando lo sorprendio con Jenna)_

_Fill with so much hatred Such a tired game_

_It's enough!_

_I've done all I can think of (su pesimo reencuentro)_

_Chase down all my demons,_

_And see you do the same._

_Ohh, ohh!_

_Pretty pretty, please! (surge de Nuevo su Amistad)_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_Less than perfect. (el amor que renacio)_

_Pretty pretty please!_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect... (se escucha en el avion –ultima llamada-)_

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear._

_The only thing I should be drinking is an iced cold beer (Darren decidido se levanta y jala la palanca de emergencia justo cuando el avion esta por volar, lo que hace que frene poco a poco)_

_So cool in line, and we try try try,_

_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time!_

_Done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere,_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair. (Chord ¿aceptas a Chris como tu esposo?)_

_Exchange yourselves and we do it all the time._

_Why do we do that ? (Chord. Acepto)_

_Why do I do that ?_

_...Why do I do that ? (Darren baja corriendo del avion y toma un taxi)_

_Xxx. Chris ¿Aceptas a Chord como tu esposo?_

_***Darren baja del taxi y corre al interior del salón***_

_Chris. Yo… (todas las miradas se dirigen hacia el) yo…_

_Pretty pretty, please (Xxx. Lo siento joven, sin boleto no hay entrada)_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than... (Darren. es que si fui invitado, porfavor, si pudiera hablarle a Chris)_

_Less than perfect._

_Pretty pretty please!_

_If you ever ever feel (Xxx. Ya están dando el –acepto-, porfavor fuera de aquí)_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect, to me! (Darren. no, necesito pasar -tratando de empujar a los guardias, pero estos podían mas que el- porfavor, porfavor, ¡NO!)_

_You're perfect, you're perfect to me!_

_Pretty pretty, please_

_Don't you ever ever feel (Chris. Yo… -escuche un grito, definitivamente era él-)_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect (Chris. NO)_

_To me._

Chord. ¿perdon?

Chris. no puedo hacer esto

**DARREN LOGRA APARTAR A LOS GUARDIAS Y ENTRA**

Darren. ¡Chris!_ (todas las miradas se dirigen al final del pasillo, donde él estaba, este corrió a los brazos de su amado)_

Chris. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar camino a Italia

Darren. Tenías razón, no debía irme, no sin ti

Chord. ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

**DARREN SE ACERCA A CHORD Y LO GOLPEA EN LA CARA**

Darren. ¡¿Cómo pudiste engañarlo?! _(se oyen murmuros)_

Chris. ¿Qué?

Chord. eso es una mentira

Dianna. Claro que no lo es_ (levantándose entre la gente_) lo hiciste conmigo cuando ya estabas comprometido… Chris lo siento

Chord. ¡estupida! Dijimos que era un secreto

Lea. ¡no le hables asi!

Chord. no te quejes Darren, tu también lo engañaste

Darren. fue el mayor error de mi vida, pero al menos yo lo amo, él es mi vida

**NARRA CHRIS.**

**TODOS EMPEZARON A HABLAR E INCLUSO A GRITAR, MI CABEZA DIO VUELTAS, NO PODIA RAZONAR LO OCURRIDO, AL MIRAR A DARREN CON SU MIRADA SEÑALO LA PUERTA, INDICANDOME QUE SALIERAMOS DE ALLI. ESTANDO DE ACUERDO CON LA IDEA TOME SU MANO Y NOS ESCABULLIMOS POR ENTRE LA GENTE HASTA LOGRAR IRNOS. SUBIMOS A UN TAXI QUE ESTABA ESTACIONADO AFUERA. EL CHOFER ARRANCO RAPIDAMENTE AL DARSE CUENTA DE LO SUCEDIDO.**

**NO IMPORTANDO QUIEN NOS VIERA, BESAMOS NUESTROS LABIOS PROFUNDAMENTE. AHORA ENTENDIA PORQUE ESTABA TAN FELIZ ESE DIA, NO ERA POR CHORD, POR LA GRAN BODA… ERA PORQUE EL DESTINO TENIA PREDICHO QUE AHI NO ACABARIA NUESTRA HISTORIA –NEVER END OUR HISTORY-**

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

Oooowww ahí lo tienen klainers, un final de la primera temporada CrissColfer si te gusto porfavor dimelo, GRACIAS a todos los que leyeron mi fic, los adoro chicos, sin ustedes no estaría así de inspirada y feliz :DD

Ya estoy haciendo la segunda parte es cuando Darren se une a glee ! La subida de capitulos sera los martes, apartir del 10 de diciembre

Karen_Colfer_KLAINE


	27. PARTE 2

_**PARTE 2 –NEVER END OUR HISTORY—**_

_**CAPITULO 26**_

UN DIA NORMAL, UN DIA COMO CUALQUIER INICIO DE CLASES EN EL COLEGIO. SE PUEDE OBSERVAR A UNA CELEBRIDAD CONOCIDA COMO "CHRIS" POR SU PAPEL DE KURT EN LA YA FINALIZADA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DE GLEE, ACOMPAÑADO DE SUS AMIGAS LEA, JENNA, NAYA, HEATHER, DIANNA Y AMBER. DESDE ITALIA DE PUEDE VER A UN JOVEN RIZADO LLAMADO DARREN, SENTADO JUNTO A SUS NUEVOS AMIGOS NOLAN, DOMINIC, TELLY, TITUS, EDDY Y RIKER. EN AMBOS CASOS, LOS DOS CHICOS CUENTAN COMO FUERON SUS VACACIONES DE VERANO, UNAS CALIENTES Y ENAMORADAS NOCHES DE VERANO.

watch?v=oPCWj1Ba-jw

(recomendable ver traduccion) considerar a Chris con la voz de Amber y Darren la de Chord.

**SE AÑADE ESTA PARTE**

Darren. It turned colder - that's where it ends (ME PUSE FRIO Y TODO ACABO)

Chris. So I told him we'd still be friends (ENTONCES LE DIJE, QUE AUN PODRIAMOS SER AMIGOS)

Darren. Then we made our true love vow (LUEGO HICIMOS UN PACTO DE VERDADERO AMOR)

Chris. Wonder what he's doing now (ME PREGUNTO QUE ESTARA HACIENDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS)

Darren y Chris. Summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut oh those su-ummer nights... (SUEÑOS DE VERANO, SE DESVANECEN. PERO, OH, ESAS NOCHES DE VERANO)

Chicos y Chicas. Tell me more, tell me more!

Nolan. ¿Que significa eso de que te enfriaste? ¿lo dejaste de amar?

Darren. claro que no, jamas lo dejare de amar

Telly. ¿Entonces porque ya no están juntos?

Lea. ¡asi que estuvieron juntos todo el verano!

Chris. dia y noche

Jenna. ¿pero porque se separaron?

Chris. en realidad no estamos "separados"

Naya. explicate

3 MESES ANTES…

NARRA CHRIS. DARREN ME TOMO LA MANO, CORRIMOS FUERA HACIA EL JARDIN, INCONSIENTEMENTE VOLTEE Y LOGRE VER QUE, OBVIAMENTE TODOS ESTABAN CONFUNDIDOS, ESTABA IMITANDO AQUELLAS PELICULAS QUE ODIE DONDE UNO DE LOS NOVIOS ESCAPABA DE LA BODA, ME DECIA -¿Cómo ESQUE SI SE HIBA A CASAR ES CAPAZ DE IRSE ASI?- LO ESTABA VIVIENDO. SUBIMOS JUNTOS AL AUTO DONDE VENIA (UN TAXI) ESTE ARRANCO RAPIDO DANDOSE CUENTA DE LA SITUACION. ME SENTIA CONFUNDIDO, PERO ESTABA ENAMORADO, ESTABA JUNTO A ÉL Y ESO NADA LO CAMBIA. AL FINALIZAR UN GRAN BESO QUE TUVIMOS JUNTOS…

Chris. ¿y que haremos ahora?

Darren. escapar, irnos juntos lejos de aquí

Chris. Es una magnifica idea… pero no puedo abandonar todo

Darren. esta bien, solo por un tiempo, en lo que se calman las cosas, ¿Qué dices?

Chris. perfecto… ¿y a donde iremos?

Darren. tu escoge el lugar. Traigo todo el dinero que utilizaría para ir fuera del pais, asi que tu pide

Chris. yo tengo el dinero de mi luna de miel, asi que… Italia será

Darren. ¿Italia? ¿Pero porque?

Chris. asi podras hacer tu carrera

Darren. no Chris, no seria justo que yo no sacrificara nada por ti

Chris. Te amo, y vamos a hacerlo

Darren. Pero

Chris. Pero nada, eso es lo que quiero hacer

Darren. ok…

AL LLEGAR AL AEROPUERTO, DESPUES DE COMPRAR LOS BOLETOS Y ABORDAR EL AVION, AL SENTARSE JUNTOS.

Darren. que tranquilidad

Chris. ¿de que hablas?

Darren. hace unas horas, mi alma moria por estar junto a ti, porque pensaba que te perdería para siempre, pero justo ahora estas alado mio, eres el amor de mi vida

Chris. y tu el mio (menda un beso al aire)

DURANTE EL VIAJE OBSERVARON LAS INCREIBLES ESCENAS QUE SE PRESENTABAN FRENTE A SUS OJOS ATRAVES DEL VENTANAL. REPETIDAS VECES UNIAN SUS LABIOS PARA APENAS TOCARLOS, YA QUE NO TENIAN LA CONFIANZA DE HACERLO FRENTE A TODAS LAS PERSONAS PRESENTES. EN CIERTAS OCACIONES UNIAN SUS FRENTES CERRANDO SUS OJOS, MOVIENDO LEVEMENTE LA CABEZA PARA QUE SUS NARICES ROZARAN TIERNAMENTE, SIEMPRE TOMADOS DE LAS MANOS.

Darren. te noto extraño

Chris. (suspira) sabes, me siento mal porque… porque con las únicas dos personas que he estado en mi vida me han sido infieles. Si, lo nuestro ya esta mas que solucionado pero aun asi me siento como un tonto, ¿es que acaso soy tan patético?

Darren. no lo eres, mírame a los ojos, eres perfecto, los patéticos somos los que estamos a tu alrededor, que no sabemos mas que herir gente y arruinar las cosas

Chris. tengo que confesarte algo

Darren. dime

Chris. Nunca lo hice con Chord, empezamos a excitarnos, pero me dio miedo cuando íbamos a empezar

Darren. es decir, ¿no has tenido tu primera vez?

Chris. no

Darren. Yo tampoco, sentia no conocer aun lo suficiente a Oliver

Chris. ¿osea que ambos nos engañábamos diciendo que lo hicimos con alguien mas?

Darren. eso creo, pero te amo mi mentirosillo

Chris. yo a ti

PASARON ALGUNAS HORAS, AL LLEGAR AL AEROPUERTO Y BAJAR COMENZAMOS A BUSCAR EL HOTEL DONDE OSPEDARIAN A DARREN POR PARTE DE LA COMPAÑÍA QUE LO QUERIA CONTRATAR.

Darren. hotel "perfetto"

Chris. Al igual que nuestra cancion, perfect (cuando alce la vista logre ver a Oliver, estaba allí de pie junto a una fuente cruzando la avenida frente a nosotros, se notaba confundido y triste. Fue cuando me di cuenta que Oliver verdaderamente amaba a Darren, era injusto lo que estábamos haciendo. Toque el hombro de Darren y este dirigio su vista hacia donde estaba la mia, dándose cuenta de que al que se le podía llamar aun su novio, estaba allí)

Darren. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Chris. hablar con el y explicarle todo

Darren. voy a llegar y decirle –terminamos porque siempre estuve enamorado de mi mejor amigo y fui a interrumpir su boda, adiós-

Chris. literalmente si, pero hazlo de la mejor forma posible

Darren. aaggghh ok

AL NO PASAR AUTOS, DARREN CRUZO LA AVENIDA, TOCO SU HOMBRO LO QUE CAUSO QUE ESTE VOLTEARA

Darren. hola…

Oliver. ¡Darren! (lo besa en los labios) amor ¿Qué paso? ¿algo malo? ¿Por qué bajaste del avión?

Darren. (alejándolo) no, nada. Oliver…

Oliver. Pero ya es tarde, y ves como son los de empresas grandes, se molestaran hay que irnos

Darren. espera. Escucha esto es algo difícil de decir, eres un chico grandioso Oliver, único en verdad, siempre estas apoyando a la gente, ayudas cuando se necesita, eres romántico y lindo. Pero hay alguien mas en mi vida

Oliver. ¿el tal Chris no es asi?

Darren. ammm… si

Oliver. ¿crees que soy tan tonto? ¿crees que no me daba cuenta como lo mirabas? ¡en el baile! Te vi mucho mas feliz cuando bailaste con el que el resto de la noche conmigo. Es por eso que estaba tan feliz de venir contigo, eres el amor de mi vida, crei que asi por fin podias olvidarlo y llegaríamos a hacer una familia aquí. Pero resulto que eres un traicionero, un hipócrita

Darren. tranquilo…

Oliver. ¿¡Tranquilo!? Me engañaste Darren, me fuiste infiel ¡supe que lo besaste! ¡los vi! Estaba con mi familia en el parque acuático, ¡porfavor! Los vi en el cine ¿es que crees que no me di cuenta?

Darren. perdón, pero no quiero estar contigo

Oliver. ¡Hijo de…!

OLIVER SOLTO UNA PATADA A LA PARTE BAJA DE DARREN, ESTE SE DESVANECIO DE RODILLAS POCO A POCO, DESPUES CON UN BRAZO LO EMPUJO LO QUE CAUSO QUE ESTE QUEDARA TOTALMENTE EN EL SUELO.

Oliver. No podría decir de perra, ¡porque ni eso eres!

Chris. (patea una de las espinillas de Oliver) ¡Dejalo en paz!

Oliver. Miren quien esta aquí, el gay que dejo plantado a su novio en el altar

Chris. no lo deje plantado

Oliver. ¡no se dan cuenta de los monstruos que son! Unos infieles e hipócritas

Chris. a mi dime todo lo que quieras, pero a Darren déjalo en paz

Oliver. ¿Cómo porque?

Chris. ¡porque yo lo digo!

CHRIS SE ABALANZO SOBRE OLIVER, COMENZARON A PELEAR, CADA UNO HACIA LO POSIBLE POR ACABAR CON EL OTRO, DARREN TRATABA DE DETENERLOS PERO LE FUE IMPOSIBLE, UNA MULTITUD DE GENTE SE JUNTO A SU ALREDEDOR.

Darren. ¡Chris basta! Recuerda que Ryan se puede enterar de esto

Chris. ¡que me importa Ryan! ¡que me importa glee!

Darren. ¡porfavor!

CHRIS ENFADADO SE ALEJA LENTAMENTE DE OLIVER

Oliver. ¿te rindes tan fácil?

Chris. hasta nunca

Oliver. Algún dia me volveré a encontrar con ustedes (se va molesto y adolorido)

Darren. vámonos Chris, alguien se puede dar cuenta de que eres tu y saldrás en la TV

CHRIS APOYADO EN DARREN CAMINA HASTA EL HOTEL, PIDEN LA HABITACION Y LES SON ENTREGADAS LAS LLAVES. ERA UN HOTEL 5 ESTRELLAS, CADA CUARTO SE ASEMEJABA A UNA MANSION, SE ENCONTRABAN MUCHAS HABITACIONES, BAÑOS, PISCINA Y VISTA FABULOSA, SOLO PARA LOS DOS.

Chris. ¿enserio te dieron esto gratis?

Darren. si…

Chris. FOX nunca me daría esto Cx

Darren. en unos momentos traerán mi mudanza, los muebles y todo eso. Mientras tanto tendremos que sentarnos en el suelo. Tu quédate aquí mientras voy a pedir algún botiquín para atender tus heridas.

Chris. si papá

DARREN SUELTA UNA LEVE RISA PARA SALIR DE LA HABITACION, CHRIS CAMINO LENTAMENTE RECORRIENDO EL APARTAMENTO, ESTE CONTABA DE DOS PISOS, CADA UNO INMENSO. EN SU MENTE ORGANIZO DONDE PODRIA ESTAR LA SALA, EL CUARTO, LA HABITACION DE VISITAS, LA DE MUSICA, PARA TV, Y AUN ASI FALTABAN CUARTOS QUE LLENAR. SE DIVIRTIO EN PENSAR COMO SERIA ESTAR CADA DIA JUNTO A SU AMADO, FUE HASTA QUE LOGRO COMPRENDER QUE ALGUN DIA TENDRIA QUE VOLVER A OHIO PARA GRABAR GLEE, VOLVERSE A ENCONTRAR CON TODOS Y TENER QUE DAR UNA EXPLICACION DE DONDE ESTUVO. PERO NO QUIZO SEGUIR PENSANDO EN AQUELLO, SE DEDICO A SEGUIR IMAGINANDO SU NUEVO HOGAR.

Darren. (entra y cierra la puerta) volvi, siéntate aquí (señalando el suelo)

Chris. (obedece, toma asiento para que poco despues sienta un algodón húmedo pasar sobre sus heridas) lo siento, no debi haberme comportado asi de agresivo

Darren. (sonríe, deposita un suave beso en sus labios) te amo, ahora quítate la camiseta

Chris. ¿Qué?

Darren. necesito atenderte bien, además viviremos juntos un tiempo asi que…

Chris. ok, ok no digas mas (se quita el saco, un chaleco colorido, una camiseta, una playera decorada con diamantes, un muy ligero sueter y finalmente camisa de manga corta)

Darren. wow

Chris. ¿algo malo?

Darren. cuando lo vayamos a hacer, me costara trabajo arrancar todas tus capas

Chris. (riendo habienta una de sus prendas a Darren en la cara) vamos hazlo, hace frio

Darren. de acuerdo (realiza el mismo procedimiento y al finalizar con una suave toalla limpia su espalda) ¿sabes? Me excita saber que tienes todas esas heridas por mi

Chris. ¿asi será siempre no? Daremos todo por el otro

TOCAN LA PUERTA, DARREN ATIENDE MIENTRAS CHRIS SE COLOCA SU ROPA. MUCHOS HOMBRES ENTRARON Y ACOMODARON AL AZAR CADA UNO DE SUS MUEBLES Y CAJAS. NO TARDARON DEMASIADO, RAPIDAMENTE SE FUERON DESPUES DE PAGAR LOS GASTOS DEL VIAJE. AL CERRAR DARREN LA PUERTA Y VOLTEAR, LOGRO VER A CHRIS YA RECOSTADO SOBRE SU CAMA, CUBIERTO CON UN COBERTOR GRUESO Y CERRANDO LOS OJOS, DARREN TOMO LUGAR EN EL ESPACIO VACIO Y SE ACOSTO QUITANDOSE LA PLAYERA, ABRAZO A CHRIS POR DETRÁS, TOMANDO SU MANO, PARA FINALMENTE LLENAR SU ESPALDA DE BESOS.

Chris. (riendo) basta Darren

Darren. hasta mañana cielo

NARRA DARREN.

AL DESPERTAR AL DIA SIGUIENTE, LA LUZ ENTRABA COMPLETAMENTE EN EL APARTAMENTO, ABRI MIS OJOS PARA DARME CUENTA DE QUE CHRIS YA NO ESTABA ALLI, DE HECHO PRACTICAMENTE NINGUNA DE LAS CAJAS SE ENCONTRABAN ALLI.

Chris. hasta que decidiste despertar

Darren. (tome asiento en la cama) ¿Qué hora es?

Chris. como las 2pm

Darren ¡¿Qué?! Nunca despierto tan tarde

Chris. si claro lo que digas

Darren. enserio (talle mis ojos) ¿y las cajas, y los muebles?

Chris. ya me dedique a eso en la mañana, acomode todo, solo faltan unas cuantas cosas

Darren. wow, gracias

Chris. ahora somos algo asi como una pareja ¿no?

Darren. eso creo

Chris. pues no, no lo has hecho oficial

Darren. ¿Por qué yo? Tu te enamoraste de mi primero ¿no?

Chris. porque TU me mentiste diciendo que eras Arturo C.C., porque TU causaste nuestro reencuentro, porque TU me conquistaste, porque TU interrumpieste mi boda, ¡solo hazlo!

Darren. ven aquí (señalando sus piernas)

CHRIS TOMO ASIENTO EN LAS PIERNAS DE DARREN, ABRAZANDO SU CUELLO

Darren. Christopher Paul Colfer, ¿quisieras ser mi novio?

Chris. si, Everett acepto

Darren. sabes que no me gusta Everett

Chris. te tendras que acostumbrar

COMPARTEN UN LARGO BESO, DARREN ACERCABA CADA VEZ MAS A CHRIS EMPUJANDO SU ESPALDA. AL SEPARARSE CHRIS LOGRO DECIR EN VOZ BAJA –ES HORA-, DARREN EXTRAÑADO PREGUNTO -¿DE QUE?-, Y EL RESPONDIO –NO SERIA LO MAS CORRECTO QUE NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ FUERA CON LA PERSONA QUE AMAMOS- COMENZARON A BESARSE MAS INTENSAMENTE Y SE RECOSTARON SOBRE LA CAMA, HACIENDO LA COBIJA A UN LADO.

Darren. no es justo, yo ya no tengo camisa y tu si tienes todas tus capas

Chris. significa que hoy yo mando

Darren. eso nunca

DARREN SE APRESURO A QUITAR CADA UNA DE LAS PRENDAS QUE ESTE TRAIA, LE FUE DIFICIL YA QUE CHRIS NO DEJABA DE MORDER SUS LABIOS Y SU LENGUA NO PARABA DE JUGAR CON SU CUELLO, ESTA POCO A POCO HIBA BAJANDO HASTA LOGRAR LAMER SU PECHO SUPCIONANDOLO, AL TERMINAR DARREN SE PUSO ARRIBA, COMENZO A BAJAR EL LIGERO PANTALON DE CHRIS, EL DESABOTONO SUS JEANS HASTA QUEDAR EXPUESTOS. –NO TE LIMITES- DIJO CHRIS TOMANDO UNA DE LAS MANOS DE DARREN Y COLOCANDOLA EN SUS GLUTEOS, LO QUE PROVOCO QUE AMBOS SOLTARAN UN GEMIDO. CHRIS SE APRESURO Y TOMO EL LUBRICANTE JUNTO A LA CAMA –ASI QUE YA LO TENIAS TODO PLANEADO SALVAJE- RESPONDIO DARREN AL VER COMO CHRIS YA LO ESTABA UNTANDO -¿ME VEO TAN INOSENTE NO ES ASI?, AHORA EXPERIMENTARAS QUIEN SOY REALMENTE EVERETT- DIJO YA GIMIENDO POR LA EXCITACIÓN QUE ESO LE TRAIA

–LO TIENES MAS GRANDE QUE…- ALCANZO A DECIR DARREN. CHRIS PARANDO Y SEPARANDOSE RESPONDIO -¿MAS GRANDE QUE QUIEN?- A LO QUE DARREN CONFUNDIDO Y NERVIOSO CONTESTO –NADIE, YO SOLO, NADIE-

CHRIS ENDAFADO SE PUSO DE PIE, TOMO SU PANTALON Y UNA DE SUS CAMISAS, SE LAS COLOCO RAPIDAMENTE Y SALIO CORRIENDO DE ALLI. DARREN IMITO LA ACCION Y CORRIO TRAS DE EL HASTA LA RECEPCION.

Darren. ¡Chris espera!

Chris. (se volteo enfadado y lleno de lagrimas) te veo en la noche

SALIO DANDO FUERTES PASOS. DARREN NO TUVO OTRA OPCION MAS QUE REGRESAR. AL ENTRAR SINTIO UN VACIO INMENSO, POR FIN ESTABA CON EL AMOR DE SU VIDA Y LO DEJO IR POR UN ABSURDO COMENTARIO, Y ERA CIERTO… SI LO HABIA HECHO CON OLIVER, PERO NO SIGNIFICO NADA.

NARRA CHRIS.

¿Por qué ME TUVO QUE MENTIR? NO ERA NECESARIO, YO LE CONFESE QUE NO LO HABIA HECHO CON CHORD, JAMAS HICE ALGO PARA QUE EL ME DIJERA QUE NO LO HIZO CON OLIVER, PODIA HABERSE QUEDADO CALLADO. ES QUE A PESAR DE TODO ME SIGUE ENGAÑANDO. ME DUELE DECIRLO PERO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE SI SEGUIMOS ASI TODA NUESTRA VIDA SE BASARA EN MENTIRAS. TRAIA DINERO CONMIGO ASI QUE COMI EN UN ELEGANTE RESTAURANTE, DONDE DEFINITIVAMENTE ME DESPEJE. CAMINE POR LAS CALLES, SINTIENDO TRANQUILIDAD Y EL BELLO AIRE RECORRIENDO MI ROSTRO. PERO ALGO INTERRUMPIO MIS PENSAMIENTOS, ESCUCHE UNA CHICA CON UNA VOZ ESPECTACULAR PASANDO ALADO MIO, LLEVABA PUESTOS SUS AUDIFONOS. LA MIRE FIJAMENTE, SI QUERIA QUE RYAN ME PERDONARA POR ESCAPARME DE REPENTE ¿Qué MEJOR QUE LLEVARLE UNA NUEVA ESTRELLA?

watch?v=KYwBYPUvVbc

DECIDIDO ME ACERQUE Y HABLE CON ELLA

Chris. hola, ¿Qué tal?

Xxx. ¿hola? ¿te conozco?

Chris. yo no a ti, pero seguro tu a mi si

Xxx. ¿he?

Chris. Has visto fox seguro, ¿ves glee?

Xxx. La verdad no, ¿Por qué? ¿has salido ahí?

Chris. si, soy un protagonista

Xxx. Lo siento llevo prisa

Chris. enserio, tienes una magnifica voz, te puedo conseguir un papel

Xxx. Me interesa

Chris. Mala mi presentacion, un placer, me llamo Chris Colfer

Xxx. charice pempengco

Chris. ¿eres de aquí?

Charice. Soy de Filipinas

Chris. entonces, ¿podrias cantar otra canción?

Charice. Claro

watch?v=Iir0HFtwlpU

DESPUES DE OIRLA CANTAR ME DI CUENTA DE QUE ERA BUENA PARA ACTUAR, PARA SER UNA ESTRELLA SIMPLEMENTE. LE MOSTRE GLEE ONLINE DESDE SU CELULAR. LO OBSERVAMOS JUNTOS CENTADOS EN UNA BANCA DE UN PARQUE, AL PARECER LE GUSTO DEMASIADO. CAMINAMOS Y COMPRAMOS HELADO, DEFINITIVAMENTE ERA UNA CHICA INCREIBLE.

Charice. Sus versiones geniales he, digo se mantiene la esencia de la canción

Chris. pues gracias

Charice. Deberían de incluir algo de la nueva estrella, ¿Cómo se llama? Ammm… oh, ¡Darren Criss!

Chris. (tosiendo, el helado se me fue chueco, ¿Cómo es que lo conocía mas a el que a mi?) ¿te gusta su voz?

Charice. Claro, ¿lo has escuchado?

Chris. vaya que si

Charice. ¿sucede algo?

Chris. escucha, no se lo puedes decir a nadie, confió en ti. Pues, el es mi novio, pero hoy en la mañana tuvimos una discusión, el me dijo que era virgen y no era cierto, eso me enfado.

Charice. ¡Que emoción! Y lo entiendo, pero dime, ha hecho mas cosas que demuestren que te ama o que demuestren que solo juega contigo

Chris. en realidad, en los últimos meses es lo único malo que me ha hecho

Charice. Ahí esta, no tienes de que preocuparte

Chris. tienes razón… gracias

Charice. Si tu lo amas, ten por seguro que el también a ti

Chris. la verdad estoy mas que seguro que me ama

Charice. Si no te importa… a mi… pues a mi…

Chris. ¿quieres que te lo presente?

Charice. ¡si!

NOS TOMAMOS DE LOS BRAZOS Y CONVERSANDO NOS DIRIGIMOS AL APARTAMENTO, TOQUE LA PUERTA Y DARREN ABRIO.

Charice. Oh por Dios… ¡eres Darren Criss!

Darren. hola, ammm… (me volteo a ver)

Chris. te traje una fan

Charice. Amo tu versión de teenage dream, ¿la podrias cantar para mi?

Darren. claro, pasen (entramos, logre ver que ya todo estaba en su sitio, Darren me susurro –acomode todo como tu querias-)

Chris. con razón se ve tan bien (rei) no te creas, gracias, te amo

Darren. muy bien aquí voy

ESCUCHAR A DARREN CANTAR AQUELLA CANCION ME HIZO DARME CUENTA QUE TANTO LO AMABA COMO PARA DEJARLO IR, CADA PALABRA SABIA QUE ME LA ESTABA DEDICANDO. AL TERMINAR CHARICE SE DESPIDIO Y LE DIJE QUE ESTARIAMOS EN CONTACTO, SALIO Y CERRE LA PUERTA.

Chris. ¿quieres cenar algo?

Darren. claro… escucha con respecto a lo de ese rato

Chris. déjalo asi, fue muy incorrecto que me mintieras pero acepto tu disculpa. Listo todo bien, solo que si te pediré que por un tiempo durmamos en camas diferentes ¿si?

Darren. claro, Chris eres todo para mi

Chris. como no me respondes que quieres cenar algo, entonces a dormir, que estoy muriendo

Darren. como tu desees

Chris. (tome sus manos) hasta mañana mi dulce novio (me aleje sin nada mas que decir)

_**¿Qué tal el regreso? NEOH los extrañaba =') ¡y espera que les guste su historia!**_

_**DIME SI TE GUSTO! VISITA Klaine Forever Latino**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	28. PROBLEMAS

_**CAPITULO 27**_

_**PROBLEMAS**_

Darren. como tu desees

Chris. (tome sus manos) hasta mañana mi dulce novio (me aleje sin nada mas que decir)

LA NOCHE PASO LARGA, AMBOS SENTIAN QUE ALGO LES HACIA FALTA, ALGO QUE ABRAZAR Y BESAR, SIN EMBARGO CHRIS FUE FUERTE, NO QUERIA DARLE A DARREN LA IDEA DE QUE LE PODIA MENTIR Y NO HABRIAN CONSECUENCIAS. FUE CUANDO SALIO EL PRIMER RAYO DE SOL QUE CHRIS SE LEVANTO, ERA UN POCO TARDE DE ACUERDO A SU HORARIO EN EL CUAL SE DESPERTABA DESDE ANTES DEL AMANECER. SE DIRIGIO A LA COCINA CON EL MOTIVO DE BEBER UN LIGERO VASO DE AGUA, PERO AL ENTRAR SE LLEVO LA SORPRESA DE QUE LA MESA ESTABA PERFECTAMENTE LISTA, UN GRAN PLATO ACOMPAÑADO DE CUBIERTOS Y UN MANTEL BLANCO.

Darren. toma asiento (Chris impresionado obedece) hoy estaré a tu disposición, al igual que todos los días de mi vida ¿le traigo el desayuno?

Chris. wow Darren…

Darren. tomare eso como un si, se que le encanta el sushi

Chris. ¿compraste sushi?

Darren. hice sushi, pensé que si íbamos a vivir solos un tiempo, era la oportunidad para aprender a cocinar

Chris. entonces… es tu primera vez cocinando

Darren. creeme que quedo delicioso

Chris. lo creo (Darren se acerca y deposita un pequeño beso en sus labios)

FUE UN DESAYUNO DELICIOSO, CONVERSARON Y COMPARTIERON MIRADAS QUE AVECES LO DECIAN TODO, SIN PALABRAS. EN EFECTO, DARREN NO DEJABA QUE CHRIS MOVIERA UN DEDO, HACIA TODO POR EL, INVOLUCRANDO LAS TAREAS DEL HOGAR, EL BARRER, LAVAR, ACOMODAR, LIMPIAR ENTRE MUCHOS OTROS LABORES.

Chris. hey ya quedo todo en orden, deja de trabajar, me siento culpable que no me dejes hacer nada

Darren. (con un trapo húmedo limpiando una lámpara) no te sientas asi, estoy a tus ordenes

Chris. te ordeno que pares, y estes conmigo

Darren. suena tentador…

Chris. obedece Everett

Darren. pero aun no termino

Chris. te necesito

Darren. *eso realmente me toco, y era porque yo también lo necesitaba* ok

TOMARON ASIENTO JUNTOS EN UN SOFA FRENTE AL TELEVISOR, EL DEPARTAMENTO CADA VEZ TOMABA MAS FORMA, SE HIBA CONSTRUYENDO EL HOGAR DE SUS SUEÑOS. COMENZARON A VER UNA PELICULA ROMANTICA.

*EN LA PELICULA*

-Rose, te amo-

-¡No me mientas Chad! Besaste a otra chica, significa que nunca te importe-

-Me importas, fui débil, pero ya paso-

-todo aquel que engaña una vez, definitivamente lo vuelve a hacer, y con mayor probabilidad en su próxima relación-

ALGO EN ESA ESCENA CAPTURO LA ATENCION DE DARREN, PERO NO LO ALCANZO A COMPRENDER, FINALMENTE OPTO POR DORMIR, ESTABA PLENAMENTE AGOTADO, ASI QUE SIN DUDAR RECARGO SU CABEZA EN EL PECHO DE CHRIS, ESTE NO SE OPUSO Y A LOS POCOS MINUTOS CAYO RENDIDO.

CHRIS SE DESPERTO, COMO DE COSTUMBRE, TEMPRANO. PENSO EN IR A DEVOLVER LA PELICULA QUE HABIAN VISTO LA NOCHE ANTERIOR. SALIO NO SIN ANTES DEJARLE UNA NOTA A SU NOVIO. AL ESTAR EN LA TIENDA CORRESPONDIENTE…

Xxx. ¡Oh Dios Padre Santo Redentor! ¿Chris Colfer?

Chris. ¿he? ¿Qué? No, no mi nombre es Ch… Ch… Chato Copernico

Xxx. ¡Porfavor! Veo glee, ¡soy tu mas grande fan! Firma mi disco

Chris. (era el primer disco de glee) wow claro

Xxx. No puedo creer que este hablando contigo, este es mi sueño

Chris. (despues de firmarlo lo entrega) ¿te gusta Kurt?

Xxx. Me gustas tu

Chris. oh, vaya, gracias

Xxx. Literal, eres mi amor platónico ¿Qué haces por aca?

Chris. estoy de viaje antes de grabar la segunda temporada

Xxx. ¿me das spoilers?

Chris. no puedo, perdón. Aun asi un placer conocerte…

Xxx. Arturo Croft Carrington

Chris. *Oh Dios… Arturo C.C. * (suelta una leve risa al recordar como es que Darren comenzó a conquistarlo)

Arturo. ¿algo malo?

Chris. oh no, solo recordé algo

Arturo. ¿con algún Arturo?

Chris. Si… (suspira)

Arturo. ¿enamorado de un Arturo?

Chris. en realidad no… bueno si… quizá…

Arturo. Entonces te gustara un beso

Chris. ¿perdon?

Arturo. Vamos, no te pasara nada, ni siquiera seremos pareja… es solo que me gustaría experimentar que se siente

Chris. lo siento, me tengo que ir

Arturo. (le toma la mano) rápido, si no lo deseas que sea pequeño

Chris. ¡no!

Arturo. ¿un pico y ya?

Chris. ¡no!

Arturo. ¿en la nariz?

Chris. ¡no!

Arturo. Vamos al menos en la mejilla

Chris. agggh ¡de acuerdo!

CHRIS DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA A ARTURO, ESTE SE PONE COLORADO Y SE TOCA, ADMIRANDO LOS LABIOS QUE LO ACABABAN DE TOCAR.

Darren. ¿Chris?

Chris. ¡Darren! ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

Darren. desperté porque tenia sed y vi tu nota… pero veo que tu no la estas pasando mal

Arturo. Que onda, me llamo Arturo

Chris. es un fan

Darren. ¿y por eso lo besas?

Chris. fue un simple beso en la mejilla, además es lo único con lo que iba a lograr que me dejara ir

Darren. mmm…

Arturo. Tus labios son encantadores Chris, al igual que todo tu

Darren. escúchame bien, vete de aquí y déjalo en paz

Arturo. ¿Quién dice?

Darren. su novio

Arturo. ¿Qué? ¡esto es magnifico! Lo publicare en la web, me amaran

Chris. ¡no! Porfavor, te doy lo que quieras

Arturo. Un beso en los labios y guardo silencio

Darren. Ja, ni de chiste Ar…

Chris. de acuerdo

Darren. ¿Qué?

CHRIS SE ACERCA AL ROSTRO DE ARTURO Y LO BESA, UN MUY SIMPLE BESO, TOMA DE LA MANO A DARREN Y SE VAN. AL LLEGAR AL APARTAMENTO

Darren. ¡¿me quieres explicar porque lo besaste?!

Chris. ¡no me grites! Iba a difundir que estaba contigo en Italia, Chord vendría, te mataria y nos tendríamos que separar ¡¿es eso lo que quieres?!

Darren. ¡nadie le hubiera creído! ¡nuestra relación no es un juego!

Chris. estoy consciente de que no lo es, ¡deja de comportarte como si no pudiera pensar!

Darren. pues aveces reflejas eso

Chris. ¿me estas diciendo tonto?

Darren. ¡claro que no! (suspira y guarda silencio) no… es solo que… voy a salir a caminar

AL SALIR DARREN, CHRIS SE ENFADA Y SE TIRA EN LA CAMA, PERO RAZONO UN POCO… SE PUSO EN EL LUGAR DE DARREN, Y TAMBIEN EL SE HUBIERA ENFADADO SI LE HUBIESEN HECHO LO MISMO. DE VERDAD LO AMABA, NO PODIA PERDERLO POR UN FAN. CORRIO TRAS DE EL Y LOGRO VER COMO ENTRABA A UN RESTAURANTE, ENTRO SIGILOSAMENTE Y PIDIO A LA BANDA QUE ESTABA TOCANDO SI LE PERMITIAN CANTAR. ESTOS ACEPTARON.

Darren. me da un plato de hot-cakes

Xxx. ¿con todo?

Darren. sin…

Chris. (desde el micrófono) sin cajeta quemada… esa no le gusta (Darren lo observa serio) perdón, se que hice mal, pero lo hice por nosotros, porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida (es escucha en el publico un –aaaww- ) esto va para ti cariño

watch?v=QWBFOAN9J18 (recomendable leer letra en español)

AL TERMINAR, TODOS APLAUDIERON, DARREN SE LEVANTO Y SE COLOCO FRENTE A CHRIS, SERIO.

Darren. no podría vivir sin ti

CHRIS LO ABRAZA FUERTEMENTE, ÉL CORRESPONDE AL ABRAZO Y SE VAN JUNTOS TOMADOS DE LA MANO.

***UNA SEMANA DESPUES***

Darren. mira este –Darren eres tan sexy que me dan ganas de pasar un dia entero observando tu trasero-

Chris. ¡Darren! eso ya es malo

Darren. te enfada que mis fans me amen

Chris. mis fans también me aman, y no por eso twittean cosas asi

Darren. ¿celos?

Chris. porfavor te crees mucho desde que subes canciones a la red

Darren. pero ¿sabes que?

Chris. ¿Qué?

Darren. nunca sere como tu, eres la persona mas talentosa que he conocido

Chris. Gracias (lo abraza y se sienta junto a él viendo su laptop, en realidad, si comenzaba a tener un poco de envidia)

***UNOS DIAS DESPUES***

Chris. *bostezando* ¿Qué hay de desayunar amor?

Darren. nada, pero no te preocupes ahora voy a comprar sopa instantánea

Chris. pero sabes que esa no me gusta

Darren. ¿entonces vas a cocinar? No tuve tiempo de hacer nada

Chris. pero si tienes tiempo de estar en Facebook

Darren. ¿puedes creerlo? Tengo cientos de solicitudes de amistad

Chris. si, a mi también me paso al principio. Luego te hartaras e inventaras una falsa que solo tengan tus amigos y familia

Darren. en realidad me gusta

Chris. ok, comeré cereal ¿quieres?

Darren. no gracias

Chris. ¿no vendrás a comer conmigo?

Darren. ahora voy

Chris. ok… (triste)

DARREN SE LEVANTA Y ABRAZA A CHRIS POR ATRÁS, ESTE SONRIE Y CAMINAN JUNTOS AL COMEDOR.

YA EN LA TARDE…

Chris. ¿no planeas ayudarme con la limpieza?

Darren. déjame lo que tu quieras cariño, asi como termine de subir fotos a tumbir lo hago

Chris. llevas ahí horas

Darren. la gente muere por mi, no se cansa

Chris. creo que estas tomando muy enserio esto de la fama

Darren. lo se… perdón… es tan tentativo

Chris. lo se ¿no recuerdas? Me hice chico malo un tiempo por ello

Darren. cuando me odiabas

Chris. te sigo odiando

Darren. quisieras

Chris. ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que no es asi?

Darren. porque te amo y me amas

Chris. ok si, ¿y…?

Darren. porque te fascina que te consienta (lo acaricia del rostro) porque te encantan mis besos (lo besa lentamente) y porque estamos destinados

*DOS SEMANAS DESPUES**

Chris. ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?

Darren. una semana

Chris. te voy a extrañar tanto

Darren. yo mas, pero a diario hablaremos ¿no?

Chris. si…

Darren. (toma su barbilla y lo besa apasionadamente, Chris cruza sus brazos por el cuelo de Darren y él lo toma de la cintura) prometo que cuando regrese vamos a hacer lo que tu quieras

Chris. de acuerdo, te amo

Darren. yo mas

NARRA CHRIS.

Darren salio de nuestro departamento, camino al aeropuerto. Le ofrecieron un concierto en Colombia, Argentina y México, una mini gira de una semana, porque en realidad solo iba a cantar a restaurantes o plazas. Mi novio se estaba haciendo famoso, pero no me agradaba que se comenzara a creer por ello, es decir, seguramente cada país sabe mi nombre, pero no se lo restregó en la cara, en cambio, él me presume cada comentario que tiene su estado en fb. Lo amo pero me arta la forma en que me menosprecia. Tengo que saber decirle cuando algo no me parece, nunca se lo digo porque siento que se molestara, pero si no hago ahora, quizá no sea nunca, no quiero perderlo.

Era sumamente extraño, nunca había vivido solo, cada dia despertaba, solo, comia, solo, caminaba, solo, veía la TV solo, dormia, solo, era deprimente. Llame a Sunshine y salimos juntos diversas veces, pero no me llenaba, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba auto condenando a algo, pasando cada hora de mi dia con Darren, era definitivo que ya no podría vivir sin él. Cada noche hablábamos online, pero no era lo mismo, no podía creer que muchas parejas tienen que sobrevivir a su relación así.

Se me ocurrio ver Glee desde el primer capitulo, me di cuenta, era realmente famoso, debía tomármelo enserio. Comencé a salir a la calle y decir al mundo quien era, debo admitir, fue divertido ver como se emocionaban al saber mi identidad, y les daba algún obsequio o autógrafo con tal de que no dijeran nada. Asi la pase unos dos días, pero me comenzaba a imaginar hacer algo mas atrevido, fue cuando recordé a Arturo, mis fans se volvían locos cuando los besaba, comencé con diminutos besos en sus mejillas, pero decidí hacerlo mas divertido… Darren estaba lejos, y lo amaba, besarlos en los labios no tendría nada de malo.

*CHAT*

Darren. ¡¿Por qué?!

Chris. Porfavor Darren, ni que estuviera haciendo algo malo, es solo un beso

Darren. uno de nuestros besos

Chris. no significa que me vaya a enrollar con alguien, es solo diversión

Darren. ¿es que no son intimos para ti?

Chris. claro que si

Darren. ¡no es verdad! Un beso es algo que demuestra que tanto te importa un persona, este se da cuando un sentimiento es correspondido. Si vas besando a medio mundo, cuando lo hagas con alguien que realmente quieras ya no va a tener nada de especial.

Chris. ¡pero! Agggghh entiendeme

Darren. ¡¿Qué quieres que entienda?!

Chris. ¡que te amo demasiado como para abandonarte por un admirador!

Darren. siento que me estas sacando de tu vida Chris

Chris. Jamas… nunca te dire adiós (visto)

Ok ya, perdóname, admito que me he dejado llevar. No lo volveré a hacer, quiero que estes seguro de nuestra relación.

Darren. ¿lo prometes?

Chris. lo prometo 3 te amo

Darren. te amo

*UNA SEMANA DESPUES*

SE ENCONTRABAN DARREN Y CHRIS SENTADOS EN EL SOFA, OBSERVANDO LA MISMA PELICULA DE SIEMPRE. DARREN TENIA ABRAZADO A CHRIS POR LA ESPALDA, ESTE SIMPLEMENTE RECARGADO EN EL.

Darren. Chris… tengo que decirte algo

Chris. ¿si?

Darren. me ofrecieron presentarme en un estadio para cantar el himno, me tendre que ir unos días

Chris. ¡Darren! ¡acabas de regresar! (separándose de sus brazos)

Darren. lo se, pero es una oferta única

Chris. ¿no deberías consultarme antes de tomar una decisión?

Darren. yo puedo tomar mis propias elecciones

Chris. ¿osea que estoy fuera de tu vida?

Darren. ¡no! Es solo que…

Chris. ya, guarda silencio ¿Cuándo te vas?

Darren. en unos días

Chris. ok (se sienta en el otro extremo)

*EN LA PELICULA*

-Rose, te amo-

-¡No me mientas Chad! Besaste a otra chica, significa que nunca te importe-

-Me importas, fui débil, pero ya paso-

-todo aquel que engaña una vez, definitivamente lo vuelve a hacer, y con mayor probabilidad en su próxima relación-

FUE CUANDO DARREN LOGRO COMPRENDER LA ESCENA, SE ODIABA A SI MISMO POR PENSAR AQUELLO, PERO SABIA QUE ERA CORRECTO.

Darren. amor, ¿extrañas tu vida?

Chris. aveces (cortante)

Darren. debes extrañar a tu hermana, tus amigos, glee

Chris. es solo que debo acostumbrarme

Darren. ¿de verdad piensas que deberíamos vivir juntos para siempre?

Chris. ¿tu no?

Darren. claro, es mi sueño vivir junto a ti cada dia (acercándose lentamente a él) pero no podemos huir de nuestra verdadera vida, en Ohio

Chris. no quiero ni imaginar como serán las cosas si volvemos

Darren. Chris… eres el amor de mi vida… lo mejor que me ha pasado. Pero, ¿te das cuenta de que engañamos a nuestros novios? Yo te besaba y amaba mientras tenia una relación con Oliver, tu hacías lo mismo conmigo estando comprometido con Chord.

Chris. ¿y? yo bese unos cuantos fans y no por eso te engañe

Darren. escucha la escena (regresa la película)

-Rose, te amo-

-¡No me mientas Chad! Besaste a otra chica, significa que nunca te importe-

-Me importas, fui débil, pero ya paso-

-todo aquel que engaña una vez, definitivamente lo vuelve a hacer, y con mayor probabilidad en su próxima relación-

Chris. esta bien, quizá si fuimos infieles con nuestros ex, ¿pero eso nos afecta?

Darren. Mucho… dicen que el que engaña una vez, lo vuelve a hacer, y mas probablemente en la siguiente relación que tenga

Chris. espera, estas tratando de decir, que ser infieles en nuestro antigua noviazgo, ¿significa que estamos condenados a engañarnos?

Darren. te amo, pero no quiero acerté daño

Chris. ¡¿estas terminando conmigo?!

Darren. si tu lo deseas, si fuera por mi pasaría cada dia de mi vida junto a ti… pero, yo decía amar a Oliver, y le hice esto. No quiero que por lo estúpido que soy termines mal

Chris. creo que, tienes razón. Amaba a Chord, pero lo engañe, no quiero hacerte lo mismo

Darren. quizá solo si nos damos un tiempo

Chris. creo que apresuramos mucho las cosas

Darren. Si…

Chris. ¿significa que este es el fin?

Darren. claro que no, seremos amigos, estaremos en contacto y… y, y nos amaremos, por siempre ¿no?

Chris. Siempre Darren, separarnos es lo mejor para nuestro amor

Darren. no puedo creer aun lo que estamos diciendo

Chris. tampoco yo, todo volverá a la normalidad

Darren. viviré solo un tiempo

Chris. ¿no te vas a Ohio?

Darren. tengo que quedarme aquí

Chris. yo si tengo que regresar, llamare a Jenna, quizá me pueda quedar con ella

AMBOS QUEDAN EN SILENCIO, PENSANDO, CON UNA TRISTEZA INMENSA. CHRIS SE ACERCA A DARREN, LE ACARICIA EL ROSTRO Y LO BESA, COMENZO ROMANTICO, PERO POCO A POCO ESTE SE VOLVIO APASIONANTE, HASTA QUEDAR ACOSTADOS.

Darren. (llorando) te voy a extrañar

Chris. si estamos destinados, todo se dara para volvernos a encontrar

_**:C ¡no me maten! Los amo, gracias por leer. Falta poco para Glee temporada 2, never been kissed!**_

_**Visita Klaine Forever Latino ;)**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	29. ESPERO QUE ENCUENTRES A ALGUIEN MAS

_**CAPITULO 28**_

_**ESPERO QUE ENCUENTRES A ALGUIEN MAS**_

Chris. Tengo que subir Darren

Darren. _(lo abraza)_ se que me he despedido un millón de veces, pero, realmente quiero que sepas cuanto odio esto, alejarme de ti

Chris. _(llorando_) para, esto solo es por un tiempo, no es un adiós

Darren. ¿pero por cuanto? Ok… perdón, ¡te deseo lo mejor! Y aborrezco decir esto pero espero que encuentres a alguien a quien confiar tus secretos, en quien confiar, a quien querer

Chris. Eso seria imposible después de lo que he vivido los últimos meses ¡no me pidas olvidarte!

Darren. No es eso, es que no quiero que estes solo

Chris. Yo tampoco, Everett eres el amor de mi vida, porfavor, te pido que seas feliz, aunque sea alguien mas que no sea yo

Darren. Imposible, jamas

_-TERCERA LLAMADA PARA VUELO A ESTADOS UNIDOS-_

Chris. Adios…_ (sube al avión, viéndose obligado a soltar la mano que tenia sostenida la suya, la mano de Darren)_

**DARREN SE COLOCO FRENTE AL ENORME VENTANAL , QUE DABA DIRECTO A LA PISTA, PUDO OBSERVAR COMO EL AVION AVANZABA, DESEABA CORRER Y DETENERLO, PERO ERA YA IMPOSIBLE. LO UNICO QUE PODIA HACER ERA VER COMO ASCENDIA A LO ALTO, HASTA PERDERLO DE VISTA. REGRESO A SU HOGAR, SOLO, PERDIDO Y CONFUNDIDO, NO SABIA QUE DEBIA PENSAR, EL HOMBRE DE SUS SUEÑOS ACABABA DE MARCHARSE, MUY LEJOS DE ALLI, ¿Cómo SE SUPONIA QUE SEGUIRIA VIVIENDO? ¿PODRIA SOBREVIVIR? ¿APRENDERIA A VIVIR SOLO, SIN EL? YA NO DEBIA PREGUNTARSELO MAS, DEBIA AVERIGUARLO.**

**RECORDO CADA MOMENTO QUE VIVIERON JUNTOS, COMO HACE UNAS SEMANAS IMAGINARON QUE PASARIAN TODA SU VIDA JUNTOS, Y EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE, CADA SEGUNDO ESTABA MAS LEJOS DE ÉL. DE PRONTO SE EMPEZARON A ESCUCHAR GRITOS, GRITOS DE UNA JOVEN, SE PODIA ESCUCHAR DESESPERADA -¡Alto! ¡Dejame en paz!- GRITABA, DARREN IMPACTADO ANTE ELLO, SE DETUVO, BAJO DE SU AUTO Y COMENZO A BUSCAR CON LA MIRADA, AL ESTO NO AYUDAR Y SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO LOS GRITOS, CORRIO POR EL LUGAR, TRATANDO DE HAYAR AQUELLA VOZ. -¡Quien sea! ¡Auxilio! ¡AYUDA!- OBSERVO POR ENTRE LOS PASILLOS, ENTRE LAS VENTANAS, HASTA QUE EN UN ANDADOR OSCURO, VIO COMO UN HOMBRE VESTIDO DE NEGRO QUITABA SU BOLSO Y PERTENENCIAS A UNA CHICA, PERO ESTE TRATABA DE HACERLE ALGO MAS, DE SOBREPASARSE CON ELLA, NO SABIENDO QUE HARIA ENTRO EN LA ESCENA, EMPUJANDOLO Y QUITANDOLO DE ALLI CON UN GOLPE.**

Darren. ¡dejala en paz!

Xxx. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Darren. Un hombre que puede llamar a la policía justo ahora y mandarte a prisión si no te largas

Xxx. ¡aaaggh! _(tira el bolso al suelo y sale corriendo)_

Darren._ (preocupado y revisando si la mujer tenia algún daño)_ ¿estas bien?

Xxx._ (llorando)_ yo… yo… yo venia de mi escuela y…

Darren. Tranquila _(abrazándola)_ estoy aquí, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Xxx. Mal, ¡mal! ¿Qué paso?

Darren. No te encuentras bien, te llevare a mi casa para que descanses, te relajes en lo que vuelves a la realidad ¿de acuerdo?

Xxx. Si… no… ¿de que hablas?

**DARREN, SUJETANDOLA DE LA CINTURA, LA LLEVO HASTA SU AUTO, LA RECOSTO EN LA PARTE TRASERA Y LLEGARON HASTA EL DEPARTAMENTO. AL ENTRAR, LA JOVEN PARECIA ESTAR COMPLETAMENTE PERDIDA, PRACTICAMENTE CARGANDOLA, LA COLOCO SUAVEMENTE EN SU CAMA, CAYO DORMIDA DE INMEDIATO, QUIZO SALIR DE LA HABITACION PERO ALGO LO OBLIGO A VOLVER Y QUEDARSE CON ELLA, ASI QUE SIIMPLEMENTE TOMO ASIENTO JUNTO A ELLA, MIRANDOLA… SU CABELLO CASTAÑO RODEANDO SU ROSTRO.**

Xxx. _(despertando de golpe, sentándose donde estaba)_ ¿hola? ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡ayuda!

Darren. _(entrando a la habitación_) ¿todo bien?

Xxx. ¿Quién eres?

Darren. Darren Criss, mejor conocido como el chico que te salvo hace unas horas

Xxx. Oh… mi cabeza… espera, apenas y recuerdo lo ocurrido

Darren. Quizá sea mejor asi, descuida, ya todo esta bien. Te prepare la cena ¿vienes? (extendiéndole la mano)

Xxx. Claro… gracias

**CAMINARON JUNTOS HASTA EL COMEDOR, DONDE TOMARON ASIENTO, COMENZARON A COMER EN SUMO SILENCIO. SE LOGRABA ESCUCHAR A LA PERFECCION EL SONIDO DE LAS CUCHARAS GOLPEAR CON LOS PLATONES ONDOS, LOS VASOS AL TOCAR LA MESA.**

Darren. ¿ya estas mejor?

Xxx. Eso creo, muchas gracias por esto, es muy considerado de tu parte

Darren. No te preocupes, aquí estare siempre que me necesites

Xxx. Para que seamos desconocidos, eres muy amable

Darren. Bueno, acabo de tener una gran perdida, trato de ser feliz aunque por dentro estoy muriendo

Xxx. ¿algun ser querido se fue?

Darren. No irse de "irse" pero si se fue muy lejos de aquí… Dios lo amo tanto_ (sale una lagrima de su mejilla)_

Xxx. Lo siento, no quería incomodarte

Darren. _(limpiando su mejilla)_ no lo hiciste

Xxx. Creo que debería irme

Darren. ¡no! Justo ahora necesito compañía, tu pareces ser una buena persona

Xxx. Eso creo_ (rie)_

Darren._ (rie)_ pero wow no me has dicho tu nombre

Xxx. Mia Swier

**CHRIS VIAJABA EN EL AVION, OBSERVANDO LAS NUBES PASAR PORDEBAJO DE LAS INMENSAS ALAS, RECORDANDO CUANDO DISFRUTO DE ESE MISMO PAISAJE CON DARREN, PERO AHORA NO ESTABA, TENIA QUE SOBREVIVIR SOLO. DARREN LE HABIA DICHO QUE DEBIA CONSEGUIR A ALGUIEN MAS ¿ESO SERIA POSIBLE? ¿SENTIR ALGO POR ALGUIEN MAS? ERA ABSURDO, PERO DEBIA INTENTARLO, POR SU PROPIO BIEN.**

_-ESTAMOS DESCENDIENDO, FAVOR DE ABROCHAR SUS CINTURONES-_

**MANDO UN MENSAJE A JENNA, NECESITABA A ALGUIEN QUE LO LLEVARA A SU HOGAR, NO SABIA NADA DE SU FAMILIA DESDE HACIA MUCHO TIEMPO. AL TOMAR SU EQUIPAJE, SE DIRIGIO A LA SALA PRINCIPAL, TOMANDO ASIENTO EN UNAS SENCILLAS SILLAS EN EL CENTRO. FUE CUANDO SE RINDIO A LLORAR, TENIA QUE SOTAR TODO LO QUE TRAIA DENTRO, ES CUANDO SE PREGUNTABA ¿Por qué LO HABIAN HECHO? HUBIERAN PODIDO SOBREVIVIR A LOS OBSTACULOS QUE SE PRESENTARAN. TRATO DE TRANQUILIZARSE, AL PRINCIPIO LE FUE IMPOSIBLE, PERO POCO A POCO RECUPERO LA POSTURA, YA ESTABA DE REGRESO, DEBIA ENFRENTARLO.**

Jenna. ¿Chris? ¡Chris!_ (abrazandolo)_

Chris. Jenna, te extrañe

Jenna. Pero dime, ¿Qué ocurrio?

Chris. Muchas cosas, pero estoy de vuelta

Jenna. ¿y donde esta él?

Chris. Cambio de planes, tomaremos caminos distintos

Jenna. ¡¿Qué?!

Chris. ¡antes de que hables_! (suspira)_ estamos profundamente enamorados, pero era lo mejor en estos momentos, eso creo

Jenna. Esta bien, ¿te quedaras conmigo? No hay problema si asi es

Chris. ¿me podrias hacer ese favor?

Jenna. ¡claro! Pero te aviso que Ryan no esta del todo feliz

Chris. Lo estará si se entera de que consegui alguien para el cast

Jenna. ¿Quién?

Chris. Charice, es maravillosa, vendrá en unos días

Jenna. Quizá asi no te golpee

Chris._ (rie)_ andando

**CAMINARON UNOS PASOS, CHRIS APENAS HABIA COMENZADO A CONTAR LA HISTORIA SOBRE SU VIAJE, CUANDO CHOCO CON ALGUIEN, AL CUAL TIRO, PREOCUPADO SE DISCULPO Y EXTENDIO SU MANO PARA AYUDARLO A LEVANTARSE… DESAFORTUNADAMENTE RESULTO SER CHORD**

Chris. ¿Chord?

Chord. Chris_ (ignorando el acto de amabilidad de Chris, y levantándose por su cuenta)_ ¿ya regresaste de tu luna de tontos?

Chris. Tengo que explicarte….

Chord. ¡¿Qué vas a explicarme?! Me dejaste plantado en el altar

Chris. Tu me engañaste ¡no te hagas el inocente!

Chord. Me dolio, sentía morir mientras que a ti no te lastimo en lo mas minimo mi engaño, al contrario, te fuiste con tu noviesito, te desapareciste

Chris. Yo… perdón… pero estamos a mano

Chord. Y dime, ¿Dónde esta "Arturo"?_ (haciendo comillas con sus dedos)_

Chris. Eso no es de tu incumbencia

Chord. ¿es que ya te abandono de nuevo?

Chris. ¡callate! Quedamos en un trato, nos separamos porque era lo mejor

Chord. ¿eso fue lo que te dijo? Seguramente solo quería buscar la forma de terminar lo mas rápido posible contigo

Chris. Eso no es verdad

Chord. Dime porque no lo seria

Chris. Porque…

Chord. Te lo dije, me voy, disfruta tu miseria

**CHORD SE ALEJA DANDO PASOS FUERTES, CHRIS COMENZO A LLORAR, ¿ERA CIERTO? ¿DARREN SOLO BUSCO LA FORMA DE TERMINAR CON EL? ¿Cómo ES QUE NO SE HABIA DADO CUENTA?**

**PASARON UNOS CUANTOS DIAS, DARREN HABIA MANTENIDO UNA INCREIBLE AMISTAD CON MIA, TODO EL TIEMPO ESTABAN JUNTOS, SE APOYABAN EL UNO AL OTRO EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS, DARREN LA LLEVABA A SUS PRESENTACIONES Y CONCIERTOS, A PESAR D TODO ESTO, ALGO LE FALTABA, CHRIS, NO PODIA SENTIRSE COMPLETO O ALMENOS FELIZ. MIA PRESENTO A SUS AMIGOS, NOLAN, DOMINIC, TELLY, TITUS, EDDY Y RIKER, LOS CUALES LE APOYARON EN TODO, DOMINIC SABIA TODA LA HISTORIA DE DARREN, ERA EL UNICO INCLUYENDO A MIA , SE HABIA CONVERTIDO EN ALGO ASI COMO SU MEJOR AMIGO Y CONFIDENTE. DIERON INICIO LAS CLASES, DARREN SE INSCRIBIO EN LA MISMA ESCUELA QUE SUS NUEVOS AMIGOS.**

**CHRIS COMENTO A RYAN SOBRE CHARICE, ESTO LO RELAJO UN POCO, PERO DE INMEDIATO COMENZARON LAS GRABACIONES PARA GLEE. ESTABA YA TODO EL CAST LISTO PARA GRABAR ESA MISMA TARDE, FUE CUANDO ENTRE LAS CHICAS DECIDIERON VISITAR A CHRIS A SU INSTITUTO, TENIAN QUE SABERLO TODO COMO SUS MEJORES AMIGAS.**

_watch?v=oPCWj1Ba-jw_

_(recomendable ver traduccion) considerar a Chris con la voz de Amber y Darren la de Chord._

_**SE AÑADE ESTA PARTE**_

_Darren. It turned colder - that's where it ends (ME PUSE FRIO Y TODO ACABO)_

_Chris. So I told him we'd still be friends (ENTONCES LE DIJE, QUE AUN PODRIAMOS SER AMIGOS)_

_Darren. Then we made our true love vow (LUEGO HICIMOS UN PACTO DE VERDADERO AMOR)_

_Chris. Wonder what he's doing now (ME PREGUNTO QUE ESTARA HACIENDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS)_

_Darren y Chris. Summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut oh those su-ummer nights... (SUEÑOS DE VERANO, SE DESVANECEN. PERO, OH, ESAS NOCHES DE VERANO)_

_Chicos y Chicas. Tell me more, tell me more!_

Nolan. ¿Que significa eso de que te enfriaste? ¿lo dejaste de amar?

Darren. claro que no, jamas lo dejare de amar

Telly. ¿Entonces porque ya no están juntos?

Lea. ¡asi que estuvieron juntos todo el verano!

Chris. dia y noche

Jenna. ¿pero porque se separaron?

Chris. en realidad no estamos "separados"

Naya. Explicate

Chris. Si el destino nos junta, estaremos juntos

Naya. Que tontería, el destino no tendrá nada que ver. Alguno de ambos puede planear encontrarse con el otro y decir "fue el destino"

Chris. Solo, no queremos herirnos, lo amo, lo amo, lo extraño, pero quizá el ya hizo de nuevo su vida

Darren. Porque pensamos que quizá podríamos engañarnos, era lo mas probable después de ser infieles a nuestros ex

Nolan. Algo difícil de decidir

Darren. Lo se…

Chris. Se que no me escuchara, pero…

Darren. No podría oírme pero…

Chris. ¡DARREN CRISS TE AMO!

Darren. ¡CHRIS COLFER TE AMO!

Mia._ (llegando_) ¿Quién es Chris Colfer?

Darren. Mia… el es… el es… el… el amor de mi vida, mi razón para vivir

Dominic. Y ya no están juntos ¿es eso lógico?

Mia. Lo siento, Chris, ¿de Christina?

Telly. ¿no lo sabes?

Mia. ¿Qué?

Darren. Mia… soy homosexual, Christopher es su nombre

Narra Mia.

Sentia morirme, estaba plenamente enamorada de Darren, sabia que había tenido problemas amorosas en el pasado, pero jamas me imagine que de aquellos problemas, no podía ser, mi sueño era ser su novia, pero si era gay ¿Cómo se podría dar aquello? No lo se, pero yo lo voy a lograr, el será mio de alguna forma u otra

**COMENZARON LAS GRABACIONES PARA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE GLEE**

_-¿Sabes una cosa Jacob? No hace falta mucho coraje para que puedas aparcar tu trasero de queso cottage en el sillón, te conectes a internet y empieces a destrozar gente ¿verdad?, ¿pero sabes que necesita coraje? Pararse y cantar sobre algo. Asi que aquí tienes un mensaje para todos los que leen tu blog, la próxima vez en vez de postear un comentario anónimo, digan lo que tengan que decirme en la cara- (slushie cae en la cara de Kurt)_

_-Bienvenida de nuevo, señora-_

_-(limpia su rostro) no creo que sea posible que puedas editar la ultima parte ¿verdad?-_

Ryan. ¡muy bien!

Chris. Extrañaba esto, me siento un poco mejor,ahora necesito algo con que limpiarme (le entregan una toalla, y fue hasta su camerino a cambiarse)

Lea. _(toca la puerta)_ ¿puedo?

Chris. Claro pasa

Lea. ¿Qué crees? Esto es emocionante

Chris. ¿Qué ocurre?

Lea. Kurt Hummel tendrá un nuevo interés amoroso

Chris. _(queda en silencio_) ¿enserio…?

Lea. ¿no estas feliz? Esto hara mas famoso a tu personaje

Chris. No creo poder ni siquiera fingir amar a alguien, cuando lleva semanas que no lo veo

Lea. Lo suyo se dara, pero ahora tienes que disfrutar esto, no cualquiera esta en Glee

Chris. Tienes razón, gracias _(la abraza)_ ¿Cómo es que perdimos nuestra hermosa amistad?

Lea. Me hice insoportable, me converti en Rachel_ (rie_) en fin, me tengo que ir, hoy serán las audiciones para "Sam Evans" el nuevo novio de Kurt, por si gustas venir y observar a tu nuevo pretendiente, yo estare aquí el resto del dia

Jenna. ¡Chris!

Lea. ¿Qué ocurre?

Chris. ¿algo pasa?

**DENTRAS DE JENNA ENTRA TODO EL CAST, SONRIENDO**

Chris. ¿que pasa aquí?

Jenna. ¡has sido nominado para mejor actor de reparto en series!

Chris._ (tapa su boca y grita)_ ¿enserio?

Amber. ¡Si! Mi Chris, tienes un año para armar campaña

Chris. ¿contra quien?

Naya. Scott Cann, Chris Noth, Eric Stonestreet y David Strathaim

Chris. Wow… olvídenlo, jamas podre vencerlos

Heather. Claro que podras

Chris. Son expertos, yo voy iniciando

Ryan. Escúchame Colfer, eres magnifico, ahora solo sal a seguir grabando Glee

**TODOS, DESPUES DE FELICITAR A CHRIS, SALIERON AL ESTUDIO PARA CONTINUAR GRABANDO.**

***LLAMADA***

Chris. ¡Charice! ¿Cómo estas?

Charice. Bien, gracias… me preguntaba, si aun necesitaban actores en Glee

Chris. Y aunque no se necesitaran tu entrarías

Charice. En ese caso, estoy afuera del estudio

**CHRIS, CORRIO HASTA LA ENTRADA, ESCUCHO COMO RYAN GRITO -¡Colfer! ¿A dónde vas?- PERO NO SE DETUVO, ORDENO A LA VIGILANCIA QUE LA DEJARAN PASAR.**

Charice. ¡Chris_! (lo abraza)_ te heche de menos

Chris. Yo también, Ryan ya tiene tu papel escrito, asi que solo ve y haz lo que sabes hacer

Charice. Gracias, ¿y donde esta Darren?

Chris._ *sentí como un flechazo al corazón, escuchar su nombre me hacia querer volver, y estar con el por siempre*_ el y yo ya no estamos juntos

Charice. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

Chris. Nada interesante

Charice. ¿nada interesnate? ¡hacian la pareja perfecta! ¿Qué te hizo el desgraciado?

Chris. Nada, absolutamente nada, pero tuvimos que tomar diferentes caminos

Charice. ¿pero volverán no?

Chris. Eso espero, no lo se

Ryan. ¡Colfer! Necesitas disciplina, no puedes irte y ya

Chris. Ryan, ella es Charice

Ryan. ¡linda! ¡bienvenida! Me encanto tu voz, Chris me la mostro, tengo tu papel ya hecho, acompañame a grabar, espero que seas mas obediente y educada que el señor Paul

Charice._ (rie)_ adelante

**DESPUES DE PRESNETARLA ANTE LOS DEMAS, CAMBIARON SU VESTUARIO PARA LLEVAR ACABO EL PERFORMANCE YA ENSAYADO, LE DIERON INSTRUCCIONES A CADA ACTOR, INCLUYENDO A CHARICE, QU ESTARIA SENTADA EN UNA MESA DEL PATIO.**

Ryan. ¡listos chicos! En 3… 2…

watch?v=K5DB5L21MUg

Ryan. Bien hecho, de nuevo

**LLEGO LA TARDE, TODO EL CAST YA DE HABIA IDO, A EXCEPCION DE LEA Y CHRIS, PERMANECIERON EN EL LUGAR PARA PODER OBSERVAR LAS AUDICIONES PARA EL NOVIO DE KURT. TOMARON ASIENTO JUNTO A RYAN EN UNA MESA LARGA, FRENTE A LO QUE ERA EL AUDITORIO DE MCKINLEY EN LA SERIE. -¡August Kress!- GRITO RYAN, HACIENDO PASAR ASI AL PRIMERO, POTERIORMENTE AL SEGUNDO HASTA DESPUES DE HABER PASADO DECENAS.**

Lea. Esto es agotador

Chris. Demasiado

Ryan. No hablen, en primer lugar debemos escuchar a todos, ¿Cómo creen que los escogi a ustedes? Siendo pasiente hasta que llegaron. Segundo, esta es la ultima etapa, yo he tenido que escoger de entre miles a estos chicos

Chris. De acuerdo, lo siento

Ryan. ¡Siguiente! ¡Chord Overstreet!

Chris. ¡¿Quién perdón?!

Ryan. Chord

Lea. ¿no es o si Chris?

Chris. Lo es…

**TODOS ABREN LIGERAMENTE LA BOCA, AL ENTRAR A ESCENA ESTE CHICO**

Chord. Hola, un placer

Lea. ¡Cómo si no te conociéramos!

Ryan. Lea, tranquila

Lea. ¿tranquila? Sigo molesta con el

Chord. Yo también te extrañaba Lea ¿Qué tal todo con Dianna?

Lea. Perfecto, ¿y tu? ¿Qué tal tu miserable vida?

Chris. Lea, ya déjalo

Ryan. Solo canta Chord

watch?v=NIeqH_L2HdU&list=PL6NeXyaqwwNZaXGyLEaVtdwgzKetD1X6f

Ryan. Wow, increíble

Lea. ¿Qué?

Ryan. ¿quieres el papel de Sam Evans?

Chris. ¡¿Qué?!

Chord. Con gusto

Ryan. Nos vemos mañana aquí mismo para empezar a grabar

**CHORD SE RETIRA DEL ESCENARIO GUIÑANDO EL OJO A CHRIS, RYAN RECOGE SUS PAPELES RAPIDAMENTE Y SALE DEL AUDITORIO, LEA LO SIGUE GRITANDOLE, CHRIS POR SU PARTE CORRE PARA ALCANZAR A CHORD.**

Chris. ¡¿Qué pretendes?!

Chord. Te odio, mucho, pero eres sexy, podre besarte y no puedes evitarlo

Chris. Aléjate de mi vida

Chord. ¿Qué te ocurrio Chris? Hace un año Lea tu y yo eramos inseparables, mejores amigos ¿ya olvidaste todo eso?

Chris. Bien, tienes el papel, podras besarme ¿y después que?

Chord. Solo contéstame, ¿Qué crees que piense Darren al vernos besando en televisión mundial? Creerá que hay algo entre nosotros, regresara y podre darle su merecido

Chris. ¡no te atrevas a tocarlo!

Chord. Ya olvídalo Chris, tu y el ya no son nada, tienes que afrontar la realidad, estas aquí, no haya, escogiste abandonarlo, ahora enfrentalo.

Chris. Si le pones una mano ensima, te juro que…

Chord. ¿Qué? No me importa nada de lo que me hagas, con tal de que el nombre Darren Criss jamas sea mencionado en el planeta, o que se use para aborrecer a alguien, hazme lo que quieras

**CHORD DIO LA VUELTA Y SE ALEJO, CHRIS ESTABA SUMAMENTE MOLESTO CON RYAN, EL SABIA SU HISTORIA ¿Por qué LO ACEPTO? HABIA HECHO UNA INCREIBLE AUDICION, PERO ¿Qué NO ERAN UNA FAMILIA? DEBIA PROTEGERLO ANTES DE TENER LAS MEJORES VOCES EN EL PROGRAMA. DARREN LE DIJO QUE BUSCARA ALGUIEN MAS, CON QUIEN SER FELIZ MIENTRAS EL DESTINO LOS VOLVIA A UNIR, PERO EN ESE MOMENTO DECIDIO, QUE JAMAS SUPERARIA A DARREN, NO PODIA AFRONTAR LA REALIDAD, NO DEBIA HACER GANAR A CHORD, LO SEGUIA EXTRAÑANDO CON LOCURA, Y NO HIBA A DEJAR QUE NADA QUEBRARA SU AMOR POR EL. O AL MENOS ESO ES LO QUE CREIA.**

Xxx. ¿problemas con tu amigo?

Chris. No es mi amigo

Xxx. ¡quiero morir! ¡estoy hablando con Chris Colfer! Soy tu mas grande admirador, se todo sobre ti, no tienes idea cuanto te amo.

Chris. ¿audicionaste para ser Sam no?

Xxx. Asi es, pero no importa si no obtuve el papel, hablar contigo siempre fue mi sueño, y lo estoy viviendo, no sabes el honor que es para mi que me estes escuchando ahora

Chris. Wow gracias

Xxx. Pero que desconciderado soy, mi nombre es Max

Chris. Un placer

Max. ¿quieres ir a tomar un café?

Chris. Cl… claro, como no

_**¡Gracias por leer! Darren y Chris encontraron a estas personitas con las que estaran… :/ Espero que les guste :D DIGANME QUE TAL LES PARECIO**_

_**discupen la tardanza en subir, no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero para estar mas al corriente visiten Klaine Forever Latino ;)**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


End file.
